El secreto de Nadie
by Lu13
Summary: Quinn Fabray se da cuenta de que los sentimientos por su novio Noah no son tan fuertes, cuando acuden a la boda de la prima de él, con ella siente una conexión inmediata ¿será deseo o admiración?... Adaptación de un Libro.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Quinn llevaba muy poco tiempo subida en el coche, pero le había bastado un minuto para saber que aquel viaje era una pésima idea. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, el regular y verde paisaje de la campiña inglesa se desplegaba con rotundidad frente a sus ojos. Noah iba al volante, concentrado en la carretera, tarareando la suave música soul que despedían los altavoces, ajeno a los pensamientos de su acompañante.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Quinn hubiese sido la primera en disfrutar de la música, el paisaje y, por supuesto, la compañía. Pero aquel día se encontraba demasiado enfadada consigo misma, nerviosa e incómoda. Por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de controlar las ganas que tenía de pedirle a Noah que detuviera el coche en ese preciso momento, ya, y la llevara de vuelta a la ciudad.

Intentó abrir la ventanilla para que el aire fresco la ayudara a calmarse, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando Noah puso en marcha el aire acondicionado. Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y siguió tarareando alegremente y Quinn no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, hundiendo la mejilla con fastidio en su mano mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que todavía no hubiera notado lo incómoda que estaba.

La idea le había parecido horrible desde el principio, pero aunque había intentado ser sincera en un par de ocasiones, las palabras siempre se le atragantaban en el fondo de la garganta, como si las vocales y las consonantes hubieran adquirido conciencia propia y se negaran a pronunciar aquella sencilla frase: «Noah, no creo que sea una buena idea».

¿Cómo iba a serlo? Si llevaban apenas un mes juntos, pensó, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Ni siquiera eso. Si no estaba equivocada, los treinta días se cumplirían al regreso de su viaje, y seguramente Noah querría celebrarlo. Irían a un restaurante, ella se pondría un vestido, seguro que maquillaje. Él se esforzaría en que la noche fuera perfecta y después regresarían a su casa, la de ella, por supuesto, y harían el amor como toda pareja en el día de su aniversario. Quizá, si hubiese sido así, no se habría sentido tan incómoda en ese momento, pero aquel viaje solo conseguía precipitar las cosas. Todavía se estaban conociendo, eran dos completos extraños o, al menos, no estaban demasiado familiarizados el uno con el otro para asistir juntos a un evento familiar.

Por eso mismo tendría que haberle dicho que no, no, y mil veces no cuando él le propuso utilizar parte de sus vacaciones en asistir a la boda de su prima Rachel. Nada de románticas puestas de sol en la Costa. Ni siquiera un viaje barato, de esos que incluyen desayuno, comida y cena a base de incomestibles bufés de catering de hotel. Qué va. Noah quería presentarle a su familia, y se lo había dicho tan entusiasmado que se había sentido incapaz de arruinar sus ilusiones.

— **Ya lo verás, va a ser genial** —insistió, a pesar del tibio «sí» con el que aceptó acompañarle—. **Mi familia es muy agradable y la casa te va a encantar**.

De eso hacía una semana, pero era ahora, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, cuando el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad pesaban en la conciencia de Quinn como una gigantesca losa.

Ella no era así, apenas se reconocía a sí misma. A veces podía ser extremadamente tímida y reservada, pero jamás había sido el tipo de mujer complaciente, de las que dicen «sí» cuando en realidad quieren decir «no».

Se removió una vez más en el asiento, incómoda por el sudor que empezaba a humedecer su espalda. Hacía un día de verano precioso, un esplendoroso sol en lo alto iluminaba los campos que iban dejando atrás; el servicio meteorológico aseguraba que las temperaturas seguirían siendo altas toda la semana.

— **Ya estamos cerca** —le informó Noah, bajando el volumen de la música.

Quinn asintió quedamente. Bien, eso era todo, ahora ya nada tenía remedio. Estaban cerca de su destino e iban a pasar varios días con la familia de su novio. Lo mejor que podía hacer era poner buena cara e intentar disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Noah giró la rueda del volante a la izquierda y el coche quedó engullido por las sombras que proyectaba una hilera de tupidos árboles. Levantó el pie del acelerador para atravesar a poca velocidad una oscura y estrecha pista de tierra en la que las copas de los árboles se enredaban unas con otras. Era un paisaje encantador, pero a Quinn le dio la sensación de que se estaban adentrando en una cavernosa gruta de la que no estaba segura de cómo salir. Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto del país se encontraban. Hacía muchos kilómetros que había perdido el sentido de la orientación, y eso solo conseguía aumentar su nerviosismo. Noah la miró y sonrió al advertir su gesto de preocupación. Después siguió pisando el acelerador de manera suave para evitar que el coche resbalara en los últimos metros de la pista, que acabó abruptamente en los lindes de una verja de hierro forjado.

El coche por fin se detuvo y Quinn se puso una mano de visera para protegerse de la cegadora luz que bañó de pronto el interior del vehículo. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron y vio lo que tenía enfrente, parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa.

— **No me dijiste que tu prima era rica** —le espetó al advertir el inmenso jardín que se extendía delante de la verja de hierro. Alguien había puesto mucho empeño y cuidado en aquel vergel que daba acceso a la propiedad. Una enorme casa de estilo victoriano despuntaba con rotundidad en lo alto de una suave colina.

— **Tampoco me lo preguntaste** —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros y pisando el acelerador cuando la verja se abrió.


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación del libro de la magnifica escritora Emma Mars.**

...

 **Capítulo 1**

Noah condujo su Audi deportivo por un camino de gravilla hasta la parte posterior de la casa, en donde uno de los empleados los estaba esperando a la entrada de un inmenso garaje. Tenía aspecto estirado, barbilla alta, hombros cuadrados y un bigote recto, perfecto, como si alguien lo hubiera trazado con un tiralíneas. Al observarle Quinn pudo imaginar largos linajes de una familia de mayordomos, aunque quizá estaba dejando volar demasiado su imaginación. Aquel lugar invitaba a hacerlo.

— **Bienvenido de nuevo, señor** —los saludó el ceremonioso empleado cuando se bajaron del coche, y Noah le hizo entrega de las llaves mientras le daba una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

— **Frank, amigo, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Cómo están los chicos?**

— **Estupendamente. El mayor acaba de graduarse y el pequeño empieza el instituto después de las vacaciones. Estamos todos muy orgullosos**.

— **No es para menos** —. Noah se giró hacia ella. — **Frank, quiero presentarte a Quinn. Ha venido para conocer a esta familia de locos.**

— **Espero que disfrute mucho de su estancia con nosotros, señorita.**

— **El placer es mío** —. Quinn le estrechó la mano y le sonrió con timidez.

— **¿Mi tía está por aquí?**

Frank asintió.

— **La encontrará en el salón azul, señor.**

— **Estupendo.**

Noah agarró entonces su mano y tiró de ella con entusiasmo hacia el interior de la casa. Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Quería observarlo todo a su paso, porque aquel lugar parecía mágico y misterioso, como sacado de una novela de Charles Dickens o tal vez de una oscura obra de Edgar Allan Poe. Exóticos abanicos de Asia, souvenirs de África e India, un mapa antiguo que adornaba la pared de extremo a extremo. Le dieron ganas de detenerse a contemplarlo todo con minuciosidad, como el turista que visita por primera vez un museo, pero Noah seguía tirando de su mano insistentemente, con tanto entusiasmo que a veces tenía que mirar al suelo para no tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Atravesaron pasillos kilométricos en un laberíntico caminar que parecía no tener fin. Noah iba delante y de vez en cuando se giraba, le sonreía con entusiasmo, y seguía caminando.

— **¿Adónde vamos?** —le preguntó casi sin resuello. Estaban caminando muy rápido.

— **Quiero que conozcas a mi tía.**

Quinn asintió en silencio, de nuevo pensando que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Unas horas antes se encontraba en su casa, sentada a los pies de su cama, forcejeando con la cremallera de su maleta mientras intentaba cerrarla. En aquel momento se dijo a sí misma que todo iba a salir bien, que aquel sentimiento de rechazo se evaporaría tan pronto como se hubiera subido al coche. Y un puñado de horas después, estaba atrapada en una especie de cuento con mayordomos y mansiones. ¿Sería la tía de Noah la bruja malvada? Probablemente no, pero si de pronto les salía un fantasma al paso o una armadura cobraba vida en un oscuro rincón, no le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Finalmente llegaron a una estancia bañada en luz cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de color azul. El lugar se encontraba en calma y por las ventanas abiertas se colaba el sonido de unos pájaros que revoloteaban en torno a unos de los árboles del jardín. Estaba vacía, salvo por la sosegada presencia de una silueta femenina. No parecía demasiado mayor, aunque tenía el pelo cubierto de largas hebras plateadas y unas grandes gafas de pasta que cubrían sus vivarachos ojos. Aquella mujer parecía la viva imagen de la serenidad, leyendo en paz, sentada como estaba en un sillón otomano que seguramente había costado más que todo el conjunto de su sala de estar.

Quinn se detuvo entonces de manera involuntaria, como si sus pies no le respondieran, consciente de que estaban a punto de interrumpir un perfecto momento de paz. Permitió que Noah se adelantara y fuera hacia la mujer, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando levantó la cabeza del libro.

— **¡Oh, Dios mío, Noah!** —exclamó, incorporándose.

Él se acercó y la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

— **¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡No te esperábamos hasta mañana!**

— **Perdona, tía. Quería darles una sorpresa**.

La tía Shelby agarró firmemente las manos de su sobrino y se detuvo a observarle con detenimiento. Entonces le miró como si nada del mundo pudiera mejorar ese instante.

— **¡Pues vaya si me la has dado! ¡Casi me muero del susto al verte entrar!**

Noah sonrió para el cuello de su camisa.

— **¿Mamá ha llegado ya?**

— **No, ¿no te lo dijo?**

— **¿Decirme el qué?**

— **Están de obras en su casa y no vendrá hasta dentro de un par de días.**

— **Cierto, lo había olvidado.**

— **Pero, ¡mírate!** —afirmó tía Shelby, apretando sus manos con cariño—. **¡Estás guapísimo!**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Quinn lo supo de inmediato, y no pudo evitar sentirse una intrusa presenciando un momento tan íntimo. Se movió entonces hacia un lado intentando pasar desapercibida y no interrumpir, pero este movimiento lo único que consiguió fue llamar la atención de tía Shelby, que la miró como si acabara de advertir su presencia.

— **Y esta encantadora chiquilla es...**

Quinn se adelantó y le tendió la mano.

— **Quinn Fabray. Encantada de conocerla.**

— **Quinn Fabray** —repitió tía Shelby muy lentamente, como si estuviera jugando con aquellas palabras en la punta de su lengua **—. El placer es mío, querida. Noah, no me habías dicho que venías acompañado. Hoy estás lleno de sorpresas. Primero no dices que vienes y después no te dignas a presentarme a tu preciosa acompañante. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**

 _¿Qué?_ , se preguntó Quinn, anonadada. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía creer que Noah no le hubiera dicho a su tía que pensaba asistir con pareja a la boda.

— **La culpa no es tuya, querida** —afirmó tía Shelby, interpretando correctamente el gesto de pánico en su cara—. **Es de este tonto que tienes por acompañante, que nunca aprenderá modales.**

— **Fallo mío** —contestó Noah, restándole importancia al asunto con la mano—. **Prometo llamarte con más antelación la próxima vez.**

— **Y decirme que traes compañía.**

— **Sí, eso también** —se rio él—. **Ahora, ¿crees que podrías darnos una habitación donde acomodarnos? Venimos muertos del viaje.**

Tía Shelby puso los ojos en blanco, casi como si supiera que era una batalla perdida intentar cambiar a su sobrino, aunque estuviera sonriendo.

Los guio entonces por unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. El servicio había dejado varias puertas abiertas por las que se colaba una agradable brisa que cosquilleó las mejillas de Quinn. Pudo atisbar con disimulo que el interior de algunas alcobas había sido diseñado con una exquisita decoración neoclásica, mezcla de mobiliario moderno con piezas de anticuario reformadas. Todas las habitaciones parecían listas para ser disfrutadas por los invitados que llegarían los próximos días.

— **Es una suerte que siempre tenga preparadas una o dos habitaciones antes de tiempo** —señaló tía Shelby, deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas cerradas—. **Esta es la que he elegido para vosotros porque tiene unas vistas fantásticas.**

Noah se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— **Eres la mejor. ¿Y la prima? ¿Está muy nerviosa?**

Tía Shelby meneó la cabeza.

— **Hace ya dos días que llegó, pero está tan tranquila que no sé cómo tomármelo. Cualquiera diría que se casa todos los días.**

— **Muy típico de Rachel** —bromeó Noah.

— **Sí, ya sabes cómo es. Venga, daos una ducha relajante, y nos vemos en la cena. Rachel se alegrará mucho de verte de nuevo, cariño.**

— **Seguro que no más que yo a ella.**

La tía Shelby desapareció por el pasillo, no sin antes repetir lo encantada que estaba de haberla conocido. Cuando el ruido de sus pasos se extinguió del todo y su figura se perdió en las entrañas de la casa, Quinn aprovechó para recriminarle a Noah su descuido.

— **¡Podías haberle dicho que venía!** —protestó, golpeando su hombro con enfado—. **¿Qué van a pensar ahora?**

— **¡Au! ¡Tranquila, Mike Tyson!**

— **¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?**

Noah solo sonrió misteriosamente y luego con un suave movimiento de su muñeca abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenían enfrente. El gesto consiguió el efecto esperado porque Quinn se quedó muda al ver lo que escondía esa puerta. Caminó con paso dubitativo hasta su interior, con los ojos abiertos de par en par: casi pudo sentir sus pupilas dilatándose con sorpresa. Aquella era una de las habitaciones más extraordinarias que jamás había visto.

Una cama con dosel presidía toda la estancia. Estaba decorada con una colcha de suaves tonos de color crema y enormes almohadones blancos que invitaban a tumbarse en ella. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la suave brisa mecía con delicadeza las cortinas de hilo que dejaban entrever la terraza con vistas a la parte frontal de la casa. Una gran chimenea de piedra dividía el dormitorio de la pequeña sala en cuyo suelo se extendía una inmensa piel de oso que se le antojó muy sugerente para las noches de invierno, aunque quizá un poco excesiva para aquel bochornoso verano.

— **¿Te gusta? Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para relajarse**.

Quinn se giró, la excitación todavía plasmada en sus ojos.

— **¿Que si me gusta? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Es maravillosa!**

— **Imaginé que esa sería tu respuesta** —dijo él antes de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y depositar un tierno beso en la base de su cuello—. **Me alegro de que sea de tu agrado.**

— **Sí, pero... ¿Noah?**

— **¿Uh-hum?**

— **Esto no cambia nada. Quiero decir que todavía sigo pensando que deberías haberle dicho a tu tía que venías acompañado**.

Él aflojó su abrazo y la miró ceñudo.

— **¿Pero tú sabes cuántos invitados van a venir a esta boda?** —Quinn arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. No tenía mucha experiencia al respecto, pero estaba segura de que las bodas de la gente rica eran bastante multitudinarias—. **Créeme, uno más, uno menos, da igual. Además, sí que se lo dije a Rachel. Pero no quería que los demás se pusieran pesados y empezaran a hacer preguntas. Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo acompañado a una reunión familiar.**

Por unos segundos, el enfado de Quinn se evaporó y su gesto se apaciguó. ¿Quién no deseaba que le dijeran lo especial que es? Pero la relajación inicial dio enseguida paso a un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Noah era un gran tipo. Era divertido, generoso, compartían aficiones y los mismos puntos de vista sobre las cosas importantes de la vida. Pero tenía la permanente sensación de que algo no acababa de despegar entre ellos, como si estuvieran circulando a velocidades diferentes por la autopista de los sentimientos. En algún momento él había acelerado y Quinn no podía evitar sentirse culpable de seguir circulando por la vía lenta de aquella relación.

 _No deberías haber venido, no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes_ , se dijo a sí misma por enésima vez aquel día, notando que la sangre estaba empezando a abandonar sus mejillas.

— **¿Estás bien?** —Se preocupó Noah al advertir su súbita palidez—. **¿He dicho algo malo?**

— **No es nada** —mintió—. **Me he mareado un poco. Hace mucho calor.**

— **¿Por qué no te das una ducha fría? Te ayudará a despejarte.**

Noah empezó a deshacer su maleta y Quinn se sentó al borde de la cama, esforzándose por sonreírle cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque en su interior se estuviera librando una batalla diferente. No llevaban un mes saliendo y Noah ya quería presentarle a su familia. ¡Un mes! ¿Cómo había ocurrido? A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. De hecho, las únicas personas de su vida que estaban al corriente de su relación eran su hermana y su mejor amiga, pero todavía no había sentido la necesidad de presentárselo.

— **¿Y si das un paseo?** —sugirió él—. **Te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.**

— **Sí, creo que es una buena idea** —replicó, inspirando profundamente.

O mucho cambiaban las cosas o aquellas vacaciones iban a ser inolvidables, pero en el peor sentido de la palabra.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rachel Berry nunca había sido una persona impresionable. Apasionada sí, pero no impresionable. Tenía fama de vivir al límite, poniendo corazón y alma en lo que hacía, y quizá por ello a todos les sorprendía cómo estaba afrontando el asunto de su boda.

 _Su boda,_ pensó con ironía, curvando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Ella, el alma libre, la rebelde, la independiente de la familia, estaría casada en una semana. Y no de una manera rápida y sencilla, qué va... vestida de blanco como si fuera un enorme mazapán y organizando un banquete al que asistirían cientos de invitados. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos años antes...

Todavía podía recordar con añoranza conversaciones de veranos pasados, todas ellas con un cóctel en la mano, un bikini y un ocasional porro colgando de sus labios. « **Yo nunca me casaré** », solía afirmar en esas tardes cadenciosas, una y otra vez. « **No, de veras, no me pongas esa cara, Noah, hablo completamente en serio**.» De eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, ¿no? Un par de años por lo menos, aunque a Rachel le parecía mucho más. Y ahora allí estaba. A punto de casarse. Su primo se iba a burlar de ella lo que les restaba de vida.

A todo esto, ¿qué hora era? Seguramente ya habría llegado o estaría a punto de hacerlo. Él y su nueva novia, que sería otra remilgada profesora de universidad, como muchas otras que le había presentado antes. _Qué pereza._

Rachel miró su reloj de pulsera, consciente de que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cerró la revista que tenía en su regazo y alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para estirar la espalda. La pálida luz que se filtraba por la claraboya del techo de la biblioteca iluminó su cara y descendió por sus cabellos de color castaño. Estaba tan a gusto permitiendo que los últimos rayos de sol le acariciaran el rostro que podría haberse quedado así lo que restaba de día, con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que la paz que sentía relajara todos sus músculos, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

No estaba sola.

— **¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?**

Rachel se puso en pie y giró en redondo, tratando de localizar la procedencia del ruido, pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie. Inicialmente pensó que algún libro se había caído de las inmensas estanterías. Había leyendas sobre que aquella casa estaba encantada, pero nunca les había hecho caso. Menuda tontería. El único fenómeno paranormal que había visto era la puerta del garaje, que siempre se quedaba atorada, daba igual las veces que la cambiaran. Siguió buscando la procedencia del ruido cuando advirtió que algo se movía tras una de las columnas de la biblioteca.

— **¿Hola?**

Entonces la vio. Una muchacha de pelo rubio estaba escondida tras la columna, agazapada como un ratoncillo asustado. Oh, vaya, su primo le había advertido de que era tímida, ¿pero tanto? ¿De veras?

— **Me alegro de que Noah piense que eres una persona honesta, porque como ladrón no podrías ganarte la vida.**

La muchacha asomó entonces la cabeza. Todavía parecía asustada y estaba tan avergonzada que sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo.

— **Lo siento muchísimo, de veras no pretendía molestar. Me he perdido y...**

Rachel puso una mano en la cadera y arqueó las cejas, esperando lo que sin duda vendría a continuación. Sucedía siempre de igual manera. El gesto de desconcierto, la súbita palidez... algunos hasta empezaban a tartamudear. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que casi le sorprendió ver que aquella asustadiza muchacha no atravesó por ninguno de esos estados. Ella simplemente pestañeó un par de veces y luego la miró de una manera sencilla, limpia, como pocas personas lo habían hecho antes.

A lo mejor no la había reconocido, pensó. A lo mejor estaba frente a una de esas extrañas personas que vivían en una constante burbuja, ajenas a todo aquello que no pasara en sus pequeños barrios. ¿Sería posible?

— **No hace falta que te disculpes** —dijo, intentando llenar con palabras la extrañeza del momento—. **Además, ya estaba deseando conocerte. Supongo que tú eres Quinn. Noah me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero no me dijo que fueras tan guapa. Soy Rachel, por cierto.**

— **Sí, lo sé.**

 _Ah, bien. Lo sabía._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Quinn regresó a su habitación estaba un poco aturdida por el encuentro que acababa de tener en la biblioteca. Se quedó un buen rato de pie, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en la puerta. Noah estaba todavía en la ducha. Cantaba.

Había estado merodeando por la casa sin rumbo fijo, escuchando atentamente los sonidos, dispuesta a no encontrarse con nadie. Lo último que deseaba era toparse de nuevo con tía Shelby. Aunque parecía una persona relajada, poco impresionable, seguramente no le hiciera gracia que una desconocida se perdiera por su casa, abriendo puertas o husmeando donde no debía. Así que solo se dejó llevar y siguió sus instintos, hasta que topó con aquella puerta abierta que no sabía adónde conducía. Si lo hubiese sabido a lo mejor se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de entrar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando su encuentro con Rachel. A decir verdad, las fotos no hacían demasiada justicia a la prima de Noah. Sus definidos y femeninos pómulos enmarcaban una cara angelical, salvo por la sexy sonrisa que se curvaba ligeramente en uno de los lados. Su larga melena oscura descendía en cascada por sus hombros y terminaba a la altura de los pechos, caracoleando en las puntas.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado en su casa? ¿Y por qué Noah no se lo había advertido?

— **Soy Rachel, por cierto.**

— **Lo sé. Yo soy Quinn** —le dijo, casi por decir algo.

¡Claro que era Quinn! Ella ya lo sabía. Qué ridículo. Y sin embargo, a Rachel no pareció molestarle su estúpida reacción. Solo sonrió de la manera en la que lo hacía en alguna de sus películas. Incluso le pareció haber visto esa sonrisa en la última que fue a ver al cine con su hermana.

Quinn bajó la mirada entonces, un poco abrumada por la sorpresa, sin saber de qué manera debía comportarse. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días una se encontraba con una persona famosa, y aunque fue capaz de controlar su nerviosismo, actuar de manera normal, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la pila de revistas amontonada en el suelo. Rachel las había estado leyendo antes de que ella tropezara con aquel libro: eran las mismas que su amiga Santana tenía en la peluquería. Estaba segura de haber visto algunas de esas portadas la última vez que le había hecho una visita a regañadientes. Porque Quinn siempre iba a la peluquería de mala gana. Le parecía increíblemente tedioso, una pérdida de tiempo, estar allí sentada, con todos aquellos productos químicos y aparatos volando alrededor de su cabeza, si bien era cierto que Santana siempre conseguía hacerle pasar un rato agradable.

Aquel día una de las clientas estaba leyendo una de esas revistas y Santana empezó a comentar con su habitual lengua viperina la noticia de portada.

— _**¿Has visto? ¡Otro bodorrio!**_ _—exclamó con entusiasmo—._ _ **Estos famosos sí que saben cómo organizar fiestas.**_

 _Quinn sonrió con diversión. En realidad nunca había tenido nada en contra de que los famosos se gastaran su dinero como les diera la gana, incluidas bodas de alto copete. Hasta estaba segura de que ella también habría invertido una considerable suma de dinero en la suya, si tuviese un novio con el que le apeteciera contraer matrimonio o dinero para celebrarlo. Por el momento, no tenía ni una cosa ni la otra._

— _ **Tiene que ser romántico casarse así, por todo lo alto**_ _—apuntó otra clienta con un tono sensiblero que consiguió ponerla nerviosa. A Quinn nunca le habían gustado las cursilerías._

— _ **Lo que tiene que ser romántico es dar un braguetazo como el que va a dar ese**_ _—opinó Santana con afilado sarcasmo, señalando con el dedo al joven que acompañaba a Rachel Berry en la fotografía_ _ **—. ¡Vamos, que si yo fuera él no la dejaba escapar en la vida!**_

...

—¿ **Te encuentras bien?** —escuchó que le preguntaba Rachel, sacándola de su ensimismamiento **—. Tienes mala cara.**

— **Yo...** —Quinn dudó. Quería ser sincera con ella, pero sin sonar ridícula— **Perdona, es una bobada. Normalmente no reacciono así, pero es que no tenía ni idea de que era tu boda. Me siento como una tonta.**

Rachel frunció el ceño, extrañada.

— **¿Noah no te lo dijo?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

— **Entonces la que se siente tonta soy yo. Debes disculpar a mi primo, es un auténtico imbécil. ¡Cualquiera diría que siente vergüenza de mí!**

— **¡Oh, no! Por favor, no te lo tomes así. Estoy segura de que no me lo dijo para que no me pusiera nerviosa. Aunque, ya ves, no ha funcionado muy bien.**

Quinn se tapó la mano con la boca, como si con ello pudiera dar marcha atrás y conseguir que aquellas palabras regresaran a su interior. Pero era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? Rachel sonrió y su sonrisa le pareció sincera, sin dobleces de ningún tipo. Después extendió el brazo ceremoniosamente, tendiéndole la mano.

— **Pues me alegro mucho de conocerte. Y te pido disculpas por el botarate de mi primo. Puedes llamarme Rach.**

— **A mí puedes llamarme... Quinn, supongo.** —Rio con nerviosismo, plenamente consciente del sudor que perlaba la palma de su mano. — **Bueno, es que nunca me han llamado de otra manera, lo siento. Y lamento el susto de antes. Te vi tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte.**

— **Tranquila. De todos modos, la acústica de este lugar no deja muchas opciones a los fisgones.**

Quinn elevó la mirada al techo y se giró en redondo, impresionada por la belleza de aquella estancia. Se trataba de una biblioteca antigua, de dos alturas, con estanterías llenas de libros a las cuales se accedía a través de unas majestuosas escaleras de barandillas doradas. Había libros por todas partes, y a Quinn le entraron ganas de pasar allí toda una tarde, sentarse en el suelo a leer, acariciar los lomos de los libros con su dedo índice mientras leía sus títulos y aspiraba el olor de sus páginas.

— **La verdad es que es un sitio precioso. Nunca había estado en una biblioteca así.**

— **¿Te gustaría ver el resto?** —le propuso Rachel.

— **¿El resto?**

— **Sí, claro. Esto es solo una pequeña parte de la casa. Si quieres puedo enseñarte lo demás uno de estos días. Los** _ **tours**_ **por aquí son mi especialidad** —afirmó la actriz con una sonrisa pícara.

— **Claro, me encantaría.**

— **Pero ahora no, porque se supone que tenemos una cena y si no aparecemos es muy probable que a mi madre le dé un ataque de nervios. Mañana, si te apetece.**

— **Perfecto.**

— **Bien. Lo organizaré todo para que podamos verla con calma.**

Rachel caminó entonces hacia la salida de la biblioteca, en donde se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Quinn permaneció unos segundos muy quieta, intentando asimilar el momento, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ella no era una persona que siguiera con asiduidad la vida de los famosos. Las revistas del corazón no despertaban su interés y le daba exactamente igual con quién salía uno o en qué líos se metía otro. Pero acababa de conocer a Rachel Berry, una de las actrices más famosas del mundo. Estaba en su casa. Era una de las invitadas a su boda. Tendría que haber sido de piedra para que algo así no la impresionara. En ello estaba pensando cuando advirtió que Rachel se acababa de asomar a la puerta. Le estaba sonriendo.

— **Oye, mejor no le digas a Noah que ya nos hemos conocido** —le dijo—. **Quiero hacerle rabiar un poco en la cena. ¿Te parece?**

— **Claro.**

— **Genial. Pues te veo en un rato. ¡Hasta la cena!**

Inmediatamente después, Rachel desapareció por donde había venido.

...…...

— **Quinn, ¿eres tú?**

La voz de Noah le hizo comprender que se había quedado ensimismada y Quinn abrió los ojos, regresando a la realidad. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación. El agua de la ducha había dejado de escucharse.

— **Sí, soy yo.**

Noah salió en ese momento del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a ella con la cabeza todavía empapada, una toalla enroscada alrededor de la cintura, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— **¿Qué tal el paseo? ¿Has visto a mi prima?**

— **No, no me he encontrado con nadie** —mintió.

— **Bueno, en la cena seguro que estará. Estoy deseando que la conozcas.**

— **Y yo estoy deseando conocerla** —replicó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que ya se estaba formando en sus labios.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Hacía una noche tan espléndida que tía Shelby ordenó que la cena se dispusiese en el cenador que había en el exterior de la casa. A Quinn la idea le pareció maravillosa. En la ciudad pocas veces podían disfrutar de veladas con una temperatura tan agradable. Incluso en verano, cuando las calles se vaciaban de coches y se llenaban de turistas despistados, solía hacer demasiado frío para pasar muchas horas en las terrazas de algunas de las cafeterías de su barrio, por lo que se alegró ante la perspectiva de pasar un rato al aire libre sin la amenaza de tiritar de frío.

Tía Shelby ya estaba dando instrucciones a los camareros cuando llegaron al jardín. Se notaba que le gustaba cuidar de todos los detalles, por mínimos que fueran, una afición que seguramente le resultaba muy útil dada la cantidad de compromisos sociales que tendría su hija.

Noah se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso. **—Veo que te sigues peleando con el servicio —** comentó señalando los platos.

— **No me hables** —refunfuñó su tía, **— son un auténtico desastre. Pero eso es porque no escuchan. Los jóvenes de ahora ya no escuchan nada que no salga de su iPod.** —Tía Shelby se dirigió entonces a ella—. **Querida, estás muy guapa esta noche** —le dijo.

Quinn sonrió con timidez, aunque en el fondo supiera que era verdad. Incluso ella se vio favorecida al mirarse por última vez en el espejo, antes de bajar al jardín. Quería causar buena impresión a la familia de Noah y el día antes del viaje se había decantado por meter algunas de sus mejores prendas en la maleta. Ahora se alegraba de haber tomado aquella decisión. Para esa cena había elegido un vestido veraniego que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su bien definida clavícula que marcaba el inicio de su generoso escote.

Tía Shelby les invitó a acercarse a la mesita auxiliar en la que un camarero estaba sirviendo el vino. Quinn contó cuatro copas, por lo que dedujo que aquella noche sería una velada íntima y discreta, y no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio. Tan solo faltaba una persona.

 _Rachel. Rachel Berry. La actriz._ Cuando se lo contara a su amiga Santana no se lo iba a creer.

— **¿Y la prima? ¿Dónde está?** —se interesó Noah mientras daba el primer sorbo a su copa de vino—. **Empiezo a pensar que se está escondiendo de nosotros.**

Tía Shelby se giró en redondo, buscándola.

— **Estaba por aquí hace un minuto** —le aseguró—. **Quién sabe. Ya conoces a tu prima. Me parece que estaba hablando por el móvil.**

— **Reconozco que la puntualidad no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, aunque me gusta pensar que tengo otras cualidades.**

Quinn se giró y vio a Rachel justo detrás de ellos, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja. Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Noah, la cara de la actriz se iluminó. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrujó en un cariñoso abrazo.

— **¡Mírate, estás estupenda!** —exclamó Noah, observándola detenidamente cuando rompió el abrazo.

Noah tenía razón. Rachel estaba especialmente despampanante esa noche. Llevaba una simple camisa blanca abierta en el escote y unos vaqueros pitillo que se ajustaban a sus interminables piernas. En los pies el atuendo se complicaba con unos zapatos de tacón alto que la ponían casi a la misma altura que Noah.

Pero no era solo su atractivo físico, había algo más. La actriz contaba con ese magnetismo especial que tienen algunas personas, como si hubiera una fuerza invisible que obligara a sus interlocutores a permanecer muy atentos a todo lo que hacía, a todo lo que decía. Quinn constató entonces que Rachel llevaba los labios pintados de rojo y se sintió incapaz de desviar la mirada de su boca. Cuando Noah apretó cariñosamente su brazo, llevaba casi medio minuto observándola.

— **Mira, prima, te presento a...**

Noah se hizo a un lado para presentarle a Rachel, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Antes de que Quinn pudiera extender el brazo para estrecharle la mano, la actriz ya había puesto su mejor cara de sorpresa y estaba gesticulando.

— **¿Quinn? ¡Eres tú! ¡Oh, Dios mío, por un momento no te he reconocido!**

Rachel la estrechó entonces entre sus brazos y Quinn acabó con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.

— **Sígueme la corriente** —le susurró al oído—. **¡Qué guapa estás!**

Al principio, no fue capaz de comprenderlo. Estaba demasiado aturdida por el exquisito olor de Rachel, que olía a perfume y a pelo recién lavado. Pestañeó con fuerza, anonadada, hasta que su cabeza por fin juntó las piezas. La broma. Rachel quería que le gastaran una broma a Noah.

El único problema era que ella nunca había sido buena actriz. Además, se le daba fatal mentir. En el colegio había intentado apuntarse al grupo de teatro, pero nunca consiguió convencer a nadie de que estaba metida en su papel, y al final su predisposición por la lectura hizo que se decantara por el taller de escritura creativa. No obstante, Rachel la estaba mirando con cara de alarma: quería que le siguiera el juego de la manera que fuera, así que simplemente respiró hondo y se dejó llevar.

— **Sí, qué... qué sorpresa** —dijo entonces con poco convencimiento.

— **¿De veras? Porque no suenas muy alegre de verme** —se burló Rachel.

 _Argh._

— **No, es que todavía estoy en estado de** _ **shock**_ —se defendió—. **Cuando Noah me dijo que veníamos a la boda de su prima Rachel jamás pensé que se refería a ti.**

— **¡Pero si te envié una invitación! ¿No la recibiste?**

— **Yo...**

Quinn observó a Noah de refilón. Parecía preocupado. Su novio era la viva imagen del desconcierto y se había quedado pálido, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— **Vosotras dos... ¿ya os conocíais?** —les preguntó.

— **¡Por supuesto que nos conocíamos!** —afirmó Rachel, rodeando a Quinn por la cintura.

— **Pero... ¿cómo? Es decir... ¿cuándo? Vosotras...**

— **Es una larga historia...** —empezó a decir Rachel, mirándola.

Los labios de Quinn se entreabrieron en una vacilante sonrisa, mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos. Deseaba seguirle el juego a Rachel, de veras que sí, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella solo era la desastrosa aspirante a actriz que en el grupo de teatro de su escuela se la recordaba como el peor árbol de la historia. Y si ni siquiera había sido convincente interpretando a un estático manzano sin diálogo porque se había mecido en la dirección equivocada, mucho menos podría ahora convencer a Noah de que Rachel y ella se conocían. Lanzando una breve y mortificada mirada de disculpa a la actriz, se apresuró a aclarárselo.

— **En realidad te estamos tomando el pelo, Noah. Nos hemos conocido esta tarde mientras yo deambulaba por la casa. Pero me sentí tan tonta al no saber de quién era la boda que Rachel propuso que te gastáramos una broma.**

La actriz sonrió y, mirando a Noah, alzó sus cejas en un gesto cariñoso de reproche.

— **Primo, no te mereces tener una novia tan encantadora si vas por ahí mintiéndole sobre tus primas famosas.**

— **No seas víbora** —replicó él—, **sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice.**

— **Ya veremos. Por el momento te libras, pero esta te la guardo** —respondió Rachel, utilizando el tono más dramático que pudo encontrar—. **Ahora, si me disculpáis, debería hacer una última llamada a mi publicista o no cenaremos en paz. Vuelvo enseguida.**

Rachel se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, pero antes hizo una parada técnica. Acarició el antebrazo de Quinn, se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja y le susurró lentamente: « **Buena interpretación** ». Su aliento cálido, acariciando su lóbulo, consiguió que se le erizara hasta el último pelo de la nuca.

…

Cuando su madre le informó de que aquella noche iban a cenar con Noah y su novia, Rachel se había mostrado reacia a la idea. Sin lugar a dudas, quería ver a su primo. Hacía por lo menos cinco meses que no se veían (desde el estreno de su última película), pero la idea de que él estuviera acompañado por otra de sus novias le provocaba una pereza infinita. Todas las novias de Noah estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón: chicas refinadas, muy bien educadas, con másteres, posgrados, cátedras y doctorados. Todas unas petardas aburridísimas. Solo de pensar en conocer a otra le entraban ganas de bostezar.

Además, Rachel se encontraba con mucha presión aquellos días. Los preparativos de la boda apenas le dejaban tiempo para relajarse y su publicista insistía en llenarle la agenda de entrevistas de último momento o actos promocionales que, en su opinión, podrían haber esperado a después de la boda. Pero Rachel no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarse a las largas discusiones que supondría llevarle la contraria a su publicista.

A decir verdad, se daba cuenta de que aquellos días no tenía ganas de nada. El mercurio de su termómetro social estaba tan desbordado que lo último que le apetecía era enfrentarse a otro compromiso. Para ella el plan perfecto para aquella noche habría consistido en organizar una cena muy simple, pedir una pizza y comerla frente a la tele, ella y Noah solos, el queso fundido corriendo por sus barbillas. Pero eso había sido antes. Su fortuito encuentro con Quinn lo había cambiado todo.

A los cinco minutos de haberse despedido, Rachel se dio cuenta de que la idea de volver a verla no le desagradaba en absoluto. Es más, incluso se podría decir que le apetecía. La novia de Noah había conseguido despertar su curiosidad y pocas personas lo hacían. Y esta vez no era porque fuese guapa. Porque Quinn no era guapa en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Atractiva se ajustaba mejor, aunque tampoco se trataba de eso, sino que había algo en ella que despertaba su interés. Le había caído en gracia desde el principio, con su adorable torpeza y esa manera de mirarla como lo haría una niña que se hubiera perdido en un parque. Tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que se sentía extrañamente atraída, como si hubiera una cuerda invisible atada a su ombligo que la mantuviera conectada a aquella fascinante criatura.

Rachel mojó los labios en su copa de vino y la miró desconcertada por encima del cristal. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel pensamiento? Observó el vaso mientras analizaba su desconcierto. Quizá estuviera bebiendo demasiado rápido, de lo contrario no se explicaba que en la biblioteca Quinn le hubiera parecido algo insignificante, un ratoncillo asustado, nada del otro mundo, y ahora en cambio, mirándola con más detenimiento, la encontraba peligrosamente atractiva. Le gustaba esa engañosa apariencia de no haber roto un plato. La perfecta vecina. ¿Se daba acaso cuenta de lo cautivadora que resultaba? Seguramente no, pensó tragando con dificultad el vino mientras sus ojos se posaron sin querer en el escote que Quinn llevaba esa noche.

 _Eres una puerca, Rachel, una auténtica cerda_ , se reprochó a sí misma, desviando la mirada con culpabilidad _. Te encuentras con Noah por primera vez en meses ¿y qué haces? Desnudar a su novia con la mirada._ Estaba claro que no iba a ganar un premio a la prima del año.

Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Tenía a Quinn sentada enfrente. Su escote era precioso. Sus ojos, también. Lo raro hubiera sido no reparar en ello.

Rachel bajó la copa, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación, pero no era fácil. Su madre estaba enzarzada en una discusión sobre la conveniencia de que ella se lanzara a hacer teatro. Era un tema más viejo que el mundo y lo habían hablado tantas veces que ya estaba aburrida de escuchar los mismos argumentos de siempre. Pero, al parecer, no era la única: Quinn a duras penas podía disimular las ganas que tenía de bostezar.

— **Si te estás preguntando si siempre son así de pesados, la respuesta es que sí.**

Rachel se había inclinado sobre la mesa, hablándole de forma confidencial, y Quinn se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al verse descubierta.

— **Oh, Dios, perdona. Te juro que normalmente no soy tan maleducada.**

— **Es normal que estés cansada** —replicó la actriz, sonriendo con sinceridad y dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. Sus labios enseguida dejaron una marca en el borde del cristal—. **El viaje hasta aquí es bastante pesado.** _ **Ellos**_ **son bastante pesados** —afirmó, señalando a Noah y a su madre.

El comentario despertó una sonrisa en Quinn y Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad para establecer una conversación paralela entre ellas.

— **¿Y a qué te dedicas? Noah me comentó que eras profesora, pero no me dijo de qué.**

— **De Literatura inglesa.**

— **¿En un colegio?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

— **Doy clases en la universidad.**

— **Como Noah. ¿Es así como os conocisteis? Siempre me ha dado mucha envidia la gente que puede estudiar.**

— **¿Tú no pudiste?**

Rachel dudó unos segundos. Cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta no sabía qué responder. En realidad sí que podía haber estudiado, pero para ello tendría que haber renunciado a muchos papeles, a demasiadas oportunidades, y casi con seguridad ahora no estaría en lo más alto de su carrera si se hubiese encerrado en una biblioteca.

— **Supongo que estudiar no era lo mío** —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— **No le hagas ni caso** —intervino repentinamente tía Shelby. Al parecer, el tema del teatro había quedado zanjado—. **Esa es una de mis grandes frustraciones como madre.**

— **Mamá, no empieces...**

— **No, Rachel, es importante. Tenías cabeza para estudiar. Todos tus profesores lo decían.**

— **¿Y de qué sirve tener cabeza si no tienes tiempo? —** protestó ella, claramente enfadada.

Le indignaba muchísimo que su madre se empeñara en airear su incompleto currículo académico solo porque no había continuado sus estudios después del instituto. _¿Qué sabrá ella?_ pensó, dando otro sorbo a su copa de vino para evitar tener que morderse la lengua.

— **Yo creo que está bien así —** afirmó Noah tratando de poner paz—. **No todo el mundo puede ser actriz y llegar adonde Rachel ha llegado. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.**

Sí, eso mismo pensaba ella. Pero al parecer su madre no lo entendía de la misma manera.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Quinn, que todavía no se había pronunciado al respecto. La muchacha había optado por la discreción, como si prefiriera mantenerse al margen. Rachel no la culpaba: ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero sentía curiosidad por conocer su opinión al respecto y la paciencia no era una de sus grandes virtudes, así que sin pensárselo dos veces le hizo la pregunta a bocajarro:

— **¿Tú qué opinas, Quinn? ¿Has salido con alguien que no tenga una carrera universitaria, o para ti eso sería un problema? Para las otras novias de Noah sí lo era.**

Quinn enarcó las cejas, sorprendida por la brusquedad de la pregunta. De repente todos los ojos de los comensales se habían posado sobre ella y estaba claro que eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, como un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

— **Bueno** —comenzó a hablar, carraspeando—, **en mi mundo,** _ **nuestro**_ **mundo** —puntualizó, mirando intencionadamente a Noah—, **es complicado no relacionarse con gente que no tenga al menos una carrera universitaria. Pero yo siempre he creído injusto medir a las personas por los títulos académicos. Si la persona vale la pena, no sé qué problema hay por el hecho de que no tenga estudios superiores. Mi mejor amiga, por ejemplo, es peluquera.**

— **Brindemos por ello. Por los iletrados** —dijo entonces Noah, elevando su copa para proponer un brindis que les arrancó una sonrisa a todas.

La cena concluyó al filo de la medianoche. Tía Shelby fue la primera en retirarse. Estaba cansada y al día siguiente le esperaba un día muy atareado, así que en la mesa solo quedaron los jóvenes.

Rachel no deseaba que la noche terminara tan pronto. Se lo estaba pasando en grande contando anécdotas de cuando ella y Noah eran pequeños, bebiendo vino y estudiando las reacciones de Quinn. Pero cuando dieron las doce y Noah empezó a bostezar supo que la velada estaba tocando a su fin.

— **Bueno, pues supongo que aquí se acaba la noche** —afirmó Rachel sin demasiado convencimiento, cuando llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se separaban.

Rachel era consciente de que lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era irse a la cama. Estaba perfectamente despierta y no quería despedirse. Todavía no. Además, sus pies parecían haber adquirido conciencia propia, como si estuvieran en huelga con su dueña y hubieran decidido no moverse.

Miró a Quinn, preguntándose qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Ella tampoco parecía tener sueño y barajó la posibilidad de pedirles que se quedaran un poco más. Podían tomarse una copa, quizá dos, pero los continuos bostezos de su primo le hicieron regresar a la realidad.

— **Venga, señoritas, que tengo sueño** —ronroneó Noah, su hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— **Será mejor que...** —empezó a decir Quinn, señalando la puerta de su habitación.

— **Sí, será lo mejor** —replicó Rachel.

En una situación normal, Noah habría marcado las pautas de aquella despedida. Pero él ya había entrado en la habitación y ahora se habían quedado solas en aquel silencioso pasillo. Rachel casi podía escuchar la respiración de Quinn. Y ni siquiera se lo pensó. Dejó que saliera de ella, haciendo algo tan estúpido y fuera de lugar como darle un beso en la mejilla.

— **Buenas noches** —le dijo entonces.

— **Buenas noches** —respondió Quinn, el desconcierto reflejado en su cara.

— **Que descanses.**

Rachel se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, un poco apesadumbrada por lo que acababa de hacer. Encantadora o no, aquella chica seguía siendo la novia de su primo Noah. _Recuérdalo._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana se había despertado con niebla, pero las nubes cargadas de agua muy pronto dieron paso a los rayos de sol, que ahora caían sobre el lado de la piscina donde se encontraban Noah y Rachel.

Rachel acababa de darse un baño refrescante y Noah leía el periódico relajado, mientras degustaba una taza de té. Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato con la mirada fija en el café que acababa de servirse.

— **¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Rachel?—** Noah bajó el periódico, preocupado.

Exacto: ¿qué le sucedía? Se iba a casar en unos días. Tendría que haber sido la mujer más dichosa del planeta y, sin embargo, algo no iba bien. Algo iba terriblemente mal, de hecho, porque lo último que le apetecía era casarse.

— **Nada, solo estaba pensando—** replicó, intentando darle largas.

— **Por tu cara, nada bueno.**

— **Dímelo tú. Estaba pensando en tu novia** — le mintió Rachel con la intención de cambiar así de tema.

Las pupilas de Noah se dilataron con sorpresa. Este sonrió.

— **No sabía que mi novia te provocara cara de asco.**

— **No, idiota** — protestó Rachel, golpeándole suavemente con un cojín del sillón. **—Estaba pensando que me parece fantástica, de verdad. La mejor novia que te he conocido.**

— **Gracias** — contestó Noah, con orgullo. **—Yo también lo pienso.**

— **¿La quieres? Porque no me importaría tenerla en la familia.**

Él hizo una pausa. Luego suspiró. **—No lo sé... ¿Quieres tú a Finn?**

Rachel calibró su respuesta unos segundos. Tenía claro que Finn no era del agrado de su primo. Él no se lo había dicho, pero no era tonta. Le agradecía que intentara ocultar su rechazo, pero se lo había notado en numerosas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se desahogaba sobre problemas típicos de pareja y Noah se limitaba a escucharla con largos y desconcertantes silencios que no solían significar nada bueno.

De todos modos, ¿qué era el amor? ¿Lo había sentido alguna vez? Sí, una, se dijo a sí misma, pero de eso hacía tanto tiempo que los recuerdos, lejos de ser dolorosos, empezaban a estar borrosos en su memoria, como hebras de hilo que se estuvieran deshilachando.

— **¿Si le quiero? A veces** — contestó tras un largo silencio, encogiéndose de hombros y deseando dar por zanjada aquella conversación. **—Pero no hablemos de amor, que hoy no estoy de humor.**

Noah se rio.

— **Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora?** — le preguntó.

— **Tenía que rodar un videoclip, el último antes de la boda.**

— **Ya. Supongo que no podía esperar hasta después.**

Rachel movió los labios para contestarle, pero se lo impidió la repentina llegada de Quinn.

— **Hombre, mira quién está aquí, ¡la bella durmiente!** — bromeó Noah, antes de darle la bienvenida con un beso. **—¿Qué tal has dormido?**

— **Maravillosamente bien, gracias. ¿Y vosotros?**

— **Como un bebé** — replicó Rachel, poniéndose en pie y haciendo ademán de recoger su toalla. Llevaba un buen rato al sol y sentía la piel enrojecida. Además, estaba segura de que Noah agradecería que le dejara un rato a solas con su novia.

— **¿Te vas ya?—** le preguntó Quinn, desconcertada.

— **Sí, hoy tengo el día libre y quería ultimar unos detalles de la boda.**

Noah la miró por encima del periódico y arqueó una ceja con extrañeza.

— **Creía que era tía Shelby quien se ocupaba de eso** — le dijo.

— **Sí, pero...**

— **¿Por qué no os vais las dos a dar un paseo? ¿No querías enseñarle la casa?**

Noah solo intentaba ser amable, estaba claro. Y a lo mejor pensaba que era una gran idea que dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida pasaran un rato juntas. Pero no lo era. Rachel tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que haría bien alejándose de Quinn Fabray.

— **Bueno, yo...**

— **¡Vamos! ¿Qué otra cosa tienes que hacer?** — insistió él. **—Será divertido.**

Aunque la buscó, Rachel no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna razón para declinar su propuesta sin que sonara extraño u ofensivo. Miró directamente a Quinn, buscando una respuesta, pero sus cálidos ojos de color avellana parecían encantados con el plan. Como resultado, acabó diciéndole a Quinn que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pero que la recogería en el vestíbulo en treinta minutos. Acto seguido puso rumbo a su habitación con las mandíbulas apretadas y odiándose a sí misma por no haber sabido decir que no.

…...

Quinn escuchaba con atención las explicaciones que Rachel le estaba dando sobre la casa. Le gustaba su manera de narrar, dramática, vehemente, casi como si estuviera leyendo el guion de una obra de teatro. La actriz gesticulaba con entusiasmo y conseguía transmitirle así el amor que sentía por aquella casa y sus alrededores.

Le contó que la mansión había pertenecido a un lord inglés venido a menos. Su madre conocía muy bien la triste historia del lord, porque había nacido en el pueblo de al lado y permanecía en contacto con alguno de sus habitantes. Se trataba de un hombre de buen corazón, generoso, pero le perdían los juegos de azar y al final se vio obligado a vender gran parte de sus propiedades.

— **Mi madre siempre ha estado enamorada de esta casa** — le explicó Rachel, **—así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de comprarla no me lo pensé.**

— **¿Y qué pasó con el lord?** — se interesó Quinn, mientras atravesaban un sendero flanqueado por parterres en los que los colores de las flores parecían estar a punto de estallar.

— **Le dije que podía visitar la mansión cuando quisiera.**

— **¿De veras?**

Rachel asintió enfáticamente.

— **Te sorprendería ver lo educado que es. Suele venir una vez al mes, pero nunca molesta a nadie. Se limita a dar largos paseos por el jardín y después se va.**

— **¿Y puede entrar en las habitaciones?**

— **Nunca ha querido. Es el jardín lo que le obsesiona. Da igual que llueva o nieve, siempre viene aquí a pasear.**

— **Quizá le traiga muchos recuerdos** — argumentó Quinn. **—A lo mejor es aquí donde están sus** _ **únicos**_ **buenos recuerdos.**

— **Eso tiene gracia. Díselo a Finn. Cuando se lo conté, me dijo que lo mejor era que me librara del «vejestorio». Así es como le llama él.**

— **Qué cariñoso...**

— **Sí, ese es Finn. Todo amor.**

Quinn abrió la boca, tentada de preguntarle más cosas de su prometido, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Por lo poco que había podido observar, la actriz no solía hablar de él y, aunque se muriera de ganas, no iba a ser ella quien la pusiera en la situación de tener que hacerlo. De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba su prometido? ¿Por qué no lo había conocido todavía? Y lo más importante: ¿qué motivaba que los ojos de Rachel se ensombrecieran de repente cuando hablaba de él? Debería tener paciencia si quería averiguarlo.

Siguieron bordeando la casa, atravesando los senderos que cruzaban el jardín. Hacía una agradable y calurosa mañana de verano, y Quinn notó que el ejercicio le estaba pasando factura. Sudaba tanto que podía notar gotas de sudor formándose en la base de su cuello. Sin embargo, no comprendió muy bien qué ocurrió el tiempo que tardó en hacerse una coleta, pero cuando la miró de nuevo fue como si Rachel ya no estuviera allí. En cuestión de segundos la actriz había pasado de ser muy cercana a encontrarse a miles de kilómetros, como si su cuerpo estuviera presente pero su mente se hubiera ido muy lejos.

Quinn no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo mal. Por segunda vez aquella mañana abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Después de todo, no se le escapaba que había sido Noah quien había insistido en que dieran un paseo. Seguramente lo último que deseaba Rachel era pasar su día libre en compañía de una extraña. ¿Y cómo podía reprochárselo? Tendría suerte si Rachel no acababa muriéndose de aburrimiento.

Ese pensamiento la asaltó de repente, con tanta fuerza que volvió a preguntarse cómo diablos había acabado allí, en compañía de la misma persona que tantas veces antes había visto en pantallas gigantes, en letreros de autobús y anuncios de televisión.

Recordaba perfectamente la promoción de una de sus últimas películas. Durante varias semanas un inmenso letrero cubrió la fachada del edificio que había justo enfrente de su apartamento. Así, cada vez que Quinn se despertaba y descorría las cortinas para dejar que entrara la luz, lo primero que veía era una inmensa fotografía de Rachel Berry. Todas las mañanas, sin excepción, durante varias semanas. Y ahora estaba allí, bajo un sol de justicia, charlando con ella como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

— **Escucha, ya sé que quedamos en que me enseñarías la casa, pero de verdad no tienes que hacerlo. Seguro que tendrás asuntos más importantes que atender y lo último que quiero es ser una carga.**

Rachel arrugó el entrecejo, extrañada.

— **¿Por qué lo dices? Estás cansada. ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que volvamos?**

— **No, no. Es solo que... bueno, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer** — respondió Quinn con timidez.

Rachel solo sonrió de una manera misteriosa. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Es decir, tampoco había dicho nada tan extraño.

— **¿De qué te ríes?** — le preguntó, sonriendo.

— **Nada. Es solo que creo que no recuerdo la última vez que alguien tuvo en cuenta cómo me siento** — replicó Rachel, suspirando. **—Así que gracias, pero no, gracias. Si te digo la verdad, ahora mismo tú eres mi prioridad.**

— **¿Estás segura? Porque te advierto que puedo hacer muchas preguntas** — afirmó, sonriendo.

— **Tranquila, recuerda que estás hablando con una artista. Seguro que me han hecho preguntas mucho peores. Además, tengo que reconocer que me intrigas. Me gustaría saber más de ti.**

Quinn no supo qué responder a eso, así que se limitó a sonreír con cierta reserva. Había algo en Rachel que la hacía sentirse completa e incompleta al mismo tiempo. A veces, cuando sus ojos se encontraban, se enredaba tanto en ellos que perdía la noción del tiempo. Y entonces llegaba el silencio, el nudo en la garganta, la inesperada subida de temperatura, el corazón latiendo a una velocidad irregular. Era extraño. _Di algo_ , se ordenó a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había alargado más allá de lo que podría considerarse como «zona de comodidad».

— **¿Y vives aquí todo el año?** — le preguntó, intentando retomar la conversación.

— **No, y aunque quisiera, me sería imposible por motivos de trabajo. Pero vengo siempre que puedo para ver a mi madre.**

— **Qué curioso. Por la manera en la que se comportó Noah cuando llegamos, me dio la sensación de que había crecido en esta casa.**

Rachel se echó a reír, como si la idea le divirtiera especialmente.

— **Eso es porque él y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos y la gente del servicio lo sabe** — le aclaró, **—pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos hemos crecido en mansiones como esta.** — Curvó el ceño en un gesto interrogante al caer en la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban deambulando de un lado para otro.

— **Oye, ¿tienes hambre?**

— **Un poco, la verdad.**

— **Perfecto. Venga, vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar.**

Quinn notó de inmediato la sorpresa de los empleados con esta visita inesperada de la jefa. El cocinero, un hombre robusto y alto, se limpió rápidamente las manos en el delantal y se cuadró como un soldado cuando las vio entrar. Y uno de los ayudantes se tropezó contra sus propios pies, probablemente impresionado de tenerla tan cerca. El cocinero le dedicó una mirada de reproche y Quinn tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para disimular una sonrisa. Las reacciones que Rachel causaba en la gente eran muy divertidas. Incluso sus empleados parecían ponerse nerviosos con su presencia.

— **¿Todo en su sitio? ¿Algo roto?** — preguntó la actriz, sonriendo.

El ayudante de cocina se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

— **No esperábamos verla por aquí esta mañana** — comentó el cocinero jefe.

— **Yo tampoco esperaba venir** — replicó Rachel, **—pero el paseo nos ha abierto el apetito. ¿Crees que podríamos organizar algo improvisado? Un par de bocadillos, nada muy elaborado.**

— **Por supuesto. Nos ponemos ya a ello.**

— **Y añade un par de botellas de algo. Si vamos a ir hasta el río, vamos a necesitar provisiones** — afirmó la actriz con entusiasmo.

Quinn no sabía a qué río se refería, pero se dejó llevar cuando vio que Rachel ponía rumbo al norte, asegurándole que allí se encontraban los mejores paisajes de la finca. Estaba tan a gusto en su compañía que se había olvidado del calor, del hambre y hasta de Noah. Solo se acordó de él a medio camino del río, pero ni siquiera entonces se sintió culpable de que la excursión estuviera durando más de lo esperado. Habían salido a dar un corto paseo por la finca, pero llevaban ya varias horas juntas y, si tenía que ser del todo sincera, no tenía ganas de regresar a la casa.

Rachel y ella no dejaron de charlar durante todo el trayecto. Al principio fue Rachel quien monopolizó la conversación contándole historias y leyendas de la casa, pero muy pronto la conversación empezó a tomar tintes más personales.

— **¿Cómo acabaste en esto?** — le preguntó Quinn cuando alcanzaron el primer lecho del río.

Rachel buscó un árbol con buena sombra y extendió un mantel sobre la hierba. Los empleados habían incluido en la cesta del picnic un par de toallas para que pudieran sentarse y comer.

— **¿Te refieres a ser actriz?**

— **Sí. ¿Cómo empezaste?**

— **Bueno, en las entrevistas siempre digo que el cine vino a mí y de veras creo que es la mejor manera de resumirlo** — le explicó mientras intentaba abrir la botella de vino que el cocinero había escurrido en la cesta.

Tenía los pies descalzos y sentía un leve cosquilleo cada vez que la brisa fresca del río se colaba entre sus dedos.

— **¿Cómo es eso?**

— **Imagino que no lo sabías, pero a mí me descubrió un cazatalentos, durante una función colegial.**

— **¿En serio? ¿Esas cosas pasan de verdad?**

Rachel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como quitándole importancia.

— **¿Y qué dijeron tus padres?**

— **Al principio, nada. Supongo que se lo tomaron como un pasatiempo o no esperaban que durara. Pero ya has visto lo protectora que es mi madre.** — Quinn asintió. **—Al ver que el cine me estaba alejando de mis estudios, no le hizo demasiada gracia. Intentó impedir que me metiera de lleno, pero cuando mi padre se fue de casa, el dinero no nos sobraba y las nóminas de actriz eran una gran ayuda.**

— **Y seguro que ahora estará contenta de que decidieras continuar.**

— **No creas. La fama es como la ruleta rusa. Hoy estás ahí arriba y mañana...** — Rachel se detuvo un momento, su voz tiñéndose de tristeza. — **Cuando eres actriz, gran parte de tu futuro no depende de ti.**

Quinn comprendió lo que intentaba decirle. Entendía lo angustioso que podía resultar vivir a merced del cambiante mercado del entretenimiento, pero para ella Rachel Berry tenía un gran futuro por delante. Esta llevaba varios años siendo una de las actrices más valoradas del país y no veía que eso fuera a cambiar próximamente.

— **¿No podrías dejarlo? Si estuvieras cansada, por ejemplo** — propuso Quinn.

Ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole que dejarlo no era una opción.

— **Una vez que estás dentro y rozas cierto estatus, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es el precio de la fama** — le explicó, resignada.

— **¿Tan horrible es?**

— **¿En cuanto a tu libertad? Sí. Te juro que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí a la calle sin que alguna revista hablara de ello. Siempre están alerta, preparados para destripar mi vida privada.**

— **Bueno, está la opción de salir de casa con gabardina y gafas de sol.**

— **Y sin nada debajo.** — Los labios de Rachel se curvaron en una media sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

— **Eso por descontado**.— Quinn sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque la conversación la hubiera dejado impresionada.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ella si cada día miles de personas se dedicaran a opinar de su vida, a destriparla como si realmente supieran de qué estaban hablando o como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo. Y se avergonzó especialmente de los días en los que ella había hecho lo mismo con su amiga Santana, cuando leían esas revistas en su peluquería.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando un golpe de viento revolvió su melena, provocando que uno de los mechones de su flequillo le tapara los ojos. Rachel lo retiró suavemente, colocándoselo con cariño detrás de la oreja.

— **Así mejor** — le dijo, sonriéndole.

El contacto de sus dedos con la delicada piel detrás de la oreja le provocó un escalofrío, así que Quinn permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tratando de recuperar la calma que le había robado la caricia.

— **¿Estás bien?** — se interesó Rachel. **—Pareces preocupada.**

— **Sí, es solo que... hace calor, ¿no?**

— **Un poco, pero en pocas horas estaremos tiritando. Aquí caen las temperaturas muy rápido.**

¿Qué hacían hablando del tiempo? ¿Y desde cuándo se ponía así de nerviosa en compañía de una amiga? Quinn carraspeó, incómoda, y se movió sobre su toalla, intentando encontrar la postura, como si esperara acabar así con la inquietud que sentía.

— **¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado sobre la gente famosa** — dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Te va a parecer una pregunta muy rara.**

— **Seguro que no.** — Rachel sonrió. **— Dispara.**

— **¿Tienes muchos acosadores? Es decir, ¿la gente está tan loca como parece?**

— **Veamos...** —Rachel miró al cielo y frunció el ceño como si estuviera haciendo una división muy complicada. **— ¿Quieres decir este mes o a lo largo de toda la vida?**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron en un gesto mezcla de sorpresa y consternación.

— **¿Los cuentas por meses?**

— **Y por días. A veces incluso por horas** — le confesó, forzando una sonrisa melancólica, aunque estaba claro que el tema no le hacía gracia. **— Creo que el último fue ayer. El guardia de seguridad me dijo que cogieron a un chico intentando saltar la verja.**

— **¿Algún paparazzi?**

— **No tengo ni idea. Te lo diré cuando llegue el informe de comisaría.** —Rachel suspiró con resignación. **—Últimamente, parece que los colecciono. Mi guardaespaldas dice que es lo normal cuando un famoso se va a casar. Pero no sabría decirte, es mi primera boda.**

Quinn sonrió y luego cabeceó con desconcierto. Solo una parte muy pequeña de ella podía imaginar la presión diaria a la que estaba sometida Rachel y se le antojaba absolutamente insoportable. Ella no cambiaría su discreta vida por nada, ni siquiera por todas las atenciones y comodidades que tenía la actriz.

Las ramas de los árboles, mecidas por el viento, chocaron unas contra otras, provocando un agradable sonido sobre sus cabezas. Rachel bostezó e intentó reacomodarse en su toalla cambiando de postura. Tenía el botón del pantalón desabrochado porque había comido y bebido en exceso, y Quinn atisbó la línea que marcaba el comienzo de su vientre, que además de terso parecía muy suave.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la considerase atractiva, pero en comparación con Rachel ninguno de los piropos que había recibido en su vida tenía razón de ser. Era la primera vez que se sentía la amiga fea, la que sigue a todas partes a la guapa. Para su tranquilidad, no estaba en su naturaleza sentirse insegura o inferior, por lo que la aplastante belleza de Rachel no suponía una amenaza para ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Se sentía muy a gusto en su compañía y, en ocasiones, observarla le reportaba un sentimiento muy parecido al de estar admirando un hermoso cuadro colgado de la pared de un museo. _Algo que se puede mirar, pero no tocar_ , pensó.

— **¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?** — comentó Rachel, estirándose. **— La gente de la industria.**

— **¿Porque son unos trepas y unos pelotas?** —sugirió Quinn. En varias ocasiones había pensado que el grave problema de los famosos y de la gente poderosa era que nadie se atrevía a hacerles una crítica. Vivir en un mundo de aduladores no podía ser fácil.

— **¡Porque son los mayores trepas y los mayores pelotas!** — corroboró Rachel, riéndose. **—Te juro que no recuerdo la última vez que alguien fue completamente sincero conmigo. Por eso tú me gustas tanto.**

Quinn no supo qué responder, así que permaneció callada, aceptando el piropo con timidez, disfrutando de las cosquillas que el comentario despertó en su interior.

— **¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?** — le preguntó entonces Rachel, casi a bocajarro.

— **No sé, ¿qué quieres saber?**

— **Háblame de Noah. ¿Cómo os conocisteis exactamente?**

Quinn sonrió con timidez. En principio era una persona a la que se le daba mejor escuchar que hablar. Pero además el tema no era fácil de tratar. Desde luego, cuando salieron a pasear aquella mañana ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con Rachel de la relación que tenía con su primo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mirándola con expectación, esperando su respuesta. Quinn sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y tragó con dificultad.

— **¿De veras es importante?** — replicó, intentando zafarse.

— **Bueno, creo que es justo que equilibremos la balanza. Yo te he contado cosas muy personales.**

— **Sin embargo, todavía no hemos hablado de Finn.**

Rachel sonrió de medio lado. Algo en su expresión le dijo que acababa de hacer diana tocando un tema delicado.

— **Finn, Finn, Finn...** — repitió la actriz con un suspiro de cansancio. **—¿Qué te gustaría saber de él?**

— **No lo sé. Cuéntame cómo es. ¿Es guapo, encantador, maravilloso?**

— **No. Ninguna de las tres cosas, en realidad** —respondió Rachel, despertando una risotada en Quinn. **— Me refiero a que es atractivo, pero ni maravilloso ni encantador. Incluso te podría decir que es un cabrón. Pero es** _ **mi**_ **cabrón, ¿sabes?**

Quinn jugueteó con el borde de su camiseta y suspiró con cansancio. No, no lo sabía por el simple hecho de que ella nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento de posesividad hacia alguien. Demonios, ella nunca había experimentado casi nada. Su vida amorosa se reducía a un fracaso tras otro, permanentemente en busca de algo que a lo mejor no existía. ¿Pero de qué manera podía contarle esto sin que sonara horrible?

— **Creo que es tu turno —** le recordó Rachel.

— **Noah...** — Quinn comenzó a hablar sin pensárselo demasiado, con la vista perdida en los cordones de sus zapatos. **—Él trabaja en otro departamento, así que nos presentaron durante la despedida de un colega que se jubilaba. La verdad es que se pasó varios meses insistiendo para que saliéramos juntos, aunque a mí no me parecía buena idea involucrarme con un compañero de universidad. Pero ya sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Noah**.— Quinn hizo una pausa y Rachel asintió con efusividad. **—Así que, después de que me pidiera por enésima vez una cita, decidí darle una oportunidad.**

— **Y aquí estás.**

— **Y aquí estoy** — afirmó Quinn.

— **Si sirve de algo, me alegro de que aceptaras y estés aquí. Si tuviera una copa ahora mismo, brindaría por la perseverancia de Noah.**

Quinn estaba pensando qué podía replicar, cuando notó el cuerpo de Rachel deslizándose suavemente por su toalla hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre su vientre. Al principio recibió este gesto con tirantez, aunque, quizá impelida por la botella de vino que se habían bebido a medias, en cuestión de segundos sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

— **¿Estás cómoda?** — le preguntó Rachel, con la cabeza todavía recostada en su vientre.

— **Sí —** se limitó a decir Quinn, en un susurro apenas audible.

— **¿Te importa?**

— **No.**

Y era cierto. No solo no le importaba sino que era la primera vez que se sentía relajada en mucho tiempo. Mecidas por la suave brisa del mediodía, ambas se quedaron dormidas, amodorradas por el vino y el calor de aquel cálido verano.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rachel Berry no era una persona de grandes fiestas. Accedió a ir a muchas al principio de su carrera porque sabía que su publicista tenía razón. Will hacía mucho hincapié en lo importante que era para una actriz novata dejarse ver en las fiestas que daba la gente de la industria cinematográfica.

«Vas, meneas el culito, saludas con tu mejor sonrisa, te bebes una copa mientras les haces pensar que has bebido cien y al día siguiente esperamos a que lluevan las ofertas», solía decirle él, frotándose las manos con codicia.

Pero de aquello hacía ya varios años. Ahora era una actriz consolidada. Ya tenía el control de la situación y, como tal, podía permitirse el lujo no solo de escoger muchas de sus apariciones públicas, sino también qué personas la acompañaban.

Sin embargo, la celebración de una boda era algo completamente diferente. Rachel tenía tantos compromisos adquiridos, tantas personas a las que complacer, que se negaba a repasar aquellas listas interminables de nombres. ¿Quién era toda esa gente y por qué parecía tan importante invitarles a la boda? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Estaba cansada de todo aquello. Ella solo quería pasar página. Por eso tomó la decisión de dejar el tema en manos de su madre y de Will, pero había sido una pésima idea porque ahora tenía por delante una agotadora semana de fiestas y recepciones repletas de gente a la que apenas conocía y de invitados que no le importaban.

— **¿De veras tenemos que hacer esto? La mayoría ni siquiera va a venir a la boda** — protestó, dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras su ayudante personal descartaba el enésimo vestido que le había traído su estilista.

Rachel sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Marley. Su ayudante no pararía hasta encontrar el atuendo perfecto. La pasión que tenía por los pequeños detalles era una de las cualidades por las que la había contratado sin pestañear, aunque se alegraba de no tener que padecerla en sus propias carnes. De veras sentía lástima por aquel estilista.

— **Rachel, no seas testaruda, ya lo hemos hablado** — replicó Marley. Tenía en sus manos una prenda azul satén, pero, por su gesto de disgusto, tampoco esta le convencía. **—No, demasiado escotada—** dijo, lanzándosela de vuelta al estilista antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ella: **—Precisamente, hacemos estas recepciones para que no tengas que invitarles a la boda.**

Rachel bufó, reptó por la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Entre promociones y meses de grabación hacía más de dos años que no tenía vacaciones. ¡Dos años! Empezaba a hacérsele cuesta arriba. Su único deseo aquella semana era pasar unos días agradables en compañía de su familia y olvidarse de los compromisos. Pero, en lugar de eso, esa noche le esperaba otra aburridísima recepción con algún colectivo de la industria.

— **¿Quiénes son esta vez? ¿Productores?** — Su voz sonó amortiguada por el relleno de la almohada.

— **Guionistas** — le informó Marley.

 _Al menos los guionistas no son aburridos_ , pensó. Todavía recordaba vívidamente una noche en casa de un adinerado productor en la que se había visto obligada a aguantar su soporífera verborrea durante más de una hora porque Will tenía la impresión de que estaba pensando cancelar un proyecto que, al final, se canceló igualmente. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

— **Vamos, muestra un poco de espíritu** — Marley intentó animarla acompañando sus palabras con un par de rápidas palmadas. — **Piensa que después del cóctel podrás cenar con tu familia.**

Aquello no era exactamente un consuelo, pero al menos había un pensamiento que la animaba: volvería a ver a Quinn.

Si tenía que ser sincera, no había podido dejar de pensar en su paseo hasta el río, aunque la compañía de Quinn le reportara tanto placer como dolores de cabeza. Rachel sonrió para sus adentros en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera ni cuenta? Parecía completamente ajena a todo lo que despertaba en ella.

Recordó entonces el incidente de la coleta, cuando el calor había hecho que Quinn se recogiera el pelo y sus ojos se escaparon inmediatamente hacia su cuello ligeramente humedecido. Había sentido tantas ganas de posar sus labios allí mismo que tuvo que retirar la mirada con rapidez para que no lo notara. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Pensar que estorbaba. ¡Que la aburría! Qué criatura más adorable...

Rachel se incorporó en la cama y observó con más detenimiento el frenético devenir de Marley, que en apenas cinco minutos había descartado por lo menos otros cuatro vestidos. El estilista estaba a punto de hacerse un harakiri, pero, una vez más, Rachel la miró con infinito cariño. Ni todo el oro del mundo sería capaz de pagar la lealtad y entrega de su ayudante.

Marley sabía cómo tratar a los miembros de la industria, qué buscaban y en qué momento era conveniente dárselo. Sabía, también, cómo negociar con su desalmado publicista, cuándo valía la pena plegarse a los deseos de un director y cuándo era importante decir que no. Rachel estaba convencida de que gran parte de su éxito se lo debía a ella, y se alegraba de que con el paso de los años hubiesen desarrollado una relación que iba más allá de lo meramente profesional. Pero en ese momento hubiese pagado un millón de dólares por poder ponerse algo cómodo y sencillo. Como mucho, un clásico vestido negro, que siempre era una apuesta segura. Sin embargo, sabía que Marley no se lo iba a permitir. Ella quería siempre que estuviera perfecta y aparecer vestida con un trapo cualquiera en una de sus fiestas de compromiso no era la mejor de las ideas.

— **No pongas esa cara de amargada** — le dijo su ayudante, interpretando correctamente el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, **—es solo una noche.**

— **Seguida de otra y otra y otra** — protestó Rachel, que se puso de mal humor solo de pensar en lo que se le avecinaba.

— **Entonces haberte hecho contable** — replicó Marley, descartando otra prenda de ropa **—Así no tendrías que preocuparte por estas cosas**.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco con desesperación y decidió no contestar, entre otros motivos porque sabía que tenía razón. Aquello simplemente formaba parte de su trabajo. La gente esperaba de ella que tuviera un cierto sentido de la moda y eso era todo. Cuanto antes lo asumiera, antes lograría despejar los nubarrones negros que en ese momento ensombrecían su buen humor.

Decidida a pasar página, sus ojos viajaron entonces hacia el lado derecho de la cama, a cuyos pies se encontraba uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Lo había arrojado allí la noche anterior, cansada de tener que volver una y otra vez sobre el mismo párrafo porque había sido incapaz de concentrarse tras la cena con Noah y Quinn.

 _Quinn..._ su imagen se formó con claridad en su mente y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios.

— **¿Has conocido a la novia de Noah?**

Marley negó con la cabeza. Estaba concentrada intentando desmarañar una chaqueta de punto que se había quedado enganchada a un tacón.

— **Parece agradable.**

— **¿Es guapa?**

— **No exactamente, pero tiene algo.**

Aunque Rachel intentó usar el tono más casual que pudo encontrar, hubo algo en su manera de pronunciar estas palabras que puso a Marley inmediatamente en guardia. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos parecieron crisparse en torno al tacón de aguja que sujetaban. Marley la miró fijamente y la fina, profunda, línea que recorrió su entrecejo le exigió una explicación.

— **¿Qué? Ha sido un comentario inocente** — se defendió.

— **Tú** _ **nunca**_ **haces comentarios inocentes.**

Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se puso en pie. Siempre merodeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa.

— **Te equivocas, era solo un comentario. Sin más. La chica es especial, eso lo ve cualquiera que tenga ojos.**

Marley arqueó una ceja, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella se negaría a hablar si intentaba profundizar en el tema. Así que, por fortuna, se limitó a tenderle el atuendo que acababa de elegir, aunque Rachel estaba convencida de que el tema solo estaba en un tiempo muerto. A partir de ahora, Marley observaría con detenimiento la evolución de aquel asunto.

…..

La tía Shelby mandó el recado de que la cena de aquella noche sería en el salón azul. Noah ya se encontraba vestido. Había elegido una chaqueta de corte marinero que le daba una imagen arreglada pero informal. Quinn pensó que con un vestido sería suficiente para la cena, pero quería causar buena impresión a los demás familiares de Noah, por lo que eligió uno de los más bonitos que había metido en la maleta. El azul pálido favorecía sus rasgos delicados, resaltaba la redondez de sus hombros y sus pechos. Un poco de maquillaje ayudó a iluminar sus ojos de color avellana, que según la luz hacían juego con el color de su melena.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Noah se mostró abiertamente contento con el resultado. Permaneció unos segundos mirándola sin ambages, dedicándole su sonrisa más encantadora. Después le ofreció ceremoniosamente su brazo, que Quinn aceptó sin dudarlo. Estaba un poco nerviosa y el brazo de Noah se le antojó como el mejor de los soportes para hacer su aparición. Gracias a este apoyo consiguió que apenas le temblaran las rodillas cuando bajó la escalinata que conducía al vestíbulo que daba entrada al salón azul.

Tan pronto como advirtió su presencia, la tía Shelby se hizo paso a través del gentío. Cogió al vuelo dos copas de vino de una bandeja que paseaba uno de los camareros y se las entregó cuando llegó hasta ellos.

— **Querida, esta noche vuelves a estar arrebatadora** — le dijo con un gesto de admiración.

— **¿Verdad que sí?—** la apoyó Noah, dando el primer sorbo a su copa.

Quinn se ruborizó profundamente. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y los cumplidos siempre le habían hecho sentir incómoda. Además, ella no era la única que estaba favorecida. La tía Shelby también estaba fantástica. Llevaba un traje plateado, a juego con las canas que clareaban la mayor parte de su pelo, y había cambiado las gafas de pasta negra por otras que tenían pequeñas piedras engarzadas en las patillas.

— **Tía, ¿quién es toda esta gente?** — se interesó Noah, recorriendo la sala con sus ojos. Un puñado de extraños charlaba animadamente y saboreaba los refrigerios que servían varios camareros.

— **Compañeros de trabajo de Rachel** — les explicó tía Shelby. — **Tu prima se negó a invitarles a la boda, así que tuvimos que resolverlo organizando una ronda de cócteles. Con un poco de suerte no se sentirán mortalmente ofendidos.**

Quinn no conocía tan bien a Rachel como ellos, pero, por lo que le había contado durante su paseo hasta el río, le daba la impresión de que una boda gigantesca no era el estilo de la actriz. Y la entendía. A ella tampoco le hubiese agradado compartir un día tan especial con cientos de extraños.

— **¡Maldita sea! Es otra vez Will** — protestó tía Shelby, mirando su teléfono con ojeriza.

— **¿Quién es Will?**

— **El demonio—** dijo Noah, ganándose un codazo de tía Shelby.

Quinn frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— **Will es el publicista de Rachel** — le aclaró entonces tía Shelby.

— **¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?** — preguntó Noah con fastidio. — **Espero que no esté por aquí, nos arruinaría la noche.**

— **No, todavía no ha llegado. Pero lleva toda la tarde intentando ponerse en contacto con Rachel. Ay, esta chiquilla. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? ¿Tan difícil le resulta coger el dichoso teléfono?**

Noah se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— **Es comprensible. Yo tampoco se lo cogería.**

...

Rachel miró con disimulo su reloj de pulsera. Llevaba ya más de diez minutos hablando con aquel guionista y, aunque su conversación no era desagradable, tenía que reconocer que no le generaba ningún interés el proyecto televisivo que le estaba explicando.

Su publicista siempre definía las series de televisión como el cementerio de Hollywood. Según él eran un producto al que optaban actores que habían fracasado en su intento de triunfar en la gran pantalla o estrellas trasnochadas, a las que ya nadie quería contratar para una gran producción. Rachel no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero tenía una cosa clara: estaba tan aburrida con la insistencia del guionista que no veía la manera de zafarse de él.

Sus ojos viajaron disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, buscando algo con lo que distraerse mientras el guionista hablaba y hablaba. Percibió que la mayoría de los invitados llevaba una copa de más y en cierta manera era un alivio. El alcohol propiciaba que la conversación fluyera, hasta el punto de que casi resultaba difícil distinguir el murmullo de voces de la música que estaba pinchando el DJ. Tenía que reconocer que su madre sabía cómo dar una fiesta. La única persona de la sala que parecía estar aburriéndose era ella, así que decidió poner un punto final a la conversación.

— **Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a saludar a unos invitados** — comentó sin mayores preámbulos.

— **Claro, por supuesto** — respondió el guionista, un poco decepcionado. — **Llámame con lo que decidas.**

— **Lo haré. Will se pondrá en contacto contigo.**

Mentira. Will nunca llamaba a nadie que no le interesara y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Pero solo por ver la cara de gratitud que puso el guionista, había valido la pena mantener intactas sus esperanzas.

Caminó entonces a empellones con la gente, intentando que nadie la detuviera mientras se acercaba a la barra. Necesitaba una copa. Urgentemente. Así que fijó la vista en el suelo para no establecer contacto visual con nadie.

Un camarero tan guapo como claramente homosexual le preguntó qué tomaba, y Rachel ordenó su tercera copa de champán. _Será mejor que pares o acabarás como aquella_ , se reprendió a sí misma, observando con disimulo a una de las invitadas que se había excedido con la ingesta de alcohol y estaba siendo escoltada por un grupo de chicos hasta el sillón más cercano. Sus ojos siguieron a la muchacha mientras el grupo pasaba junto a la escalera central, en donde se sorprendió al ver a Noah. Ya habían llegado. Él y Quinn, por supuesto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, su instinto natural habría consistido en salir corriendo hacia su primo. Rachel siempre tenía ganas de estar con Noah, de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Pero en esta ocasión no fue capaz de moverse cuando la vio, colgada de su brazo. Quinn, que aquella noche llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido azul claro que la hacía parecer la criatura más adorable del planeta.

¿Pero a qué venía ese súbito bloqueo? Ella había visto a cientos de mujeres mucho más guapas que Quinn a lo largo de su carrera. De hecho, algunas se le lanzaban con tanta facilidad a los brazos que ya estaba curada de espantos. Quizá ese fuera el problema, recapacitó entonces, agarrando con tanta fuerza su copa de champán que hasta le sorprendió no haberla hecho estallar.

Quinn no era una más. No deseaba pasar una noche tonta con ella ni tampoco coquetear. Por alguna razón que todavía no entendía, la novia de Noah no le atraía solo físicamente, sino que tenía un encanto añadido, un noséqué que resultaba muy difícil de ignorar, ahora lo sabía. La muchacha era casi una droga para ella: cuanto más la probaba, más quería. Cuanto más veía a Quinn, más ganas sentía de tenerla cerca.

 _Esto es de locos_ , pensó dando un generoso trago a su copa de champán.

Quería escaparse, darse la vuelta y fingir que no los había visto, quizá incluso buscar al pesado del guionista. Pero ya era tarde. Quinn ya la había visto y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rachel ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no la había estado observando.

…

Quinn vio a Rachel dar un trago a su copa de champán. Y se estremeció al notar algo diferente en sus ojos. O quizá ya estaba antes allí y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero no. Esto era diferente. Había hambre en la mirada de Rachel.

Entonces la vio dejar la copa con decisión sobre la barra y caminar hacia ellos con pasos decididos, los ojos fijos en ella, en nadie más. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal como una culebra. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Simplemente no podía.

Confundida con su propia reacción, apretó sin querer el brazo de Noah, pero él le devolvió el apretón y le dedicó una sonrisa, malinterpretando su gesto por completo.

— **¡Rachel, cariño! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Will no para de llamarme porque no te localiza** — exclamó tía Shelby.

Rachel se tomó su tiempo para contestar a su madre. Seguía mirándola como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala y Quinn se sintió repentinamente mareada. Ni siquiera había bebido tanto. Una copa de champán no tenía el poder de hacer que su corazón latiera de aquella manera, ¿verdad?

— **Lo sé, he visto las llamadas** — respondió Rachel sin demasiado interés.

— **Seguro que está a punto de matar a alguien porque no le has cogido el teléfono** — opinó Noah, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn.

— **Pues que llame más tarde. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar todo el rato pendiente de él.**

El tono de Rachel fue tan desairado que Quinn se preguntó qué le preocupaba. Porque estaba claro que algo la inquietaba. Podía sentir una energía nerviosa emanando de ella. Buscó sus ojos para tratar de leer más en ellos, pero Rachel había dejado de mirarla y parecía ahora más interesada en buscar otra copa de champán que llevarse a los labios.

— **¿Estamos ya todos?** — preguntó tía Shelby haciendo recuento con su dedo índice. **—Rachel, será mejor que empecemos a despedir a toda esta gente o no cenaremos nunca. Vosotros podéis ir entrando en el salón.**

— **Id pasando. Nosotras vamos ahora** — los animó Rachel.

…

El prometido de Rachel se personó en el salón azul poco antes de que empezara la cena, tan pronto como se esfumaron los invitados de la industria del cine. Lo poco que Quinn sabía de él lo había leído en las revistas de la peluquería de Santana, y ninguna de ellas se podía considerar una fuente fiable. De todos modos, aquellas publicaciones nunca decían nada bueno de Finn. Los rumores apuntaban a que se trataba de un bailarín mediocre que había tenido la suerte de coincidir con Rachel en el rodaje de una película y ahora se estaba aprovechando de la popularidad de la actriz para relanzar su trasnochada carrera. La opinión generalizada apuntaba a que Finn Hudson era una bala perdida que en ningún caso merecía estar con la talentosa Rachel Berry. Al igual que los periodistas, Quinn tampoco encontró nada especial en él tras conocerlo en persona.

Finn era un hombre de un innegable atractivo físico. Tenía buen cuerpo y una sonrisa traviesa que seguramente arrancaba más de un suspiro, aunque su estilismo no fuera su favorito. El muchacho proyectaba una imagen extraña, mezcla del chico malo y el rapero de pantalón caído, que se le antojó más apropiada para un muchacho diez años menor.

La familia de Noah estaba llegando a la casa en pequeñas oleadas y aquella velada todavía eran pocos. El prometido había tenido tiempo para detenerse a charlar con cada uno de ellos, pero prefirió no entablar conversación con nadie. Entró en el salón, hizo un saludo general con la mano y tomó asiento al lado de Rachel. A Quinn nunca le habían gustado las personas incapaces de mirar a los ojos, y Finn parecía ser una de esas. Tampoco le daba buena espina el intenso olor a alcohol que desprendía, aunque no supiera si era casual, un efecto colateral de los festejos que anteceden a toda boda, o una costumbre poco recomendable.

Quinn quedó pronto acomodada entre Noah y Rachel. Tía Shelby estaba sentada al lado de Mark, el hermano de Rachel, que había llegado esa tarde acompañado de su mujer, Amanda.

— **Propongo un brindis** — exclamó el hermano de Rachel cuando los camareros acabaron de servir el vino. Mark alzó la copa que tenía en la mano. **— Por Finn y Rachel. Por un futuro lleno de prosperidad, salud y amor, pero sobre todo de fiestas como estas, porque todos sabéis que es para lo que realmente venimos.**

Los demás comensales sonrieron. Mark era un hombre que proyectaba una imagen seria, lo cual hacía todavía más divertido su humor ácido e irónico, con el que les amenizó toda la cena.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en un tono distendido y le agradeció a Noah sus esfuerzos para que se sintiera integrada en todo momento, aunque ella todavía estuviera muy confundida por las energías que flotaban en torno a aquella mesa. La espiral de alcohol en la que rápidamente se estaba sumiendo el prometido la tenía desconcertada.

Finn consumió una copa de vino tras otra. Mantenía los ojos fijos en su plato, salvo en aquellas ocasiones en las que necesitaba encontrar la botella. No miraba a nadie, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la presencia de Rachel. Cuando llegaron los postres, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos finas rendijas y, aunque se excusó para ir al baño, lo cierto es que no volvieron a verle en lo que restó de cena. Una única pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Quinn después de haber asistido a semejante espectáculo: ¿qué veía Rachel en un tipo como Finn? Desde luego, no parecía una persona capaz de llenarle o siquiera de estar a su altura.

En varias ocasiones se vio a sí misma mirando a la actriz en busca de una respuesta, pero simplemente no la encontraba. Rachel era fantástica, el sueño de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Podía aspirar a mucho más y, sin embargo, se conformaba con un perdedor como Finn. Daba igual las vueltas que le diera: Quinn no le encontraba ningún sentido.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando notó que la mano de Noah se posaba cariñosamente sobre la suya. Fue un movimiento tan inesperado que Quinn dio un súbito respingo, claramente incómoda con la demostración pública de afecto. Se dio cuenta, además, de que a Rachel el gesto no le había pasado desapercibido, ya que tenía los ojos fijos en la mano de Noah y, por la manera en que la miró, acto seguido supo que no le iba a gustar el comentario que estaba a punto de hacer. No se equivocó.

— **¿Y vosotros para cuándo?** — les preguntó la actriz, saboreando el trozo de _mousse_ de chocolate que acababan de servirle.

Parecía una pregunta inocente, pero Quinn estaba segura de que encerraba algo más.

— **Para cuándo, ¿qué?** — se extrañó Noah.

Rachel sonrió con malicia.

— **La boda. ¿Cuándo os casáis? Porque supongo que lo vuestro va en serio, ¿no?**

Noah y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada, mientras todos los ojos de los comensales se posaban sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, Mark fue quien habló primero, salvándoles de tener que dar una respuesta.

— **Rachel, por favor, no les hagas sentir incómodos.**

— **No les estoy haciendo sentir incómodos** — protestó ella. **—¿Os estoy haciendo sentir incómodos?** — Ni Noah ni Quinn respondieron a esta pregunta. **—¿Lo ves? Están enamorados.**

— **Pero eso no significa que deban casarse. O siquiera que estén pensando en ello** — intervino Amanda, la esposa de Mark. **—A lo mejor quieren seguir así, sin ataduras.**

— **Bueno... a decir verdad, solo llevamos saliendo un mes** — les explicó Noah.

Sin duda, Noah esperaba zanjar el tema con esta respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue provocar el desconcierto de todos. Tía Shelby detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y las cejas de Amanda parecían a punto de fundirse con la raíz de su pelo. Mark simplemente silbó y dijo:

— **¿Un mes? Caray, Noah, se ve que esta señorita te ha calado.**

El comentario no mejoró la situación. Noah no sabía qué contestar. Quinn tampoco, pero sintió que el rubor empezaba a teñir sus mejillas. Hablar de sus planes de matrimonio con Noah no era un tema de conversación que le apeteciera debatir con la familia de su novio. Mejor dicho, no era un tema de conversación que le apeteciera debatir y punto. Y Rachel lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo, después de lo que habían hablado durante su paseo al río.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué buscaba provocando una conversación tan incómoda? La miró desconcertada, pero la actriz ni se inmutó. Parecía concentrada en lamer con placer el último trocito de chocolate que había en su cuchara.

Por fortuna, como buena anfitriona que era, tía Shelby tuvo la delicadeza de cambiar de tema. Solo entonces Quinn consiguió encontrar el aire que tanto necesitaban sus pulmones. Salvada por la campana.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Esta es una Adaptación del libro de la Maravillosa Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Después de la cena la casa se sumió rápidamente en un silencio placentero. Esta era una de las particularidades de la mansión que Rachel más agradecía. Entre rodajes, estrenos, fiestas, presentaciones, firmas y convenciones de fans, pasaba la mayor parte del año en ruidosos entornos urbanos. Pero la casa de su madre era todo lo contrario: allí había encontrado un refugio, un lugar apartado en donde el único drama que podía pasar era que el cocinero quemara inesperadamente la comida. Y esto no había sucedido nunca. Al menos, por el momento.

Era ya tarde, la casa dormía, pero Rachel estaba sentada en el banco que había mandado instalar a los pies del inmenso ventanal de su habitación. Ni siquiera era la alcoba que mejores vistas tenía; no obstante, desde el momento en que cruzó su puerta, se había quedado enamorada de la luz de aquel lugar. En invierno era lo suficientemente calurosa como para no pasar frío y en verano estaba orientada al este, por lo que el sol nunca conseguía convertirla en un horno.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que había engullido los jardines de la casa. Uno de los vanos de la ventana se encontraba abierto, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la respiración de Finn y el rumor de las hojas de los árboles, que crujían mecidas por la suave brisa nocturna. A veces el ruido de la ciudad conseguía sacarla de sus casillas y entonces daba igual en qué parte del mundo se encontrara: Rachel siempre hallaba la manera de escaparse para visitar aquella casa. Allí podía estar en paz. Nada malo podía pasar en la casa de su madre. Hasta ahora, claro.

A pesar del cansancio y de lo mucho que había bebido esa noche, se notaba muy despierta. De hecho, no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Se encontraba en un incómodo estado de vigilia, mezcla de inquietud, preocupación y taquicardia, y aunque no podía dilucidar el motivo concreto, estaba casi segura de que Quinn tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Podía ser por su inminente boda, pero no, no se trataba de eso. Estaba casi segura. Así lo demostraba lo que sintió la primera vez que Noah le habló de Quinn. En su mente se la había imaginado como un ser gris, insulso, alguien que pertenecía a ese club de mujeres aburridas y anodinas que su primo solía presentarle. Todas eran chicas de buena educación y, aunque objetivamente eran atractivas, a Rachel no le atraían en absoluto sus estudiadas maneras de mirar, de comportarse, sus apariencias serias y responsables. Ninguna de ellas poseía una cualidad especial que las hiciera diferentes al resto de las mujeres de trajes grises, moños grises y sonrisas grises con las que Noah se relacionaba. Eran tan parecidas unas a otras que incluso le costaba trabajo recordarlas. Solía olvidarlas rápidamente, incluso a los pocos segundos de haberse despedido de ellas.

Pero Quinn no era así. Quinn era diferente.

Ella era dulce y tímida y educada y cuando se sentía incómoda se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. Su mirada era intensa, pero también cálida. Se trataba de una mujer inteligente, de eso no cabía duda, aunque si te acercabas lo suficiente descubrías también a alguien divertido, con una conversación muy amena. Tenía una sonrisa vibrante y musical que resultaba contagiosa y, cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Rachel podía percibir algo —estaba segura de ello—, como una llama escondida en el fondo de la pupila, un anhelo, una necesidad que todavía no había sido capaz de descifrar.

Sí, se sentía atraída por Quinn, de eso ya no cabía duda. Y esa noche se había comportado como una verdadera hija de puta preguntándole por sus planes de matrimonio con Noah; era consciente. Pero estaba frustrada, rabiosa consigo misma, y esa había sido su retorcida manera de desahogarse. Rachel estaba a punto de casarse: no podía permitirse distracciones como Quinn justo en aquellos momentos.

Miró en dirección a la cama, buscando de manera inconsciente a Finn. Si él se lo imaginara... pero no, dormía a pierna suelta. Su prometido tenía una pierna enroscada en las sábanas y el tronco destapado. La luz de la luna iluminó en ese momento el dragón que Finn tenía tatuado en el flanco izquierdo de su pecho. Rachel siempre había odiado aquel tatuaje. En realidad, le disgustaban tantas cosas de Finn que prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Un hilillo de baba empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de su prometido y el hecho de no encontrarlo ni remotamente simpático, sino más bien asqueroso y patético, le hizo comprender que seguía enfadada con él por su numerito en la cena. Esta no era la primera vez que desaparecía sin previo aviso y la dejaba sola, pero Rachel tenía la esperanza de que la celebración de su boda fuera motivo suficiente para que guardara la compostura delante de su familia e invitados. Al parecer, no había sido así. Finn seguía siendo el mismo Finn de siempre. Bebedor, desarrapado, bala perdida, el tipo de hombre con el que siempre acababa saliendo, aunque supiera que no le convenía.

Rachel le dedicó una mirada de profundo desdén y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Una luz se había encendido en la fachada de enfrente. Por la ubicación, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de la habitación de Noah y Quinn, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría dado por intercambiar los papeles con su primo en aquel preciso momento.

...

Quinn seguía sintiéndose incómoda cuando subieron a la habitación. Tras los postres habían barajado la posibilidad de quedarse a tomar una última copa, pero aquella palabra seguía girando alrededor de sus cabezas. MATRIMONIO. Qué palabra más rotunda y embarazosa cuando no se está preparado para adquirir ese compromiso.

Solo llevaban un mes saliendo, pero la reacción de la familia de Noah había dejado una cosa muy clara: ella era diferente, Noah no la veía como una más, y tampoco se trataba de una casualidad que le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara a la boda.

Llevaban más de diez minutos callados y el silencio se estaba convirtiendo en algo espeso, tangible, en una invisible nebulosa que los estaba rodeando.

Quinn quería aclarar el malentendido, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin herir los sentimientos de Noah. Así que siguió callada, sentada en la cama, deseando que fuera él quien rompiera el hielo, quien diera el primer paso.

— **Escucha, siento si te ha agobiado el rollo ese de la boda** — dijo él entonces, mientras se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa.

— **No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.**

— **¿Estás segura? Porque no lo parece.**

Quinn se miró con nerviosismo las manos, incapaz de decidir de qué manera quería conducir aquella conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía culpable de no poder sentir con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía Noah. Simplemente no se encontraba preparada para diseccionar su pecho y transformar sus sentimientos en palabras.

Él se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, obligándola a mirarle. Estaba visiblemente preocupado, y Quinn comprendió que habría sido muy cruel por su parte haber ignorado el problema todas esas semanas. Tenían que hablar de ello porque no había otra manera de llegar a un entendimiento. Además, se negaba a pasar el resto de la semana incómoda con la persona con la que compartía cama.

— **Reconozco que me ha impresionado un poco lo que ha dicho Mark** — afirmó por fin, su pecho subiendo y bajando cuando dijo esas primeras palabras. **—Eso de que te he calado. En cierta manera me lo esperaba, pero oírlo en voz alta ha sido diferente.**

Noah suspiró con alivio, como si agradeciera que Quinn por fin se estuviera abriendo a él.

— **Y eres especial** — admitió, — **pero eso no significa que quiera casarme** **contigo esta misma noche. Quinn, de verdad que lo último que deseaba era presionarte. Yo solo quería que mi familia te conociera.**

— **Noah, yo...**

Él le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que permaneciera callada y luego agarró sus mejillas con ambas manos. Sabía lo que iba a decirle. Sabía que le iba a decir que ella no se sentía _así_ con respecto a él. Al menos, todavía no, porque estaba claro que albergaba la esperanza de que algún día llegara a hacerlo.

— **No es necesario que me lo expliques. Lo entiendo y yo también quiero que vayamos despacio.**

Quinn le agradeció que no le hubiera obligado a decir en voz alta justamente lo que más miedo le daba. El desequilibrio entre ellos había estado presente desde mucho antes de su primera cita. Cuando Noah se fijó en ella durante aquella cena. También los días que le sucedieron, en los que le dejó claro que no pararía hasta que aceptara una cita con él. Había intentado autoconvencerse de que en algún momento sería capaz de equilibrar la balanza, de que llegaría a sentir lo mismo. A veces ocurría que uno tiraba del carro emocional durante una temporada, y después lo hacía el otro. Pero las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado y Quinn se estaba impacientando. _A lo mejor un mes no es tiempo suficiente_ , se dijo a sí misma. A lo mejor ella necesitaba más para entregarse por completo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque Quinn Fabray nunca había estado enamorada, no de esa manera frenética, absurda, febril de la que todo el mundo hablaba. ¿Sería esta la primera vez? Al mirarle a los ojos nada le indicó que podría ser así, aunque en lo más profundo de su pecho tenía la esperanza de que Noah consiguiera lo que los demás no habían logrado.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La madre de Noah llegó a la casa al día siguiente por la mañana. Lo hizo acompañada de dos maletas gigantes, un perro caniche y un cigarrillo enganchado al final de una larga boquilla que desprendía redondas volutas de humo con cada paso que daba. Martha resultó ser un clon de tía Shelby, un par de años mayor, aunque con menos canas e infinitamente más extravagante.

Desde el primer momento se mostró encantada de conocer a Quinn, de quien afirmó que era «una jovencita muy diferente a los palos de escoba sin corazón a los que nos tiene acostumbrados mi hijo». Quinn supuso que eso era algo bueno, aunque el comentario le resultó tan bizarro que prefirió no profundizar.

Afortunadamente para ella, la madre de Noah no era una mujer absorbente o que demandara grandes dosis de atención. Martha había enviudado pocos meses después de que el marido de la tía Shelby se fuera para no volver, así que desde el primer momento las dos mujeres se convirtieron en un tándem indisoluble. Iban juntas a todos lados, daban opiniones similares sobre los mismos temas y su personalidad era tan parecida que a Quinn le resultaba imposible concebir a una sin la compañía de la otra.

Martha solo les puso una condición: quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su hijo porque hacía ya varios meses que no se veían. Quinn se sintió tan agradecida de haberse ahorrado incómodas conversaciones con la madre de su novio que no le molestó en absoluto que se fueran de cena juntos.

— **¿Seguro que no te importa?**

Noah se estaba ajustando el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo. Quinn bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo colocó en su regazo.

— **¿Estás de broma? ¿Y perderte de vista durante un par de horas? ¡Estoy encantada!** — bromeó.

Noah sonrió con picardía y se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios.

— **Rachel me ha dicho que la llames si te aburres.**

— **¿Ya ha vuelto?** — inquirió, sorprendida. La actriz había tenido que hacer un par de entrevistas y no había estado en la comida de ese día.

Noah hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

— **Así que ya sabes: si te cansas de leer, puedes llamarla. Seguro que le encantará pasar un rato contigo.**

Noah le dio unas últimas instrucciones sobre qué número debía marcar si le entraba hambre y se despidió de ella con otro beso. Era todavía temprano cuando él se marchó, así que no tenía apetito, y aunque la idea de llamar a Rachel le resultaba tentadora, había algo que no la hacía sentirse del todo segura. Se había pasado gran parte del día recordando cómo se habían mirado durante la cena de la noche anterior, lo nerviosa que se sentía ahora con la presencia de Rachel, pero Quinn no tenía ganas de explorar el significado de los nudos que atenazaban su estómago cada vez que pensaba en la prima de Noah. Así que tomó la decisión de tener una noche reparadora. Probaría la inmensa bañera de la habitación, cenaría algo ligero cuando le entrara hambre y leería tranquilamente el final de aquel libro hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Ese era el plan. Y le parecía perfecto.

Sumergida en la bañera, sus músculos comenzaron a destensarse poco a poco, sumiéndola en un estado de relajación total que no había experimentado desde que se había subido al coche de Noah para asistir a la boda. El final del curso académico había sido tan estresante que todavía podía sentir las contracturas en la zona de los hombros y el cuello. Quinn suspiró con alivio al notar que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse bajo los efectos de los chorros de agua caliente y las sales minerales. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella maravillosa sensación, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron abrirlos de golpe.

Miró el reloj, extrañada. Era demasiado tarde para que se tratara de la señora que limpiaba todas las mañanas y demasiado tarde, también, para que fuera la tía Shelby con algún recado de última hora. Aguzó el oído para comprobar que no se lo estaba imaginando, pero otros dos golpes la convencieron de que, efectivamente, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

— **¡Voy!** — anunció en voz alta, mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse. Quinn se enfundó una bata y salió disparada hacia la puerta. — **Rachel...** — dijo casi sin aliento cuando comprobó que era ella.

¿Se había ruborizado? No, a lo mejor se lo había imaginado, pero por un momento habría jurado que la actriz estaba teniendo dificultades para mirarla a los ojos. Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho por miedo a que sus pezones se estuvieran marcando en la fina bata de raso.

— **Perdona. Si hubiese sabido que estabas ocupada, no habría venido** — se disculpó Rachel, carraspeando como si estuviera incómoda.

— **Qué va, tranquila, solo me estaba dando un baño.**

Tenía la impresión de que Rachel iba a hablar para decirle el motivo de su visita, pero a estas palabras les siguió un silencio tan extraño que tuvo que ser ella quien rompiera el hielo:

— **Perdona... ¿querías algo o...?**

— **Sí, claro** — se apresuró a responder Rachel, aclarándose de nuevo la garganta. ¿Podía ser que estuviera nerviosa? — **Venía a preguntarte si te apetecía cenar conmigo. Los demás han hecho sus planes y Finn pasará la noche fuera. He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría dar una vuelta.**

— **¿Tú y yo? ¿Solas?**

— **¿Es un problema? Si quieres, puedo avisar a mi amiga Marley. Aunque no sé qué planes tiene esta noche.**

La idea de cenar a solas con Rachel sonaba a cita. _Sí, a cita._ Quinn sonrió para sus adentros solo de pensarlo. _¿En qué estás pensando? Deja de decir tonterías_ , se recriminó. Pero no deseaba que creyera que no le gustaba su compañía. Porque no se trataba de eso. El problema era lo que su compañía le hacía sentir y el no ser capaz de interpretarlo. Para ser francos, Quinn no tenía ningún motivo para rechazar su invitación, ni siquiera aquel ataque repentino de mariposas en el estómago que intentó sofocar sin ningún éxito.

 _Cálmate, Quinn, es solo una cena._

— **No hace falta que invites a Marley. Tú y yo suena perfecto** — replicó con una sonrisa, notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago nada más decir «tú y yo» en la misma frase. **—Pero no querrás que vaya así. ¿Me das un rato para cambiarme?**

— **Claro. Aunque estoy segura de que a más de uno le gustaría tu atuendo.**

— **Si no te importa, creo que prefiero no averiguarlo** — bromeó Quinn.

— **¿En quince minutos abajo?**

— **Mejor que sean veinte.**

— **Hecho.**

...

Rachel estaba apretando con tanta fuerza el volante de su deportivo que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Era una verdadera tortura conseguir que sus ojos no viajaran por las piernas de Quinn, que asomaban por la línea de la corta falda que había elegido para salir a cenar. Rachel necesitó reunir toda su concentración para mantener sus ojos fijos en la carretera. Casi se alegraba de que aquella pista fuera tan sinuosa que requiriera toda su atención al volante, pero aun así se pasó el resto del trayecto reprendiéndose a sí misma en silencio.

La idea había empezado a tomar forma cuando Noah le dijo que tenía planeado cenar con su madre aquella noche. Tendría que haberse callado, pero enseguida le insinuó que, a lo mejor, podía entretener a Quinn mientras él estaba fuera. Y todo a pesar de que ella sabía, _sabía_ , que no era buena idea estar a solas con Quinn.

Había sido capaz de controlarse más o menos durante una hora. Estaba distraída leyendo un guion que le había pasado su mánager y eso le ayudaba a olvidarse del tema, pero cuando llegó a la última línea y cerró el libreto, empezó a obsesionarse de nuevo con la idea de que Quinn estaba sola. Se levantó y comenzó a merodear por su cuarto, tratando de controlarse, pero la habitación de Quinn se encontraba en la torre opuesta a la suya y desde allí podía ver que la luz estaba encendida. Acortar distancias parecía una tarea tan sencilla...

— **¡No! No, no, no, no** — se dijo por enésima vez, masajeándose las sienes. **—No es buena idea y lo sabes. Sé buena, Rachel. Pero y si... No, no, déjalo estar. No vayas**.

Pero se sentía incapaz. El hilo invisible de su ombligo estaba en ese momento más tenso que nunca, le empujaba hacia Quinn de nuevo, tirante, doloroso, y antes incluso de que su cerebro pudiera valorar qué otras opciones tenía, Rachel ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Quinn, golpeándola con los nudillos con entusiasmo.

 _Nunca aprenderás_ , se autorreprendió en silencio, desviando por enésima vez la mirada de las piernas de su acompañante. Quinn parecía ajena a todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tenía la mirada perdida en la carretera y tarareaba en voz baja la canción que sonaba en la radio. Al cabo de unos minutos, detuvo el coche en las inmediaciones de un pequeño restaurante.

— **¿Te gusta la comida casera?** — le preguntó, apagando el motor de su deportivo.

— **¡Claro! ¡Me encanta!**

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— **Entonces este sitio te va a fascinar.**

Caminaron juntas hasta el interior del restaurante y Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Como iba detrás, el _maître_ no la reconoció inmediatamente, pero cuando reparó en ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

— **Hola, buenas noches. Tenía una reserva para dos** — le dijo, acercándose a la mesa de recepción.

— **¿A nombre de quién?**

— **Rachel Corcoran.**

— **Por aquí, señorita Corcoran** — carraspeó el _maître._ — **Si me acompañan, les mostraré su mesa.**

Quinn le dedicó una mirada interrogante. **—¿Corcoran?**

— **Es mi segundo apellido, el de mi madre** — le explicó Rachel para, a continuación, encogerse de hombros.

Siguieron al _maître_ hasta una mesa apartada, que se encontraba casi al final del restaurante; se trataba de la mesa que Rachel reservaba habitualmente porque era la única que le ofrecía un poco de intimidad.

— **¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?**

— **Noah y yo lo descubrimos el último verano, y solemos venir siempre que podemos. La comida es increíble y la privacidad es impagable.**

— **Ya. Tiene que ser difícil que tu cara esté en las paredes de todos esos adolescentes**.

Rachel no comprendió el comentario.

— **¿Perdona?**

— **Ya sabes, eres tan famosa que me imagino que los estudiantes pondrán tus pósteres en la pared y forrarán sus carpetas con tus fotos. Yo lo haría.**

— **Siempre y cuando no lo hagan con otros propósitos más... sucios, me parece bien** — bromeó Rachel, arrancándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Quinn que le resultó muy agradable.

El _maître_ se acercó a ellas para tomarles nota. Les hizo entrega de los menús y se interesó por la bebida que deseaban tomar.

— **¿Te apetece un poco de vino?** — sugirió Rachel. **—¿Blanco o tinto?**

— **Tinto está bien, gracias.**

Estuvieron un par de minutos observando sus menús en silencio y, tras decidirse y quedarse de nuevo a solas, Rachel se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada de Quinn. Se sorprendió ante la repentina necesidad que sintió de cogerle las manos y acariciarlas. Quinn llevaba las uñas perfectamente cortadas y sus dedos eran tan largos y finos como los de una pianista, y Rachel se encontró deseando recorrer toda su longitud con la yema de los suyos. Suspirando interiormente, trató de apartar esa imagen de su cabeza, pasando a centrarse en algo más mundano que le ayudara a tomar distancia.

— **Y dime, ¿qué te está pareciendo este viaje?**

— **Está siendo... interesante.**

— **¿En qué sentido?**

El _maître_ hizo su reaparición en ese momento con el vino. Sirvió primero a la actriz para que lo catara y diera su visto bueno. Tras un gesto afirmativo, rellenó sus dos copas, y Rachel propuso un brindis.

— **Este quiero que sea por ti** — comentó, alzando su copa. **—Por la mejor novia que le he conocido a Noah. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a la boda**.

Sabía que a lo mejor tendría que haber brindado por el amor. O por su inminente enlace. O por algo que no revelara la confusión que Quinn le provocaba, pero cuando sus copas se encontraron a medio camino y sus ojos le sonrieron, quedaba poco en Rachel de Finn, de la boda o de la cantidad de invitados que asolarían la casa en pocos días. Todo eso le daba igual. Estaba allí. Con Quinn. Y en ese momento lo único que quería era centrar toda su atención en ella.

— **Háblame del viaje... me estabas contando que te parecía interesante**.

Quinn alargó el momento unos segundos, como si en su interior estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para formular un pensamiento complejo.

— **Digamos que cuando Noah me propuso venir, tuve muchas dudas. Esperaba que todo fuera muy diferente.**

Rachel rio con franqueza. Estaba segura de que no todos los días uno se encontraba con una familia como la suya. Entendía perfectamente su sorpresa.

— **Lo entiendo. Si te refieres a mi familia, he de admitir que somos todos un poco peculiares, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.**

— **Sí, pero me gusta, porque así no se generan presiones ni grandes expectativas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto en un entorno familiar** —le explicó Quinn. Los recuerdos de la última reunión familiar estaban todavía muy frescos. Su hermana Frannie había preparado una comida con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ni siquiera sus continuos esfuerzos habían podido evitar que la reunión hubiera acabado en desastre.

— **¿No te llevas bien con tu familia?** — se interesó Rachel, dando un bocado a su trozo de pan.

Quinn suspiró con cansancio.

— **Con mi hermano, no demasiado. Llevamos años casi sin hablarnos, y eso complica las cosas. Somos demasiado mayores y demasiado cabezotas para sentarnos a resolverlo. Y aunque mi padre y mi hermana se esfuerzan para que limemos asperezas, tengo que reconocer que no se lo estamos poniendo fácil.**

— **¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo lleva que estéis peleados?**

— **Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña.**

— **Quinn, discúlpame. Soy una idiota.**

— **Tranquila, no lo sabías y, de todos modos, fue hace mucho tiempo.**

Rachel analizó detenidamente su reacción para ver hasta qué punto podía seguir indagando. Deseaba saber más cosas de su vida personal y estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la complaciera casi en el acto, pero en esa ocasión consiguió controlarse y esperó a que Quinn siguiera hablando.

— **Me sentía muy cercana a mi madre** — comentó, jugando a tocar con la punta de sus dedos las púas del tenedor, — **aunque murió cuando yo era pequeña y los recuerdos que tengo de ella son los de una niña. Desde entonces mi hermana Frannie es un poco la cabeza de familia. No sé qué habría hecho sin ella.**

— **Probablemente, ahora serías otra versión de ti misma.**

— **Una versión** _ **mucho peor**_ **de mí misma** — puntualizó Quinn. —¿ **Y tú? ¿Echas de menos a tu padre?**

— **No, realmente.** — Rachel dio un largo sorbo hasta vaciar su copa de vino, mientras sus delicadas facciones se iban tensando con los recuerdos. **—Sé que suena horrible, pero ya casi ni recuerdo su cara. Para mí era un completo extraño, apenas estaba en casa y, de todos modos, yo era solo una niña cuando él se marchó.**

— **Suena como si hubieras tenido una infancia complicada.**

— **La habitual de cualquier niña actriz.**

— **¿Conseguías hacer una vida normal? Es decir, ¿tenías amigos? ¿Hacías exámenes como todos los niños?**

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Rachel.

— **Digamos que fui todo lo normal que se puede ser, dadas las circunstancias** — replicó. — **Ya escuchaste a mi madre el otro día: los estudios se me daban bien, pero era difícil compaginarlos con mi carrera. En cuanto a los amigos, soy de las que piensan que mejor buenos y pocos que muchos e interesados.**

Quinn levantó la copa para hacer un brindis en honor a esta última frase.

— **¿Quieres saber un secreto?** — le preguntó Rachel. Sus ojos se abrieron con excitación. **—Te va a parecer una tontería, pero nunca se lo he contado a nadie.**

— **¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Rachel Berry me pregunta si quiero saber un secreto y crees que voy a responder que no? Ya estoy pensando la cantidad de revistas que me pagarían por ello** — bromeó Quinn.

Rachel rio.

— **Cuéntame. Soy toda oídos.**

— **Hace dos años que estudio una carrera** — comentó Rachel en voz baja, avergonzada. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero nunca había compartido esa parte de su vida con nadie. — **Voy aprobando asignaturas poco a poco, pero si sigo así creo que me graduaré muy pronto**.

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras esperaba la reacción de Quinn. A lo mejor ella pensaba que era una auténtica tontería, y seguramente lo fuera, pero para Rachel era importante que comprendiera. Que lo valorara.

— **Rachel, ¡eso es estupendo!** — exclamó Quinn de pronto, mirándola atónita.

Rachel suspiró con alivio. Tenía la sensación de haberla impresionado porque justo en ese momento el camarero llegó con la comida y Quinn no hizo ademán de tocarla. Seguía mirándola expectante, sorprendida por la confesión, completamente ajena al exquisito olor que desprendía su plato.

— **Me alegro de que te parezca tan buena idea. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.**

— **¿Ni siquiera a tu madre? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

— **Supongo que no me apetece que se burlen. La gente de mi entorno no lo entendería, y a mi madre planeaba decírselo cuando consiguiera el título. Mientras tanto, me gustaría guardar el secreto.**

Quinn asintió para darle a entender que había comprendido.

— **Pero háblame de ti** — le pidió Rachel, apuntándola con su tenedor.

— **¿Qué quieres saber?**

— **Háblame de Noah. ¿Cómo es que lleváis tan poco tiempo juntos si os conocéis desde hace tanto?**

— **Oh, directa al grano, ¿eh?**

Rachel sonrió.

— **Es mi especialidad. No me gusta perder el tiempo.**

— **Lo sé y por eso no me sorprende la pregunta.**

— **¿Y bien? Es decir, me contaste por qué aceptaste salir con él, pero no hemos profundizado más** — insistió, dándole a Quinn el último empujón que necesitaba.

— **Noah es fantástico, eso ya lo sabes. Es dulce, considerado, detallista...**

— **¿Pero?**

— **Pero... al principio no me parecía correcto salir con un compañero de trabajo** — le explicó. — **Tienes que verlo todos los días y resulta muy incómodo si la cosa no funciona. Y para ser completamente sincera, no me sentía atraída por él en la misma medida. Siempre ha habido ese pequeño desequilibrio entre nosotros.**

— **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

Quinn se revolvió en el asiento, incómoda, y después fijó la mirada en su plato. Había algo que la hacía dudar, pero Rachel no sabía qué era y la intriga estaba acabando con sus nervios. Vio que Quinn inspiraba aire lentamente, como si ese fuera el paso previo a sacar de su pecho algo que lo oprimía.

— **Supongo que llegué a la conclusión de que, si Noah no conseguía enamorarme, nadie lo haría.**

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con sorpresa.

— **¿Nunca has estado enamorada?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

— **¿Tú sí?**

— **Una vez—** replicó con sinceridad.

— **Finn.**

Rachel dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y la miró por encima del cristal, sin comprender.

— **¿Qué pasa con Finn?**

— **Te refieres a él.**

— **No. De hecho, no hace ni un año que estoy con Finn.**

Ahí estaba, la verdad al desnudo, lo que todo el mundo quería saber pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Se lo había puesto en bandeja a Quinn, pero no estaba muy segura de que ella fuera a aprovechar la oportunidad. _Pregúntamelo, pregúntame por qué,_ _pregúntame quién fue_ pensó Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a palpitar alocadamente contra su pecho. Pero Quinn desaprovechó la oportunidad y la carta de postres llegó justo en ese momento.

La estuvieron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos que a Rachel se le hicieron eternos. Hasta que, por fin, Quinn se decidió.

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** — le dijo.

— **Claro.**

— **Es personal.**

Rachel ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que sabía que era especialmente sexy. Sus labios se curvaron con picardía.

— **No pasa nada. Te lo diré, pero luego tendré que matarte. Aunque creo que ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme.**

— **Si no estás enamorada, ¿por qué te casas? Creo que yo sería incapaz de comprometerme con alguien a quien no quiero.**

Ahí estaba, por fin. Al final alguien le estaba brindando la oportunidad de ser sincera. Podía abrir su pecho en canal, decírselo, hablarle de las presiones que tenía, de lo mucho que le insistía Will con el tema, de que Finn era un buen cliente de su publicista, del bien que le haría a su imagen una boda, de cómo le daba exactamente igual porque solo se había enamorado una vez pero no había sido de la persona correcta, del género correcto. Sí, podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, sin embargo, al ver el temor titilando en los ojos de Quinn, no fue capaz, no encontró el valor necesario.

— **¿Y por qué no?** — replicó con calculado cinismo, levantando las palmas de las manos. — **Desde niños nos dicen que tenemos que casarnos por amor, pero no todo el mundo lo encuentra. Algunos solo estamos buscando el momento oportuno.**

— **¿Quieres decir que se trata de un romance falso? ¿Una farsa para promocionar alguna película?**

— **No, no, nada de promociones ni de arreglos estilo Hollywood.** —Rachel negó con la cabeza. — **Bueno, Will, mi publicista, consideró que había llegado el momento de que me casara, pero ya estaba medio enrollada con Finn cuando a Will se le metió la idea entre ceja y ceja.**

— **¿Entonces?**

Rachel miró su plato y jugueteó con la cucharilla manchada de crema de chocolate.

— **Quinn, en el fondo tú y yo no somos tan diferentes** — le explicó. — **Lo único que nos hace distintas es que tú sigues intentándolo y yo me he cansado de esperar a que llegue la persona correcta.**

Correcta. No perfecta. Ese era un matiz fundamental, aunque Quinn no pareció concederle la misma importancia. De todos modos, sus palabras parecían haber calado en ella como lo haría una lluvia de verano. De pronto la notó tan pálida que Rachel temió haber metido el dedo en una llaga demasiado profunda.

— **Me he sobrepasado. Lo siento. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.**

— **No, qué va, pero estoy un poco cansada. ¿Te importa si nos vamos?**

— **Claro. Espera, que llamo al camarero.**

Era todavía temprano cuando regresaron al coche y Rachel arrancó el motor para regresar a la casa. Seguramente, la cena de Noah todavía no había terminado y eso solo incrementaba sus ganas de prolongar la velada. Pero al mirarla supo que no sería posible. Quinn tenía la mirada de nuevo perdida más allá de la ventanilla. La oscuridad del exterior le devolvía su reflejo en el cristal y Rachel pudo advertir que tenía un gesto serio, preocupado. En ese momento hubiese dado lo que fuera, una parte de su fortuna, por saber qué estaba pensando, pero lo único que hizo fue conducir hasta la casa, detener el coche y bajar el volumen de la música.

Permanecieron un rato sentadas en el coche, en silencio, simplemente escuchando la canción que sonaba en la radio. Hacía una noche muy agradable, no demasiado fría ni tampoco excesivamente calurosa, y ninguna parecía encontrar la manera de despedirse. Pero estaba pasando el tiempo y el silencio solo conseguía hacer más evidente la tensión que existía entre ellas.

— **Me lo he pasado muy bien** — afirmó Rachel, regalándole su sonrisa más cálida.

— **Yo también.**

— **Gracias, me has salvado del aburrimiento extremo.**

— **No hay de qué, yo también estaba bastante aburrida.**

Sus miradas se encontraron y hubiese sido la cosa más natural del mundo que Rachel se inclinara lo justo para que sus labios besaran suavemente los de Quinn. Le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad y recordarse en varias ocasiones quién era la mujer que tenía delante, por qué estaba allí, con quién estaba allí. Pero ahora lo sabía, estaba más claro que nunca: se encontraba en peligro. Corría el riesgo de perder la cabeza por Quinn y al mirarla supo que ella también podía _sentirlo_ , que ella también _notaba_ la guerra que se estaba librando en su interior.

Cuando el momento pasó y quedó claro que ninguna de las dos iba a dar el paso decisivo, Quinn abrió la puerta del coche y ese gesto consiguió suavizar la tensión del momento.

— **Buenas noches, Rachel.**

— **Buenas noches, que descanses.**

Esperó hasta que Quinn alcanzó la escalinata de la entrada principal. Después pisó el acelerador y el coche salió despedido hacia la zona de los garajes, en donde pudo por fin dar rienda suelta a toda la tensión que sentía.

Echó el asiento hacia atrás, subió el volumen de la música y se quedó un buen rato mirando el techo del coche, sobrepasada, frustrada, enfadada consigo misma. ¿Enamorada?

 _Mierda._


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Noah bufó mientras intentaba maniobrar el coche en el atestado aparcamiento público de la playa. Su intención había sido llegar por lo menos dos horas antes para tener sitio donde aparcar, pero la tía Shelby había insistido en que desayunaran juntos para discutir varios detalles del ensayo de la boda.

Salió del coche tras comprobar en el espejo retrovisor que su pelo estaba bien colocado y se dirigió al maletero para coger los utensilios de playa, intentando ignorar a los adolescentes que merodeaban entre los coches con sus monopatines.

Hacía un día estupendo y Noah estaba deseando pasar un rato a solas con Quinn. Creía de veras que así podría suavizar la tirantez que existía entre ellos desde que habían llegado a la casa. Para él la clave estaba en alejarse lo máximo posible de su familia para que Quinn no se sintiera presionada.

Aquella era una de las mejores playas de la zona. Tenía el abrigo necesario los días de viento y no era excesivamente calurosa cuando el sol apretaba como lo hacía aquella mañana. Si el tiempo continuaba así, Rachel y Finn iban a tener suerte con la boda.

Colocaron sus cosas en el único espacio que quedaba libre cerca de la orilla, al lado de una familia con cuatro niños, que por fortuna parecían estar bien educados. Noah extendió las toallas y empezó a echarse loción protectora en el pecho y las piernas. Le ofreció a Quinn el bote de crema, que esta aceptó en silencio, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Pero una vez más no fue capaz de mediar palabra.

Quinn había permanecido callada todo el día. Su mente se había convertido en un disco rayado que regresaba una y otra vez a la noche anterior, a su velada con Rachel, a sus palabras.

« **Quinn, en el fondo tú y yo no somos tan diferentes** —había dicho ella. — **Lo único que nos hace distintas es que tú sigues intentándolo y yo me he cansado de esperar a que llegue la persona correcta**.»

¿Y si Rachel tenía razón? A lo mejor ella tampoco estaba predestinada a encontrar el amor de su vida y simplemente tenía que conformarse. A lo mejor ese era el camino más directo a una felicidad que hasta entonces no había encontrado. Ahí estaba su currículo amoroso para demostrarlo. Quinn tenía a sus espaldas una respetable lista de relaciones fallidas. Había salido más o menos en serio con una decena de hombres, todos diferentes unos de otros, pero con una cosa en común: ninguno había conseguido hacerle sentir algo que distara del cariño propio del roce diario entre dos seres humanos. Se había encontrado a gusto a su lado y el sexo le resultaba satisfactorio, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: al final se daba cuenta de que volvía a estar atrapada en una relación que no significaba demasiado para ella.

Se trataba, además, de un proceso bastante repetitivo, que solía seguir unas ciertas pautas. Una mañana cualquiera Quinn se despertaba y descubría que su manera de sentir era completamente diferente a la del día anterior, como si ya no estuviera a gusto con su propia piel. A partir de ese momento, cuando miraba con detenimiento a su pareja, descubría que ya no encontraba en él ni un solo motivo para seguir invirtiendo tiempo y esfuerzo en esa relación. Entonces se convertía en una auténtica cirujana del amor. Sacaba el bisturí y realizaba un corte limpio y quirúrgico, sin echar la vista atrás, sin que le temblara el pulso. Así había sido siempre y así parecía que iba a terminar también su relación con Noah. Y por eso se encontraba tan callada, aunque fuera consciente de lo injusto que era para él tener una compañía muda, monosilábica.

Quinn sentía que la lengua se le atoraba cada vez que intentaba encadenar más de dos palabras consecutivas. Para rematarlo, los temas de conversación que Noah sacó durante el trayecto en coche no le interesaban en absoluto, por lo que prefirió escuchar y ser lo más asertiva posible para compensar su falta de entusiasmo.

Le apetecía ir a la playa, de eso estaba segura. Le pareció que sería una gran idea alejarse durante unas horas de la casa, dejar atrás la confusión que le producía todo lo relacionado con Rachel. Sin embargo, ahora que ya estaban allí, su mente viajaba una y otra vez de vuelta a la casa, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo la actriz, con quién se encontraría en ese momento, cuándo volverían a verse... o si ella también pensaba en el beso que casi se habían dado. Porque estaba segura de que así habría sido si hubiera tenido agallas para dejarse llevar. Había dado muchos besos antes para saber identificar el momento que antecede a un beso. La mirada nublada, las pupilas dilatadas y sus labios partidos en dos solo podían significar una cosa: Rachel deseaba besarla, y ella había deseado tanto que lo hiciera que todavía sentía un dolor físico, punzante, cada vez que lo recordaba. Ahora lo sabía, ya no podía negárselo por más tiempo, y estaba hecha un lío.

— **Todavía no me has dicho qué te ha parecido.**

Quinn miró a su derecha y se sorprendió al ver que Noah arqueaba las cejas con expectación, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Pestañeó varias veces, mientras tomaba de nuevo conciencia de dónde se encontraba. La cara de Noah le hizo suponer que llevaba ya varios minutos perdida en sus pensamientos.

— **Perdona, me he quedado en blanco. ¿Qué me ha parecido el qué?**

— **Mi prima** —puntualizó él, — **todavía no me has dicho qué te ha parecido. ¿Lo pasasteis bien anoche?**

Quinn trató de bloquear cualquier reacción externa a la pregunta, aunque su corazón se hubiera olvidado de dar uno o dos latidos. A veces se preguntaba si era demasiado transparente y Noah podía leer sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando él se interesaba justo por el único tema que realmente la preocupaba.

— **Es.**.. —titubeó. Estaba segura de que había alguna manera de dar su opinión sin abrir del todo su corazón. — **Me ha caído muy bien. Parece una persona estupenda.**

— **Sabía que encajaríais** —afirmó Noah con entusiasmo, como si estuviera feliz de haber dado por fin con un tema de conversación que despertara su interés.

— **¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

— **No sé, un presentimiento. Además, pienso que tu influencia puede venirle bien.**

Quinn frunció el ceño, enviándole una señal para que profundizara en la explicación.

Noah se reacomodó en la toalla y se puso de costado.

— **A mi prima le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente, pero contigo se nota que está a gusto. Creo que le vendrá bien tener una amiga que no esté relacionada con la industria del cine.**

 _Tiene sentido_ , pensó Quinn. Por lo que le había comentado, Rachel solía tener problemas para encontrar personas en las que poder confiar, pero ella no era la persona indicada. Si acaso, era la persona _menos_ indicada.

— **¿Y sus amigas?**

— **¿Amigas? ¿Qué amigas**? —ironizó Noah, sonriendo con melancolía. — **Su única amiga de verdad es Marley, y trabaja para ella. Rachel ha tenido muchos desengaños.**

— **Sí, pero recuerdo que me habías hablado de una chica. ¿Cómo se llamaba?** —Se detuvo un momento a pensar. Tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero había pasado algún tiempo desde aquella conversación.

— **¿Ashley?** — se aventuró Noah.

— **¡Ashley, eso es!**

Él bajó la mirada a la toalla primero y luego empezó a cavar un pequeño surco en la arena con la mano, como si intentara decidir si Quinn estaba preparada para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Tapó el hueco con la arena que había sacado y por fin se decidió a hablar.

— **Digamos que Ash fue algo más que una simple «amiga** »— dijo Noah, dibujando con sus dedos unas comillas en el aire nada más pronunciar esa palabra.

Normalmente Quinn era una persona de reacciones rápidas. Casi siempre tenía una respuesta preparada, sin importar el tema, pero aquello la había cogido por sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que se alegró de tener las gafas de sol puestas.

— **¿Le gustan las mujeres?**

Noah sonrió.

— **Es lógico que te sorprenda. No es un tema de dominio público. Rachel siempre ha sido muy discreta.**

— **Pero pensaba que lo suyo con Finn iba en serio.**

— **Bueno, sí. Pero mi teoría es que Rachel solamente siente atracción física por las mujeres.**

— **Te refieres a que las usa...** — puntualizó Quinn.

— **Se podría decir que sí. Aunque con Ashley fue diferente. Su publicista tuvo que hacer muchos favores para que no saltara a los medios de comunicación. El tema se le fue de las manos.**

 _El tema se le fue de las manos._ ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que los paparazzis las cazaron en una situación comprometida? ¿Que Ashley la amenazó con contarlo todo a la prensa? ¿Que Rachel no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquella relación? Las preguntas se iban acumulando una tras otra en su cabeza en un bucle infinito de incógnitas inconexas. ¿Dónde estaba Ashley? ¿Lo sabía Finn? ¿Había significado algo para Rachel o trataba a las mujeres como un artículo de usar y tirar? Necesitaba respuestas y quería interrogar a Noah, de veras que sí, pero se dio cuenta de que lo primordial no era exactamente esto. Lo realmente importante consistía en descubrir de qué modo cambiaba esa información su manera de ver a Rachel. Cuando quiso retomar la conversación, ya era demasiado tarde: Noah se había levantado y la miraba desde las alturas, con la mano haciendo de visera.

— **Venga, vamos al agua, me estoy asando** — le dijo, tendiéndole la otra mano.

Quinn se levantó como una autómata. Había dejado escapar su oportunidad.

…..

La llegada del resto de la familia cambió por completo la dinámica de la casa. Ahora eran multitud, y el día de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que empezaba a ser difícil para Rachel tener un rato de paz.

Aquel era el primer momento del día en el que podía relajarse y estar a solas. Había pedido a los camareros que le sirvieran un tentempié frío en la piscina, porque sabía que Will, su exigente y estresante publicista, no la buscaría allí. Will llevaba menos de dos horas en la casa, pero su voz ronca y autoritaria era tan efectiva que ningún medicamento había conseguido calmar la jaqueca que le despertaba su presencia. Rachel masajeó sus sienes trazando círculos concéntricos con los dedos y se dejó caer sobre una de las hamacas, feliz de haber podido zafarse de sus garras, al menos durante unos minutos.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban acabando con su paciencia. Los encargados de los arreglos florales habían anotado mal el pedido y ahora Marley estaba toreando esa crisis en el jardín, haciendo esfuerzos inusitados para no gritar a los muchachos que cargaban con inmensos _bouquets_ florales, todos del color equivocado. Rachel no sabía por qué era tan importante que fueran de color lavanda y no verde aguamarina, pero por la cara de malas pulgas de Marley comprendió que se trataba de una crisis de gran magnitud y prefirió no estar presente mientras discutían cómo arreglarlo.

Más familiares llegaron en tropel a la hora de la comida y, aunque adoraba a sus primas, aquellas mujeres estaban tan cargadas de energía que resultaban agotadoras. Aguantar sus gritos de emoción era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada en la casi siempre inquebrantable paz de aquella casa.

Por si eso fuera poco, Will y su madre habían planeado otro cóctel más para aquella noche. No sabía con qué gremio ni a qué hora, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. En aquel momento lo único que quería era gozar de unos minutos de paz, disfrutar de las cosquillas que le producía en el paladar aquella bebida isotónica y saborear el tentempié que acababan de servirle.

Cerró los ojos y encendió su mp3, permitiendo que su cerebro viajara hasta donde la música quisiera llevarle. Inmediatamente esta la transportó a su cena con Quinn, a su falda corta, la sonrisa sincera y la calidez de sus ojos color avellana a los que le resultaba imposible decir que no...

 _Por Dios santo, Rachel... ¡Es hetero! Y está con tu primo. Olvídalo de una vez._

Consiguió hacer un pacto consigo misma para no pensar de _aquella_ manera en la novia de Noah. Dispuesta a ignorar los atractivos físicos de Quinn, intentó diseccionar y comprender el sentimiento de ausencia que la había acompañado todo el día.

Había estado ocupada, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para no echarla de menos. Se encontró en varias ocasiones pensando en Quinn, preguntándose a qué hora volvería y si tenía pensado ir al ensayo de la boda. Se encontró a sí misma buscándola con la mirada, a sabiendas de que no la encontraría. Se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos.

 _Vale, eso es todavía peor: ahora ya no solo la deseas sino que también la echas de menos_ , pensó, consciente de la creciente necesidad que sentía de verla.

La tarde estaba empezando a refrescar, pero la temperatura del agua solía ser la mejor a aquella hora y estaba deseando darse un baño. Esperó a que remitiera un poco el punzante dolor de su cabeza y se puso las gafas de bucear. Tenía ganas de hacer unos largos.

….

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando se bajaron del coche. La mano de Quinn se perdió en el fondo de su inmenso bolso de rayas marineras y sacó su móvil, que dejó de sonar tan pronto como pulsó la tecla verde.

— **Hey, hermana, ¿qué tal te va la vida campestre?**

El cuerpo de Quinn se relajó por completo, como siempre hacía cada vez que escuchaba el tono cálido y tranquilizador de la voz de su hermana mayor.

— **Bien, lo estoy pasando bien. ¿Qué tal tú?**

Frannie dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

— **Lo de siempre. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Te juro que si mis vacaciones no empezaran la semana que viene, me plantearía acciones drásticas como irme del país o mudarme a una isla.**

Quinn podía imaginar perfectamente a Frannie, vestida con algún pantalón cómodo de estar por casa, el cabello ligeramente despeinado tras haber pasado todo el día en la oficina. Compaginar la maternidad con sus leoninos horarios laborales le resultaba una idea aterradora. Como siempre que pensaba en ello, una ola **de orgullo por su hermana invadió todo su pecho.**

— **Cuéntame lo bien que te lo estás pasando para que pueda morirme de celos** — le pidió Frannie.

Hablaron sobre lo maravillosa que era la casa y aquella zona de la costa. Quinn le hizo un gesto a Noah para indicarle que subiera a la habitación y caminó sin rumbo fijo, como siempre hacía cuando mantenía largas conversaciones por teléfono. En el extremo más alejado de donde se encontraba había un grupo de personas que parecían estar discutiendo a causa de unas flores. La empresa de organización de eventos ya había ubicado el altar donde el párroco oficiaría el enlace, y vio a unos chicos colocando las sillas en las que se iban a sentar los invitados.

Dispuesta a no alejarse demasiado de la casa ni llamar la atención del grupo que discutía acaloradamente, cambió la dirección de su paseo y se dirigió a las inmediaciones de la piscina.

— **¿Estás a gusto con la familia de Noah?**

— **Sí, se están portando todos genial conmigo.**

— **¿Y qué tal es la novia?**

— **¿Te refieres a la prima de Noah?**

— **Sí, ¿no es ella la que se casa?**

Quinn hizo una pausa, dudando si debía contarle a su hermana quién era en realidad Rachel. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo había hablado con nadie, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

— **¿Hola? Quinn, ¿sigues ahí?**

La voz de Frannie sonó fuerte y clara en el altavoz del móvil.

— **Sí, perdona, me he quedado embobada pensando.**

— **Oye, si estás ocupada podemos hablar en otro momento.**

Quinn se imaginó la expresión de preocupación en la cara de su hermana. Siempre había tenido un maternal instinto de protección hacia ella, que se había multiplicado tras la muerte de su madre.

Barajó la posibilidad de hablarle de Rachel. Necesitaba que alguien cercano le restara importancia a lo que la actriz le hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado, a los cada vez más recurrentes pensamientos sobre ella, al beso que casi se habían dado. Su hermana sería la persona adecuada. Frannie tenía la capacidad de escuchar sin llegar a juzgar y eso era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Casi podía escuchar su voz, diciéndole: «¡Es Rachel Berry, por todos los santos! ¿Cómo no te ibas a poner nerviosa cada vez que la tienes delante? Quinn, no eres de piedra». _No eres de piedra._ Ella siempre le decía eso.

En cambio, lo que hizo fue mirar el reloj y comprobar que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde si pretendía acompañar a Noah al ensayo de la **ceremonia.**

— **Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. La prima de Noah es genial. Es guapa, divertida, inteligente...**

— **Oh, veo que te ha impresionado**.— Frannie rio con ganas, un sonido que Quinn siempre había adorado.

— **Un poco sí, a ti no te puedo mentir. Escucha, me tengo que ir. Tenemos el ensayo de la boda y, si no me doy prisa, llegaré tarde. Pero prometo darte más detalles la próxima vez que hablemos.**

— **Está bien, hermanita, de todos modos ya me he cansado de ti por hoy. ¿Le darás saludos a Noah de mi parte?**

— **Lo haré.**

Se lanzaron un beso de despedida y Quinn colgó el teléfono, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Estaba tan absorta meditando sobre la conversación con su hermana que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando notó la presencia de alguien en el interior de la piscina. Tardó todavía un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Rachel, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en los brazos, y estos reposados en el borde. Su cabello estaba recogido en una simple y empapada coleta. Rachel le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

— **Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte** — le dijo.

Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrársela, pero todavía tenía el corazón desbocado a causa del susto.

— **No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien en la piscina.**

— **Intenté avisarte, pero no quería interrumpir la llamada.**

— **¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?** — preguntó, aunque lo que en realidad pretendía decir era «¿qué parte de la conversación has escuchado?».

— **No demasiado. Pero me alegra saber que soy guapa, divertida, inteligente...**

A Quinn le hizo falta hasta la última gota de autocontrol para no ruborizarse. Por supuesto, falló estrepitosamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con furia.

— **Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo**. —La actriz acompañó el comentario con una de sus sexys sonrisas, que despertó en Quinn una conocida señal de cosquilleo en el centro de su estómago.

 _Oh, Dios. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

— **¿Te animas?** —Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a entrar en la piscina.

La temperatura todavía era buena y Quinn llevaba puesto el mismo bañador que había usado en la playa. Barajó los pros y los contras de aceptar la invitación. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Noah seguramente estaría preguntándose dónde estaba, pero si la novia tenía tiempo para pegarse un baño antes del ensayo de su boda, ella también lo tenía.

Consciente de la intensa mirada que le dedicó Rachel mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos, notó que le temblaban ligeramente los dedos al desabotonar su camisa playera. Los ojos de Rachel bajaron unos centímetros hasta detenerse en sus pechos, apenas sujetos por aquel sugerente biquini de color azul eléctrico. Y de pronto fue como si la conversación que había tenido con Noah en la playa empezara a cobrar significado, generando una espiral de pánico en su interior.

La mirada de Rachel recorriendo su cuerpo le hacía sentir nervios, curiosidad y terror a partes iguales. Pero era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si estar allí, a solas con ella, había sido la mejor de las decisiones.

Bajó por la escalera de mano y dio unas lentas brazadas hasta alcanzar el lugar donde ella flotaba, cerca del borde de la piscina.

— **He visto que ha llegado más gente** —comentó Quinn en un desesperado intento por distraer su mente del nerviosismo que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca. _Mojada y tan cerca._

— **Sí, están todos tan histéricos que he tenido que esconderme aquí para no tener que aguantarles.**

— **¿Y funciona?**

— **Es refrescante, pero todavía tengo** _ **mucho**_ **calor.**

Una oleada de calor se enroscó en el vientre de Quinn y entre sus muslos. Podía sentir la excitación en las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel y en el sonido ronco de su voz. Esta vez la actriz ni siquiera estaba intentando ocultarlo, lo que despertó en ella el mismo deseo. No sabía a qué se debía esa repentina necesidad, pero tuvo que esforzarse para suprimir un suspiro cuando Rachel nadó hacia ella y se recostó en el borde de la piscina, de manera que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el bordillo y su torso flotó, salpicado de pequeñas gotas, delante de sus ojos.

Quinn permitió que sus ojos se centraran en el escote de la actriz mientras el agua resbalaba libre por su cuello, camino de sus pechos. Tragó con fuerza, intentando ignorar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— **¿Qué tal en la playa? ¿Había mucha gente?** — preguntó Rachel, aparentemente ajena a las reacciones que le despertaba su cercanía.

Quinn se preguntó cómo era posible que un momento que para ella lo cambiaba absolutamente todo no significara nada para Rachel. Pero así era. La actriz parecía tranquila, encantada de estar allí flotando, ajena al vértigo que crecía rápidamente en la boca de su estómago. Intentó contestarle, pero no estaba segura de que su voz no empezara a temblar, así que simplemente asintió.

Lo que vino después fue todavía peor porque Rachel posó una mano sobre su hombro y la acarició con delicadeza.

— **Tienes la piel un poco roja—** le dijo con aquella sonrisa ladeada que resultaba tan sugerente, **—no te olvides de ponerte crema hidratante**.

El contacto de sus dedos con su piel fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Quinn consiguió en el último momento reprimir un jadeo de placer que nació en el centro de su pecho. Era habitual en ella poseer el control de la situación en todo momento. Incluso en momentos íntimos se veía capaz de predecir las reacciones que iba a tener su cuerpo y cambiarlas si así lo quería. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel la tocó, sintió que perdía el control. Estaba excitada, su cerebro acababa de enviar otro mensaje muy claro y no tenía ni idea de cómo calmar aquella necesidad repentina sin hacer algo completamente absurdo. Sus ojos buscaron la boca de Rachel y se desviaron con rapidez al comprobar que su respiración se hacía más pesada.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

— **Quinn...**

Rachel apretó su hombro y la obligó a mirarla. Quinn pensó que le diría algo, que otras palabras seguirían a su nombre dicho en voz alta, con esa voz grave y seductora que tenía a veces. Pero Rachel no dijo nada. Solo permaneció con la mano apoyada en su hombro, mirándola fijamente, trazando suaves círculos con su pulgar.

Quinn tragó con dificultad, la excitación creciendo con fuerza en su interior. Sabía que si seguían mirándose así acabarían besándose, y no tenía demasiado tiempo si no deseaba que ocurriera.

— **¿Qué hora es?** —preguntó entonces con voz temblorosa, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— **No lo sé. ¿Qué prisa tienes?** —se insinuó Rachel, ladeando la cabeza, sus labios carnosos pareciendo moverse a cámara lenta.

 _Oh, mierda, quiero besarla._

— **Ninguna, pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde al ensayo.**

En el fondo quería seguir en la piscina, y la mirada suplicante de Rachel hizo todavía más difícil tomar aquella decisión, pero encontró el último resquicio de autocontrol para obligarse a salir del agua.

— **¿Vienes?** — le dijo, antes de dar unas brazadas para alejarse.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

— **Ve yendo tú, yo quiero hacer un par de largos más.**

Con piernas temblorosas, Quinn subió la escalerilla y envolvió su cuerpo en una de las toallas. En ningún momento echó la vista atrás, aunque estaba casi segura de que los ojos Cafés de Rachel la seguirían hasta que saliera del recinto de la piscina.

….

Noah ya estaba duchado cuando Quinn llegó a la habitación. Había subido las escaleras con la esperanza de que él todavía estuviera ocupado en el baño. Eso le habría dado algo de tiempo para amueblar su cabeza y poner orden a sus sentimientos. Pero Noah ya estaba casi listo. Vestía una simple camisa azul de manga corta que, combinada con su piel tostada por el sol. Pocas veces lo había visto tan favorecido y, sin embargo, cuando se acercó para darle un beso, su reacción inicial fue girar la cara, de manera que Noah acabó besando su mejilla. Por suerte, él estaba tan obsesionado con la hora que ni siquiera se percató de que Quinn acababa de torcerle la cara.

— **¿Dónde has estado? Verás cómo se pone la tía Shelby si llegamos tarde.**

— **Me entretuve hablando con Frannie. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta hablar.**

Noah puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que estaba suficientemente familiarizado con la cantidad de palabras que su hermana era capaz de decir por minuto. En alguna ocasión se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras las dos mujeres mantenían una de sus largas charlas telefónicas.

— **Vale, pero date prisa. No quiero que empiecen sin nosotros**.

Quinn se mordió el labio, meditando si aquél sería un buen momento para decirle que en realidad no se encontraba de humor para ir al ensayo. A fin de cuentas, ella no era uno de los testigos de la boda.

— **Noah, si no te importa, creo que prefiero quedarme** — comentó con la esperanza de que reaccionara bien. **—He tomado demasiado el sol y me gustaría descansar un poco.**

Él abrió los ojos, pero enseguida cambió el gesto por uno más relajado y amistoso.

— **Claro** — comentó. — **De todos modos, es un ensayo para testigos y familiares de la boda. Quédate aquí y te vengo a buscar cuando acabe**.

El alivio que sintió fue casi inmediato. Quinn estaba muy agradecida de poder quedarse a solas en la habitación, especialmente tras lo ocurrido en la piscina.

Como buen miembro del gremio académico, tenía una mente analítica, con la que intentaba razonar todos los acontecimientos de su vida. Le gustaba encontrar el porqué de las cosas, estudiar las causas, ponderar sus consecuencias y tomar decisiones en base a las reflexiones que hiciera. Pero con Rachel estaba completamente perdida. Desconocía el origen de aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella, muy especialmente las reacciones físicas. Y la sensación de quemazón que todavía sentía en el centro de su entrepierna corroboró sus sospechas de que se estaban convirtiendo en algo físico.

Al principio había pensado que aquello era solo una amistad, pero ahora ya no podía negárselo: Rachel la excitaba, no cabía duda, aunque se sintiera absolutamente mortificada por ello.

No era que nunca se hubiera fijado en los atractivos físicos de las mujeres que la rodeaban. Quinn podía ser objetiva como el que más y apreciar la belleza de alguien, incluso si ese alguien era de su mismo sexo. Pero nunca antes había sentido la _necesidad_ de volver a la piscina y _suplicarle_ a una mujer que aliviara su palpitante deseo.

Se dijo a sí misma que a lo mejor todo ello se debía a que nunca había tenido delante a una mujer como Rachel, de un atractivo que resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de ella. Este pensamiento consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. También le ayudó a restar importancia el hecho de que Noah y ella no hubieran hecho el amor ni una sola vez desde su llegada a la casa. Eso seguro que contribuía a tener su libido descontrolada.

Además, estaba aquel otro problema: la sensación permanente de encontrarse fuera de su elemento. Se trataba de Rachel Berry, por todos los santos, y, por mucho que la actriz hubiese tonteado antes con mujeres, en ningún momento se fijaría en alguien tan común y simple como una profesora de universidad. Las estrellas de cine no se fijaban en personas como ella.

Abrió una de las cervezas que había en el minibar mientras se decía a sí misma que necesitaba retomar el control de su cuerpo y de su mente. No ir al ensayo de la boda parecía un buen paso. Si quería tener alguna opción, necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de Rachel y esperaba que la apretada agenda de la actriz se convirtiera en una gran aliada.

Quinn se tendió en la cama, tentada de meter las manos en sus pantalones cortos y aliviar el deseo que todavía latía con fuerza entre sus piernas. Podía hacerlo, nada ni nadie se lo impedían, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Rachel se colara en sus fantasías que, en lugar de eso, respiró profundamente y agarró el mando de la tele. Con un poco de suerte habría algún programa aburrido que le hiciera olvidar las ganas que tenía de masturbarse con el recuerdo de las gotas de agua resbalando por el escote de Rachel.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Las noches en la mansión seguían siendo una fiesta. A menudo la casa estaba llena de personas a las que los anfitriones apenas conocían, pero que se quedaban igualmente hasta altas horas de la madrugada con el pretexto de celebrar la que muchos habían bautizado como la boda del año.

Esa noche Rachel había comido poco y había bebido de más, como venía siendo habitual los últimos días. Se encontraba lo suficientemente achispada para estar jugando con el último botón de la camisa de Finn, que de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas tiernas, aunque estuviera más pendiente de la conversación que mantenía con un conocido coreógrafo de Hollywood.

Dos personas se acercaron para felicitarlos por su enlace. Rachel había perdido la cuenta de la gente con la que había hablado aquella noche. Estaba segura de que olvidaría sus caras cuando se dieran la vuelta, pero aun así les dedicó su mejor sonrisa cinematográfica.

Nunca antes se había aburrido tanto en un evento social. Normalmente tenía buen aguante para las fiestas, y su pasatiempo favorito era observar sin ningún disimulo a las invitadas más atractivas. En el pasado habría estado buscando con la mirada a alguna chica, a la que hubiera seducido sin ninguna dificultad, y habría acabado llevándosela a la cama, despertando al día siguiente con ganas de llamar a los guardas de seguridad para que se la quitaran de encima.

Ahora, en cambio, cuando observó a sus invitados se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía ningún interés por hacerlo. Ni siquiera la preciosa morena que había junto a la barra y que no le quitaba ojo consiguió mantener su atención durante más de tres segundos.

A la única que quería ver era a Quinn. Pero Quinn no estaba allí.

Tal y como había temido, no había ido al ensayo de la boda, y la culpa era suya. Había tensado demasiado la cuerda insinuándose de esa manera y seguramente la había asustado. No le extrañaría nada si Quinn decidía no acercarse más a ella.

— **¿Va todo bien? Tienes mala cara.**

Su asistente personal, Marley, le tendió un vaso con algún líquido transparente.

— **¿Qué es?** — le preguntó, aunque en realidad le daba igual. Beber hasta olvidar por completo lo que había sucedido en la piscina empezaba a parecerle una buena idea.

— **Gin-tonic. Tienes pinta de necesitarlo**.

Rachel cabeceó, consciente de que no estaba siendo la mejor de sus noches. Marley también parecía haberlo notado.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay en esa cabecita tuya que te está torturando tanto?**

— **Nada** — mintió escuetamente la actriz, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su prometido. Esperaba que él no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Marley cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dio unos sorbos en silencio a su propio vaso. Las dos estuvieron observando un buen rato a los invitados desde la zona más alta del salón. Tía Shelby había ordenado decorar la estancia con la tenue luz de unas velas, ubicadas en puntos estratégicos. Era una luz que invitaba a charlar, a beber y a susurrarse secretos al oído en los rincones más apartados. Y a Rachel le dio la impresión de que eso era, exactamente, lo que estaba haciendo la gente.

— **Entonces, si no te pasa nada, imagino que te dará igual que Noah acabe de entrar con esa novia suya que te parece tan especial** — comentó Marley, sin molestarse en mirarla.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al escuchar que Quinn estaba allí, aunque trató de ocultar sus nervios todo lo que pudo.

— **No, me da exactamente igual.**

— **Rachel, cariño, puede que tu prometido esté tan ciego que no se dé cuenta de algo tan evidente, pero a mí no puedes engañarme. Te gusta esa chica.** _ **Muchísimo**_ **.**

Rachel trató de ocultar el gesto, mezcla de sorpresa y contrariedad, que se formó en su rostro ante el comentario de su amiga. De acuerdo, la conocía muy bien y, sí, hacía días que Quinn Fabray se había convertido en un problema. Pero se negaba a afrontarlo. Se negaba también a admitirlo, porque, si lo hacía, no sabía de qué manera iba a poder volver atrás, a desandar el camino andado.

— **Negarlo no va a cambiar lo que sientes, Rachel** — insistió Marley.

Una vez más, se hizo la loca y no contestó. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada observando la entrada de Noah y Quinn en el salón. Ella estaba radiante. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes. Imaginó cómo sería acariciar la suave piel de su cuello, que había quedado al descubierto, adornado por un collar de piedras de colores que resaltaba sobre el minivestido negro que había elegido para aquella noche. Aunque sabía que Marley la observaba detenidamente, esta vez no se molestó en fingir que no estaba interesada. Su amiga tenía razón. Era inútil intentar ocultarle la verdad.

— **Imagino que eres consciente de que es la novia de tu primo**.

Rachel asintió quedamente.

— **¿Y de que es hetero?**

Rachel volvió a asentir.

— **Y por supuesto eres consciente de que toda esta gente está aquí porque en teoría te vas a casar el sábado.**

— **Aham.**

— **Bien. Solamente necesitaba cerciorarme. ¿Y qué has pensado hacer?**

— **¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni puñetera idea.**

Marley la rodeó con el brazo con el que no estaba sujetando la copa y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

— **Me lo imaginaba. Tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo**.

…..

Las primas de Noah se pegaron a ellos tan pronto como entraron en el salón blanco. Eran dos gemelas muy agradables, pero fácilmente excitables, y su tono de voz resultaba demasiado chillón para el gusto de Quinn, fan incondicional de las voces graves. Las primas habían estado con Noah durante el ensayo de la ceremonia y parecían sentirse tan fuera de lugar como ellos, allí, rodeados de todas aquellas personas relacionadas con el mundo del espectáculo. Pero Quinn no se encontraba de humor para fiestas. Le dolía la cabeza y seguía muy enfadada consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Rachel.

La hora que duró el ensayo de la boda la había empleado en llamar a su amiga Santana. Tenía la esperanza de que su amiga consiguiera distraerla, hacerle pensar en otra cosa. Pero parecía que, cuanto más intentaba olvidar a Rachel, más se acordaba de ella, y cuando Santana la informó fortuitamente de que aquel fin de semana era la boda de la famosa Rachel Berry, acabó la conversación de manera precipitada, preguntándose por qué el destino se empeñaba en torturarla. Aquella mujer estaba en todas partes. En su mente, en esa casa y, ahora, en sus conversaciones telefónicas con sus amigos. Basta. Había llegado la hora de dejar eso atrás.

Noah llegó a la habitación al poco de que Quinn hubiera terminado de hablar con Santana. Parecía muy animado y estaba deseando asistir a la fiesta que se organizaba esa noche en el salón blanco. La tía Shelby le había dicho que iba a ser el mejor cóctel de todos y Quinn había aceptado ir, aunque sintiera que le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que pensaba en ver a Rachel otra vez.

 _Quinn..._ su propio nombre, hecho súplica en los labios de la actriz, todavía sonaba en su cabeza con nitidez. Sentía escalofríos solo con recordarlo.

Estaba charlando con una de las gemelas cuando la vio en la zona más elevada del salón, conversando con su asistente personal. La actriz de nuevo quitaba el hipo aquella noche. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro que contrastaban con la vaporosa camisa de color rojo, a juego con sus zapatos y su pelo ondulado. Cuando Finn, su prometido, se acercó a ella y comenzó a llenarle el cuello de besos, fue incapaz de despegar la vista de la pareja. No podía comprender cómo unos minutos antes habían mantenido aquel tenso momento en la piscina y ahora Rachel actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, permitiendo que Finn devorara su cuello. Reprimió las ganas de sacudir la cabeza en un gesto de autorreproche. _¿Pero qué esperabas?_ Noah se lo había dejado claro: ella solo utilizaba a las mujeres. Rachel iba a casarse con aquel hombre en tres días y ella solamente era un divertido pasatiempo.

 _Punto._

— **Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas a lo de mañana?**

Quinn miró a una de las gemelas, sin comprender. Había estado tan absorta observando a Rachel que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

— **Perdona, estaba distraída. ¿Qué es lo de mañana?**

En ese momento, Noah y la otra gemela se sumaron a la conversación.

— **¿Te han comentado ya el plan?** — le preguntó él, rodeándola por la cintura. — **Anímate, lo pasarás bien.**

Pero la voz de Noah le llegó desde un lugar muy lejano, porque en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel y sintió que se ahogaba. Tenía que salir de allí. Salir cuanto antes.

…..

Marley estaba intentando entretener a Rachel. El DJ había empezado a pinchar una música un poco más movida y consiguió convencerla para que se unieran al grupo de personas que estaba bailando en el centro del salón.

Rachel bailó dos canciones seguidas, durante las cuales consiguió olvidarse por completo de la presencia de Quinn. Por primera vez en toda la semana estaba contenta de estar allí con su amiga, bailando, consiguiendo que el ritmo de la canción fuera lo único que ocupara su mente.

Pero la temperatura del salón había subido repentinamente y los gin-tonics le estaban afectando más de lo debido, así que, cuando el DJ eligió una lenta, Rachel aprovechó la tesitura para escabullirse. Le apetecía tener un momento consigo misma, tomar aire y descansar de tanta compañía, pero cuando salió a la terraza se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera allí iba a poder estar sola.

Una figura que ya conocía muy bien estaba apoyada en la balaustrada y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Quién se lo iba a decir: incluso allí se encontraba con ella. Daba igual lo que hiciese o lo mucho que intentaba alejarse: Quinn Fabray era omnipresente. Se había convertido en un campo magnético en el que por una cosa u otra siempre quedaba atrapada.

Quinn miró en ese momento por encima de su hombro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla.

— **Perdona, no sabía que había alguien aquí** — se excusó Rachel, dando media vuelta para regresar al interior del salón.

— **No hace falta que te vayas. Estás en tu casa.**

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Apoyó los codos en la barandilla y dejó que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad de los jardines mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de disculparse por lo que había dicho en la piscina. Pero cuando los ojos de Quinn se posaron en los suyos, echó por la borda sus buenos propósitos, diciéndole:

— **Estás muy guapa esta noche.**

Quinn sorbió en silencio el contenido de su copa, la posó sobre la balaustrada y suspiró tan profundamente que supo, en ese momento, que no le iba a gustar nada lo que vendría después.

— **De acuerdo. Creo que es hora de que hablemos antes de que esto vaya a peor.**

— **¿De qué?**

Quinn la miró con sorpresa.

— **Ya sabes. Por favor, dime que todo esto no es producto de mi imaginación. Dime que tú también lo sientes.**

Rachel sonrió para el cuello de su camisa. Demonios... claro que lo sentía. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

— **Quinn... yo...** — titubeó. — **Te juro que he luchado contra esto, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

El inicial gesto de sorpresa de Quinn se convirtió en uno más serio antes de replicarle.

— **Puede que sea algo normal para ti, pero para mí no lo es.**

— **¿Normal? ¿A qué te refieres?**

— **A nada** — replicó Quinn, volviendo a cerrar las compuertas de su corazón, como si estuviera omitiendo una información importante. — **Mira, Rachel, esto tiene que parar.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **No quiero hacerle daño a Noah.**

— **Créeme, yo tampoco.**

— **Entonces...** — Quinn titubeó y giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si no quisiera que Rachel viera la expresión de su cara. **—¿Entonces por qué me dices todas estas cosas?**

— **¿El qué? ¿Que te encuentro deseable y que cada vez que estás cerca tengo ganas de besarte? Eres muy especial, Quinn, tendría que estar ciega para no haberme fijado en ti.**

— **Preferiría que no me dijeras estas cosas. Sé que yo también he flirteado contigo, pero te aseguro que no lo hice conscientemente. No sabía que eras...**

— **Que soy, ¿qué?**

Quinn miró su copa como si no estuviera segura de cuánto quería decir.

— **Nada. Es solo que de veras no esperaba que me pasara esto.**

— **¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?**

Quinn volvió a fijar la mirada en su copa y permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio que Rachel tuvo que acariciar su hombro para hacerle saber que todavía estaba allí, esperando una respuesta.

— **Yo... yo no esperaba sentirme** _ **así.**_ —Quinn inspiró hondo antes de continuar. — **Rachel, a mí no me gustan las mujeres**.

La actriz desvió la mirada. No quería que Quinn viera lo mucho que le había dolido aquel comentario.

— **Bien, eso deja las cosas claras, entonces** —afirmó secamente.

— **Sí, supongo que lo deja claro.**

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, Rachel con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del horizonte, Quinn mirándose los pies. La actriz buscó la manera de intentar explicarse mejor, pero entonces apareció Noah, sonriendo. Sujetaba dos copas, una en cada mano.

— **Mis dos chicas favoritas, juntas** —anunció, abriendo tanto los brazos que volcó ligeramente el contenido de los vasos. — **¿Ya te encuentras un poco mejor?**

— **Sí, mejor** — contestó escuetamente Quinn, evitando mirar a Rachel.

— **Bien, porque necesito tu ayuda. Las primas me están matando.**

Rachel sonrió con el comentario de Noah. Sabía lo pesadas que podían ser sus primas, pero en aquel momento cualquier compañía parecía mejor que estar a solas con Noah y Quinn. Se disculpó con el pretexto de ir a buscar a Finn y regresó al interior del salón sin más explicaciones.

— **¿Qué ha sido eso?** —le preguntó Noah a Quinn, sorprendido por la forma desairada en la que se había ido Rachel.

— **Nada, es solo que estoy cansada. ¿Te parece bien si me voy a dormir? Tú puedes quedarte, si quieres.**

— **No** — negó él con la cabeza. — **Voy contigo. Déjame que me despida de las primas y nos vamos.**

Subieron las escaleras lentamente, alejándose cada vez más del ruido de la fiesta. El resto de la casa estaba en silencio y Quinn agradeció que la noche se hubiera acabado. La compañía de Noah no era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero habría resultado un poco extraño decirle «quiero estar sola» y, además, estaba segura de que él tampoco lo habría entendido. De todos modos, esperaba que él tuviera la intuición y el tacto suficientes para dejarle un poco de espacio, para darse cuenta de que estaba de un humor de perros y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Por eso le extrañó tanto que, cuando llegaron a la habitación Noah la rodeara con sus brazos desde atrás y empezara a depositar pequeños besos en su hombro desnudo.

— **Yo también estaba deseando largarme de la fiesta** — le susurró él al oído, con unas intenciones muy claras, mientras sus manos viajaban en dirección sur por su vientre.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza. No estaba preparada para aquello. Se trataba del peor de los momentos. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Llevaban días en aquella casa y ni siquiera se habían tocado. No era normal. Como tampoco lo era el nudo que sintió en su garganta y las ganas que de pronto tuvo de llorar cuando Noah acarició con suavidad uno de sus pechos.

— **¿Te apetece jugar un rato?** — le propuso en un tono que pretendía ser seductor. — **Estás tan guapa esta noche que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.**

— **Noah...** — consiguió decir Quinn, tragando con dificultad.

— **¿Hmm?**

— **Estoy... estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podemos dejarlo, por favor?**

Quinn casi pudo sentir cómo sus dedos se crispaban en torno a su cintura. Noah se había convertido de pronto en una figura de hielo. Estaba frío, hierático, cuando se giró para ver el impacto que habían tenido en él sus palabras.

— **¿Noah?**

Él no contestó de inmediato. Miró al suelo y sonrió con cinismo. Después se frotó los ojos y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, todo ello sin mirarla a los ojos.

— **Noah, yo...**

— **En serio, Quinn, ¿qué coño te pasa?** — le dijo por fin él, estallando como una olla a presión que llevara varios minutos con el fuego al máximo. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre un sillón, sus brazos colgando inertes a los lados. Quinn no supo qué contestar. — **Llevas toda la semana comportándote como un bicho raro. Apenas hablas, apenas comes, ya casi ni me miras y ahora... esto. En serio, ¿qué pasa?**

— **¡Nada! Solo estoy cansada.**

— **¡Estamos de vacaciones! ¿Cómo es posible que todavía estés cansada?**

 _Porque es mentira_ , pensó. No tenía ni pizca de sueño y sabía, además, que aquella posiblemente sería otra noche en la que no pegaría ojo. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía hacer que lo comprendiera si ni ella misma era capaz de hacerlo?

— **Te prometo que te lo compensaré mañana. Podemos pasar el día juntos y...**

— **Mañana te vas en barco con ellas.**

Quinn arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. _¿Barco? ¿Qué barco?_

— **¿Con ellas? ¿De qué me hablas?**

— **Con las primas** — suspiró Noah, que se había puesto en pie y se estaba quitando la camisa. —¿ **No has oído lo que te han dicho antes? Mañana hacen la fiesta de despedida de Rachel en su barco**.

Una visión, apenas una madeja de un recuerdo, se abrió paso en la mente de Quinn. La conversación completa se había perdido en algún rincón de su cerebro, pero recordaba el momento en el que una de las primas se le había acercado en la fiesta y le había propuesto algo. Ella había estado demasiado absorta cruzando una mirada con Rachel y por eso no se había quedado con los detalles.

— **Sí, claro** — replicó, sintiendo que el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Su cara fue tan terrorífica, de absoluto pavor, que el corazón de Noah se ablandó lo suficiente para acercarse a ella y envolverla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

— **Escucha, ya sé que este no es tu hábitat, pero ya queda menos. Ha sido culpa mía por pedirte que vinieras. He puesto mucha presión en ti y lo siento.**

Quinn quiso decirle que no, que la culpa era enteramente suya por no haber sido capaz de ser más sincera con sus sentimientos, pero sabía que si hablaba empezaría a llorar, así que solo hundió más la cabeza en el hombro de Noah y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— **Si no quieres ir, lo entenderé** — le dijo él entonces.

— **No, para ti es importante—** consiguió replicar Quinn, tragándose el último nudo que atenazaba su garganta. — **Ya pasaremos tiempo juntos, a la vuelta. Te lo prometo.**

Y así lo creía en ese momento. Un día. Un barco. Y después la pesadilla habría terminado.

 _¿Verdad?_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 11**

— **Ahí está** — dijo él. — _ **El Gruñón**_ **.**

Quinn miró hacia la parte del muelle que estaba señalando Noah con su dedo índice y no le hizo falta mucho más para darse cuenta de que aquello era una terrible equivocación. Lo supo desde la discusión del día anterior. Lo sintió en sus propias carnes, al no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Pero se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que no tenía fuerzas para oponerse. Ya no. Quinn era una sombra de sí misma aquellos días, un fantasma que deambulaba por un gran caserón en busca de su alma, en busca de una respuesta o una salida a su actual situación.

No obstante, por más angustiada que se sintiera, también sabía que no había escapatoria posible. Las mujeres de la familia habían planeado un pequeño viaje en barco a modo de despedida de soltera de Rachel y ella formaba parte del festejo. Se trataba de una reunión informal. Un poco de vino, algo de música, una pizca de desenfreno. Solo chicas. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido un plan fantástico. Ahora, sin embargo, caminaba por aquel pantalán arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose como un reo al que conducen a empellones hacia la horca.

La conversación que había mantenido con Rachel la noche anterior seguía muy fresca en su mente y la idea de pasar un día entero encerrada en un barco en el que también estuviera ella le provocaba una incómoda sensación de vértigo.

Miró a Noah de refilón, con la esperanza de que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos. _Mírame. Mira lo que me pasa. Haz algo. Di algo. Impídeme que vaya_ , gritaba Quinn en su interior, pero Noah estaba demasiado ocupado cargando con su maleta de mano y protegiéndose la vista del sol, y el ánimo de Quinn se iba desinflando como un globo pinchado con cada nuevo paso que daban.

Cuando por fin llegaron a _El Gruñón_ , toda la valentía y autodeterminación que había conseguido reunir durante las horas previas se habían esfumado de su cuerpo. Miró al agua, por si conseguía encontrarlas allí, ahogándose, pero lo único que vio fue a un par de peces alimentándose de los residuos que dejaban los barcos en el puerto.

— ¡ **Hey, chicas! ¿Hay sitio para una marinera más?** — escuchó que gritaba Noah.

Quinn elevó la vista y vio que Rachel y Marley ya estaban en la proa del barco. La actriz llevaba unos minúsculos pantaloncitos blancos que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas. Y no era justo. Nada de aquello, de hecho, era justo. Ni las mariposas ni la repentina subida de temperatura de su cuerpo ni el rubor que sintió al comprender el sucio camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de todo consiguió guardar la compostura y devolverles el saludo con un gesto de la mano.

— **¿Qué dices, Noah? ¿Te apuntas? Tú solo para todas** — bromeó Marley.

— **No, yo solo soy un humilde chófer, lo siento. No hay sitio para mí en un barco como este.**

Y tanto que era un barco lujoso. La noche anterior Quinn se lo había imaginado un poco más pretencioso, como uno de esos yates con cristales ahumados que suelen estar pilotados por un cincuentón que agarra el timón con una mano y un puro habano con la otra. Pero aquel era, claramente, el barco de una mujer, un velero precioso, de un blanco virginal que dañaba las pupilas, con unas curvas redondeadas que lo hacían majestuoso sin llegar a ser exagerado.

En ese momento un miembro de la tripulación se hizo cargo de la bolsa de Quinn y se la llevó con él hacia algún punto desconocido de las tripas del velero. Noah y ella habían llegado temprano y la tripulación todavía estaba montando la rampa para que las invitadas pudieran subir a bordo. A partir de ese punto, Noah se iría y ella se quedaría sola ante el peligro, por lo que lo mejor sería que acabaran cuanto antes con las despedidas.

— **¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?** —le dijo ella. — **Tengo la sensación de que a Rachel no le importaría que te sumaras al plan.**

— **Qué va** — replicó Noah, sonriendo. — **Además, hoy hay partido de la selección. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Tú ve con las chicas y diviértete.**

— **Vale, pero no me olvido de lo que tenemos pendiente** — afirmó Quinn, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla. — **Cuídate. Nos vemos a la vuelta.**

Quinn se giró. Había llegado la hora. Lo mejor sería subirse al velero. Decidió aventurarse saltando desde el muelle a la proa del barco, pero apoyó mal el pie y se trastabilló. Cuando ya estaba convencida de que aquello iba a acabar en desastre, sintió unos brazos sujetándola por la cintura.

— **Un segundo tarde y tenemos que llevarte al hospital. ¿Estás bien?**

Quinn miró hacia arriba, hacia la dueña de los hombros que sujetaba ahora con fuerza, y se quedó pálida al ver que se trataba de Rachel. Estaba en sus brazos. Ella la sujetaba con firmeza. Quería darle las gracias, pero cuando la miró a los ojos sus palabras de agradecimiento simplemente murieron en su garganta como una ola que acabara de romper contra una roca. Aquellos ojos la tenían hechizada. Y sus manos, posadas con ternura en su cintura, tampoco le ayudaron a reaccionar. Estaba tan cerca que le dolía en algún rincón que no era el corazón exactamente, pero sin duda estaba tocando un órgano vital importante. Intentó no hacerlo, pero sus ojos se escurrieron hasta los labios de Rachel, comunicándole lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Si tan solo se inclinaba unos centímetros, podría rozarlos, podría atraparlos entre los suyos, podría saber, por fin, qué se sentía al besar a Rachel.

— **¡Eh, vosotras dos, que corra el aire!**

La escandalosa voz de una de las gemelas hizo que Quinn se apartara con rapidez. No sabía qué habían visto los demás, pero para ella estaba muy claro que había estado a punto de hacerlo. De besarla. Delante de todos.

Buscó la mirada de Noah por encima de su hombro, su reacción, pero advirtió con alivio que él estaba sonriendo, como si la idea ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Por lo visto, Noah era totalmente ajeno a la química que había entre ellas y eso le daba un tiempo de descuento muy valioso. Tenía que tomar el control de la situación. Pronto. Ya. Lo antes posible.

…..

La tripulación de _El Gruñón_ condujo el velero mar adentro, en dirección sur. Tenían instrucciones de navegar durante gran parte del día y después atracar en algún lugar resguardado, en donde no soplara demasiado el viento y a la vez pudieran estar a salvo de los temidos paparazzis.

Rachel comprobó con satisfacción que el ambiente en cubierta estaba muy animado. Abundaban las bebidas alcohólicas y todo tipo de cócteles de frutas tropicales, y las gemelas estaban tan borrachas que se habían puesto a bailar descalzas uno de los últimos éxitos que sonaban en la radio. Las mayores, sin embargo, habían hecho su propio grupo a la sombra de una de las velas, y miraban la escena con diversión. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Todo, menos un pequeño detalle: Quinn la estaba evitando.

No habían hablado desde su tropiezo, tan pronto como ella llegó al barco. Cierto, sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, y a Rachel incluso le daba la sensación de que podía ver un deje de melancolía en los ojos de Quinn, un anhelo, como si esperara que ella moviera ficha. Pero eso era todo. Se trataba de una sensación y ya se había equivocado demasiadas veces durante esos días para arriesgarse también ahora. Quedaban apenas dos jornadas para la boda. Si conseguía evitarla esas cuarenta y ocho horas, quizá incluso tuvieran la oportunidad de ser amigas algún día. Rachel casi podía imaginarse largas tardes de verano, disfrutando de una barbacoa en casa de Noah y Quinn, mientras los niños correteaban por el jardín. Sonaba un poco irreal teniendo en cuenta que Finn aborrecía la idea de tener hijos, pero eso no le impedía decirse a sí misma que a lo mejor tenían un futuro juntas. Como amigas. Como confidentes. Casi como cuñadas.

Rachel dio un largo sorbo a su cóctel de frutas y la observó por enésima vez, con los ojos entrecerrados. Curiosamente, Quinn había elegido la compañía de una de sus amigas. Se llamaba Dani; había llegado a la casa esa misma mañana acompañada de su pareja, pero Rachel casi no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella. Envalentonada por sus deseos de convertir su relación con Quinn en algo más fraternal, se acercó a ellas con paso seguro. Esta vez iba a salir bien. Esta vez tenía que salir bien. Se lo debía a sí misma y también a Noah.

— **Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?**

Quinn puso un gesto de sorpresa, seguramente asombrada por la intromisión, pero Rachel la ignoró por completo. Quería que supiera que no estaba allí por ella; no exactamente. Ahora solo estaba ejerciendo sus labores de anfitriona.

— **¡Dichosos los ojos!** — exclamó Dani. — **Ya pensaba que no iba a poder hablar contigo en todo el día.**

— **Perdona, tienes razón. He estado demasiado ocupada.**

— **No pasa nada, mujer, es lo que tienen las bodas, que no paras. Ven, siéntate un rato con nosotras** —le pidió Dani, indicándole el cojín que tenía al lado.

Rachel buscó la aprobación en los ojos de Quinn, pero al ver que no se inmutaba decidió sentarse al lado de su amiga.

— **¿Qué tal todo? ¿Dónde te metes? Has estado desaparecida** — se interesó Dani.

— **Ya sabes, ando aquí y allá, con miles de cosas en la cabeza. Will no me deja respirar.**

— **Ese maníaco cabrón. ¿Es que no piensas deshacerte de él nunca?**

Rachel sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Ya habían hablado de eso muchas veces. Ella y Dani se habían conocido en un casting cuando su carrera cinematográfica todavía estaba empezando, y las dos conocían muy bien a Will. Lo bueno y lo malo de Will.

— **¿Y a quién voy a encontrar que sea mejor que él?**

— **¡Venga ya! Tiene que haber alguien. No sé, ¿qué tal esa chica? La que trabajó con Thomas Butler hasta el año pasado.**

— **Se la ha quedado Jennifer.**

— **Oh, vaya** — se lamentó Dani, sirviéndose más cerveza. — **Es una pena. Me caía bien y dicen que es muy buena.**

Lo era. Y Rachel había barajado la idea varias veces. Pero al final siempre encontraba razones para no deshacerse de los servicios de Will, razones muy poderosas, con muchos ceros en su cuenta bancaria y una imagen pública insuperable. Sabía que su publicista podía ser un hijo de puta, desalmado y manipulador, y algunas veces dudaba de si las decisiones que tomaba en su vida habían sido de ella o de Will. Su boda era el mejor ejemplo: ¿se casaba porque lo deseaba o porque Will le había dicho que era el momento? Mientras lo pensaba, sus ojos viajaron en dirección a Quinn, que parecía estar escuchándolas con atención, aunque todavía no hubiera sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Dani cambió entonces de tema. A su amiga le gustaba contar batallas del pasado, sobre todo las que conseguían dejarla en evidencia, aunque Rachel disfrutaba muchísimo de su compañía. Se veían poco, pero siempre que lo hacían les gustaba rememorar viejos tiempos.

—En **realidad, tú siempre has sido la más loca de nosotras dos** — protestó Rachel, defendiéndose de la acusación que Dani acababa de hacerle.

— **Sí, claro, ¿recuerdas esa vez que fuimos de viaje a Brighton y tú...?**

— **Ah, no, no puedes contar esa historia y esperar salir viva de aquí. Tendrás que morir si la cuentas, lo siento.**

— **¡Vamos! Tampoco es tan grave. ¿Cómo se llamaba la bailarina? ¿Sonya? ¿Corinna? ¿Te puedes creer que no recuerdo su nombre pero me acuerdo perfectamente de su buen par de...** — Janet hizo un gesto inconfundible con sus manos y las tres mujeres se rieron.

Quinn fue la única que pareció sorprendida por aquel comentario, como si hasta entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Dani era lesbiana y la mujer que la acompañaba, su pareja.

— **Se llamaba Julianna** — le recordó Rachel, — **y no pasó nada con ella.**

— **Venga ya, eso no hay quien se lo crea. Tu fama te precede** —protestó Dani. — **Tendrás que demostrármelo si quieres que me lo crea.**

— **No tengo pruebas. Pero, afortunadamente, los paparazzis tampoco** — dijo la actriz, guiñándoles un ojo y arrancándole una sonrisa al grupo.

Rachel se incorporó entonces. Eran casi las doce de la mañana y el calor empezaba a apretar. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa para quedarse en biquini. Fue un gesto muy normal, inocente, que no buscó en ningún momento la reacción de Quinn. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que la estaba repasando con la mirada.

— **Quinn, no creas una palabra de lo que te diga** — dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a ella. — **Esta mujer es un demonio. Y ahora, con vuestro permiso, me voy a dar un baño. Me estoy cociendo.**

— **Ve en paz. Nosotras seguiremos aquí, bebiendo para olvidar la pérdida de una soltera más** — bromeó Dani.

— _ **Drama queen**_ **.**

— **A eso me dedico. ¡Soy actriz!**

Rachel sonrió con el comentario, aunque en su interior se sintiera con pocas ganas de sonreír. El magnetismo de Quinn volvió a hacer mella y se alejó de allí dividida, con el corazón en un puño. _Quería_ quedarse, pero, de nuevo, no _debía_ hacerlo. A veces el deber era una auténtica mierda.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _Tin, tin, tin_. La cuchara de tía Shelby golpeando el cristal de su copa hizo eco en la bahía. El capitán había atracado finalmente cerca de una playa bastante turística, por si alguna de las invitadas se animaba después a bajar a puerto a celebrarlo. Según los guardas de seguridad, se trataba de un lugar seguro: no tenían constancia de que ningún paparazzi se encontrara en los alrededores, perdido en alguna lancha de dudosa estabilidad. Pero, por si acaso, había varios patrullando la zona, y de vez en cuando los veían pasar al lado del velero, con sus caras de sabueso y su mirada seria y amenazante. A Quinn se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando los miraba.

La cena se sirvió finalmente en la cubierta. Todas las invitadas se sentaron en torno a una larga mesa decorada con velas. Eran solamente quince, pero armaban tanto ruido que parecían más. La tía Shelby estaba intentando poner orden con su cuchara para dar un pequeño discurso.

Quinn estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa. Había elegido un asiento al lado de Dani y su novia porque era con quien más a gusto se encontraba. La otra opción eran las gemelas o Martha y tía Shelby, pero no se sentía de humor para lidiar con preguntas indiscretas sobre su noviazgo con Noah, y tampoco le apetecía estar cerca de Rachel. Así que, en definitiva, aquel era un buen sitio. Lo suficientemente alejado para no verse en una situación comprometida, pero bien ubicado para poder verlo todo.

Los camareros sirvieron el primer plato cuando tía Shelby terminó su discurso, pero Quinn apenas probó bocado. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero estaba demasiado distraída observando a Rachel, que aquella noche parecía haber multiplicado su atractivo por cuatro. La piel de la actriz estaba radiante. Salpicada por nuevas pecas del sol de aquellos días, pero también suave y llena de vida. Rachel había elegido un sencillo vestido de color blanco que le daba un aire angelical y, cada vez que se reía, a Quinn le entraban ganas de reír con ella.

— **Preciosa, ¿verdad?**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por aquel comentario. Miró a Dani y vio que se dirigía a ella. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

— **Parece imposible no perder la cabeza por Rachel** — insistió la muchacha, dejándola boquiabierta.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Tenía razón. Rachel era el tipo de mujer capaz de arrebatar la cordura a cualquiera. Y sin embargo, prefirió permanecer callada, con la esperanza de que Dani cambiara pronto de tema. No tuvo suerte.

— **¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué hay entre tú y Rachel?**

— **¿Perdona?** — replicó Quinn sin ocultar su sorpresa. **—¿Entre Rachel y yo?**

— **Oh, vamos. ¿Esas miradas que lleváis lanzándoos todo el día? Si la química quemara, este barco estaría en llamas desde que salió de puerto** — bromeó Dani, restándole importancia a la reacción de Quinn con un gesto de su mano. — **Que conste que no te juzgo. Si yo no estuviera totalmente enamorada y si Rachel no fuera mi amiga, te aseguro que tendrías competencia.**

Al principio no supo qué decir. Simplemente se ruborizó y permaneció callada, pero después consideró necesario defenderse.

— **No es... Yo no... No es para nada eso.**

— **Vale, como quieras. Pero conozco a Rachel desde hace mucho y te aseguro que nunca la he visto mirar así a nadie.**

Los ojos de Quinn se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, justo al lugar en donde se encontraba Rachel. ¿Podía ser cierto? En ese momento la actriz alzó la copa en su dirección para dedicarle un brindis en el aire y Quinn no pudo evitar corresponderle con el mismo gesto, mientras notaba que una agradable oleada de calor se extendía por su pecho.

Cuando acabó la cena, lo último que le apetecía era bajar a puerto junto a las demás. Se sentía llena, en todos los sentidos, pesada, y seguía con la cabeza embotada. En lo único en que pensaba Quinn era en abrazar la almohada, cerrar los ojos y permitir, así, que el día tocara a su fin. Pero Dani se había puesto muy pesada y acabó convenciéndola con trucos de actriz a los que no estaba acostumbrada. Ese tipo de gente podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

Antes de que tuviera ocasión de cambiar de opinión, se encontraba subida a una lancha motora con rumbo a aquella población costera, reprochándose en silencio no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para decir que no. Podría haberse sumado al plan de las mayores. Tía Shelby y Martha habían decidido quedarse en el velero jugando a las cartas, y en ese momento hasta un plan tan aburrido como ese se le antojaba como el paraíso.

Marley, la ayudante personal de Rachel, guio al grupo una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme. Pero resultaba difícil tratar con los veraneantes, que cada dos por tres detenían su marcha, emocionados de ver a una estrella de cine. Algunos habían sacado los móviles para hacerles fotos y Quinn se sentía acosada. Les daban empujones, intentaban agarrarlas, gritaban. Marley trató de ahuyentarlos lo mejor que pudo, pero sus amenazas y cara de pocos amigos resultaron mucho menos efectivas que la mirada intimidatoria del guardaespaldas de Rachel. Aquel armario empotrado se había pegado a Rachel como una sombra. Con sus brazos impedía que los fisgones se acercaran a ella. El ambiente se estaba caldeando tanto que por un momento Quinn pensó que el sabueso se liaría a palos con los veraneantes. Por suerte, no fue necesario.

Se trataba de la primera vez que Quinn salía acompañada de alguien famoso, pero no le hizo falta demasiado tiempo para comprender que no era una situación agradable. El gentío se convirtió de pronto en una manada de lobos dispuesta a devorar a su presa. Rachel parecía muy pequeña, como si se hubiera encogido, rodeada de toda aquella gente que deseaba tocarla, acariciarla, sacarse fotos con ella. Estaba casi convencida de que si hubieran tenido la oportunidad la habrían mordido allí mismo. Eso le hizo comprender enseguida la frustración que Rachel sentía cada vez que hacía una aparición pública.

Llevaban menos de diez minutos en aquel bar, pero Quinn ya se sentía exhausta, cansada de aquel escrutinio y de las decenas de extraños que se acercaban a ella solo porque estaba en compañía de Rachel Berry. Vivir así tenía que ser horrible.

— **Quizá esto no haya sido una buena idea** — le comentó a Dani, alzando la voz para que la escuchara por encima de la música. — **Nos están acorralando.**

— **Tranquila, forma parte del show. En el fondo, le viene bien. Las revistas ya se estaban poniendo muy nerviosas por no saber nada de ella en toda la semana. Así la dejarán tranquila hasta el día de la boda.**

Observó entonces a Rachel, esperando ver en ella algún gesto de hastío o el agobio dibujado en su cara, pero le sorprendió no encontrar nada de eso. La actriz estaba bailando, ajena a todo, absolutamente metida en su papel de estrella de cine.

Le pareció estar observando a otra persona, alguien muy diferente a la mujer apasionada, graciosa e inteligente con la que había intimado los últimos días. Entonces comprendió que estaba asistiendo a una de las múltiples interpretaciones de Rachel Berry. Aquel era su público y ella, el personaje.

— **No te lo tomes muy en serio, solo es un papel. Rachel también lo odia con toda su alma.**

Quinn se giró y vio que Marley se había colocado a su lado. Le sonrió, sorprendida de que hubiera leído su mente en apenas unos segundos.

— **¿Pero por qué lo hace?**

— **Es parte del juego de ser famosa. ¿Crees que la gente va al cine para ver a alguien cálido y cercano?** — Marley negó con la cabeza. — **No, la gente va al cine para ver a la mujer inalcanzable que jamás podrán tener. Supongo que esa mujer es la que estás viendo ahora mismo.**

— **¿Y va a estar así toda la noche? ¡Porque parece agotador!**

Marley se rio con ganas.

— **Normalmente, se le pasa con la primera o la segunda copa. Dale alcohol a la princesa y enseguida se convertirá en Cenicienta.**

— **Ya veo.**

— **¿Te lo estás pasando bien?**

Quinn se tomó unos segundos, intentando valorar hasta qué punto deseaba ser sincera con la mejor amiga de Rachel. Decidió probar suerte. En realidad no tenía nada que perder y seguramente ella estaba al corriente de lo sucedido.

— **Todo lo bien que lo puedo pasar, dadas las circunstancias** — replicó entonces.

— **Llámame romántica, pero soy de las que piensan que el tiempo acaba poniéndolo todo en su lugar.**

— **¿Tú crees?**

— **Estoy convencida de ello** — enfatizó Marley. — **Y algún día, cuando nos veamos de nuevo, espero que nos riamos de todo esto. Ven, te invito a una copa. ¿Qué tomas?**

— **Gin-tonic, por favor.**

— **Y para mí un ron con cola** — le dijo Marley al camarero.

Mientras el chico se iba a por las bebidas, las dos mujeres entablaron una conversación que sorprendió muy gratamente a Quinn. Hasta el momento había coincidido poco con Marley y, cuando lo hacían, la asistente parecía estar siempre de mal humor o tratando de arreglar un problema. Era agradable ver esta otra faceta más relajada de ella.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Rachel?**

— **Hmm, déjame pensar** — replicó Marley, frunciendo el ceño. — **Hará seis años este otoño.**

— **¡Oh, vaya! Eso es bastante tiempo. Siempre me he preguntado cómo alguien acaba trabajando para una estrella de cine. ¿Tuviste que pasar alguna entrevista? ¿Te hicieron un casting?** — bromeó.

Marley dio un trago a su bebida y sonrió.

— **No sé el resto de la gente, pero en mi caso fue Noah quien nos presentó.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **Sí, aunque ahora parece que fue en otra vida. Pero tranquila, hace siglos que** _ **solo**_ **somos amigos.**

Quinn arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

— **Oh, perdona, creo que he metido la pata** — se disculpó la ayudante, interpretando correctamente su reacción. — **Pensaba que Noah te lo había dicho.**

— **No pasa nada, supongo que tendría sus motivos para no comentármelo.**

— **Fue realmente hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En una galaxia muy lejana, de veras.**

Quinn sonrió con el comentario. Si en algún momento se había sentido incómoda con la conversación, esa broma de Marley consiguió borrarla de un plumazo. Y en realidad, tampoco le importaba tanto. Noah y ella llevaban tan poco tiempo saliendo que, a su juicio, les quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir del otro. Esto parecía un pequeño detalle comparado con lo que estaba viviendo Quinn en aquel viaje.

Las dos mujeres continuaron charlando un rato mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas. Hablaron de la industria del cine, de la universidad en la que trabajaba Quinn y bromearon sobre las manías de Noah. El único tema que no tocaron fue todo lo relativo a su relación con Rachel, aunque ambas estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacía la actriz. Sobre todo Marley, que no apartó la vista de ella, probablemente porque incluso entonces estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Quinn se lo estaba pasando tan bien en compañía de Marley que por un momento se olvidó de lo que le preocupaba. Llegó a creer, incluso, que nada podría arruinarle la noche, y lo siguió pensando hasta que una rubia con mirada penetrante cruzó el cordón de seguridad del reservado en el que se encontraban.

Era una mujer guapa y muy pronto todos los ojos estuvieron puestos en ella. La desconocida saludó con dos besos rápidos a Dani y enseguida se lanzó en picado en dirección a Rachel. Y para Quinn fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Sus ojos repasaron con atención los pasos de la rubia, sus caderas sinuosas, la manera en la que acarició a Rachel como si se conocieran de situaciones mucho más íntimas. La rubia le dio dos lánguidos besos en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído que cambió la expresión de la cara de la actriz. La mano de Rachel se posó entonces en su espalda con cariño, atrayéndola hacia ella, hasta que su nariz quedó hundida en el cuello de la rubia.

— **No es lo que piensas** — le dijo Marley, interpretando correctamente los celos que estaba sintiendo. Eran intensos, como la raíz de un robusto árbol que penetraran con fuerza en la tierra.

— **No sabes lo que estoy pensando.**

— **Cierto, pero puedo imaginármelo y me preocupa.**

Quinn bebió de un trago el resto de su copa y posó el vaso en la barra con un golpe seco.

— **Gracias por la invitación. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.**

— **¿Te vas?**

— **Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Buenas noches.**

Los ojos de Marley se abrieron con sorpresa. Intentó llamar la atención de Rachel, pero la actriz estaba demasiado ocupada charlando con aquella maldita cazafortunas. Cuando quiso reaccionar, Quinn ya se había ido.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 13**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?**

— **Que se ha ido. Te ha visto con Kitty y se ha largado.**

— **¡Pero si solo estaba hablando con ella!** — protestó Rachel, mesándose el pelo con ansiedad. Solo de pensar en lo que se le estaría pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza a Quinn, sentía ganas de estrangular a alguien. Kitty era una amiga, nada más. Bueno, quizá una amiga un poco pasada de cascos, una cazafortunas cualquiera, de tantas que pululaban por Hollywood. Pero lo suyo con ella era un flirteo inocente, unas cuantas palabras subidas de tono, a modo de juego.

— **Rachel, vas a casarte en dos días** — le recordó Marley, intentando que hiciera uso del poco juicio que le quedaba.

— **¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero no quiero que...** — Rachel se detuvo. Suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que no quería? Necesitaba poner orden a sus pensamientos. — **Mierda, Marley, no quiero que crea que he estado jugando con ella. Porque no es cierto.**

— **¡Pues díselo! Es la novia de tu primo y, si las cosas prosperan entre ellos, lo mejor es que seas sincera con ella.**

— **Ya, claro, como si fuera tan fácil.**

— **¿A qué tienes miedo, Rachel?** — le preguntó Marley, acariciando cariñosamente su brazo. **—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?**

Rachel se tomó un momento para pensarlo, aunque conocía de sobra la respuesta a aquella pregunta. ¿Lo peor?

— **Que diga que sí. Que diga que siente lo mismo que yo. Eso es lo peor que puede pasar.**

— **Pensaba que no le gustaban las mujeres.**

— **Ya, yo también** — replicó Rachel. Pero no era cierto. Ahora lo sabía. No podía ser cierto mirándola como la miraba, reaccionando como reaccionaba. Las palabras de Quinn le decían que no le gustaban las mujeres, pero sus acciones le decían lo contrario. Rachel estaba segura. Había algo entre ellas, algo tan poderoso que se moría de pánico cada vez que pensaba en ello.

— **Escucha, no soy ninguna experta en estos temas ni tampoco me he casado nunca, pero si de veras piensas que esta chica es tan especial, a lo mejor deberías hablar con ella. Recuerda, todavía tienes tiempo para decidirlo.**

Rachel no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que aquella era, probablemente, su última oportunidad para aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero su atracción por Quinn se trataba de una locura. Era la novia de Noah. Hetero. ¡Una seria profesora de universidad que nada tenía que ver con su mundo! Además, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Al día siguiente tenían la cena preboda. Asistirían cientos de invitados. Toda la prensa estaría allí. ¿Qué escapatoria tenía? ¿Cancelar la boda? ¿Convencerla para que se fugaran juntas?

— **Al menos habla con ella** — escuchó que insistía Marley. — **No tiene por qué pasar nada si tú no quieres, pero déjale las cosas claras. No le hagas sentir que ha sido un juguete, porque al final eso provocará que tu relación con Noah se resienta.**

Sí, su mejor amiga tenía razón. Le debía una disculpa a Quinn, una muy grande, y aunque solo fuera por ello no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su asistente y le pidió a su guardaespaldas que la llevara de vuelta al barco. La fiesta se había acabado.

….

Rachel llegó sin resuello a la puerta del camarote de Quinn. Estaba nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos y sentía las rodillas flojas, como si fueran de latón y hubiera perdido uno de los tornillos. Respiró hondamente y su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire, con el puño cerrado, los nudillos orientados a la madera, preparados para golpearla. Entonces la bajó de nuevo. No. No podía hacerlo. Si entraba en el camarote de Quinn, estaba perdida.

 _No. Es hetero. Es la novia de Noah. ¿Cuántas razones más necesitas?_

Se reprendió a sí misma, recordándose que estaba allí para pedirle perdón, pero para nada más. Llamaría a la puerta, con suerte Quinn la abriría, entonces le explicaría lo estúpida que había sido, le pediría disculpas por ello y después se iría a dormir, como una buena chica. Eso era todo.

Por fin, reunió el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta. Tres golpes, ninguna respuesta. Rachel se quedó un buen rato pendiente, pero lo único que escuchó fue el ruido de las olas batiendo contra la cubierta del velero. Lo intentó de nuevo. Otros tres golpes, esta vez más tímidos, y de nuevo silencio. A lo mejor se había quedado dormida.

— **Quinn, ¿estás despierta?** — susurró, manteniendo su tono de voz muy bajo. No quería que nadie se despertara, especialmente su madre, que dormía en uno de los camarotes contiguos. **—¿Quinn? Soy Rachel. Necesito hablar contigo. Abre, por favor.**

Nada. O bien estaba dormida o no deseaba hablar con ella. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era plausible. Rachel barajó la posibilidad de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en el camarote sin haber sido invitada, pero esa idea resultaba demasiado lamentable, incluso para ella. Así que simplemente aceptó el revés tal y como vino, y puso rumbo a sus aposentos, un poco cabizbaja y preguntándose cómo iba a resolver aquel entuerto. Tan solo esperaba que esto no perjudicara de ninguna manera su relación con Noah. La idea la hizo sentirse tan deprimida que sus hombros se hundieron cuando subió las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta.

Por fortuna, hacía una noche estupenda y la brisa fresca del mar redujo su mal humor casi de manera inmediata. El viento soplaba con fuerza, despeinando su melena, la noche estaba oscura y a lo lejos solo distinguía pequeños puntos amarillos como agujeros que alguien hubiera hecho con un alfiler en las casas de la bahía.

Rachel se apoyó en la barandilla y suspiró con cansancio. Había sido una verdadera idiota jugando con fuego de aquella manera. Esa era una parte de su personalidad que nunca había logrado controlar y que le había metido en más de un problema. Aparentemente, ahora tenía otro que sumar a la lista.

Estaba tan absorta revolcándose en aquel lodo de autocompasión que solo advirtió la presencia de otra persona cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado. La mujer tenía los pies cruzados en los tobillos y el viento ondeaba ligeramente su melena rubia. La luna iluminaba con sus tonos azulados el contorno de su figura, dándole a la escena un aire romántico, casi poético. La actriz se quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba.

— **Hola, Rachel.**

Era Quinn.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Rachel se aproximó lentamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de acercarse a ella. Quinn le dedicó entonces una sonrisa cálida, invitándola a acercarse con un gesto de la mano. Estaba emocionalmente exhausta, cansada de sentirse a la deriva, como un barco en medio de una tormenta. Pero en aquel momento, al ver a Rachel, algo se reparó en su interior. Lo que estaba roto dejó de estarlo y al mirarla olvidó por qué se había ido furiosa del bar.

— **Bonita noche** — comentó Rachel intentando romper el hielo.

— **Sí, está preciosa.**

El barco estaba en silencio, el mar se encontraba tranquilo y los rayos de luna se reflejaban como un espejo en su superficie.

— **¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?** — preguntó Quinn. — **Pensaba que la noche iría para largo.**

— **No tenía ganas de fiesta.**

— **Ya... yo tampoco.**

— **¿Te lo has pasado bien?**

— **Sí, mucho** — mintió Quinn. Lo último que deseaba era que Rachel supiera lo miserable que se había sentido al verla tonteando con aquella rubia. Pensó que volviendo al barco podría olvidar su malestar, pero solo había conseguido empeorarlo.

— **Bien. Me alegro** — dijo inicialmente Rachel, aunque cambió de idea acto seguido. — **No, en realidad no me alegro.** — Hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar. — **Quinn, creo que te debo una disculpa.**

— **¿Por qué motivo?**

— **Tengo la sensación de que piensas que he estado jugando contigo todos estos días y lo siento si te he hecho sentir así. Te aseguro que no se trata de eso.**

Quinn sabía que ahondar en esta conversación solo podía causarles problemas. Pero estaba demasiado dolida y no sabía cómo curar esa herida. Las otras heridas las conocía, las había tenido antes. Esa, no. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por una mujer. Necesitaba con desesperación un remedio, una cura rápida que la sacara de la miseria en la que se estaba sumiendo. Quizá por eso, dijo:

— **¿De qué se trata, entonces? Dímelo, porque si para ti esto no es un juego, no lo entiendo.**

Rachel sonrió con tristeza. Estaba nerviosa, eso podía notarlo. Desvió la mirada, perdiéndola en algún punto del mar, como si intentara poner orden a sus pensamientos.

— **¿De veras piensas eso? ¿Que eres solo un pasatiempo? ¿Un juguete?** — respondió entonces, en un tono de voz que dejaba a las claras que su comentario le había dolido.

— **Has estado con otras mujeres antes y para ti no significó nada. Joder, Rachel... ¡Vas a casarte en dos días!**

La frustración era evidente en el tono de Quinn y Rachel capturó su mirada antes de hablar.

— **Sí, es verdad. Y por eso duele todavía más** — susurró, inclinándose súbitamente para acariciar su cara. — **Quinn, ¿qué ves cuando te miro?** — le preguntó en el mismo tono.

Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, apoyadas en la barandilla de cubierta, mientras el viento revolvía sus melenas. El hipnótico balanceo del barco, meciéndose suavemente sobre el agua, combinado con los dedos de Rachel enredándose en su pelo, fue suficiente para que Quinn bajara todas sus defensas. Estaba agotada de luchar contra sus sentimientos y en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar. Así que cerró los ojos, rindiéndose, disfrutando por primera vez de las caricias de Rachel, hundiendo la mejilla en su mano sin importarle lo que pasaría después.

En algún lugar de su mente una voz intentó advertirle de las consecuencias que tenía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se apagó muy pronto. Era más importante lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de Rachel, aspirando su perfume sin necesidad de disimular, notando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que su respiración se iba agitando.

Quinn abrió los ojos justo en ese momento. Miró a Rachel, confundida e intrigada a la vez, asustada por lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir. La expresión en los ojos de Rachel no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su cuerpo se tensó al encontrar en ellos el mismo deseo que ardía en su interior. Se obligó a no pensar esta vez y acortó todavía más la distancia que había entre ellas hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Rachel. Quinn se estremeció cuando sus bocas se encontraron, como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado esperando ese momento para fundirse uno con el otro. Rachel profundizó en el beso y hundió los dedos en su melena, arrancándole sin permiso un jadeo de placer. El primer beso había sido un beso tentativo, pero este desató todos los sentimientos que habían mantenido a raya durante esa semana. Deseo. Atracción. Esperanza. Descubrimiento. Quinn se sintió como la presa de un río que Rachel acabara de abrir, dejando escapar un torrente de emociones. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó ligeramente, interrumpiendo el beso.

— **Rachel...** — jadeó, con el corazón latiéndole de forma arrítmica.

— **Por favor, no digas nada** — le rogó Rachel, intentando controlar su respiración. — **Solo... quédate conmigo.**

— **Pero...**

— **Dime que no me sientes y me iré.**

Rachel le dio opción de responder, pero Quinn sabía que estaba perdida. Sus besos se sentían demasiado bien como para hacerla parar. Era apasionada y delicada al mismo tiempo y, cuando se besaban, su piel le resultaba tan suave que sintió que podría resbalar eternamente por ella.

— **Dime que no sientes esto.** — Rachel depositó un suave beso en la palma de su mano. — **Ni esto** — le dijo, mientras acortaba las distancias para posar sus labios en su cuello. Quinn notó que un jadeo de placer se escapaba desde el fondo de su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo se humedecía su ropa interior. — **O esto...**

Quinn se dejó hacer, negándose a pensar en las consecuencias. En ese momento lo único que quería era sentir a Rachel otra vez, su lengua batallando con la suya, presionando, obligándola a pedir más. Cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron de manera natural con los de Rachel. Su propia boca se abrió y gimió de placer al sentir de nuevo la punta de la lengua de Rachel, acariciando la suya.

Rachel la empujó contra la pared del barco y Quinn creyó perder el control cuando su muslo quedó encajado entre sus piernas. Los brazos de Rachel descendieron con rapidez por su espalda y tiró de ella para sentir su cuerpo más cerca. Se besaron apasionadamente, las lenguas buscándose, mientras la excitación crecía. La mano de Rachel se deslizó por la pernera del pantalón de Quinn, hasta llegar al interior de su muslo. La actriz dudó por un segundo, como si tuviera miedo de estar yendo demasiado rápido. Pero Quinn cogió su mano y la guio con ansiedad hasta el centro de su cuerpo para que pudiera sentirla.

— **Oh, joder. ¿Yo te hago esto?** — preguntó Rachel al sentir su calor incluso a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

— **No tienes ni idea...**

Quinn apretó los ojos con fuerza al notar las caricias sobre sus pantalones, sorprendida de su propia excitación. Estaba tan preparada para Rachel que sus gemidos pronto subieron de intensidad y se volvieron prácticamente continuos. Ya no eran unas niñas ni adolescentes experimentando. Si seguían por ese camino tendrían que acabar en otro lugar, porque Quinn no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más tiempo.

— **Te deseo** — le susurró Rachel mientras besaba su cuello.

— **Yo también a ti.**

Era cierto. Ella también deseaba a Rachel, más de lo que había deseado jamás a nadie; la sentía tan cerca que eso tendría que haber sido suficiente. Pero sus ropas se convirtieron de repente en el último impedimento para conseguir lo que querían. Con manos temblorosas, Quinn agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Rachel, apretando con su puño. Estaba buscando el valor que necesitaba para deshacerse de ella, pero entonces el sonido de una puerta se abrió paso entre la excitación que nublaba su raciocinio.

— **¿Qué ha sido eso?** — preguntó, deteniendo el beso y apartándose rápidamente.

La tímida luz de un farol rasgó las sombras de la cubierta del barco. Quinn sintió cierto alivio al ver que se trataba del vigilante. El hombre las enfocó con la linterna que sostenía.

— **¿Todo bien por aquí, señorita Berry?** — preguntó.

— **Todo perfecto** — respondió la actriz, que tenía evidentes problemas para respirar con normalidad.

El vigilante sin duda notó la respiración entrecortada de su jefa y el pelo revuelto de Quinn. Comprendiendo que había interrumpido un momento íntimo, se dio media vuelta y reanudó su guardia.

A su marcha le siguió un momento extraño entre las dos mujeres. Quinn se mordió el labio, admirando lo preciosa que estaba Rachel cuando la excitación coloreaba sus mejillas. _Dios, la deseo tanto..._ El rostro de la actriz solo estaba iluminado por la azulada luz de la luna y supo que, pasara lo que pasara, se acordaría de ese momento para siempre.

— **Lo siento** — le dijo Rachel, cogiendo su cara entre las manos y acariciándole la barbilla.

Quinn trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sus ojos la traicionaron. Giró la cabeza para impedir que ella notara sus ojos humedecidos.

— **Por favor, no te disculpes. Soy yo quien te ha besado.**

— **Pero...**

— **No, Rachel** — la interrumpió Quinn. Ahora su gesto era más duro. — **Las dos sabemos que esto no es buena idea. Esto... esto no tiene por qué significar nada. Además, tú tienes una boda a la que asistir. Tu familia, los invitados... no podemos fingir que no existen.**

Rachel entrecerró los ojos, sin entender, como si sus palabras fueran un mazazo de realidad que no estaba preparada para digerir. Pero Quinn no se estaba inventando nada. La boda seguía en pie, a pesar de la extraña e incontrolable química que ellas dos pudieran tener.

La teoría estaba clara. Pero Quinn no conocía ningún manual en el que se explicara qué hacer cuando una se encontraba en aquella situación. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Olvidar lo que había ocurrido? ¿Fingir que no deseaba volver a besarla?

Cuando se despidieron y Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla, todavía estaba intentando encontrar la respuesta.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Adaptación del Libro de la escritora Emma Mars.**

….

 **Capítulo 15**

 **— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar del tema?**

Marley observó a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo. Rachel estaba con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla del copiloto y la mejilla hundida en su mano. Por toda respuesta, emitió un gruñido.

— **De acuerdo, pero algún día vas a tener que decirme qué ocurrió anoche para que estés así.**

Marley siguió conduciendo en silencio. Sabía que Rachel necesitaba un rato más para decidirse a hablar, pero que acabaría haciéndolo. Cuando entraron en la autopista y el coche fue adquiriendo velocidad, la actriz comenzó a desahogarse.

— **No ocurrió nada, ya que tanto quieres saberlo. Nos besamos, fue genial y...**

— **Hey, hey, espera un momento. ¿Os besasteis?**

— **Eso he dicho.**

— **¿Y qué tal?**

Rachel hizo una pausa. Se mordió el labio inferior y gruñó para liberar la tensión que llevaba dentro.

— **Increíble** — dijo, suspirando. — **Simplemente... increíble. Creo que nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Hay química entre nosotras, Marley. Mucha química. Pero no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella.**

— **¿Seguro que** _ **solamente**_ **os besasteis?** — Marley alzó una ceja, y Rachel supo lo que estaba pensando.

— **Apareció el guardia de seguridad y tuvimos que parar.**

— **Ah, eso ya tiene más sentido. ¿Se lo vas a contar a Noah?**

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior. Había pensado en eso, claro, pero no encontraba la respuesta. Una parte de ella le decía que no ganaba nada con ser sincera con Noah. Le haría daño. Y si lo suyo con Quinn de veras se iba a quedar en un par de besos, ¿qué conseguía con ello?

— **Puede. ¿Debería? No es como si hubiese ocurrido algo. Es decir, esto no cambia las cosas.**

— **Ya, pero es tu primo. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, no estaba muy bien visto que te enrollaras con la novia de tu primo.**

Rachel sabía que Marley tenía razón. Pero estaba convencida de que para Quinn no había significado lo mismo y, tal y como había dicho ella, esto no cambiaba nada. Nada.

— **Supongo que ahora ya da igual. Tengo la sensación de que para Quinn ha sido como un experimento. ¡Besarse con una actriz! ¿Sabes?**

— **A mí no me dio esa impresión cuando hablé con ella.**

— **¿Hablasteis de mí?** — se sorprendió Rachel.

— **No, exactamente. Pero hay cosas que se notan.**

— **Créeme, si quisiera algo más, no habría salido huyendo de esa manera.**

— **O a lo mejor está muerta de miedo** — terció Marley. — **Rachel, ¿qué hablamos siempre de ser un poco más empática? Cuando esa chica llegó a esta casa se suponía que era hetero. Jamás en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza estar con una mujer, y de repente apareces tú, rica, preciosa, famosa y a punto de casarte. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras ella?**

— **Como una mierda.**

— **¡Exacto!**

— **Mira a la carretera** — le pidió Rachel.

— **Eso hago.**

— **No, en serio, céntrate. Si tenemos un accidente sería el final perfecto para un día de mierda.** — Rachel se llevó una mano a la sien. Tenía resaca y le dolía la cabeza.

Marley le hizo caso y trató de estar más pendiente de la carretera.

— **¿Piensas seguir con la boda?** — le preguntó entonces, al tomar una curva.

La actriz perdió la mirada más allá de la ventanilla. Aquella era una pregunta que la hacía sentirse incómoda y, la verdad, no estaba preparada para responderla.

— **Te lo pregunto por si tenemos que activar un código de emergencia** — insistió Marley. — **Will querrá asesinar a alguien, pero creo que sabré controlar su impulso homicida.**

Rachel sonrió. Conociendo a su publicista, era verdad que amenazaría con algo tan radical como el asesinato si decidía cancelar la boda. Las llamadas de los periodistas durarían semanas enteras. Rachel tendría que irse de viaje a una isla desierta o encerrarse en cualquier paraje perdido hasta que pasara la conmoción. Después daría un par de entrevistas para restarle importancia al tema y, con un poco de suerte, Finn colaboraría manteniendo su bocaza cerrada.

Pero no estaba preparada. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a los periodistas ni a su familia ni al cabreo que todo ello iba a producir en Will. Además, Quinn había dejado las cosas claras. Lo de la noche anterior no tenía por qué significar nada. Eso había dicho. Sus palabras apenas le habían dolido cuando todavía estaba demasiado alcoholizada para que realmente tuvieran sentido. Por la mañana, en cambio, impactaron contra su pecho con la fuerza con la que lo haría una saeta en llamas.

— **No hagas nada por ahora. La boda sigue en pie** — dijo.

Si Quinn era capaz de continuar con su vida y para ella lo de la noche anterior no había significado nada, ella también podía hacerlo.

…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, se encontraron con un despliegue de cámaras, estilistas, maquilladores y peluqueros como el que solo acontecía en las grandes ocasiones. Rachel tenía demasiada resaca para pensar con claridad y miró a su amiga, pidiéndole una explicación por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— **¿Has planeado tú esto?**

Marley negó con la cabeza.

— **Debe de ser cosa de Will. ¿Has revisado tu agenda?**

Rachel puso una mueca de dolor. Se había olvidado de mirar su agenda los dos últimos días. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella solo de pensar en lo que su publicista había planeado. El devenir de aquel ejército mediático nunca era una buena señal, y se imaginó largas horas de focos, cámaras y preguntas.

— **¿Podemos cancelarlo? La cabeza me está matando.**

— **¿A un día de la boda? Si lo cancelas, lo que te matará no será la cabeza, sino Will** — afirmó Marley con escepticismo.

Rachel comprendió la dificultad de modificar la agenda y arrastró los pies por el vestíbulo, sintiéndose como un carnero que se dirige al matadero para ser sacrificado.

Se encontraron con Will tan pronto como entraron en la casa. Él estaba en plena eclosión de actividad. Daba vigorosas órdenes en voz alta con su contundente tono varonil y Rachel volvió a masajearse la sien con los dedos, intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Will era colérico. Se trataba de una de esas personas con dificultades para hablar y respirar con normalidad por su permanente estado de ansiedad. Marley solía bromear con que no pasaría de los cincuenta y empezaba a pensar que su amiga tenía razón. Cada vez que lo veía, más convencida estaba de que Will era pasto de un infarto de miocardio.

En ese momento le estaba gritando al pinganillo que siempre llevaba colgado de la oreja. Cuando las vio entrar, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rachel.

— **¿Dónde coño te habías metido?** — la increpó, agarrándola firmemente de un brazo. **—¡Te he llamado mil jodidas veces!**

— **Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Estamos aquí, ¿no?** — respondió ella con desgana. **—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es esta gente? Y no me digas que debería haber revisado mi agenda. Si lo hubiera hecho, no te lo estaría preguntando.**

Will respiró profundamente, intentando controlar la ira y el mal humor que siempre le provocaban sus descuidos.

— **Es el negocio del que te hablé. Han comprado la exclusiva de la boda y quieren calentar motores con una entrevista previa. Mucho dinero.**

Marley hizo un gesto de apreciación con la cabeza. Eso significaba una audiencia decente y un empujón a los ingresos de aquel mes. Aunque, analizando a su amiga, sabía que iba a necesitar una dosis extra de atención. Rachel tenía ojeras y se encontraba extremadamente pálida a causa del alcohol y la falta de sueño. Si querían que estuviera presentable, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?** — preguntó Marley, directa al grano.

— **Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.**

— **Suficiente. Vamos.** — Marley tiró del brazo de Rachel y la condujo escaleras arriba, ignorando sus protestas.

…..

Quinn tiró de la puerta y la cerró. El clic que hizo el pasador se le antojó un sonido de despedida, como si no estuviera cerrando solo una puerta física, sino también la puerta de una parte de su vida. Suspiró. Aquella era, posiblemente, una de las decisiones más duras que había tenido que tomar.

Trató de ignorar la sensación de vacío en el centro del pecho y cogió a pulso su maleta. Noah le había ofrecido acercarla hasta la ciudad, pero no quería causarle más molestias. Si Frank podía acompañarla hasta la estación de tren, sería suficiente. Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, esperando tener suerte de no encontrarse con nadie. Especialmente a Rachel. Aliviada, comprobó que la casa se encontraba en silencio. Casi seguro que todo el mundo estaría descansando, tras la ajetreada travesía en barco del día anterior. Giró entonces a la derecha para dirigirse a la escalera de servicio. Estaba ya muy cerca cuando notó que alguien tiraba de ella en sentido contrario.

— **¡Tú servirás!** — le dijo una voz masculina.

Se giró, asustada, y vio a un hombre, de cabello castaño rizado, con un pinganillo colgado de la oreja.

— **Perdone, ¿pero quién es usted?**

El hombre no contestó. Solo tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que a Quinn no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar.

— **Si el inútil del prometido no puede acudir a un simple ensayo, tú servirás** — volvió a repetir el desconocido.

— **¿Quiere hacer el favor de soltarme? ¡Suélteme, le digo!**

Pero el hombre la obligó a sentarse en una de las butacas que alguien había colocado en el centro de la biblioteca. Inicialmente Quinn se encontraba demasiado aturdida para comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque entonces se fijó en las cámaras y los focos, y en el entramado de cables que recorría el suelo como un nido de culebras.

En ese momento apareció Rachel, pero estaba demasiado distraída hablando por el móvil para advertir su presencia.

— **Claro que podemos quedar, pero cuando pase mi luna de miel, Elijah. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?** — comentó la actriz a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Rachel sonrió y lanzó un beso al auricular antes de acabar la llamada. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y la actriz abrió la boca con sorpresa. Quinn notó que iba a decir algo, pero aquel hombre bruto y maleducado se lo impidió.

— **¡No! Ni se te ocurra decirme que no podemos hacerlo.** — Parecía muy enfadado. Su respiración era pesada y estaba rojo de ira. — **Rachel, encanto, queda media hora para que entremos en directo en la televisión y el irresponsable de tu prometido todavía no ha sido capaz de arrastrar su lindo culito hasta aquí. Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no puedo usar a esta o a otra persona de tu familia para que ensaye contigo.** _ **¿Capisci?**_

El hombre se dio media vuelta y empezó a gritarle a uno de los cámaras. Quinn miró a Rachel con enfado, exigiéndole una explicación.

— **Perdona, es mi publicista. A veces no controla su mal genio** — le dijo la actriz. — **Si no quieres no tienes por qué...**

— **Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?** — la interrumpió el publicista de repente, señalando a Quinn con el dedo.

— **Quinn** — contestó ella, su cuerpo ligeramente hundido en el butacón.

— **¿Sabes leer?**

— **¡Por Dios, Will, por supuesto que sabe leer!** — protestó Rachel.

— **Vale, solo quería asegurarme. Ten** — le dijo, tendiéndole unos papeles. — **Limítate a leer en donde pone Finn. Finn, ¿comprendes? Solo lee eso. Yo seré el entrevistador, ella será el inútil de tu prometido y tú, Rachel, solo tienes que hacer de ti misma. ¿Listas?**

Rachel trató de mirarla, pero Quinn desvió los ojos deliberadamente. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿De veras ahora tenía que hacerle este favor a Rachel? ¿Después de lo que había ocurrido? Quinn no daba crédito. Se sentía dolida y manipulada, pero supuso que no le quedaba más remedio. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría irse a casa, así que puso la espalda recta en la butaca y hundió la nariz en los papeles que le había dado el publicista, en busca de las líneas de Finn.

Rachel se sentó entonces en la butaca de al lado. Parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaban haciendo, pero aun así Quinn notó por el rabillo del ojo que acababa de ver su maleta, que antes había dejado a un lado. Rachel la miró confundida, una expresión de pánico en su cara, pero Quinn prefirió no darse por enterada, ni siquiera del gesto que hizo Will a uno de los chicos del canal de televisión, que enseguida recogió la maleta para sacarla de cámara.

Comenzaron entonces a ensayar la entrevista. Quinn se limitó a leer las frases de Finn, aunque lo hiciera sin darles entonación alguna. Todo lo que decía sonaba completamente irreal, pero lo único que deseaba era acabar con aquella farsa cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte, Frank seguiría esperándola.

El sistema, de todos modos, era bastante sencillo. Ella decía una frase y Rachel le daba la réplica. Estaba claro que Rachel se sentía cómoda con el guion de la entrevista, pero al parecer todavía quedaban por matizar algunos de los gestos y caricias que se haría la pareja durante la misma.

— **¡Aquí! ¡Párate aquí mismo!** — exclamó Will. — **Yo pienso que aquí deberíamos meter algo de carnaza.**

La actriz pareció dudar un instante, como si estuviera valorando las posibilidades.

— **¿Qué te parece si le acaricio la pierna?** — propuso entonces.

— **¿De qué manera?**

— **Ya sabes, la típica caricia que casi llega a la entrepierna. Algo así.** —Rachel no dudó en posar una mano sobre el muslo de Quinn, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

Aquello era el colmo. No solo tenía que aguantar estoicamente colaborar en una entrevista que no le interesaba en absoluto, sino que ahora tenía que soportar que Rachel la tocara como si nada. Como si fuera un mueble, un objeto sin sentimientos.

Quinn estuvo a punto de protestar, levantarse e irse, pero entonces Will dio el gesto por bueno y le pidió a Rachel que introdujera la misma caricia en medio de otras dos frases, aunque esta vez de una manera menos generosa, más rodilla que entrepierna.

Para suplicio de Quinn, siguieron leyendo varias líneas del guion, hasta que el publicista les pidió que se cogieran de las manos justo en la parte en la que Rachel tenía que lanzar un mensaje a sus fans.

— **Le coges de las manos y entonces le das un beso** — escuchó que decía el publicista.

Quinn sintió una mezcla de pánico y rabia. La idea de besar de nuevo a Rachel resultaba tentadora. Pero hacerlo delante de todas aquellas personas, fingiendo ser Finn, le revolvió el estómago de tal manera que sintió ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿De veras creía que podía jugar así con sus sentimientos? La miró enfadada y se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero justo en ese momento Finn entró en la biblioteca.

— **¡POR FIN!** — tronó el publicista.

Quinn miró en su dirección. El bailarín los saludó con la mano y sonrió, tontamente. Apestaba a alcohol y tenía una pinta tan desdeñable que se preguntó, una vez más, qué hacía una persona como Rachel con alguien como Finn. Pero tal vez se lo merecía. _Sí, están hechos el uno para el otro_ , pensó, enfadadísima, mientras recogía su maleta y ponía rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca.

Rachel salió corriendo tras ella y agarró su muñeca, obligándole a detenerse.

— **¿Adónde vas?**

— **Me voy.**

— **Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero por qué?**

Quinn bajó la vista a su maleta y apretó el asa con fuerza. Quería irse, ¿por qué tenía que dar tantas explicaciones para hacerlo?

— **¿Es por la entrevista?** — Rachel señaló la puerta de la biblioteca. **—¿Te he hecho sentir incómoda?**

— **Oh, no. No te preocupes por eso. Ha sido una gran actuación. Eres una gran** _ **actriz**_ **, Rachel** — le espetó Quinn, sin ocultar el doble significado que tenía aquella frase.

— **Eso es totalmente injusto y lo sabes.**

— **También es injusto que me tengas ahí sentada, tratándome como si fuera uno de tus extras.**

— **¿No pretenderás que demuestre lo que siento delante de mi publicista? ¿O de todos los cámaras? Quinn, soy actriz. Esto es lo que hago:** _ **actúo**_ **para ganarme la vida.**

— **¿También estabas actuando ayer, en el barco?** —le preguntó. **—¿Soy yo uno de tus papeles?**

La cara que puso Rachel al escuchar sus palabras fue la misma que pondría alguien que hubiese recibido mil puñaladas en su corazón. Quinn se sintió inmediatamente culpable por haber sido tan dura.

— **Quinn, por favor...** —le dijo. — **Todavía puedo sentirte... Te siento en mi boca, en mi piel... Desde que llegaste a esta casa, me despierto cada día prometiendo olvidarte, pero no sé cómo sacarte de mi cabeza, joder.**

— **Rachel, no deberías decirme esas cosas.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Tú sabes por qué no** — protestó Quinn. — **Eso no está bien. Vas a casarte mañana. Y yo no quiero hacer más daño a Noah.**

— **¿Y te vas? ¿Es esa la manera que tienes de** _ **no**_ **hacerle daño?**

Quinn la atravesó con la mirada. En ese momento podía sentir verdadero rencor hacia Rachel.

— **No soy yo la que va a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere. No te olvides nunca de eso.**

Rachel chasqueó entonces la lengua.

— _ **Touchée**_ — dijo, perfectamente consciente de que no tenía defensa posible. — **Puedo hablar con Noah. Le explicaré todo y...**

— **¡No!** — La interrumpió Quinn, sus ojos brillando con verdadero terror. —. **Pase lo que pase, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a Noah.**

— **Pero...**

— **No** — repitió, esta vez con más calma. — **Noah no se merece tener dudas sobre su mejor amiga. Con que pierda a su novia, es suficiente.**

Rachel apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza.

— **¿Lo prometes?** — insistió Quinn.

La actriz asintió, para su alivio.

— **¿Hay algo que pueda decir para convencerte de que te quedes?**

— **Adiós, Rachel** — le dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Después agarró su maleta y se fue.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rachel no estaba de humor para discutir con Will el resultado de la entrevista. Lo único que deseaba era salir de la biblioteca y encerrarse en su cuarto. Tal vez hablar con Marley y contarle lo que había ocurrido con Quinn.

Podía notar perfectamente la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de descifrar si lo que sentía era tristeza o enfado. Tan pronto como acabó la entrevista, se despidió de Finn con un gesto de la mano. Él intentó agarrarla por la cintura para darle un beso, pero Rachel se zafó casi al instante con la excusa de que tenía que prepararse para la fiesta de preboda que tendría lugar aquella noche.

Salió al vestíbulo como una exhalación, esquivando a la gente que daba los últimos toques a la decoración de la boda. Rachel no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero Marley les estaba dando instrucciones desde lo alto de la escalera y, cuando ella tomaba el mando, enseguida se relajaba.

Había tanta gente en el vestíbulo que prefirió coger un atajo y atravesar el jardín para dirigirse a su habitación por un ala de la casa menos transitada, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Le vio nada más cruzar la puerta que conducía al patio. Rachel dedujo enseguida que la persona con la que Noah estaba hablando por teléfono era Quinn, porque parecía irritado y triste al mismo tiempo. Hacía aspavientos con las manos y de vez en cuando se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado, para volver a dejarse caer, mesándose el pelo con desesperación. Su primo era, posiblemente, la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento, pero la conversación no duró mucho y él ya la había visto, así que no tenía escapatoria posible.

Noah se despidió, tiró el teléfono con desgana sobre la mesa que tenía al lado y sacó del interior de su chaqueta un paquete de tabaco. Se encendió un cigarrillo y le dio la primera calada mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiese en el horizonte. Rachel se acercó a él. Posó las manos en sus hombros y empezó a masajearlos con cariño.

— **Tú no fumas** — le dijo.

Noah miró hacia arriba y le sonrió con tristeza.

— **Ahora sí** — contestó, tendiéndole el cigarrillo.

Rachel se sentó en la silla de al lado, dio una calada e hizo una perfecta y redonda voluta de humo.

— **Quinn se ha ido.** — Se trataba más de una afirmación que de una pregunta, pero Noah igualmente respondió con un escueto «sí». **—¿Cómo estás?**

Él se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

— **No entiendo nada, ¿sabes? Antes de venir estábamos bien y, de repente... ¡BAM! Todo se tuerce** — dijo, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. — **Pero la culpa es mía por insistirle en que viniera. Me precipité y la he asustado, eso es todo.**

Que Noah se culpara a sí mismo de lo que estaba ocurriendo era más de lo que Rachel podía aguantar. Abrió la boca para contárselo todo, sin importarle las consecuencias, pero en el último momento recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Quinn.

 _Se lo prometiste, Rachel._

— **A lo mejor las cosas cambian cuando vuelvas a la ciudad.**

— **Me parece que van a ser iguales, Rach.**

— **Al menos, te veo muy entero.**

— **¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Me jode admitirlo, pero ella no está enamorada de mí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo es posible que no esté enamorada de mí?** — bromeó Noah, sacando pecho y riendo melancólicamente. Rachel le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

— **¿Te lo ha dicho?**

— **¿El qué? ¿Que no está enamorada?**

Rachel asintió.

— **Qué va, solo me ha dicho que tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar. Dijo que después de pasar este tiempo juntos le ha quedado claro que lo nuestro no puede ser. Un montón de sinsentidos, aunque parecía sinceramente afectada. Lloró antes de irse.**

El estómago de Rachel se contrajo al imaginar las lágrimas de Quinn. Sabía que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público. Tenía que haber sido muy duro para ella, pensó mientras Noah seguía hablando. Que se hubiera visto obligada a ensayar la entrevista justo después de romper con su primo la hacía sentirse todavía peor.

— **Supongo que les diré a mamá y a la tía que ha ocurrido algo terrible en su familia y que ha tenido que volver urgentemente a la ciudad. ¿Me cubrirás?**

— **Claro.**

Parte de ella quería decirle que quizá las cosas con Quinn no estaban finiquitadas del todo, pero se sentía horrible por el mero hecho de estar hablando de ella con Noah, y no estaba segura de que aquello fuese verdad. Al final, dejó que él cambiara de tema.

— **¿Tú que tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya no te queda nada. Un día más y serás la esposa de Finn Hudson.**

— **Sí. Increíble, ¿eh?**

— **No pareces muy convencida** — apuntó Noah.

Ella arrugó la frente, confundida.

— **¿Es que tengo otra opción?**

— **Bueno, siempre puedes cancelar la boda.**

— **Noah...**

— **¿Qué? ¿Sería tan horrible? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir, eh? Los paparazzis, los periodistas, los productores... Todo eso es pura mierda, Rach. Lo que importa es lo que tú sientas. Que seas feliz.**

Las palabras de su primo tenían sentido, pero el miedo le impedía ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Al pensar en las consecuencias que tendría cancelar la boda, notaba el vértigo instalándose en su estómago y la asfixiante sensación de que le faltaba aire. En ese momento se levantó sin ningún motivo, sintiéndose nerviosa y esperando poder irse a su habitación. Él apagó su cigarrillo y su mirada se volvió a perder en ningún punto concreto.

— **¿Quieres ir con ella? Ya sabes que si te vas, lo entenderé.**

Noah negó con la cabeza.

— **Por nada del mundo me perdería tu boda, Rach. Habrá tiempo de hablar. Después** — dijo, agitando su móvil en el aire.

La actriz se agachó para darle un beso en la frente y se fue, intentando deshacerse del cargo de conciencia que sentía. La imagen de Quinn alejándose de la biblioteca con su maleta cruzó su mente de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza como si con este gesto pudiera borrarla. En ese momento lo único que importaba era que tenía una celebración de preboda a la que asistir, tanto si estaba Quinn como si no.

…

Su piso estaba mortalmente en silencio cuando abrió la puerta. A Quinn le encantaba que su barrio fuera uno de los más vibrantes de la ciudad. Había todo tipo de tiendas, bares, restaurantes y transeúntes de lo más variopinto. Pero cuando llegaba la noche, turistas y visitantes se trasladaban a otras áreas más propias para la juerga nocturna, de manera que el ruido se extinguía y el barrio quedaba sumido en una profunda tranquilidad. Aquel día, sin embargo, hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que estar rodeada de aquel deprimente silencio.

Encendió la televisión para no sentirse tan sola, atrapada entre aquellas paredes, los recuerdos de la noche anterior como única compañía. Los besos de Rachel todavía estaban frescos en su mente cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría. La preciosa, talentosa y vibrante Rachel Berry... En la distancia, todo parecía parte de un sueño muy lejano, un producto de su incansable imaginación. Se miró en el espejo e inmediatamente volvió a sentir aquel pinchazo, martilleando sin piedad su sien izquierda. Estaba ojerosa y tenía las facciones de su cara más marcadas por la falta de sueño. Era evidente que necesitaba descansar.

Quinn no había tenido oportunidad de dormir desde la noche anterior, y la llamada de Noah, cuando ya estaba en el tren, había supuesto un nuevo motivo de desasosiego. Era cierto que no le había mentido, pero ¿acaso ocultar la verdad no suponía otra forma de engaño? Se sentía muy culpable por haber tratado así a Noah. Él era el hombre más maravilloso con el que se había cruzado. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo era ella para no apreciar algo así de valioso? ¿Estaba tan asquerosamente podrida que ni siquiera alguien como Noah conseguía enamorarla?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, la maleta a los pies, todavía cerrada, y se hizo un ovillo, con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho y los brazos rodeándolas con fuerza. En algún momento perdió la conciencia del tiempo, porque cuando sonó el teléfono y abrió los ojos vio que su habitación se había quedado a oscuras, salvo por los destellos azulados que despedía la televisión.

Por un segundo creyó que todavía se encontraba en casa de tía Shelby, que Noah entraría en cualquier momento para decirle que se diera prisa o que llegarían tarde a la cena de preboda. El teléfono seguía sonando con insistencia. Quinn estiró el brazo y descolgó el aparato que estaba en su mesita de noche. Cuando escuchó aquella voz, comprendió que estaba en su casa y que se había quedado dormida. Se frotó los ojos, intentando desperezarse. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

— **¿Hola? Quinn, ¿estás ahí?**

La voz de su hermana sonó preocupada al otro lado del aparato. Por toda respuesta, Quinn emitió un sonido más animal que humano.

— **¡Gracias a Dios! Llevo todo el día llamando a tu teléfono móvil. Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido llamarte a casa. ¿Es que quieres matarme del susto?**

— **Frannie, por favor, no grites. Tengo una jaqueca horrible.**

— **¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? ¿La boda no es mañana?**

Eran prácticamente las mismas preguntas que se había hecho Quinn durante todo el día. Pero solo una de ellas tenía respuesta: sí, la boda era al día siguiente.

— **Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar de ello, Frannie.**

Su hermana recibió la respuesta con reservas. Al otro lado del aparato se hizo un silencio tan intenso que Quinn pensó que había colgado. Después solamente escuchó un suspiro, como si Frannie hubiese decidido dejar de lado su evidente preocupación para respetar su deseo de no hablar.

— **De acuerdo, pero ¿estás bien?**

Frannie le propuso ir hasta su apartamento, pero Quinn rechazó la oferta. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con su hermana, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar la conversación y estar sola para no tener que pensar en nada.

— **Estoy bien, de veras** — insistió.

— **De acuerdo, ¿pero me llamarás si necesitas algo?**

— **Sí, te lo prometo.**

— **Te llamo mañana. Que descanses.**

— **Igualmente.**

Quinn reacomodó el almohadón de su cama, intentando coger la postura adecuada. Sentía los ojos irritados y su estómago pidió algo de comer que no fuera el triste zumo de naranja que se había tomado en el tren. Los destellos azulados de la televisión seguían proyectándose sobre la colcha. Subió el volumen y cambió de canal con la esperanza de estar a tiempo de ver las noticias. Pensó que eso le ayudaría a tomar conciencia de la realidad, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Una presentadora rubia de recauchutados pechos hablaba a un micrófono desde la verja de entrada de la casa de Rachel. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que decía, porque su mente había viajado de nuevo a la mansión. No le hizo falta comprobar la hora para saber que a esas alturas de la tarde los invitados ya estarían sentados en sus respectivas mesas, quizá degustando los últimos aperitivos del cóctel. Se preguntó cómo estaría Noah, odiándose de nuevo por la triste mirada que él le había dedicado antes de irse, pero sobre todo se preguntó qué estaría pensando Rachel. ¿Se acordaría ella también del día anterior? ¿Quemarían los labios de Rachel como quemaban los suyos cada vez que recordaba sus besos? Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la boca y acarició sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio media vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Era demasiado mayor para comportarse como una quinceañera. Tenía que ponerle fin cuanto antes. _Esto tiene que acabar_.

…..

Rachel nunca había visto el jardín de la casa así de bonito. Su madre y Marley habían hecho un trabajo fantástico eligiendo la decoración, y los invitados parecían encantados. Ese día también habían tenido buena suerte con el tiempo. Un anticiclón seguía regalándoles noches cálidas y días de radiantes rayos de sol. Rachel pensó en lo contento que estaría Will. Él tenía muy en cuenta la diferencia comercial entre unas fotografías nupciales de un día radiante o las de un gris y nublado día. Sabía que debía sentirse afortunada por ello; sin embargo, a pesar de las antorchas que engalanaban el jardín, que desde aquella altura parecían inmensas luciérnagas, y del ambiente festivo que reinaba en la casa, no se sentía feliz.

Desde la cómoda distancia del balcón de su habitación, podía observarlo todo. El devenir de los invitados, el suave murmullo que empezaba a llenar el jardín, los camareros repartiendo las primeras bebidas, el aroma de las plantas que su madre había encargado especialmente para aquella ocasión cuidando cada detalle como siempre hacía... pero nada conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando deshacerse del incómodo peso imaginario que parecía tirar de su estómago hacia abajo. O a lo mejor era su corazón, que se había podrido para siempre y su cuerpo estaba intentando purgarlo. Lo sentía tan dentro que no estaba segura de cuál de sus órganos primarios estaba más afectado por aquel pesar. Pero dolía tanto como una herida en carne viva.

Rachel consultó su reloj de pulsera y vio que había llegado el momento de hacer su aparición. Llevaba varias horas intentando acostumbrarse a la idea, y aun así no se sentía en absoluto preparada.

— **¿Estás lista?** — La voz de Finn llegó hasta ella desde el interior de la habitación.

Rachel no respondió. Permaneció apoyada en la balaustrada, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave brisa que le acariciaba la cara. Casi no se dio cuenta de que Finn acababa de asomarse al balcón.

— **Pequeña, ¿estás lista?** — repitió. — **Nos están esperando.**

Miró por encima de su hombro y observó complacida lo guapo que estaba su prometido. Finn vestía un traje que le sentaba extremadamente bien. La pajarita, grande y extravagante, era poco conservadora, pero le favorecía y se alegraba de que Finn hubiese sido capaz de abandonar su habitual desaliño, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Su prometido le ofreció entonces el brazo y ella lo aceptó sin ningún entusiasmo.

Bajaron juntos hasta el jardín e hicieron su aparición en medio de aplausos. Normalmente, los aplausos conseguían levantar el espíritu de Rachel como ninguna otra cosa lo hacía. Eran la razón de ser de cualquier artista, el alimento de su alma y el recuerdo de lo mucho que había sacrificado para obtenerlos. Para Rachel los aplausos casi siempre venían de la mano de una corriente de adrenalina que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Pero esa noche no fue así. La actriz los recibió con la misma sonrisa de cartón piedra que empleaba en todos los eventos a los que se sentía obligada a ir. Marley lo notó al instante y se sintió preocupada por ello. Intentó reconfortarla con una mirada de complicidad, pero ella no quiso darse por enterada y se centró en saludar a los invitados.

Eran cientos. Muchísimos más que los que tendría una boda de dimensiones normales. Rachel pensó que no acabaría de dar besos y abrazos en toda la noche, y se preguntó cómo iba a aguantarlo al día siguiente, durante la boda, cuando el número de invitados se multiplicara por dos. Fue necesaria casi una hora de cóctel para que Marley consiguiera arañar unos minutos a solas con ella.

— **¿No piensas comer nada? Llevas desde ayer sin probar bocado** — le dijo su amiga, señalando una de las bandejas con canapés que paseaban los camareros.

Rachel no respondió.

— **Me preocupa verte así.**

— **Marley, no hagas esto.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hago?**

— **Esto... Hacerme pensar** — protestó Rachel. — **Lo intenté, no funcionó. Y ahora tengo que cumplir con mi deber, eso es todo. Te aseguro que lo único que quiero esta noche es beber todas las copas que pueda y emborracharme para que esta mierda se pase rápido.**

Marley pareció muy dolida por sus palabras, aunque no era la primera vez que Rachel se negaba a afrontar la realidad. Tenía la mala costumbre de ignorar los problemas con la esperanza de que se arreglaran solos. Con eso, por supuesto, lo único que conseguía era que se volvieran mucho más grandes y difíciles de solucionar. Además, al final siempre era Marley la que tenía que recoger sus cachitos, cuando ya no podía aguantar y su felicidad se fracturaba en mil pedazos que resultaba muy difícil pegar.

— **Muy bien, tú mandas** — le respondió entonces. — **Pero cuando decidas madurar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

Rachel la observó alejarse con frialdad. Sabía que Marley estaba enfadada, pero no era momento para sensiblerías. Era el momento de seguir adelante. _El show debe continuar._

Miró a su alrededor y vio que el resto de los invitados había empezado a tomar asiento en sus respectivas mesas. Su único consuelo fue pensar que en unas horas todo habría acabado. Entonces podría volver a su habitación, quitarse el incómodo vestido que llevaba puesto y dormir.

Tía Shelby, la familia del prometido y Rachel ocuparon la mesa presidencial. Los padres de Finn eran dos personas altas, buena gente, pero demasiado obsesionados con ocultar su procedencia humilde. Esa noche ni las joyas de ella ni los relucientes gemelos de él lograron integrarlos más en la fiesta. Si acaso, les hacían parecer extravagantes nuevos ricos, con dinero pero poca clase. A Rachel no le costó mucho imaginárselos como un par de personajes recortados de la tela de un cuadro, pegados de cualquier manera en otra pintura que nada tenía que ver con la original.

Observó a Finn de refilón, sin que él lo notara, y le molestó ver lo encantado que parecía de estar allí. De hecho, le odió profundamente por ello. Parecía que el destino le estaba gastando una broma pesada. Finn estaba pletórico y ella era la novia más triste del mundo. ¿Se suponía que era así como se tenía que sentir? ¿Así de vacía?

Su prometido hizo una seña al camarero para que rellenara de nuevo su copa. Había bebido demasiado. Rachel lo notaba en la manera en que su voz se había vuelto chillona, muy parecida a la voz del adolescente que atraviesa un cambio hormonal. Sus movimientos también parecían más torpes y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tumbar una botella de vino con el codo. Cuando Finn la miró con ojos vidriosos, arrastrándolos obscenamente por sus pechos, sintió ganas de abofetearle allí mismo. Después se relamió los labios en un gesto que cualquier otro habría reservado para un momento más íntimo, y se puso en pie. El sonido del tenedor contra el vaso llamó la atención de los invitados. Rachel y tía Shelby intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. Cuando Finn empezó a hablar, no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que el alcohol hablaba por él.

— **Queridos invitados. Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada. Soy el novio, así que me corresponde el placer de hacer un brindis con todos vosotros.**

— **Finn, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Siéntate!** — le ordenó Rachel, en un susurro.

— **Déjame, joder, que estoy dando un discurso** — dijo él, olvidándose de retirar el micrófono.

Rachel sonrió, desconcertada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Si nadie lo evitaba, iba a montar una escena. Sus ojos examinaron el lugar en busca de ayuda. Primero encontraron los de Marley, que arqueó las cejas y se desentendió por completo del asunto, escondiendo oportunamente una sonrisa tras el cristal de su vaso. Sí, sin duda, estaba enfadada. Entonces su mirada viajó hacia Will, visiblemente furioso, como si estuviera planeando sacar una pistola y disparar a alguien en los próximos segundos. Rachel sabía que su publicista estaba pensando en la manera de acercarse a la mesa principal para hacer que Finn se callara. Pero se encontraba demasiado lejos, en una zona en la que cualquier movimiento suyo habría llamado demasiado la atención de todos los asistentes.

— **Y aquí estamos, amigos. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?** — prosiguió Finn. — **Yo, desde luego, no. Cuando les dije a mis padres que me casaba, pensaron que estaba de coña. Y luego, cuando les dije con quién era, querían dar una fiesta.**

Se detuvo para dar otro sorbo a su bebida. Chasqueó la lengua con estruendo y prosiguió con el discurso.

— **Pero, claro, ¿quién tendría pelotas para decirle que no a la preciosa Rachel Berry? ¿O a su temible publicista? Hey, Will, hola, sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirlo, amigo. No, ahora en serio, miradla** — dijo, extendiendo un brazo en dirección a Rachel, — **miradla bien. Preciosa, ¿eh? La perfecta, inteligente y admirada Rachel Berry. ¡Es como casarse con una jodida** _ **girl scout**_ **! Un sueño hecho realidad, de verdad. Siempre quise follarme a una** _ **girl scout**_ **...**

Finn continuó hablando, pero Rachel ya ni siquiera le escuchaba. En una situación normal, habría sido la primera en levantarse y cortar su verborrea con cualquier excusa. Sabía cómo hacerlo. A Rachel nunca le temblaba la mano cuando había que coger al toro por los cuernos. Pero en ese momento comprendió que le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera Finn. Una parte de ella pensó que la escena era hilarante. Miró a Finn y sintió ganas de reír a mandíbula batiente. Si él quería arruinarlo todo, le parecía bien. Al menos así le daría una excusa perfecta para acabar de una vez por todas con la farsa en la que se había convertido su matrimonio.

El discurso de Finn, su vestido, los saludos, las sonrisas, las entrevistas que había concedido aquellos últimos días... todo era una farsa. Rachel había leído cientos de guiones en su vida y no encontraba la diferencia entre los libretos que le mandaba su agente y su propia vida.

Lo único verdaderamente real era la sensación de estar atrapada en una de sus películas. El sentimiento la asaltó de repente, tan pronto como sus ojos repararon en aquella silla vacía. Se trataba de una simple silla blanca, engalanada con un inmenso y virginal lazo blanco, que destacaba entre todas las demás. Pero era la silla en la que tendría que haberse sentado Quinn y ahora estaba tan vacía como se encontraba su vida.

Cansada de la escena que estaba montando Finn, tía Shelby tiró fuertemente del extremo de su chaqueta, hasta conseguir que se sentara. Acto seguido miró a su hija con enfado. Shelby esperaba encontrarla avergonzada por lo que el imbécil de su prometido acababa de decir, pero Rachel le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cínica, ligeramente más alta en el lado derecho de su boca, pero una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas.

 _El imbécil de Finn_. Podría haberse comprometido con un gorila y obtener los mismos resultados.

Finalmente, se decidió a intervenir. Se levantó de la silla, cogió el micrófono y, sin buscar la aprobación de nadie más que de sí misma, se dirigió a la audiencia.

— **Hola a todos. Antes de nada quería pedirle a las autoridades locales presentes hoy aquí que por favor se planteen prohibir la bebida que ha enajenado nuestros sentidos, especialmente la que ha tomado el novio, porque está claro que no es nada recomendable.** — La audiencia rio con este comentario y Rachel siguió con su discurso. — **Hola. Ahora hablando en serio, me gustaría deciros que estamos encantados de teneros hoy aquí. Para nosotros es importante compartir este momento con nuestros seres queridos y sabéis que sin vosotros no sería lo mismo.**

Siguió hablando, pero totalmente desconectada de lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que su boca se movía por las risas que escuchaba de vez en cuando, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Se sentía como todas esas veces en las que se había visto obligada a grabar de nuevo una escena porque un compañero de reparto olvidaba una frase o se equivocaba con alguna palabra. En aquellos momentos, Rachel siempre desconectaba. Se sabía tan bien el guion que era capaz de dar la réplica al escuchar la entonación de las frases.

Acabó de hablar y oyó los aplausos, pero, una vez más, no consiguió sentir nada. Finn se levantó y los dos alzaron su copa. Los invitados imitaron el gesto. Todos brindaron por ellos. Todos parecían felices por el inminente enlace. La única que no encontró ni un solo motivo para brindar fue Rachel Berry, la novia.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 17**

— **¡Quinn, abre la puerta! ¡Lo digo en serio!**

Quinn despegó los párpados con dolor. Los constantes golpes en la puerta no era la mejor manera para despertarse, pero si a eso le sumaba que había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en la cama, la sensación se hacía mil veces peor. Escondió la cabeza en el edredón, con la esperanza de que Santana se diera por vencida, aunque la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no iba a ser tan fácil. Santana era una persona insistente y no se iba a ir hasta que abriera la puerta.

— **¡O abres o te juro que la echo abajo!**

Quinn gruñó y reptó por la cama hasta encontrar sus zapatillas de estar por casa, colocadas a los pies de la mesita de noche. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba durmiendo? Lo desconocía. Hacía ya bastante que había perdido la noción del tiempo. El pelo se le había quedado enmarañado y sentía el pijama pegado a la espalda. No tenía hambre, pero sus labios estaban secos y, por la ligereza de su estómago, estaba segura de no haber probado bocado en días. La habitación olía a cerrado y estaba a oscuras. Caminó a tientas, permitiendo que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la escasa luz del pasillo. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

— **¿Pero qué demonios?**

Santana no estaba sola, después de todo. Venía acompañada de su hermana Frannie, que le sonrió con culpabilidad, escondida tras las espaldas de su amiga. Eso empeoró su mal humor. Creía haberles dicho que no le apetecía hablar. Sí, recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación. Y aunque sabía que estaba siendo injusta porque solo deseaban lo mejor para ella, en aquel momento el concepto de justicia era algo demasiado efímero para Quinn, algo que en realidad le traía sin cuidado.

Miró a las dos mujeres con cara de pocos amigos, esperando estar enviando un mensaje claro, su cuerpo plantado delante de la puerta, bloqueándoles el paso.

— **¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**

— **Si Quinn no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Quinn. Venga, déjanos pasar** — le ordenó su hermana con el mismo tono que empleaba para educar a su hijo.

— **En serio, no me apetece hablar** — protestó Quinn. — **Y tú** — añadió, señalando a su amiga con un dedo amenazador, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada cargada de rencor, — **eres una traidora**.

Santana se encogió de hombros, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que eran amigas, y tanto las incursiones a traición como el desdeño ante amenazas que en realidad no lo eran tanto formaban parte del paquete de su amistad.

— **No puedes culparnos por estar preocupadas** — se limitó a decir. **—Llevas tres días sin dar señales de vida.**

Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿Tres días? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haberse despertado en varias ocasiones para ir al baño. Y, antes de eso, el terrible programa de cotilleos de la rubia recauchutada, apostada a la entrada de la casa de Rachel.

Cabeceó, confundida. Estaba tan cansada que, cuando bajó la guardia, las dos mujeres aprovecharon para abrir más la puerta y colarse en la casa.

— **Tienes una pinta horrible** — le dijo Santana, mirándola con reprobación y jugando con su pelo sucio y enmarañado.

— **¿Has comido algo? Te he traído sopa.** — Frannie sacó un gigantesco bol de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano.

— **No, chicas, lo digo en serio. Estoy bien. No es necesario que me tratéis como a una enferma terminal. Lo único que necesito es descansar.**

Fue en vano. Ninguna de las dos escuchaba ya sus protestas. Santana la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón para intentar arreglarle el pelo. Su hermana descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas, dejando que entrara aire fresco y la radiante luz del verano. Después fue hasta la cocina y empezó a calentar la comida que había traído.

Quinn las observó en silencio. Había dormido tanto que se sentía demasiado lenta de reflejos para protestar. Intentó quejarse en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que abría la boca su energética amiga o su preocupada hermana se adelantaban con algún comentario. Cuando Frannie le plantó en el regazo una bandeja con un plato humeante de sopa, supo que no iba a conseguir echarlas, por más que lo deseara.

— **¿Y ahora nos vas a contar qué ha pasado?** — se interesó Santana, tomando asiento a su lado.

— **Pero si no...**

— **Quinn, no intentes esquivar el tema** — la interrumpió su hermana. — **De verdad, estamos preocupadas**

Y realmente lo parecían. Los labios de Quinn se curvaron en un gesto de pesadumbre. Desconectar todos los teléfonos le había servido para descansar, sí, pero hasta ella podía comprender que tres días era mucho tiempo, después de lo que había ocurrido.

Respiró hondo mientras meditaba cómo, exactamente, se contaba una cosa así. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿En qué momento había perdido por completo la cabeza? A Quinn las palabras nunca le habían fallado. Normalmente brotaban de ella como si formaran parte de un material fluido en el que nunca faltaba el término correcto, la expresión adecuada, la concatenación de palabras que formara la frase exacta que quería decir. Pero incluso esta cualidad la había abandonado. Era la primera vez en su vida que no encontraba la manera de decir algo.

Se acordó entonces del consejo de su primer profesor de Lengua. Muchos años atrás, le había dado una recomendación básica pero útil que acabaría aplicando a muchas situaciones de su vida: «Empieza por el principio —le dijo—. Cuando no sepas cómo contar una historia, simplemente empieza por el principio». Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que comprendió que necesitaba remontarse al origen de todo.

— **Noah evitó decirme algo importante antes del viaje** — empezó a explicarles, observando con atención la reacción de las dos mujeres. — **Cuando os lo cuente os va a parecer una tontería e incluso puede que ocultármelo fuera la mejor decisión, pero fue algo que lo cambió todo.**

La frente de Santana se contrajo en un gesto de terror.

— **¡Oh, Dios mío, Noah está casado!** — exclamó, tapándose la boca con las manos.

— **No, no es nada de eso.** — Quinn suspiró, recordando el momento en el que había visto a Rachel en la biblioteca. Había regresado tantas veces a ese instante que casi se lo sabía de memoria. — **Noah me ocultó que su prima, la que se casaba, era Rachel Berry.**

Frannie frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

— **¿Rachel Berry?**

— **¿La actriz?** — preguntó Santana.

Quinn asintió.

— **¿En serio?** — Santana no pudo ocultar su emoción al conocer la noticia. Le brillaban los ojos y se revolvió en el asiento con nerviosismo. **—¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste todo ese tiempo en casa de Rachel Berry y no nos lo dijiste?**

— **Eso no es lo importante, Santana. Deja que termine de contar la historia** — la reprendió Frannie.

Quinn les explicó entonces su estancia en la casa de Rachel, intentando no dejar ningún detalle en el tintero. Le costaba tanto hablar de temas personales que sabía que sus mejillas se sonrojarían durante todo el proceso. Pero no le importó. Con Santana y su hermana se sentía segura. Sabía que ellas no la juzgarían, ni siquiera cuando, al final de su relato, les confesara que había sido infiel a Noah con una mujer.

Como así fue. Por toda reacción, Santana insistió en que un beso era algo demasiado inconsistente para considerarlo una infidelidad, pero fue su hermana la que, por la forma en que los ojos de Quinn se entrecerraron con vergüenza, supo que había algo más.

— **No fue solo un beso, ¿verdad?** — le preguntó con mucho tacto. — **Significó algo más.**

Como siempre, Frannie conseguía dar con la raíz del problema. Su hermana solamente dijo esas tres palabras, «significó algo más», pero bastaron para resumir perfectamente el dilema que había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida.

— **No lo sé** — les confesó, con la mayor de las tristezas. — **A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Es decir, es Rachel Berry, ¿sabéis? ¿Quién no iba a querer estar con ella?**

— **Yo** — afirmó Santana.

— **Y yo** — la secundó Frannie.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Bueno... para empezar, ella es... una mujer** — le explicó su mejor amiga.

— **A lo mejor eso debería decirte algo** — afirmó Frannie, agarrándole con ternura de las manos. — **Quinn, cariño, sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero puede que sea hora de que te plantees por qué ningún hombre es nunca bueno para ti.**

Santana apoyó estas palabras con un gesto de asentimiento.

— **Incluso los que son buenos para todas las demás.**

Quinn parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlas con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

— **¿Estáis intentando decirme que creéis que soy lesbiana?**

— **No, no** — protestó Frannie. — **Estamos intentando decirte que te olvides de etiquetar lo que sientes, pero dejes la puerta abierta, porque a lo mejor encuentras la respuesta a tu felicidad. Si te has sentido atraída por esta mujer, ¿cómo sabes que no habrá otras?**

— **Frannie, estamos hablando de la maldita Rachel Berry... De verdad, no te ofendas, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es.** — Quinn puso los ojos en blanco intentando hacerle comprender que aquella mujer podría hacer que un grillo de campo se enamorara de ella.

— **Vale, es una actriz mundialmente conocida. Guapa, talentosa, inteligente, rica. Lo tiene todo. Lo entiendo. Pero piénsalo. Quizá el destino esté intentando decirte algo.**

Quinn buscó la mirada de Santana. Quería comprobar hasta qué punto estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Frannie.

— **Tu hermana tiene razón** — le dijo, alzando una ceja y sonriendo. — **No pierdes nada por intentarlo.**

¿Pero intentar el qué? Rachel había sido la primera interesada en seguir con su vida, a pesar de la química que existía entre ellas. Lo había visto en sus ojos, la última vez que estuvieron juntas, antes de que Quinn se fuera. Había visto su miedo a perderlo todo. Rachel Berry no quería cambiar ni un ápice de la cómoda vida que llevaba.

No. No había absolutamente nada que intentar. Al menos con Rachel Berry.

….

A una semana del comienzo de curso, Quinn se encontraba un poco mejor. El verano estaba decayendo y empezaba a refrescar. La mayoría de la gente se deprimía por tener que regresar al trabajo y despedirse del buen tiempo hasta el año siguiente, pero ella estaba deseando estar activa, retomar su rutina diaria.

Con la ayuda de Santana y de su hermana había conseguido pensar menos en Rachel. Las frecuentes visitas a la peluquería de su mejor amiga y los paseos por el parque con Frannie y su sobrino habían evitado que cayera en una espiral de tristeza. Aun así, estaba deseando volver a tener la mente ocupada. El trabajo iba a ser clave a la hora de conseguirlo, aunque para ello tuviera que enfrentarse al incómodo momento de ver de nuevo a Noah.

No había vuelto a saber de él desde el día que se había ido de la casa de Rachel. Le había visto en los reportajes de la boda, pero eso era todo. Noah salía en el segundo plano de algunas fotografías, siempre sonriendo o saludando a los demás invitados. A Quinn le alegró ver lo feliz que parecía. En cierta manera, aquellas fotografías le habían ayudado a comprender que no debía sentirse culpable por no haberse enamorado de él. Estaba segura de que Noah acabaría encontrando a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien que le correspondiera con la entrega que se merecía.

Con todo, todavía no había sido capaz de imaginarse el reencuentro. ¿Qué le diría él, qué le respondería ella? ¿Debía ser Quinn quien saludara primero? ¿Lo haría Noah?

— **¿Por qué no le llamas tú? Así resuelves por la vía rápida la incomodidad del momento.**

Estaba dando un paseo por el parque con Frannie. Su hermana empujaba el cochecito de su hijo de seis meses y Elliot, su otro hijo, corría delante de ellas intentando volar una cometa.

Quinn movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, aunque su mano apretó firmemente el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tenía ganas de llamarle, eso no podía negárselo, pero no para preguntarle qué tal estaba, sino para saber algo de Rachel, lo cual la hacía sentirse todavía peor.

— **No debo hacerlo** — replicó. — **Después de cómo me fui, sin darle apenas explicaciones, no creo que él esté esperando mi llamada. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte.**

 _Además, no sé qué le habrá contado Rachel._

Le daba miedo decirlo en voz alta, pero no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Quinn había analizado su última discusión con Rachel en infinidad de ocasiones. Recordaba vivamente el momento, en el vestíbulo de la casa, justo antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Ahora comprendía lo absurda que había sido su petición. ¿Quién era ella para obligarle a prometer que no fuera sincera con su primo? ¿Qué peso podía tener la promesa que se le hace a una persona a la que apenas conoces y que está a punto de desaparecer de su vida? _Ninguno_.

Quinn estaba segura de que a aquellas alturas Noah estaría ya al corriente de todo. Quizá la odiara por ello.

— **Por lo que me has contado de él, no parece una persona rencorosa** — insistió su hermana. — **Si le cuentas lo que pasó, a lo mejor lo entiende.**

— **Frannie, no te ofendas, pero no creo que ningún hombre esté preparado para encajar que su novia tenga más química con su prima que con él. Incluso a mí me resultaría difícil asumir algo así.**

— **Sí, quizá tengas razón** — afirmó Frannie con esa sonrisa suya que siempre le calentaba el corazón. Después pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y le dio un cariñoso apretón. **—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? Desastre...**

— **Bueno, me puedes tirar al lago. A lo mejor los patos me quieren.**

— **O las patas** — puntualizó Frannie con una sonrisa pícara. — **Venga, volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Adaptación del Libro de la escritora Emma Mars.**

...

 **Capítulo 18**

Rachel Berry se había enfrentado a muchas adversidades a lo largo de su carrera. Se había acercado a caballos a los que tenía pánico. Se había lanzado desde lo alto de un edificio para caer sobre una red que no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Había rodado escenas de sexo de mala gana y dado entrevistas que no le apetecía dar. Quienes la conocían, la tenían por una persona valiente, del tipo que no se arruga ante las adversidades. Ella misma se hubiera descrito así, si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado. Al menos, hasta ese momento.

Llevaba tanto tiempo de pie frente a aquel portal que se alegró de haber elegido sus gafas de sol más grandes para que nadie pudiera reconocerla. Cuando ya estaba en el ascensor, pulsó el botón del quinto piso e inhaló aire profundamente, pensando que le ayudaría a tranquilizarse. Pero la gran bocanada solo consiguió marearla y para colmo le seguían temblando las manos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil, tan minúscula y miserable.

Recién llegada de su desastrosa luna de miel, a Rachel solo le quedaban dos opciones. Podía buscar compañía y airear sus penas con alguien de confianza o directamente huir e intentar resolver sus problemas sola. Pero se sentía tan perdida que estar sola no era una opción, aunque escoger compañía tampoco resultara sencillo.

Había barajado la posibilidad de regresar a casa de su madre, pero Rachel no se sentía con fuerzas para explicarle a Shelby el verdadero motivo de por qué su matrimonio había sido una pésima idea desde el principio. Su madre la regañaría. Le recordaría que Will no era nadie para empujarla a tomar ese tipo de decisiones y solo después de una larga sucesión de reproches se acercaría a ella, la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas y empezaría a darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

Marley tampoco era una opción. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, pero tenía demasiada relación con la industria del cine y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tratar con alguien que le recordara las consecuencias que iba a tener todo aquello. Así que Noah se había convertido en su último recurso. El último, pero también el más necesario.

Rachel sabía que tenía pendiente una conversación seria y adulta con él. Una conversación sincera, a corazón abierto, en la que sacaría a la luz partes tan oscuras de su ser que no sabía cómo iba a ser la reacción de su primo. Se lo debía a él y se lo debía a sí misma, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello notaba que el miedo conquistaba hasta su última fibra y se sentía como una frágil hoja arrastrada por una violenta corriente de aire.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tiró de su pequeña maleta hasta el interior de casa de Noah mientras él le indicaba que pasara. Acto seguido le abrazó y se sintió tan segura en los brazos de su primo que supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque no fuera capaz de evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas culpables cada vez que pensaba en lo que tenía que decirle.

— **Eh, eh, eh, ¿qué son esas lágrimas?** —Noah se sentó a su lado en el sillón y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Rachel apretó la cara contra su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba que algo dentro de ella se rompió y su cuerpo se estremeció en un estrepitoso llanto. Fue como si las compuertas de su interior se hubieran abierto de golpe y lo que estaba comprimiendo sus entrañas se hubiera liberado de una manera tan virulenta que Rachel tardó un buen rato en calmarse.

Noah sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la otra mano. Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados, la actriz con la cabeza hundida en su pecho hasta que consiguió calmarse y dejar de llorar. Tras unos largos minutos, Rachel por fin se incorporó. Miró a Noah a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía deseos de seguir llorando, sino unas ganas enormes de liberarse de lo que comprimía su pecho. Una necesidad imperiosa de ser sincera con su mejor amigo.

 **—Noah, quiero que sepas que soy una persona horrible.**

Él frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que Rachel le hacía una confesión así de dramática. Normalmente, ese tipo de comentario venía acompañado de alguna confesión pequeña y absurda, a la que él siempre restaba importancia, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Noah pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de su prima. Estaba más delgada que nunca y sintió ganas de apretarla muy fuerte contra su pecho para defenderla de lo que la estaba perturbando.

— **De acuerdo** —dijo, acomodándose en el sofá. — **Te escucho. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Rachel miró el suelo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo se contaba algo así? ¿Existía alguna manera fácil de decirlo? Quería pensar que sí, pero la ausencia de vocabulario probaba que no existía ninguna frase mágica para sincerarse.

 **—No hay una manera fácil de decir esto, así que voy a ir al grano.** —Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente antes de continuar. — **Noah, me he enamorado.**

Las cejas de su primo se curvaron con sorpresa, pero a ese gesto le siguió una sonrisa.

— **No, por favor, no sonrías.** —Rachel esbozó a su vez una débil sonrisa de circunstancia. — **Todavía no te he dicho de quién.**

 **— ¡Qué más da!** —exclamó él, golpeando sus rodillas con las manos en un gesto de euforia. — **Solo dime que no es del idiota de tu marido. En cuyo caso, te pediré disculpas por haberle llamado idiota.**

 **—No es Finn.**

Noah dio una palmada de alegría.

— ¡ **Lo sabía! ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Lo sabe ya la tía Shelby? ¿Cuándo voy a poder conocerle?**

La euforia de su primo complicó más las cosas. Rachel echó un vistazo a su maleta, a un escaso metro de ella, preguntándose hasta qué punto iba a necesitarla diez segundos después, cuando le dijera la verdad. La actriz suspiró y agarró a Noah por las manos en un gesto que no estaba muy segura de si era para tranquilizarle a él o a sí misma. Lo que ocurriera después de aquello le importaba poco. Rachel había comprendido que jamás podría ser feliz si no se sinceraba con él. No hubo ni un momento de duda. La voz normalmente baja y ronca de Rachel fue más clara y contundente que nunca. Le había costado un matrimonio, pero por fin era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos. Mirándole fijamente, le dijo las cinco palabras más difíciles de pronunciar en toda su vida.

— **Noah, estoy enamorada de Quinn.**

Rachel se esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción. Alegría. Enfado. Rencor. Traición. Melancolía. Cualquiera de ellas habría tenido sentido. Pero Noah no hizo nada de eso. Su primo se limitó a reclinarse en el asiento, hundiendo más la espalda en los cojines del sofá y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces miró al techo y, suspirando hondo, dijo:

 **—Ya lo sabía.**

 **— ¿Lo sabías?**

 **—Bueno, no, pero me lo imaginaba.**

 **— ¿Y no estás enfadado?** —se sorprendió Rachel, intentando captar su mirada.

 **— ¿Enfadado? No. Como te he dicho, no me coge de sorpresa** —dijo Noah, dejándole con la boca abierta. — **Vamos, no me mires así. Aunque no lo parezca, yo también tengo ojos.**

Rachel se ruborizó visiblemente. Se llevó una mano a las mejillas para rebajar la temperatura.

— **¿Tanto se me notaba?**

 **—Quizá para alguien que no te conozca, no. Pero todas esas veces en las que parecíais enfadadas la una con la otra... Era un poco raro, Rachel. Estaba claro que pasaba algo.**

 **— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?**

Noah encogió de hombros.

— **Porque no estaba seguro y tampoco habríamos ganado nada con ello. ¿Se lo has dicho a Finn?** —Sus ojos se iluminaron y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — **Oh, Dios... habría pagado por verle la cara.**

 **—No seas malo** —protestó Rachel, lanzándole un cojín. — **Y no, no se lo he dicho. Tú tampoco se lo hubieras dicho si vieras cómo se puso cuando le dije que quería romper. ¡Estaba histérico!**

 **— ¿Por qué esto tampoco me sorprende?** —replicó Noah, rodando los ojos con desesperación. **—¿Y Quinn?**

 **— ¿Qué pasa con ella?**

 **— ¿Se lo has dicho? Que la quieres.**

 **—No** —se lamentó Rachel. — **La cagué y no creo que quiera saber nada de mí.** —Cabeceó, desconcertada. **—¿En serio no estás enfadado? Te lo estás tomando tan bien que me asusta.**

 **—Rachel...** —Noah se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. — **Ya sabes que Quinn me gustaba muchísimo. Y de veras hubo un momento en el que creí que podría ser la adecuada. Pero solo llevábamos un mes juntos. No es la muerte de nadie. De hecho, me alegro de que te hayas decidido por fin a ser sincera contigo misma. Ya iba siendo hora** —comentó, ruborizándola de nuevo.

Rachel miró al suelo, comprendiendo lo estúpida que había sido. Todos esos años se había negado a sí misma sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y todo para qué? Para nada. Ahora estaba en el mismo punto que antes, pero con el agravante de que había hecho daño a una persona que le importaba.

— **¿Y qué piensas hacer?** —escuchó que le decía Noah, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en ese momento. **—¿Vas a llamarla?**

 **—No, pero había pensado en algo. Si no te enfadabas mucho, quería pedirte ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.**

Estas palabras lograron captar la atención de su primo, que sonrió de manera conspiratoria. Noah se acercó al sillón, se sentó de nuevo a su lado y le dijo:

— **Habla. Te escucho**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 19**

Cada vez que pasaba por delante del quiosco junto a su casa, Quinn evitaba mirar el carrito de revistas. Era un comportamiento infantil y se reprendía por ello, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver la cara de Rachel en todas partes.

La actriz ocupaba demasiadas fotografías, demasiados reportajes y minutos en la televisión. Su boda había provocado un aluvión de artículos en los periódicos y revistas que leía habitualmente.

Sabía que era estúpido y también que cualquier día cruzaría la calle y se encontraría con un inmenso cartel publicitario en el que aparecería Rachel. Aquello era algo que no podía controlar; tenía que acostumbrarse si deseaba pasar página, pero todavía no estaba preparada. El mero hecho de ver una fotografía suya, sonriendo de oreja a oreja en su luna de miel, acariciando a Finn en aquel lujoso jacuzzi, brindando para la cámara, había conseguido arruinarle el resto del día. Sí, por mera salud mental, _necesitaba_ aquel aislamiento mediático y, cuando pasó por delante del quiosco, camino de la biblioteca, volvió a torcer la cara para no tener que ver las revistas.

La universidad estaba empezando a despertar de su letargo estival. Los exámenes estaban cada día más cerca y algunos estudiantes ya pasaban horas estudiando en la biblioteca. Quinn empujó la puerta principal, disfrutando del sentimiento de seguridad que la invadía siempre que visitaba aquel edificio. El olor de los libros, la vieja bibliotecaria reprendiendo a los estudiantes más ruidosos, el sonido de las sillas cada vez que un alumno se levantaba... Había pasado tanto tiempo en los pupitres de la biblioteca que nunca se sentiría extraña en ella.

Ojeó a su alrededor, buscando a Noah con la mirada. Ninguno de ellos solía ir a la facultad antes de que empezaran las clases, pero no habría sido tan descabellado encontrárselo. Por fortuna, al único que vio fue a un compañero de departamento con el que tenía poca relación. Estaba de pie, consultando un libro. Ella le saludó con la mano y él le correspondió el saludo con un movimiento de cejas.

Quinn se acercó de puntillas al mostrador, intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones. Algo raro en ella: esta vez iba a devolver los libros con bastante retraso. Se había olvidado de llevarlos antes del comienzo de sus vacaciones, aunque esperaba que por una vez la bibliotecaria hiciera la vista gorda y le perdonara la multa. Al llegar al mostrador se sorprendió al ver que Rose no estaba aquel día. En su lugar, la atendió una mujer a la que no había visto antes.

— **Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?** — le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

— **Perdona** — dijo, consciente de la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al no ver allí a la vieja bibliotecaria, — **esperaba que estuviera Rose.**

— **Ya. Eso dicen todos. Pero se ha puesto enferma. Yo la sustituyo.**

— **¿Es grave?** — se preocupó Quinn.

— **Oh, no. Tiene un fuerte ataque de reuma. Estuvo a punto de venir, ya sabes que la vieja es terca como una mula, pero conseguí que se quedara en la cama.**

— **Parece que la conoces bastante.**

La mujer sonrió de nuevo. Tendría más o menos su edad, y era extrañamente atractiva. Su melena muy corta y el piercing que taladraba su lengua eran quizás herencia de una juventud mucho más alocada que la suya. A Quinn le pareció que tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto en su vida.

— **Es mi tía abuela.**

— **En ese caso, envíale los mejores deseos de mi parte.**

— **Lo haré. Aquí tienes... Quinn** — dijo la mujer, leyendo su nombre en el carnet de la biblioteca antes de devolvérselo.

— **¿Cuánto es?**

— **¿El qué?**

— **La multa.**

— **La multa no es nada. Pero si quieres, puedes invitarme a cenar** — le espetó aquella desconocida, con una mirada sugerente.

El estómago de Quinn reaccionó al instante, dando un vuelco. Nunca antes una mujer había sido tan directa con ella y eso la había dejado tan perpleja que estaba segura de que se le notaba.

— **De hecho, la verdad es que prefiero ser yo quien invite. ¿Qué dices?—** insistió la mujer con desparpajo.

Las dos frases, encadenadas, fueron suficientes para ruborizarla. Quinn bajó la mirada, fijándola en la madera del mostrador mientras intentaba tomar una decisión. Sin duda, el momento era afortunado. Y los consejos de Frannie y Santana de pronto cobraron todo el significado del mundo. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

— **Claro, me encantaría.** — Abrió el bolso en busca de su cartera. Extrajo una tarjeta y se la tendió con timidez. — **Estoy de vacaciones hasta finales de semana, así que me viene bien cualquiera de estos días.**

— **Lo tendré muy en cuenta** — le dijo la bibliotecaria, golpeando la tarjeta con su dedo índice, antes de guardársela en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero. — **Yo soy Alex.**

— **Encantada. Bueno... nos vemos entonces, Alex.**

Quinn cerró de nuevo su bolso, ya libre del peso de los libros, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. No sabía explicarlo, pero se sentía ligera como una pluma. Mientras empujaba la puerta, se dijo a sí misma que probablemente aquello no conduciría a nada. Pero ¿y si lo hacía? _Dejar la puerta abierta._ Eso haría. Había llegado el momento de abrirla de par en par.

El timbre sonó a las seis y media en punto, tal y como habían quedado, pero Quinn lo maldijo igualmente. Llevaba toda la semana dándole vueltas al tema de la cita con Alex, aunque seguía sin estar preparada para ese momento.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tratando de controlar las mariposas que revoloteaban sin control en la boca de su estómago. Estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse con pasos inseguros hasta la entrada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía tacones altos que sintió que caminaba sobre unos zancos. La última vez había sido en la casa de Rachel, y en aquel momento le pareció que habían pasado mil años.

Quinn notó que todavía le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta. Alex ya estaba allí, esperando. Le sonrió, antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

— **Qué guapa estás...** — comentó la bibliotecaria con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

— **Gracias, tú también estás estupenda. Por favor, pasa. Cogeré la chaqueta.**

Quinn la condujo hasta el salón de la casa, en donde Alex aprovechó la oportunidad para inspeccionar detenidamente los títulos de su colección de libros.

— **Tienes una colección increíble.**

— **Mandé instalar esa librería cuando me mudé aquí, pero se ha quedado pequeña. Ya no sé dónde meter tanto libro. Imagino que a ti te pasará lo mismo.**

— **Sí, la falta de espacio me obliga a ser bastante selectiva con los libros que compro.**

— **Seguro que puedes recomendarme cientos de títulos.**

— **Puedo recomendarte libros. O lo que quieras** — corroboró Alex, mirándola de una manera que solo otra mujer había usado antes.

Quinn notó que se estremecía. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa atención por parte del género femenino, pero tenía que reconocer que no le resultaba desagradable. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era un sentimiento excitante, nuevo, maravilloso, y la hacía sentirse tan poderosa que no le importó en absoluto notar que Alex la repasaba con la mirada como si estuviera famélica, a punto de hincarle el diente a un manjar delicioso.

— **¿Tu hermano?** — le preguntó entonces la bibliotecaria, señalando una de las fotografías que había sobre un aparador.

Quinn frunció el ceño al verla. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerla allí que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que lo normal habría sido retirarla.

— **No, ese es Noah. Mi ex novio** — comentó Quinn, esperando no ofenderla.

Pero, lejos de sorprenderse, el gesto de Alex no varió ni un solo centímetro. Casi se diría que había estado esperando esa respuesta.

— **Ahora que lo dices, me pareció verlos juntos por el campus, el curso pasado.**

— **¿Ibas por el campus?**

— **Solo cuando mi tía necesitaba limpiar algunas zonas del archivo. ¿Todavía tienes relación con él?**

Quinn reprimió una sonrisa sarcástica. ¿Seguía manteniendo relación con Noah? Era una buena pregunta. Una de las muchas que aún no había sido capaz de responder. Entonces miró a Alex y fue como si algo hiciera _clic_ en su cabeza. Comprendió, de súbito, que en realidad estaba utilizando a Alex como una suerte de experimento. Algo de usar y tirar, simplemente para aclarar sus dudas. Y se sintió de inmediato fatal por ello. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Abrió la boca para disculparse y cancelar la cita, pero la bibliotecaria fue más rápida.

— **No me importa.**

— **¿Cómo dices?** — se sorprendió Quinn.

— **He dicho que no me importa. Me da la sensación de que nunca antes has estado con una mujer y no me importa. Cuando te pregunté si querías cenar conmigo, creía que me ibas a decir que no, pero como siempre me has parecido preciosa, tenía que intentarlo. Lo último que esperaba era que aceptaras.**

Quinn la miró, asombrada. Muy poca gente era capaz de leer sus pensamientos como lo había hecho Alex en ese momento.

— **Hagamos un trato** — le propuso entonces la bibliotecaria. — **Esta noche no le darás vueltas a la cabeza y nos centraremos en pasarlo bien. Si después de la cena decides que no te apetece verme más, quedaremos como amigas y las dos seguiremos nuestro camino. ¿Qué opinas?**

Quinn sonrió.

— **Puedo intentarlo.**

— **Con eso me basta. ¿Nos vamos?**

— **Sí. Déjame que coja la chaqueta.**

Alex había reservado mesa en uno de los restaurantes de moda del barrio gay. La zona era muy conocida por sus modernos restaurantes y bares de última generación. Quinn había estado allí en otras ocasiones, pero siempre lo había hecho rodeada de compañeros de trabajo o de amigos que nada tenían que ver con el ambiente. Aquella era la primera vez que iba acompañada de una mujer, una mujer que, _a priori_ , pretendía más que una amistad con ella. Pensarlo le provocó tal vértigo que su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Pareciera como si de pronto fuera más consciente de las parejas, agarradas de la mano; del grupo de amigos claramente homosexuales, esperando la llegada de otros a la entrada de un restaurante; de la pareja de mujeres robándose un beso en plena calle.

— **¿Habías estado aquí antes?** — le preguntó Alex.

 _Y allá vamos otra vez con la lectura de pensamientos. ¿Cómo lo hace?_

— **Un par de veces.**

— **Eso pensaba.**

— **¿Por qué motivo?**

— **Bueno, esto siempre está lleno de heteros.**

— **Lo dices como si te molestara.**

Alex sonrió.

— **A mí no, pero hay gente a la que no le gusta. Yo intento verlo desde un punto de vista más comercial: si los heteros no vinieran, sería casi imposible mantener todos estos negocios abiertos. Por eso no me importa. Pasa, ya hemos llegado** — comentó, abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

Quinn estuvo muy a gusto toda la cena. La incomodidad que sintió al principio se fue esfumando poco a poco, hasta que consiguió estar completamente relajada, disfrutando del vino, la exquisita comida y la buena compañía.

Alex era una persona capaz de hacerle olvidar el tiempo. Tenía una conversación rica e interesante, y ambas compartían la pasión por los libros, por lo que el tema nunca se acababa ni había silencios extraños que tuvieran que llenar con conversaciones poco interesantes.

Alex podía hablar mucho y Quinn tenía una gran capacidad para escuchar. Lo hizo con total atención mientras le contaba parte de su juventud más rebelde y cómo había acabado haciéndose con una plaza en la biblioteca municipal. Le gustaba tanto su trabajo que no le importaba tener que emplear parte de sus vacaciones cubriendo la baja de su tía abuela Rose.

— **Además, así no tengo que ver a la loca de mi ex. Si quieres un consejo, nunca te líes con una compañera de trabajo** — le explicó, meneando la cabeza con dinamismo.

 _Dímelo a mí_ , pensó Quinn, recordando que todavía tenía pendiente el reencuentro con Noah.

— **¿Tienes muchas ex?**

— **Más de las que me gustaría. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado con muchos hombres?**

— **Demasiados para contarlos.**

— **¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo?**

Su mente barajó la posibilidad de sincerarse y hablarle de Rachel. Es lo que hubiera hecho si no se tratara de una cita y necesitara un consejo. _Pero sí es una cita_ , se recordó a sí misma, y no se le ocurría una falta de respeto más grande que hablar a tu cita de otra persona.

— **Supongo que estabas en el lugar adecuado, en el momento justo** — afirmó, dándole un trago a su copa de vino.

— **Y si es así, ¿por qué suena a excusa?** — inquirió Alex, entrecerrando los ojos.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, de nuevo apartando los pensamientos de Rachel de su cabeza.

— **Me temo que ese ya es problema tuyo** — le dijo.

— **Sí, supongo que sí.**

Alex se empeñó en acompañarla hasta el portal de su casa después de la cena. Y aunque Quinn estaba segura de que se trataba de un gesto más cortés que interesado, lo cierto era que desconocía cuál sería el siguiente paso. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, intentando esconder el nerviosismo que sentía, aunque balanceando su cuerpo adelante y atrás, como lo haría una niña. Había sido una velada muy agradable, pero no estaba segura de querer invitarla a su apartamento.

Alex, en cambio, parecía tener las cosas más claras. En un momento determinado del que Quinn no fue del todo consciente, la bibliotecaria tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella para robarle un beso. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Se tensó al principio, nada más sentir el contacto con sus labios, pero después empezó a relajarse cuando la bibliotecaria acarició con ternura su mejilla. Alex profundizó entonces el beso y Quinn permitió que su lengua se enredara con la suya. Fue una sensación placentera, un beso suave que seguramente habría conducido a algo más si Quinn se hubiera sentido de otra manera cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

— **¿Te veré estos días?** — le preguntó Alex, su voz teñida de esperanza.

Quinn pestañeó varias veces, anonadada con sus propios pensamientos. Porque había sido un beso muy placentero. Perfecto, casi. Solo tenía un problema: no era el beso de Rachel. No eran sus labios, no eran sus manos, no eran sus ojos los que vio tan pronto como abrió los ojos.

En ese momento Quinn supo que estaba perdida.

Miró a su cita, deseando que Alex no pudiera leer sus pensamientos en aquel momento, al menos no antes de que salieran por su boca, transformados en palabras. Tomó sus manos con ternura, bajó la vista al suelo y reunió la suficiente valentía para decir en voz alta lo que no había sido capaz ni de decirse a sí misma.

— **Alex, creo que no he sido del todo sincera contigo y me siento fatal por ello.**

— **Ya... Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad? Por eso decidiste salir conmigo, para olvidarla.**

Quinn asintió, avergonzada. La bibliotecaria metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó con resignación una piedra que había en la acera.

— **Debería habértelo dicho antes. Lo siento.**

— **No. En realidad te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo. No todo el mundo lo hace.** — Alex se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. — **Pero si cambias de opinión o descubres que lo tuyo con ella no funciona, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Sigo pensando que vales la pena.**

Quinn esperó en su portal a que Alex desapareciera calle arriba. Algo en su interior le dijo que nunca más volvería a salir con la bibliotecaria, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía quería recordar aquel momento.

Cuando por fin entró en su casa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, comprendió hasta qué punto estaba metida en un lío. Rachel le había dejado más huella de la que esperaba. La tenía tatuada en su piel y parecía un tatuaje de los permanentes. ¿Cómo se superaba algo así?


	21. Capitulo 20

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 20**

Rachel suspiró y meneó la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. Necesitaba tener la mente fría y centrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza cuando se detuvo a medio metro de aquella puerta. Si el reencuentro con Noah había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida, aquella iba a ser la segunda más difícil.

Revisó por enésima vez el papel que llevaba en la mano para asegurarse de que era la puerta correcta. Después echó un último vistazo por encima de su hombro para comprobar que su guardaespaldas estaba detrás de ella. Tenía órdenes específicas de no llamar la atención, y por el momento lo estaba consiguiendo, vestido con aquel atuendo informal.

 _Allá vamos._

Respiró profundamente antes de extender el brazo y poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación. A lo largo de aquellas semanas se había imaginado la escena en multitud de ocasiones, pero ninguna le parecía real. A veces en sus fantasías desbordaba confianza, y otras acababa arrepintiéndose, con la sensación de que no había sido, después de todo, la mejor idea.

Pero ahora ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Rachel tan solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Abrió la puerta y al principio nadie pareció notar su presencia. Algunas chicas se giraron en su dirección, pero solo una de ellas la siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia los pupitres, seguida de su guardaespaldas.

Eligió un asiento en un extremo de la clase, junto a una muchacha de aspecto pusilánime, que tenía el pelo sujeto en dos infantiles coletas y llevaba un desfasado jersey a rombos. El reloj que había sobre el marco de la puerta indicaba que eran las nueve en punto, casi la hora. Rachel podía sentir su corazón en la garganta, acelerándose a medida que el segundero se desplazaba por la esfera redonda. Intentó calmarse leyendo uno de sus libros, pero el murmullo de voces empezó a crecer a su alrededor, hasta que los cuchicheos se convirtieron en un zumbido parecido al de las abejas y fue incapaz de leer una sola línea más.

— **Perdona, tú eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?**

Se giró y vio a un chico un par de años más joven que ella, sonriéndole con descaro. Era un muchacho de lo más común, uno de tantos como los que había conocido en el instituto, a los que les traicionaba su exceso de autoestima. Estaba a punto de contestarle que se perdiera en el otro extremo del aula, pero _ella_ entró en ese momento y eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho se evaporara. El resto de los estudiantes ocuparon su sitio rápidamente y Rachel sintió que le faltaba aire en los pulmones cuando por fin la vio.

Quinn caminaba hasta la mesa que presidía el aula.

Y estaba preciosa.

Hacía varias semanas que no se veían, pero Rachel no había olvidado el balanceo de sus caderas, la fina línea de su cintura, la curva de sus pechos... Le bastó con mirarla para que todos los sentimientos que había ignorado antes de la boda volvieran a despertarse con fuerza en su interior. La vio situarse delante del escritorio y encarar a la clase. Tomando aire, se presentó a los alumnos del nuevo curso.

— **Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos. Soy la profesora Fabray y este año seré la encargada de impartirles esta asignatura. Tengo por costumbre que mis alumnos se conozcan unos a otros, así que les pido que cuando diga su nombre, por favor se levanten y se presenten brevemente.**

Quinn iba vestida con una falda de tubo negro y una ajustada camisa blanca. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y varios mechones revueltos se escapaban de ella. El atuendo entero le daba un aspecto serio, pero también sexy, y a Rachel no se le escaparon las miradas de apreciación de algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Lejos de hacerla sentirse incómoda, simplemente pensó en lo mucho que entendía a aquellos muchachos. Quinn era en clase tal y como la había imaginado. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar sus encantos tras aquellas prendas recatadas, pero su feminidad y su innegable atractivo físico acababan traicionándola. Su vestimenta conseguía acrecentar el deseo de cruzar aquella habitación y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Rachel cabeceó, intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. Quedaba todavía un mundo hasta la letra de su apellido, y quería estar en plena posesión de sus facultades cuando llegara el momento.

Quinn todavía no había notado su presencia. Estaba demasiado concentrada escuchando las presentaciones de los alumnos y eso le concedía unos minutos para observarla sin que lo notase, para planear qué iba a decir, cómo iba a presentarse.

El siguiente turno fue del muchacho que antes se había acercado a ella.

— **Mi nombre es Jake Caitlin, pero está usted tan buena que puede llamarme como quiera** — afirmó con descaro.

El resto de los alumnos se rio con el comentario, incluida Rachel, que se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que se le notara. Si conocía un poco a Quinn, sabía que a ella no le había hecho gracia que un alumno se mostrara así de irrespetuoso en clase. Esperaba que se ruborizara visiblemente, pero en lugar de eso, le dedicó al muchacho una mirada cínica, por encima de sus gafas.

— **Bien, ya que me da carta blanca en el asunto, a partir de ahora le llamaremos Sr. Suspenso. ¿Le parece bien, señor Caitlin? Siéntese, por favor.**

Quinn siguió con el siguiente nombre de la lista.

— **Corcoran, Rachel.**

Rachel sintió el corazón luchando por salir por su garganta. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas no le respondían.

— **¿Corcoran, Rachel?** — preguntó de nuevo Quinn, esta vez observando con detenimiento el aula. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer una marca con su bolígrafo al lado de su nombre, Rachel por fin consiguió levantarse y los murmullos de los estudiantes empezaron a crecer a su alrededor.

— **Presente.**

Quinn palideció nada más verla. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que el bolígrafo que había estado sosteniendo se cayó sobre la mesa.

El silencio en la clase se hizo tan denso que Rachel sintió que podía palparlo con sus manos y tuvo que esforzarse para hablar. Se obligó a sí misma a imaginar que se encontraba en un oscuro teatro, el único lugar en el que experimentaría un silencio tan rotundo como aquel, todos los ojos posados en ella.

— **Soy Rachel Corcoran, aunque la mayoría de la gente me conoce como, Rachel Berry. Supongo que tengo dos propósitos para este año. Uno es aprender todo lo que pueda y el otro... estar más cerca de personas que me importan.**

Rachel había ensayado muchos discursos para hablar de nuevo con Quinn. Su espejo había aguantado largas peroratas en las que ella le confesaba cómo se sentía y lo mucho que la había echado de menos, pero ninguno sonaba tan sincero como lo que acababa de decir.

El gesto inicial de sorpresa de Quinn dio entonces paso a uno más serio y distante. Rachel comprendió que estaba intentando adoptar una actitud profesional.

— **Muy bien, señorita Corcoran. Muchas gracias y bienvenida** — dijo, antes de seguir leyendo la lista. — **Davis, Paul.**

….

El corazón de Quinn todavía palpitaba a gran velocidad cuando entró en su despacho. Había salido de clase tan rápido que ahora sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Se sentó en su silla, aturdida, los pensamientos girando a tantas revoluciones en su cabeza que estaba mareada.

 _Esto es una pesadilla. Tiene que ser una pesadilla._

Rachel estaba en _su_ universidad, en _su_ clase, era una de _sus_ alumnas. Tenía que tratarse de un error. No podía ser que Rachel se hubiera matriculado, dejando de lado su carrera cinematográfica.

Con dedos temblorosos revisó de nuevo el listado de sus alumnos de aquel año. Y vio que su nombre estaba allí, limpio y claro: Rachel Corcoran. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había pasado por alto aquel nombre?

Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, hundiendo los dedos en su melena. Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar el control de su cuerpo, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Después de tanto tiempo, le parecía increíble su reacción.

Su mente rebobinó una y otra vez el momento en el que había leído su nombre y Rachel se había levantado. Quinn todavía podía sentir la llamada de su cuerpo, el pulso acelerado, el pánico que la dominó en ese momento. Si su mera presencia podía conseguir algo así, ¿cómo iba a soportar estar cerca de ella? ¿Cómo haría para inclinarse sobre su hombro cada vez que tuviera que explicarle algún pasaje complicado? ¿De qué manera iba a soportar recibirla en su despacho, cuando las cortinas estuvieran bajadas y nadie pudiera verlas?

 _Una pesadilla. Tiene que ser una pesadilla._

Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el sudor frío que empezaba a perlar su frente y su espalda. Quedaba menos de media hora para que comenzara su siguiente clase. Necesitaba recuperar la tranquilidad, necesitaba calmarse y tener la mente despejada.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, con la firme determinación de meditar el tema más adelante. Quedaba la posibilidad de pedir un traslado o incluso un año sabático que la alejara de allí. Quinn siempre había tenido ganas de escribir un libro, y un año sabático era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Estaba pensando en ello cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sobresaltándola. Abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada de su despacho. Cuando la puerta se abrió, supo que estaba perdida.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?** — preguntó de manera hostil.

— **Invitarte a cenar, si me dejas.**

Quinn observó a Rachel con detenimiento por primera vez. Estaba un poco desmejorada, pero las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos seguían intactas. Si acaso, se intensificaron todavía más al ver que la actriz la miraba con aquel gesto entre triste y desvalido. Enfadada consigo misma, se aclaró la voz y volvió a adquirir el tono de profesora que tanto le gustaba emplear.

— **Rachel, no me hace gracia. Este es mi lugar de** _ **trabajo**_ **.**

— **Lo sé. Ahora también es el mío.**

— **¿Perdona?**

— **He pensado que estaría bien darle un empujón a mis estudios.**

Quinn sintió pánico al escuchar esa respuesta. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que todo aquello se tratara de una broma pesada.

— **En esta universidad, precisamente.**

— **¿Por qué no?** — preguntó Rachel, sonriendo. — **Esta universidad es tan buena como cualquier otra. Además, aquí conozco a más gente.**

— **¿Y qué hay de tu carrera? ¿De tus planes de futuro?**

— **Eso puede esperar** — afirmó con tranquilidad. En ese momento Rachel miró hacia el exterior de la oficina y saludó con la mano a alguien.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, temiéndose lo peor. Tenía la esperanza de que no se tratara de Noah, pero era más un anhelo que un pensamiento lógico. Definitivamente, no era así como se había imaginado el reencuentro con su ex novio.

Noah llamó un par de veces a la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza y dedicarles una radiante sonrisa.

— **¡Hey, hola! ¿Tienes planes para comer?** — le preguntó Rachel.

— **Hola a las dos** — les dijo. — **Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. Quinn, ¿qué tal el verano? ¿Te apuntas a comer con nosotros?**

Quinn los miró a los dos con desconcierto, primero a uno, después a otro. En ese momento estaba demasiado confundida para pensar con claridad. Por un segundo, fue como si los tres se hubieran retrotraído al primer día en la casa de Rachel, cuando todos eran felices y el papel de cada uno estaba claro. Pero eso solo consiguió aumentar su incomodidad, haciéndole sentir que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

— **No, gracias, tengo planes. Si me disculpáis, llego tarde a mi próxima clase. Nos vemos.** — Quinn recogió su maletín y salió de la oficina rápidamente, sin darles opción a hablar.

Cuando los dos primos se quedaron solos, Noah le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Rachel.

— **¿Qué le has dicho?**

— **Nada, que quería invitarla a cenar.**

— **Rachel...**

— **Ya lo sé, debería haber ido con más calma. Pero es que no me ha dado opción a explicarme. ¿No ves lo rápido que se ha ido?** — protestó la actriz. — **Noah, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Ella me odia! A lo mejor esto no ha sido una buena idea.|**

Noah echó una mirada al exterior de la oficina, todavía sorprendido de que Quinn ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en cerrar la puerta con llave. Después acarició el hombro de su prima con cariño.

— **Ella no te odia. Yo creo que el problema es todo lo contrario. Tranquila. Quinn es una mujer inteligente. Acabará dándose cuenta ella sola.**

…..

Quinn se sentía tan alterada que casi provocó una colisión entre dos coches por cruzar la calle en rojo. Cuando salió de su despacho, sus pensamientos comenzaron a bullir en un bucle sin fin en el que se mezclaban el recuerdo de Rachel, sentada en aquel pupitre de su clase, y la extraña actitud de Noah, todo combinado en un cóctel carente de lógica.

Él había actuado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si estuvieran al principio de sus vacaciones, cuando todo era felicidad y Rachel era una cara bonita más de las revistas. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué Noah no se comportaba como lo habría hecho cualquier novio despechado? ¿Y qué pasaba con Rachel? ¿Había decidido volver, así, de pronto, para invitarla a cenar? Ahora se trataba de una mujer casada. Si Quinn ya tenía problemas para imaginarse involucrada sentimentalmente con una mujer, de ninguna manera barajaba la posibilidad de hacerlo con una casada.

La estupidez de toda la escena la hizo caminar con impaciencia, de un lado a otro del andén del metro. En aquel momento necesitaba más que nunca la cordura de una amiga y estaba a tres paradas de conseguirlo. Afortunadamente, el metro no se demoró demasiado y Quinn se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de cuerpos para entrar en el vagón.

Cuando empujó la puerta de la peluquería tenía la esperanza de que Santana no tuviera demasiados clientes. El establecimiento llevaba pocas horas abierto al público, así que a lo mejor tenía suerte. Respiró con alivio al ver que Santana se encontraba sola, ordenando una pila de toallas. Su amiga le dedicó una radiante sonrisa nada más verla.

— **¡Sabía que vendrías cuando lo vieras!** — exclamó, soltando la pila de toallas para acercarse a ella.

Quinn palideció.

— **¿Tú lo sabías?**

— **¡Claro! ¡Está en todas las noticias!**

— **Santana, ¿de qué estás hablando?**

Su amiga esbozó un gesto de desconcierto.

— **No, Quinn, ¿de qué estás hablando tú?** — Se dirigió hacia el revistero de la peluquería, extrajo uno de los ejemplares y se lo tendió. — **Yo estoy hablando de esto** — le dijo.

Quinn no tuvo que buscar mucho para saber a qué se refería su amiga. El titular de la portada aseguraba que Rachel Berry se había separado de Finn Hudson. Era una noticia oficial, confirmada por la pareja.

La impresión que le provocó leer aquello hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas y tuvo que tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

— **Está en todas partes** — le explicó su amiga. — **Esta mañana, cuando el chico del reparto me las trajo, pensé que vendrías nada más enterarte.**

— **No tenía ni idea** — afirmó Quinn.

— **Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

En ese momento empezó a sonar la melodía del móvil de Quinn, que se lanzó en picado sobre su bolso. Le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que permaneciera en silencio y contestó rápidamente.

— **Profesora Sylvester, buenos días.**

A Santana le bastó con escuchar aquel nombre para comprender que se trataba de una llamada importante. La directora del departamento de Quinn solamente llamaba por temas urgentes.

— **Sí, señora, ya sabe que no me hubiese ido si no se tratara una emergencia** — siguió diciendo. — **No, no se preocupe, mañana estaré en condiciones de volver a clase. Solo me encuentro indispuesta. Sí, gracias por preocuparse. Hasta mañana.**

Quinn colgó el teléfono y suspiró, aliviada.

— **Creo que es la primera vez que te veo mentir a tu directora de departamento.**

— **Lo sé, y me siento fatal por ello.**

Era la primera vez en tres años que Quinn llamaba para decir que se encontraba enferma y que no iba a poder impartir su siguiente clase. Su directora había contactado con ella para interesarse por su salud.

Santana se dirigió a la puerta y echó el pestillo. Después bajó la cortinilla.

— **Empieza por el principio** — le dijo. **—¿Qué ha pasado?**

— **Es Rachel. Se ha matriculado en la universidad. Ahora es alumna mía.**

Santana abrió los ojos y silbó con sorpresa.

— **¿Es en serio?** — preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá, al lado de Quinn.

— **Totalmente en serio.**

— **Wow.**

— **¡Lo sé!**

— **Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.**

— **Dímelo a mí. Cuando venía hacia aquí estaba enfadada porque pensaba que era una mujer casada, pero ahora... Santana, ¿qué voy a hacer?**

Su amiga le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Quinn, no es una coincidencia que se haya matriculado en** _ **tu**_ **universidad, eso ya lo sabes.**

— **¿Tú crees?**

Su amiga asintió varias veces, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera tan ciega para no verlo.

— **¿Pero y qué pasa con Noah?**

— **¿Qué pasa con él?**

Quinn se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Ella era una persona extremadamente racional. No le costaba enfrentarse a las cosas. Siempre que tomaba decisiones lo hacía basándose en el supuesto más lógico. Pero por primera vez en su vida, no estaba segura de cuál era la correcta. O si había lógica en todo ese escenario. Aquel era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, y no precisamente agradable.

— **Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de que no sabía cómo se iba a comportar cuando me viera?** — Santana asintió de nuevo. — **Pues al parecer ha decidido estar encantador. Hoy se ha portado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, San.**

— **¿Y tú qué has hecho?**

— **No he sabido qué decir, me ha entrado un ataque de pánico y he venido hasta aquí.**

Santana se levantó del sofá, cogió su chaqueta del perchero en el que solía colgar los abrigos de sus clientas y rodeó a Quinn por los hombros. Ella recibió el abrazo como una niña que necesitara protección.

— **Venga, te invito a un café y lo hablamos** — le dijo, apagando el cuadro de luces de la peluquería. — **Total, hoy no tengo clientela. Ni casi ningún día, para ser sinceras. Vamos.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Al segundo día de clase Quinn se sentía mucho mejor, más preparada para afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Santana tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarse, comportarse de manera natural y dejar que las cosas fluyeran hasta que sus sentimientos fueran más claros. En aquel momento todo era oscuro y confuso, pero las cosas acabarían encajando en su sitio; lo único que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo.

Por lo pronto, quedaba claro que había química entre ellas dos. Y también estaba claro que contra eso no podía luchar. Por alguna razón, cada vez que veía a Rachel se sentía nerviosa, fuera de su zona de confort, amenazada. Pero confiaba en que la rutina de verla a diario la haría acostumbrarse a esta montaña rusa de emociones y más temprano que tarde volvería a llevar las riendas de la situación.

Pensar en ello la hizo sentirse un poco más segura cuando cruzó por segunda vez la puerta del aula 212. Quinn caminó con decisión hasta la mesa del profesor, evitando mirar hacia el extremo de la clase en el que Rachel se había sentado el día anterior. Saludó brevemente a los estudiantes y les pidió que abrieran sus libros de texto por la página treinta y dos, que era la que siempre utilizaba para empezar el curso. Entonces llegó el momento. Tenía que despegar los ojos del libro y mirar directamente el aulario. Quinn hizo una cuenta atrás. Tres, dos, uno... y levantó por fin la cabeza. Pero no había ni rastro de Rachel.

La actriz no estaba en el pupitre del día anterior, cerca de la tímida estudiante de coleta y grandes gafas, ni tampoco en ningún otro. La buscó entre el resto de los estudiantes, sin suerte alguna. Simplemente, no estaba. Había decidido no ir a clase.

Al principio, el descubrimiento no le afectó demasiado. Fue incluso un alivio. Eso le permitía afrontar la situación desde un ángulo diferente, más relajada, de manera más natural, como siempre había hecho. Pero entonces empezó a formarse en su interior una sensación de vacío, casi de pérdida. Era un hueco enorme y oscuro, que estaba creciendo a gran velocidad en el centro de su pecho. La ahogaba. Le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Rachel no estaba. ¡No estaba!

Pensó entonces que su ausencia podía deberse a mil causas: un retraso, un recado de última hora, bajo instinto de responsabilidad o incluso una urgencia. Sin embargo, algo le decía que todo eso no eran más que excusas que se ponía a sí misma. Rachel no había ido a clase ese día porque se lo había pensado mejor, porque ella no había reaccionado de la manera que esperaba. Sabía que cuando Rachel quería algo lo quería ya y ahí acababa todo.

De todos modos, ella era una profesional. Y los estudiantes estaban esperando sus instrucciones, así que hizo acopio del último miligramo de fuerza de voluntad, se ajustó la montura de sus gafas y empezó a impartir la clase, permitiendo que sus palabras arrastraran a Rachel muy lejos de su mente.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, se alegró al comprobar que la cafetería de la universidad estaba llena de estudiantes. La tristeza inicial por la ausencia de Rachel había dado paso a la melancolía, y casi agradeció que los estudiantes estuvieran armando ruido. Eso le impediría caer en un estado de introspección nada recomendable en su situación actual.

Se puso en la cola y cogió una bandeja para pedir algo de comer. Observó el comedor buscando a alguno de sus conocidos, pero no había nadie con quien realmente le apeteciera comer. Tenía la posibilidad de sumarse a los profesores del departamento de Filosofía, pero sus charlas solían ser bastante profundas y ese día no estaba de humor para aguantarlas. Para su sorpresa, cuando ya casi se había resignado a comer sola, alguien le habló a sus espaldas.

— **Hola.**

Cuando se giró vio que se trataba de Noah, que acababa de coger una bandeja para ponerse a la cola, justo detrás de ella.

— **Oh, hola.**

— **Me han dicho que has estado indispuesta, ¿te encuentras mejor?**

— **Sí, solo necesitaba descansar un poco.**

Quinn se dio cuenta de lo inocente que había sido. Si en algún momento creyó que iba a ser fácil ignorar a Noah, quedaba claro que había errado completamente el tiro. Aquel era su segundo día de clase y ya se habían encontrado dos veces.

— **Deja, te invito** — comentó Noah cuando la cola avanzó y llegó la hora de pagar. Quinn le miró extrañada, de nuevo sin comprender aquella actitud de su ex. En lugar de estar enfadado, parecía encantado de pasar un rato con ella.

La cosa empeoró cuando les llegó el turno de buscar una mesa en la que comer. Quinn esperaba que Noah se despidiera educadamente, pero de nuevo se equivocó. En lugar de eso, él se empeñó en que comieran juntos y, aunque todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a una larga conversación con él, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su invitación.

— **Rachel tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien hoy** — le explicó Noah tan pronto como tomaron asiento. Su corazón se paró unos segundos al escuchar el nombre de Rachel en labios de su ex novio.

Él abrió su lata de refresco y actuó como si la elección del tema fuese algo accidental, aunque Quinn tuvo la sensación de que todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

— **¿Está enferma?** — le preguntó utilizando un tono neutro. Su intención era sonar desinteresada, aunque en el fondo se muriera por saber lo que le ocurría.

— **Nada importante, un virus pasajero, pero el médico le ha dicho que se lo tome con calma estos días. Casi he tenido que atarla a la cama. Está tan entusiasmada con las clases que no se quería perder ninguna.**

 _Atarla a la cama_ , se repitió en silencio sin ocultar su sorpresa. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en dónde vivía Rachel, pero, por cómo lo había dicho Noah, daba la sensación de que estaban compartiendo piso.

— **¿Rachel está viviendo contigo?**

— **Solo temporalmente. Hasta que decida lo que quiere hacer. Aunque la verdad es que no me importa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos juntos que es agradable su compañía.**

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Haber descubierto que estaban viviendo juntos la hizo sentirse un poco menos culpable. Estaba contenta de ver que la relación entre los primos seguía siendo la misma.

— **¿Qué te ha parecido que Rachel se haya matriculado en esta universidad? ¿Increíble, eh?** — preguntó él entonces.

— **Estoy un poco sorprendida, no te lo voy a negar. Pero supongo que es normal, teniéndote a ti aquí.**

Noah bajó la cabeza y sonrió para el cuello de su camisa. Después dio un lento sorbo a su refresco, antes de responder:

— **Quinn, ella no se ha matriculado aquí** _ **por mí**_ **. Si así fuera, lo habría hecho mucho antes.**

El corazón de Quinn empezó a bombear muy rápido cuando comprendió el significado de aquel comentario. Al parecer, había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, aunque no se sintiera preparada para ello. Dejó el tenedor en la bandeja, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dedicó su mirada más seria.

— **¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

Esta vez Noah no intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

— **¿Dos semanas? No sé, más o menos. Rachel se presentó un día en mi piso, llorando. Le costó mucho decírmelo. Dijo que te había prometido no contármelo. ¿Qué tontería es esa?**

— **Así es. Me lo prometió. Pero ya veo el valor que tiene una promesa para ella.**

Estaba sobreactuando comportándose como una niña inmadura que tiene una pataleta porque alguien ha contado uno de sus secretos, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

— **Vamos, Quinn, no me vengas con eso ahora. ¿En qué momento te pareció buena idea ocultármelo? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor yo hubiese preferido que fueras sincera?**

Bajó la vista, avergonzada. Sí, se lo había planteado mil veces, pero la verdad era esa cosa terrible y a la vez hermosa que ni siquiera ella era capaz de decir en voz alta.

— **Tienes razón** — le dijo. — **Debería haber sido sincera contigo, pero te prometo que lo hice para proteger tu relación con Rachel. Me da igual si me odias a mí, pero no quería que la odiaras a ella.**

Noah bufó con descaro.

— **Como si fuera la primera vez... ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que a Rachel y a mí nos ha gustado la misma chica? Dios, me ha quitado a tantas mujeres que me he quedado sin dedos para contarlas.**

Un pequeño gesto de desagrado curvó los labios de Quinn.

— **Ya veo lo especial que soy. Qué suerte tengo** — sentenció, sin molestarse en ocultar el sarcasmo en su tono.

Noah se dio cuenta de que su comentario no había sido del todo acertado.

— **Te equivocas. Esta vez es diferente, estaba hablando de mujeres de paso. Quinn... a Rachel le importas muchísimo. Ella siempre ha respetado mis relaciones, pero nunca la había visto así con nadie. El día que me lo dijo estaba destrozada.**

— **Noah, yo tampoco estoy teniendo mi mejor momento, ¿sabes?**

Él se mesó el pelo con nerviosismo, comprendiendo que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro para que ella lo entendiera. Entonces posó sus manos sobre las de Quinn, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

— **Lo que quiero decir es que tú me importabas mucho, y todavía me importas, pero hace falta más para separarme de Rachel. Ella no solo es mi familia, también es mi mejor amiga y por suerte tú y yo tuvimos dos dedos de frente para dejarlo antes de hacernos daño.**

Quinn asintió. Eso era cierto. La brevedad de su romance con Noah había jugado en su favor.

— **Escucha** — siguió diciendo él, — **Rachel me pidió que no tomara parte en este tema, y tengo intención de respetar su deseo, así que solo te voy a decir una cosa: si tú estás la mitad de jodida de lo que está ella ahora mismo, creo que deberíais daros una oportunidad.**

— **Pero...**

— **No hace falta que digas nada. Tú solo... piénsatelo. ¿Vale?**

Noah no esperó a que Quinn respondiera. Le guiñó un ojo, puso los restos de los envases de comida en la bandeja y caminó hasta el cubo de desperdicios. Quinn permaneció quieta, mirando el sándwich al que todavía no había pegado bocado, preguntándose cómo había acabado manteniendo aquella conversación con su ex novio, sin ni siquiera provocarla. Últimamente nada tenía sentido.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Adaptación del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Rachel no era una persona de guardar reposo. Llevaba varios días metida en la cama, pero ya estaba aburrida de estar allí tumbada. Le dolía la espalda, la televisión seguía emitiendo los mismos programas aburridísimos de siempre y estaba muy enfadada consigo misma por haberse puesto enferma la primera semana de clase.

Miró su teléfono una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho durante los últimos días? Había perdido la cuenta. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn no iba a llamarla, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar compulsivamente el móvil para asegurarse de que no lo hubiera hecho. Rachel siempre había odiado la intranquilidad que acompañaba a las nuevas tecnologías. Las cosas eran más sencillas antes, cuando todo se resolvía a través de un teléfono fijo y nadie tenía que estar pendiente de aquel dichoso aparato cada pocos segundos.

Estuvo haciendo zapping, pero después de revisar más de trescientos canales ya había tenido suficiente. Aquel día se encontraba un poco mejor: ya no tenía fiebre y se dijo a sí misma que era hora de salir de la cama. Tenía los pies metidos en las enormes zapatillas de casa de Noah cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Reaccionó con la misma impaciencia con la que había contestado a todas las llamadas que había recibido esos días. Se lanzó en picado sobre la mesita de noche y descolgó el teléfono con el corazón en un puño.

— **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?** — dijo la inconfundible voz de Marley al otro lado de la línea.

— **Oh, hola, Marley.**

— **Vaya. Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, extraña.**

— **Perdona. Es que estaba...** — ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que ocurriera, exactamente? ¿Que Quinn cruzara la puerta? ¿Que la llamara para interesarse por su estado de salud? ¡Si ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba enferma!. — **Nada, déjalo. Era una tontería.**

— **Estabas esperando la llamada de otra persona** — adivinó Marley.

La actriz guardó silencio.

— **Rach, no hace ni dos semanas que os habéis vuelto a encontrar. Dale tiempo.**

Rachel bufó ruidosamente, apartándose un mechón de la cara.

— **Ya lo sé, Marley, pero esperar no es lo mío. Además, esto de tener que estar metida en casa me está matando.**

— **Al menos suenas un poco mejor. La última vez que hablamos parecías una fábrica de mocos** — comentó su amiga. **—¿Quieres que vaya?**

Rachel miró su reloj.

— **Quizá más tarde. Will me dijo que se pasaría por aquí, aunque ya estoy cansada de esperar. Tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre el futuro.**

— **¡Ah, el futuro...!** — dijo Marley con sarcasmo, unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre del portero automático.

— **Ya está aquí** — anunció Rachel, levantándose. — **Te llamo luego, ¿vale?.**

— **Ok. Ya me contarás. Buena suerte.**

Sonrió y colgó. Tanto Marley como Rachel sabían que Will únicamente le hacía visitas cuando quería algo. O cuando su imagen pública se resentía. Pero la prensa estaba calmada aquellos días, así que no podía ser eso. Ahora tenía que descubrir qué se traía su publicista entre manos, y estaba a pocos minutos de hacerlo.

Will salió del ascensor sonriendo, con los brazos abiertos de par en par, en un gesto que le resultó exageradamente afeminado. Si no hubiera sido por su amplio historial con las mujeres, en ocasiones como esa Rachel no hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego por su completa heterosexualidad.

— **Hola, Will** — le saludó con sequedad, permitiendo que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Las gigantescas manos de su publicista la apretaron contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse muy pequeña a su lado.

— **¿Cómo está mi cerebrito? ¿Qué tal te van los estudios? A la** _ **Vanity Fair**_ **le encantaron las fotos con los libros y la mochila. Están pensando publicarlas en portada.**

Rachel le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara en el salón de la casa y le indicó que tomara asiento. Will tenía la costumbre de observarla sin ningún tipo de recato y se alegraba de haberse puesto una bata antes de abrirle la puerta.

Al principio de su carrera, cuando ella era todavía una adolescente, le resultaba muy incómodo e incluso amenazante que él la mirara con aquellos ojos. Su madre no se fiaba del afamado publicista y durante años había impedido que Will se quedara a solas con ella. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, se había acostumbrado. Aquel era solo un gesto más de Will, tan habitual como el ruido gutural que hacía cada vez que leía un artículo o los gritos que daba cuando no le gustaba algo. Aquel día, sin embargo, a Rachel no le quedaba paciencia para aguantar sus lascivas miradas. Cuando se sentó, se colocó la bata para asegurarse de que él no veía ni un centímetro de piel desde donde estaba.

— **Y, dime, ¿a qué debo esta visita matinal?**

— **Oh. ¿No puede un amigo interesarse por tu estado de salud sin esperar nada a cambio?** — preguntó él, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

— **Will, corta el rollo y vete al grano. Ya ves que todavía no me encuentro bien.**

— **Vale, este es el tema. La Warner llamó ayer por la tarde. Tienen en proyecto una megapelícula. Mucho dinero, los mejores guionistas y alguna que otra estrella de medio pelo. Y quieren que tú seas la protagonista, Rach. Les he dicho que te lo estabas pensando.**

Rachel se quedó desconcertada. Recordaba a la perfección haberle prohibido justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Habían tenido _la_ conversación unos días antes. ¿Qué parte no había comprendido? ¿Tan poco respetaba sus decisiones?

— **Will, ya hemos hablado de esto.**

Él se mesó el pelo con la mano, concediéndose unos segundos para responder. Rachel podía notar su agitación. Will no era una persona a la que le gustara que le llevaran la contraria, y ella pocas veces había impuesto su criterio. Su publicista todavía se estaba acostumbrando a que Rachel se hubiera hecho con las riendas de su vida.

— **Lo sé, pero es una golosina segura, pequeña. No es un proyecto cualquiera. Estamos hablando de una película de Óscar, Rachel. Muchos Óscar.**

El Óscar era una motivación, de eso no cabía duda. Era algo a lo que había aspirado toda su vida y una de las pocas metas que todavía no había conseguido. Will lo sabía y estaba jugando bien sus cartas.

— **Sería solo medio año** — insistió él. — **La universidad no se va a ninguna parte. Va a seguir estando ahí, esperándote. Pero una oportunidad así...**

Bajó la mirada, meditando sobre lo que su publicista acababa de decir. Sabía que Will tenía razón. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que una oportunidad así se presentaba una vez en la vida y, sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de sentir ilusión alguna por el proyecto. En cualquier otro momento, aquella noticia habría conseguido que saltara como una niña pequeña, de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Pero allí, ahora, no fue capaz de articular ni una sola sonrisa. El único gesto que se dibujó en su cara fue una línea de preocupación, que recorrió su frente mientras pensaba con rapidez.

Los recuerdos de Quinn empezaron a abrirse paso, calándola como lo harían finas gotas de lluvia. Recordó el día que se conocieron gracias a su torpeza en la biblioteca, la conversación que habían mantenido al lado del río, los besos que le había robado en la cubierta del barco, el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su clase... Pensar en ello le despertó una sonrisa que Will malinterpretó por completo.

—¡ **Esa es mi chica! ¡Sabía que no dejarías escapar esta oportunidad!** — exclamó, poniéndose en pie. — **Llamaré ahora mismo a Doris para confirmar y estaremos listos tan pronto como se te cure ese catarro. Estás horrible, por cierto. Vamos a tener que llamar a tus estilistas.**

Will sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para marcar el número de la agente. Estaba exultante, la adrenalina recorría su fibroso cuerpo como siempre hacía cuando tenía entre manos un proyecto grande. Rachel le observó con frialdad.

Aquel abismo entre ellos había existido desde el principio, desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron. Will tenía una manera de ser y de trabajar muy diferente a la suya, y no soportaba su carácter imperativo y amenazador. Pero era muy bueno, algunos decían que el mejor. Muchos actores habrían matado para poder trabajar con él. Gracias a Will, había conseguido alguno de los papeles que la habían hecho famosa, y durante mucho tiempo había sido suficiente para compensar todo lo que no le gustaba de él. Pero ahora era distinto. Por primera vez, sentía que estaba llevando las riendas de su vida. Por primera vez, no tenía miedo de decirle un rotundo «no» a su todopoderoso publicista.

— **Will, no vas a llamar a nadie. Siéntate.**

El tono imperativo de Rachel cambió por completo la expresión de la cara del publicista. Su sonrisa dio rápidamente paso a su habitual gesto duro y amenazante. Clavó sus ojos en ella, claramente pidiéndole una explicación.

— **Mi opinión no ha cambiado. Sigo queriendo completar mis estudios. Si tengo que volver al cine, lo haré con un título en la mano.**

Will bufó. Era tan típico de la pequeña zorra... La princesita quería estudiar, la princesita quería ser alguien en la vida. No se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba en juego. Lentamente, se limpió con los dedos las comisuras de los labios y después se obligó a sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa tan forzada que en ningún momento pareció sincera.

— **¿De veras crees que se acordarán de ti? Déjame decirte una cosa, princesa: si te ausentas todo este tiempo, se acabó. Para siempre. Se olvidarán de ti en lo que dura uno de tus pestañeos.**

— **No me importa** — dijo Rachel, aunque su voz tembló al final de aquella frase. — **Si el público me quiere, aceptará mi regreso. Si no lo hace, significará que mi tiempo ha acabado.**

— **¿Por qué haces esto, eh? ¿Qué tiene esa chica que no tenían las otras mil que hubo antes? Ella es hetero. Te arrancará el corazón y después lo masticará y lo escupirá cuando se haya cansado de ti. ¿Es que no lo ves?**

Rachel no contestó. Se sentía incapaz de describir con palabras lo que Quinn le hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca. Y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, Will sería la última persona a quien intentaría explicárselo. Él no tenía corazón. Para Will el amor era ese concepto inventado por los cineastas de Hollywood para vender más películas. En la vida real, nunca le había escuchado hablar de amor.

— **Diles que no haré la película** — le ordenó. — **Y espero que te haya quedado claro lo que tienes que responder las próximas veces** — comentó, dándole a entender que no entraba en sus planes mantener una reunión así cada vez que una productora quisiera tentarla.

Will se levantó del sofá lentamente y plisó su chaqueta con las manos. Estaba enfadado, eso era evidente. Nunca había sido bueno intentando ocultar sus emociones. Rachel casi podía advertir el agarre de su mandíbula, fuertemente apretada mientras intentaba controlarse.

— **De acuerdo, pero no me llames llorando cuando contraten a otra y la veas recogiendo el Óscar.**

— **Puedes quedarte tranquilo, eso nunca pasará** — le dijo, intentando que su voz sonara segura, aunque no confiara al cien por cien en sus palabras.

Esperó a que Will se fuera para suspirar con fuerza. Lo había hecho. Se había enfrentado a él y había ganado. Con aquello se sentía bien, pero la sombra de la duda todavía planeaba sobre su cabeza. _Una película de Óscar..._ De veras esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

— **Entonces es de las que estudia.** — Su hermana la miró con interés mientras daba un bocado al delicioso plato que había cocinado para ellos.

Quinn solía evitar las reuniones familiares tanto como podía, pero se trataba del cumpleaños de Frannie, y el único regalo que le había pedido era disfrutar de una cena con toda su familia.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, concediéndose unos segundos para contestar. A Quinn le resultaba increíble la expectación que aquel tema despertaba en todo el mundo. No era la primera vez que hablaba con su familia sobre la presencia de Rachel Berry en su clase. Había pasado tiempo y Quinn era la primera que se había acostumbrado a tenerla de alumna, pero la fascinación nunca desaparecía de los rostros de sus amigos y conocidos. Richard, el marido de Frannie, y su hermano Josh incluso tenían las bocas ligeramente abiertas mientras esperaban su respuesta.

— **De hecho, es una de mis mejores alumnas** — confesó.

— **Quién lo hubiera dicho**...— afirmó Richard. **—¿Tú te lo esperabas? Que fuera lista, digo.**

— **No lo sé** — replicó ella, incómoda con los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación. Cada vez que hablaba de Rachel evitaba dar demasiados detalles y le molestaba tener que evaluarla constantemente con todos los que sabían que era su alumna. — **Cara de tonta no tiene.**

— **La verdad es que yo nunca me he fijado en su intelecto. No sé si me entiendes** — comentó su hermano Josh, trazando dos círculos en el aire con sus manos, en clara referencia a los pechos de la actriz. Josh le dio un codazo a Richard y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Quinn notó la indignación subiendo por su estómago, ruborizándole el escote, el cuello y las orejas. Por norma, apenas se hablaba con su hermano, en gran parte por este tipo de situaciones. Josh era un bocazas maleducado, incapaz de tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero entonces sintió un tirón en su brazo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Frannie, haciéndole señas para que la acompañara hasta la cocina. Quinn la siguió a regañadientes, mientras su padre, Josh y Richard se enzarzaban en una discusión sobre los encantos físicos de Rachel Berry.

— **No deberías haberme parado. ¡Se merecía que le respondiera!** — protestó tan pronto como llegaron a la cocina.

— **Vamos, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Josh es un tío y los tíos dicen esas cosas sobre bellezas como Rachel Berry. Ya los conoces**.

Su hermana tenía razón, pero la relación con su hermano nunca había sido demasiado buena y que hiciera esos comentarios no la iba a hacer mejor.

— **¿Podrías tranquilizarte y disfrutar? ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? Vamos, es mi cumpleaños** — le recordó Frannie.

Quinn refunfuñó, pero aun así apaciguó sus ganas de regresar al comedor y enzarzarse en una estéril discusión con su hermano.

— **Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con ella? Llevo días queriendo preguntártelo.**

El tono tranquilizador de la voz de su hermana consiguió calmarla. Frannie siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

— **Todavía se me hace muy extraño tenerla allí, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día podamos ser amigas.**

Frannie arqueó una ceja.

— **¿Amigas-amigas o más que amigas?**

— **Amigas. De las de verdad. Me he dado cuenta de que las cosas nunca podrían funcionar con Rachel. Si algo he aprendido estos meses es que ella es de otro mundo y siempre será de ese otro mundo. Tendrías que ver cómo está la universidad, llena de periodistas.**

— **¿Tantos hay?**

Quinn asintió enérgicamente.

— **Aunque debo reconocer que cada día son menos. Imagino que, ahora que Finn ha concedido todas esas exclusivas sobre el divorcio, se han quedado sin historias que contar.**

Frannie cogió un delantal y se lo colocó alrededor de la cintura.

— **Y si estás tan convencida, ¿por qué me da la sensación de que esto no ha acabado?** — preguntó, echando los restos de comida en una bolsa de basura.

— **No lo sé, pero te equivocas y puedo demostrarlo.**

— **¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?**

Quinn tenía preparada la respuesta. Llevaba varios días pensando en ello.

— **Cuando acabe el semestre, Rachel ya no tendrá más clases conmigo. ¿Quieres apostar algo a que no pasa nada hasta entonces?**

Frannie sonrió de medio lado. Siempre le habían encantado las apuestas, sobre todo las que estaba tan segura de poder ganar. Se limpió la mano en un paño de cocina y se la tendió para cerrar el trato.

— **Pero no vale hacer trampas** — le dijo. — **Si ocurre algo entre vosotras, tendrás que ser sincera conmigo.**

Quinn estrechó la mano de su hermana con fuerza. No habían puesto términos a la apuesta, pero daba igual. En aquel momento estaba convencida de que iba a ganarla.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

— **Por favor, dejen sus trabajos sobre la mesa antes de irse. Les deseo que pasen unas buenas vacaciones. Feliz Navidad.**

Quinn suspiró con alivio y empezó a recoger sus apuntes desperdigados por toda la mesa. Una semana. Tenía siete días libres para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Bueno, no exactamente. Todavía quedaban multitud de compromisos familiares, entre los que se incluía la dichosa cena de Nochebuena, en la que irremediablemente tendría que ver a su hermano y aguantar sus comentarios de descerebrado. Y también estaba la cena de Navidad con sus compañeros de universidad, a la que, para ser francos, nunca le apetecía demasiado asistir. Pero todo eso era un peaje que no le importaba pagar a cambio de siete días de relax.

Quinn tenía grandes planes consigo misma. Cuidaría de sus plantas, y quizá se decidiría de una vez por todas a pintar su habitación de un color más cálido y actual. Leería los libros que tenía en lista de espera, quedaría con Santana y pasaría algún tiempo de calidad con su hermana y sus sobrinos. Quizá, incluso, se atrevería a retomar esa novela que había dejado aparcada durante tantos meses, aunque ya ni siquiera recordara parte del argumento. Estaba tan feliz y absorta pensando en sus planes para los futuros días que pestañeó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a Rachel, plantada justo enfrente de ella. Apretaba la carpeta contra su pecho y le estaba sonriendo.

— **¿Ocupada?** — le preguntó la actriz con una mueca divertida.

— **No.** — Quinn suspiró. — **Tan solo estaba absorta.**

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta. Estaban solas. La clase se había vaciado. Los trabajos de los alumnos estaban apilados en una esquina de su mesa. Y un sentimiento de inquietud empezó a apoderarse de ella. Daba igual lo mucho que se vieran cada semana: todavía no se sentía preparada para estar a solas con Rachel.

Cada vez que eso ocurría, regresaban los recuerdos de aquella noche en el barco, el anhelo, las dudas. La presencia de Rachel conseguía que su seguridad se evaporara tan rápido como una gota de agua en un día caluroso, y esta vez no fue diferente.

La profesora carraspeó incómoda, deseando que alguien entrara por la puerta y acabara con esa sensación de desprotección.

— **¿Necesitas algo?** — le preguntó, dispuesta a zanjar la conversación cuanto antes.

— **No. En realidad solo quería desearte feliz Navidad. ¿Tienes planes estos días?**

— **Nada especial** — replicó Quinn, notando que empezaba a relajarse. Su mano todavía estaba aferrando con fuerza un bolígrafo, pero comenzaba a retomar el autocontrol que tanto necesitaba. — **Ya sabes, cenas con la familia, cenas con la empresa, leer algún libro que tengo pendiente, pero poco más. ¿Tú?**

— **Mi madre suele reunir a la familia en su casa estos días** — le informó Rachel. — **Iremos allí a celebrarlo.**

Imágenes de la casa, los días que habían pasado allí antes de la boda, el recuerdo tan vivo de la noche en el barco irrumpieron de pronto en su interior como una marea imparable. Rachel se dio cuenta de inmediato, porque su gesto cambió visiblemente, como si fuera consciente de que había dicho algo inapropiado.

— **También quería preguntarte una cosa sobre uno de los libros que tenemos que leer en las vacaciones.**

— **Claro, tú dirás** — replicó Quinn, intentando que no le temblara la voz. Agradecía infinitamente que Rachel hubiese cambiado de tema tan rápido, pero la extrañeza seguía allí. Flotaba en el aire, como un invitado indeseable que se inmiscuyera entre ellas. Quinn era tan capaz de sentirla que no le hubiera sorprendido si hubiera podido tocarla. **—¿Qué necesitas?** — preguntó, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— **Si tienes prisa, podemos dejarlo para otro día. Puedo preguntárselo a cualquier compañero y...**

— **No, no. Lo estaba mirando porque están a punto de cerrar el edificio** — le explicó Quinn, señalando el reloj. — **Esta es la última clase antes de las vacaciones y tengo miedo de que nos dejen aquí encerradas.**

— **Bueno, tampoco sería tan malo, ¿no?** — comentó Rachel, elevando las cejas y sonriendo, en lo que le pareció un claro flirteo.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, intentando no ruborizarse.

— **Será mejor que salgamos** — dijo. — **¿Me lo cuentas por el camino?**

Caminaron juntas hacia la salida de la facultad, sorprendidas por la velocidad con la que se había vaciado el edificio. Quince minutos antes estaba lleno de alumnos y ahora parecía que alguien hubiera tirado del tapón de una bañera y hubiera vaciado todas las aulas de ruidosos estudiantes.

Quinn miró de soslayo a Rachel. Era consciente de que la actriz le estaba comentando sus dudas sobre una de las novelas que obligatoriamente tenían que leer esas vacaciones, pero, para ser francas, apenas la escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba centrada en el hecho de que allí se encontraban otra vez, solas de nuevo, ella y Rachel, Rachel y ella. El orden de los factores nunca alteraba el producto. Y el producto la aterrorizaba. Había algo, una fuerza extraña, una atracción no buscada que siempre las empujaba a encontrar la compañía de la otra, y Quinn no sabía qué hacer con ello. ¿Debía abrazar esa circunstancia, dejarse llevar? ¿Debía combatirla como había hecho siempre? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo? ¿Cuánto más le quedaba hasta que su fuerza de voluntad cediese?

 _Es tu alumna, no te olvides nunca de eso._

— **¿He dicho algo raro?**

— **¿Qué?** — replicó Quinn, saliendo de súbito de su ensimismamiento.

— **Si he dicho algo extraño. Has puesto esa cara y...**

— **No, perdona, me he quedado un poco embobada pensando. ¿Es ese tu coche?**

Rachel se giró en la dirección que apuntaba Quinn. Un deportivo que creía conocer muy bien estaba estacionado en la soledad del aparcamiento, en donde solo quedaban dos utilitarios más, probablemente los del equipo de limpieza o de seguridad.

— **Sí, lo es. ¿Tienes cómo ir a casa? Te llevo.**

— **Yo... vivo a solo unas manzanas de aquí** — se excusó Quinn, recordando sus buenos propósitos. _Es una alumna, una alumna con la que me besé, pero igualmente una estudiante de mi clase._ — **Suelo ir andando.**

— **Esta noche no** — insistió Rachel, consiguiendo que su estómago diera un vuelco. — **Vamos, te llevo.**

— **En serio, Rachel, no hace falta.**

— **Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Venga, es Navidad. ¿Qué otros planes tienes?**

Sí, era Navidad. Y sí, no tenía otros planes. Peor todavía: se moría de ganas de aceptar aquella invitación, pero de nuevo se recordó a sí misma que no debía hacerlo. Por más que tuvieran una pasado juntas, si alguien de la universidad se enterara de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, Quinn ya podía despedirse de la posibilidad de que le concedieran una cátedra o de que invirtieran más dinero en sus clases. Estaba a punto de decir que no, negarse por enésima vez a seguir la voluntad de su corazón para plegarse a los deseos de su cabal cerebro, pero entonces Rachel la miró con ojos de cordero degollado y su mejor sonrisa antes de decirle:

— **No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Venga, súbete. Te invito a tomar algo.**

….

Rachel eligió un bar poco ortodoxo para que tomaran una copa. Se trataba, básicamente, de un tugurio en el que Quinn jamás habría entrado por su propio pie, pero el dueño del local era una persona encantadora, y se notaba que le tenía especial aprecio a Rachel. Por su manera de tratarla, Quinn supo que aquella no era la primera vez que estaba allí y también que el propietario demostraba una discreción admirable por no haberse aprovechado de las visitas de una estrella de cine para darle publicidad a su negocio.

Quinn observó las interactuaciones entre ambos bastante fascinada. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rachel: su capacidad para no hacer distinciones. A pesar de que normalmente estaba rodeada de gente con varios ceros en sus cuentas bancarias, nunca se comportaba de manera diferente cuando charlaba con alguien de origen más modesto. Quizá ella podría aprender algo de eso, ya que últimamente, se daba cuenta, ponía demasiada distancia entre ellas, una barrera profesora-alumna que le servía de escudo protector cada vez que se sentía amenazada por la presencia de Rachel. Aquella noche, en cambio, tenía ganas de dejarse llevar, de tomar una copa, quizá dos, y disfrutar de su compañía. A fin de cuentas, la actriz era una persona muy carismática, que tenía muchas historias interesantes que contar, y se daba cuenta de que cualquiera habría matado por estar en su lugar.

— **Entonces, ¿de qué libro querías hablarme?** — le preguntó cuando Rachel dejó de hablar con el propietario del local.

— **Del de Joyce, el** _ **Ulises**_ — replicó Rachel. **—¿Es completamente necesario que lo leamos? Porque a mí me parece un soberano coñazo.**

Quinn rio con ganas. Sí, lo era, pero se trataba de una de las lecturas obligatorias de su curso y no porque la hubiera impuesto ella, sino porque la universidad así lo había dictado, por la razón que fuera.

— **Te reconozco que es un poco denso.**

— **¿Un poco?** —Rachel resopló. — **Estás infravalorando su poder como narcótico. Estoy empezando a pensar que deberían prescribirlo como somnífero.**

Quinn sonrió.

— **Bueno, digamos que, si decidieras no leerlo tan exhaustivamente como los demás, intentaría no basar tu nota final en este detalle.**

— **Me alegra saberlo, lo tendré muy en cuenta.**

— **Por lo demás, ¿qué tal llevas las clases?**

— **La tuya, muy bien. Las otras asignaturas se me han atragantado un poco.**

— **¿Y eso por qué?**

— **Bueno, digamos que no encuentro en ellas la misma** _ **motivación**_ — afirmó la actriz, mirándola de manera sugerente.

Quinn sonrió, extrañamente complacida con este comentario. Hacía tiempo que Rachel no flirteaba con ella y casi se había olvidado de lo bien que la hacía sentirse ser el objeto de sus coqueteos.

— **Tras las vacaciones empezaremos con la novela erótica del siglo XVIII. Espero que eso siga manteniendo tu motivación.**

— **Oh, estoy segura de que más de un pasaje despertará mi curiosidad.**

— **Y si no entiendes algo, siempre puedo explicártelo.**

Quinn comprendió, un segundo demasiado tarde, que había dado un paso más allá de lo que el sentido común aconsejaría. _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un flirteo?_ , se reprendió. _¿Desde cuándo flirteas con tus alumnas?_ Sintió que se ruborizaba con solo pensarlo. Aquello era tan poco profesional... La situación entera dejaba mucho que desear. Estaba sentada en un bar de mala muerte, con una alumna, debatiendo hasta qué punto podía ser de su agrado la novela erótica. Pero era Rachel, y con ella siempre le costaba una dosis extra guardar la compostura como lo hacía con el resto de sus alumnos. Tenían un pasado juntas. Habían compartido una semana en su casa. _Nos hemos besado, por Dios santo._

Y luego estaba el pequeño detalle del atractivo innegable de la actriz. Esos labios..., esos labios habían sido hechos para ser besados. Pero pensar en ello solo consiguió hacerlos más presentes, y Quinn sabía que a partir de entonces tendría que esforzarse para que sus ojos no contradijeran las órdenes de su cerebro y se escaparan de vez en cuando para mirarlos.

 _Compórtate, Quinn. Es alumna tuya_ , volvió a recordarse.

Continuaron charlando sobre las asignaturas en las que Rachel se había matriculado. Quinn intentó mantener una actitud profesional, pero siempre que estaba con ella se encontraba tan a gusto que acababa perdiendo la noción del tiempo y olvidando las promesas que se había hecho. Así que, cuando la conversación empezó a tomar tintes más personales, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

— **¿Echas de menos el cine?** — le preguntó, observándola con detenimiento para no perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

— **Al principio pensé que me volvería loca** — admitió. — **Casi se podría decir que crecí en un plató y nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejada de uno. Pero lo cierto es que en estas semanas apenas me he acordado. ¿Volvería a actuar? Sí, pero creo que lo haría de una manera mucho más selectiva.**

— **¿Y a la gente?**

Rachel hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

— **Mis amigos siguen siendo los mismos. Y los que tenía en común con Finn, desaparecieron tan pronto como él se fue.**

Hasta ese momento, Quinn había conseguido olvidar el asunto de la boda. Ella y Rachel eran solo dos personas disfrutando de una copa que esperaba que no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza. Pero entonces recordó lo doloroso que había sido ver la foto de ellos dos en todas las revistas, felizmente casados. Y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, sabía que la única manera de normalizar su relación era restarle importancia. Si quería ser amiga de Rachel en algún momento, tenía que empezar a hablar de cosas personales con ella.

— **Es cierto, ¿qué tal te lo pasaste en la luna de miel?** — le preguntó, apretando la mandíbula.

— **Fue espantosa.**

— **¿Sí? En las revistas no daba esa sensación** — apostilló Quinn, intentando ocultar tras su vaso la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

— **Oh, ¿las viste?**

— **Qué remedio.**

— **Ya, demasiada publicidad** — se lamentó Rachel. — **Pero solo porque sea buen teatro, no deja de ser teatro, ¿verdad?**

— **Supongo que no.**

A esta afirmación le siguió un largo e incómodo silencio. De pronto estaban cara a cara, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir la conversación. Había demasiadas cosas que no se habían dicho y que necesitaban ser dichas. Demasiados secretos. Y allí estaban, por fin, sin presiones, sin dramas, sin estar rodeadas de gente.

Rachel se removió inquieta, bajando la mirada, mientras su pulgar trazaba un imaginario círculo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a los de Quinn, esta leyó en ellos su inseguridad.

— **Creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté contigo** — dijo en un tono más serio que el que había empleado hasta ese momento.

— **Eso es agua pasada** — la tranquilizó Quinn, negando con un gesto de su cabeza. — **De veras, no es necesario que te disculpes.**

— **Yo creo que sí lo es. Además,** _ **quiero**_ **hacerlo** — insistió.

La mano de Rachel cruzó la mesa para acariciar con cariño la de Quinn, que al punto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que siempre conseguía derretir los icebergs que tanto le costaba construir? Era increíblemente frustrante. Quinn clavó la mirada en su mano, atrapada por la de Rachel, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos, entrelazándose con los suyos con suavidad, y en su interior deseó que no la retirara nunca.

— **Tenías razón** — siguió diciendo la actriz. — **La boda con Finn fue un error desde el principio. Quinn... si rompí mi relación con Finn fue porque...**

Pero Quinn no la dejó terminar. Retiró con algo de torpeza su mano, dejando a Rachel huérfana de su calidez, y su tono era vacilante cuando habló.

— **Rachel, no estoy preparada para esto.**

— **Solo porque no quieras escucharlo, no dejará de ser cierto** — protestó la actriz.

— **Quizá, pero en estos momentos prefiero no saberlo.** — Quinn se removió en su taburete con incomodidad, esperando que ella comprendiera el dilema en el que se encontraba. — **Escucha, tengo que irme, mañana he quedado temprano con mi hermana, ¿te importa si acabamos aquí la noche?**

Rachel asintió quedamente, aunque estaba claro que aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

— **De acuerdo, pero deja que te lleve a casa.**

— **No es necesario.**

— **Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Vamos.**

….

Daba igual lo mucho que pisara el freno. El camino a casa de Quinn se hizo muy corto, tan breve que Rachel deseó tener más tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía. En varias ocasiones tuvo que reprimir la tentación de dar un volantazo y poner rumbo a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera dilatar el tiempo. Pero en vez de eso, acató su inminente destino y simplemente disfrutó de los momentos en los que los semáforos se ponían en rojo como si fueran los últimos minutos de su vida.

Cuando por, fin frente a la casa de Quinn, Rachel detuvo el motor, bajó el volumen de la radio y le dedicó una sonrisa entre melancólica y necesitada.

— **Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado** — anunció.

— **Muchas gracias por traerme. Y por la copa. Sé que probablemente hoy tenías mejores planes que estar aquí conmigo** — le dijo ella.

Rachel apagó las luces y le lanzó una mirada seria.

— **Quinn, estoy exactamente en el lugar en el que quiero estar.**

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual ni Rachel ni Quinn consiguieron moverse de donde estaban. Tenían todavía los cinturones de seguridad puestos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrancar el coche para dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar. Rachel quería decir algo significativo, deseaba explicárselo para que entendiera que aquello no era un juego para ella. Pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras y tampoco deseaba asustarla. Si algo había aprendido era que tenía que dejar que Quinn marcara los tiempos. Así que se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó del coche, huyendo de las ganas que había tenido toda la noche de besarla.

Dos pasos las separaban del portal de casa de Quinn, pero la necesidad de besarla no hizo más que crecer a pesar de la corta distancia. Rachel se apoyó en la barandilla, un pie en el primer escalón, como si estuviera esperando una invitación para subir.

— **Supongo que aquí se acaba la noche** — comentó con resignación. — **Que pases una feliz Navidad, Quinn.**

Rachel se acercó de manera natural a ella. Su intención era darle un beso de despedida, un casto beso en la mejilla y marcharse por donde había venido, pero cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de que sus labios tocaran la suave piel de Quinn, esta le hizo una pregunta inesperada:

— **¿Por qué te matriculaste en mi universidad?** — inquirió.

Rachel se detuvo en seco y la miró, estudiando la expresión de su cara. Había anhelo en sus ojos, de eso estaba segura, pero también pudo atisbar el miedo que se agazapaba en ellos. ¿Debía ser sincera? ¿Rasgarse las vestiduras, abrirse el pecho en canal y dejar que viera todo lo que latía en su interior? La respuesta estaba clara: no.

— **Quinn, creo que sabes de sobra por qué lo hice. No me preguntes cosas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta.**

— **Pensaba que querías acabar tu carrera.**

— **Eso también, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que podría haber sido en cualquier otra universidad. No estamos hablando de Ingeniería aeroespacial.**

Quinn sonrió para el cuello de su camisa y bajó la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios. Rachel esperó una respuesta por su parte, pero no hubo ninguna, tan solo un profundo silencio que esta vez estaba cargado de significado. Las dos sabían por qué estaban allí. Las dos sabían lo que deseaban. Pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso, salvo si ella... pero antes de que pudiera completar ese pensamiento, los labios de Quinn estaban rozando los suyos. El suave beso dio pronto paso a una necesidad más grande y los sentimientos que durante todos esos meses habían permanecido embotellados comenzaron a brotar inesperadamente. Rachel agarró a Quinn por las caderas para estabilizarse, mientras las manos de Quinn acariciaban sus mejillas. Ninguna de las dos controlaba ya sus acciones. Sintió que su propia necesidad de Quinn empezaba a cegarla, hasta el punto de que ya no era capaz de tener suficiente de ella. La deseaba tanto... la deseaba por completo. Quería tocarla y que Quinn la tocara, y las prisas no ayudaban a controlar la situación.

Rachel no se dio cuenta de en qué momento habían subido las escaleras, ni tampoco fue consciente de cuando Quinn abrió la puerta de su portal y la empotró contra la pared del rellano, cubriendo su cuello de ansiosos besos, con sus respiraciones tan agitadas que era imposible distinguir la una de la de la otra. Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que deseaba a esa mujer como nunca había deseado a nadie y la necesidad la ponía en peligro de tomarla allí mismo, en el rellano de su casa, a la vista de cualquier vecino que entrara o saliera por aquella puerta.

— **Quiero hacerte el amor** — afirmó Rachel en un tono casi de súplica.

— **Y yo a ti.**

Creyó perder la cabeza cuando Quinn metió la mano con furia en sus pantalones. Ella nunca antes la había tocado, pero no parecía asustada, sino hambrienta, como si hubiera fantaseado con hacer eso en muchas ocasiones. Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, consumida por el deseo, perdida en los besos que Quinn le estaba dando por todo el cuello. ¿Podían parar esto? ¿Querían hacerlo?

En algún lugar, en la distancia, pudo escuchar el trajín de los vecinos en la escalera y el golpeo de una puerta, lo cual la puso en alerta.

Supo enseguida que Quinn también lo había notado cuando rompió súbitamente el beso y apoyó su frente en la suya. Quinn respiraba tan agitadamente como ella, en un intento desesperado por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

— **Rach...** — sollozó Quinn. — **Tenemos que parar.**

— **No, no tenemos por qué** — se defendió Rachel, contrariada.

— **No podemos hacer esto.**

— **Sí, sí podemos.**

— **Es muy complicado.**

— **¡No tiene por qué serlo!** — Rachel hundió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. No sabía qué hacer con ellas, le temblaban después de haber sentido de esa manera a Quinn. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer consigo misma o qué podía decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— **No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?** — Quinn se mesó el cabello con desesperación y desvió la mirada. — **Hace unos meses, antes de que aparecieras en la universidad, conocí a una chica, Alex. Ella también me acompañó hasta casa.**

Rachel arqueó las cejas con confusión. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Se le hacía cuesta arriba escuchar esta confesión de boca de Quinn. Lo último que deseaba saber era que había otra persona en su vida. Daba igual si se trataba de la verdad. _Miénteme_ , pensó Rachel, _miénteme para que no me hunda en la miseria_. Pero en lugar de rogarle que así lo hiciera, le preguntó:

— **¿Y qué ocurrió?**

— **La dejé marchar. Acababa de llegar de las vacaciones con Noah y en lo único en que pensaba era en lo que había pasado contigo.**

— **Comprendo. Quinn, siento mucho si...**

— **Lo que quiero decir con esto es que he intentado borrarte, Rachel. Lo he intentado con toda mi alma.**

— **¿Y puedes?**

— **No lo sé. Pero nunca lo sabré si no me dejas intentarlo. Soy... débil cuando te tengo cerca.**

— **¡Entonces deja de luchar contra ello!**

— **No puedo darme ese lujo ahora mismo. Tienes la extraña capacidad de destruirme y hay demasiadas fotos tuyas, demasiadas revistas, pósteres, anuncios... De veras no sé si podría soportarlo si te fueras de nuevo. Además, mi carrera...**

— **¡A la mierda la carrera!**

Quinn le lanzó una mirada dolida.

— **Rachel, no seas injusta: no dirías eso si se tratara de la tuya.**

Eso era verdad. Tan cierto que no se atrevió a rebatírselo. Quinn tenía razón: ella no era quién para acabar con sus sueños, y ambas sabían que se metería en un buen lío si la Junta Universitaria se enteraba de que estaba a aquellas horas de la noche besándose en la puerta de su casa con una alumna.

— **Te pido que por favor respetes eso. ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí?** — insistió Quinn.

— **Sí** — afirmó Rachel sin necesidad de pensárselo dos veces. — **Si es lo que quieres, mantendré las distancias todo lo que pueda.**

— **Gracias.** — Quinn se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla y después empezó a subir el resto de las escaleras que la separaban del ascensor. — **Feliz Navidad, Rachel.**

— **Feliz Navidad** — respondió, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a ser «feliz», ni siquiera remotamente dichosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta que conducía a la calle y se metió en el coche comprobó con angustia que el olor de Quinn todavía estaba presente en el vehículo. Abrió las ventanillas por completo y arrancó el motor. Si su recuerdo no se iba de manera natural, tendría que sacarlo a patadas. Quinn no le había dado otra opción.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Quinn odiaba la noche de Fin de Año con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba los esfuerzos de la gente por arreglarse más de lo necesario. Los esmóquines en los que se embutían algunos hombres, los vestidos de fiesta de algunas mujeres, los estratosféricos precios de las discotecas y la presión social general que imperaba esa noche. Simplemente, no estaba de humor para fingir que aquella iba a ser una velada maravillosa o que la pasaría alegremente a pesar de no tener una compañía especial con quien celebrarla. Cuando llegaran las doce y el reloj empezara a marcar los primeros segundos del nuevo año ella sería una de las pocas personas de aquella fiesta que no tendría a quien besar o abrazar. Y aunque otras veces esto le había dado igual, ese año no era el caso.

Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué se había dejado convencer para vestirse ella también de pingüino, rigurosamente de negro, y acudir a esa fiesta que daban sus amigos. Estaría mejor en casa, enfundada en su pijama más viejo, viendo películas en blanco y negro o reposiciones de las que solían poner en la televisión. Pero estaba allí y la noche parecía que iba para largo.

Observó a su amiga Santana, que hablaba con un atractivo muchacho al otro extremo de la sala. Al menos una de las dos se lo estaba pasando bien, algo era algo, pensó de manera agridulce mientras repasaba sus últimos días de vacaciones.

Habían sido una mierda. Expresarlo de otra manera habría sido un error. Una verdadera mierda. Ni había sido capaz de concentrarse en sus tareas ni había conseguido disfrutar de la compañía. Durante la cena de Nochebuena se había esforzado por mantener el espíritu, por darle un voto de confianza a su hermano, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, convenientemente separados. Pero, aunque en esta ocasión no habían discutido, Quinn simplemente no estaba para fiestas. Se encontraba triste, mustia, perdida en sus sentimientos, un estado de humor que no le había pasado desapercibido a su hermana, que la acorraló en la cocina cuando estaban cambiando los platos para servir el postre.

— **A ti te pasa algo** — le dijo, sin darle opción a negarlo. **—¿Qué es?**

— **No, qué va, estoy bien.**

— **Quinn... te conozco desde el día que viniste al mundo. Créeme, sé cuándo te pasa algo. Escupe, ¿qué es?**

— **Nada, en serio. Ya sabes que las Navidades no son mi época favorita del año.**

— **¿Es por Rachel?** — insistió su hermana, descartando la mentira piadosa que Quinn intentaba hacerle creer.

— **No, qué va, las cosas están claras entre nosotras** — mintió.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no fue sincera con su hermana cuando ella le brindó la oportunidad? Vergüenza. Simple y llanamente vergüenza. Le resultaba muy difícil contarle que los últimos días los había pasado mirando su móvil, esperando una llamada que no llegaba, un mensaje que no se había escrito, cualquier tipo de contacto por parte de Rachel. Pero su teléfono no había sonado en todas las vacaciones, no del modo que deseaba, en cualquier caso. Una tras otra las felicitaciones de Navidad y año nuevo se apilaban en la bandeja de entrada de su móvil, pero ninguna procedía de Rachel. Y la culpa era suya, única y asquerosamente suya, porque ella se lo había pedido. Rachel solo estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y esto estaba empezando a consumirla.

 _Pero mira que eres idiota._

Qué absurdo ataque de bravuconería había tenido el día de comienzo de las vacaciones pidiéndole espacio. Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que con eso sería suficiente, que así podría desarraigarla de sus entrañas, como se arranca un esqueje o una planta. _Qué imbécil estás hecha_ , pensó una vez más, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champán. Estaba espantoso, el peor champán que había probado en su vida, pero ni siquiera su sabor amargo consiguió distraer sus pensamientos sobre Rachel. La echaba de menos. La echaba tanto de menos que cada vez que pensaba en ella un profundo suspiro le nacía en la boca del estómago, le subía por la garganta y lo exhalaba como si se tratara de un espíritu que la hubiera poseído y del que se estuviera liberando. La echaba tanto de menos que a menudo se despertaba en medio de la noche, empapada en sudor, confundida, preguntándose qué parte de sus sueños eran reales y cuáles atendían a la necesidad que sentía de saber de Rachel.

En más de una ocasión había empezado a escribirle un mensaje. Pero nunca lo completaba. Escribía, borraba, escribía, borraba, como lo haría una adolescente insegura que acabara de descubrir el número del chico que le gusta. Y al final nunca encontraba la valentía suficiente para pulsar el botón de envío. Le había escrito tantos mensajes a Rachel que ya no sabía qué deseaba decirle ni tampoco cómo reaccionaría ella. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Pensaría que estaba loca? Había rechazado tantas veces sus atenciones que aquello empezaba a parecer un enrevesado juego del gato y el ratón, y Quinn era consciente de que, si alguien cambiara tantas veces de opinión con ella, acabaría pensando que esa persona sufría una severa inestabilidad emocional o solo estaba jugando.

Pero la realidad seguía siendo que la echaba de menos. Con locura. Hasta el punto del dolor físico. Había un gran hueco en su interior que no conseguía llenar con nada y, por más que intentara engañarse a sí misma, estaba claro a qué se debía: deseaba estar con Rachel. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de desear tener una relación con ella y eso era una completa locura. Ni se sentía preparada para ello ni la gente de su trabajo lo aceptaría de buena gana. Había multitud de cosas en juego y, sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas empezaban a perder peso cada día, como si ya no fueran relevantes cuando las comparaba con la angustia que sentía al no estar cerca de ella.

La última noche en el portal de su casa... qué locura. Había estado a punto de arrancarle la ropa allí mismo. Le faltó el canto de un duro para invitarla a subir a su casa y pedirle que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le apeteciera. Pero al final había conseguido retomar el autocontrol que tanto le fallaba últimamente y a lo mejor era preferible. Quizá si se daba un poco más de tiempo podría sacarse a Rachel de su mente y de su cuerpo, extirparla como se extirpa un tumor maligno.

Seguía dándole vueltas a su particular dilema cuando advirtió que Santana se estaba acercando. Al parecer se había cansado de hablar con el chico alto de amplias espaldas.

— **¿Has visto mi última conquista?** — alardeó su amiga.

— **Sí, muy guapo.**

— **Y muy joven. Veinte añitos... criatura. Cuando me lo ha dicho he salido corriendo en dirección contraria.** — Santana engulló un canapé de una fuente cercana.

— **¿Es la edad tan importante?** — recapacitó Quinn.

— **Depende. Si quieres follar toda la noche, no, pero si la idea es formar una familia algún día, un** _ **joven**_ **de veinte años no es la mejor elección del mundo, ¿no crees?**

— **Supongo que no.**

— **¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Ves a alguien que te guste? Thomas me ha dicho que su amiga Kate es lesbiana. Está que cruje la tía. ¿La has visto?**

— **Sí, es muy guapa.**

— **¿Pero?**

— **No hay peros** — dijo Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros, — **ya te lo he dicho: es muy guapa.**

— **¿Seguro que ese «pero» no se llama Rachel? Porque no has dejado de mirar el móvil en toda la noche.**

Quinn sonrió melancólicamente. _Cazada_. Santana y su hermana siempre conseguían leerle la mente. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

— **No he sabido nada de ella en todas las Navidades** — le explicó intentando que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no estrangulara por completo su voz.

— **Creía que no querías saber nada de ella** — le espetó Santana, que estaba al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido.

— **Ya, yo también lo creía.**

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, agarró una copa de vino, la engulló de golpe, se arregló el vestido para enseñar un poco más de escote y la miró con enfado.

— **Vamos a ver, Quinn, que yo me aclare porque empiezo a estar muy perdida. Un día que sí, otro día que no. Chica, aclárate. Como sigas así te va a dar una patada en el culo. Yo lo haría.**

— **¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no es tan fácil, de verdad.**

— **Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues negándote que sientes algo por ella** — le dijo Santana, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad. Habían hablado varias veces de ello y su amiga no lo entendía.

— **Es una actriz. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa eso?**

— **¿Fama, dinero y no tener que trabajar el resto de tu vida? Sí, puedo imaginarme lo duro que es. ¡Tiene que ser horrible!** — ironizó Santana.

— **¡No! ¿Ves? Tú tampoco lo entiendes. Ya no es que se trate de una mujer o no, eso me da igual. Pero sabes lo celosa que soy de mi vida privada. No sé si podría soportar que la gente estuviera aireando mi vida en las revistas de cotilleos. Además, mi carrera. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarían en la universidad que esté con una alumna?**

— **Mira, Quinn, tal y como yo lo veo, da igual si Rachel es una actriz o la dependienta de una funeraria. Lo que importa es cómo te hace sentirte. Y si sigues negándote lo que sientes, lo más probable es que acabes perdiéndola y esta vez será de verdad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

 _No, claro que no._ La idea de perder a Rachel le generaba tanto pánico que se negaba a considerarlo una posibilidad real.

— **Supongo que no.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **No lo sé. A lo mejor es que estoy bloqueada. Lo único que sé es que no puedo controlarme cuando la tengo delante. Es superior a mis fuerzas. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!**

— **Entonces para de intentar controlarlo y déjate llevar. A lo mejor ha llegado la hora de que seas tú quien dé el primer paso** — insistió Santana. — **Ella ya te ha demostrado que está interesada.**

Quinn se mesó el cabello con desesperación. Pero era cierto. Se estaba autocondenando a ser infeliz y tenía pánico. De la fama. Del qué dirán. De sus propios sentimientos. Tenía tanto miedo de seguir sus propios impulsos que cada vez que pensaba en ello su estómago daba un vuelco.

— **Y encima he perdido la apuesta con Frannie** — se lamentó entonces, desviando la mirada a la pantalla de televisión del salón de la casa. Una despampanante mujer estaba a punto de presentar las campanadas. Quedaban apenas unos minutos para las doce. La entrada de un nuevo año, el comienzo, tal vez, de una nueva vida.

— **¿A qué apostasteis?** — se interesó Santana, mirándola con extrañeza.

— **Le dije que ya no sentía nada por Rachel y que podía demostrárselo.**

— **¡Ay, cabeza de chorlito! Nunca aprenderás** — protestó su amiga, aunque estuviera sonriendo con diversión. Santana la rodeó con sus brazos y Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. — **Vamos, están a punto de dar las campanadas. ¿Vas a pedir un deseo?**

— **Sí.**

— **Elígelo bien. A lo mejor se cumple.**

— **Eso espero** — afirmó Quinn, suspirando.

En ese momento no le importó el vértigo ni el pánico ni sus propios fantasmas. La única cosa clara es que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo pronto. Hundió la mano en el interior de su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil para escribir cuatro simples palabras: «Feliz Año Nuevo, Rachel».


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Quinn terminó de leer el pasaje y cerró el libro de golpe, mirando a Rachel con intención. Normalmente esperaba a la última semana del curso, cuando ya había alcanzado la suficiente confianza con los estudiantes, porque su alto contenido erótico era mejor recibido. Pero quería llamar la atención de la actriz, quería decirle de una manera velada cómo la hacía sentir, y aquel pasaje era perfecto para ello.

Los últimos días antes del regreso a las clases habían sido horribles. Una tortura. Al principio se había arrepentido de mandar aquel mensaje. Rachel no contestó de inmediato. Pero lo hizo después. A las cuatro de la mañana, cuando la noche tocaba a su fin y sus esperanzas también. Tras este se sucedieron una serie de mensajes, nunca una conversación. Al principio eran cautelosos por ambas partes, un tira y afloja muy propio de ellas, como si Rachel necesitara asegurarse de qué significaba esa toma de contacto por parte de Quinn tras su decisión de no seguir adelante y Quinn estuviera tanteándola. Con el paso de los días esos mensajes fueron subiendo en intención e intensidad, reconduciéndolos hacia un claro flirteo, sobre todo por parte de Rachel, que se había dedicado a tensar tanto la cuerda que, cuando por fin terminaron las vacaciones, Quinn se encontraba _tan_ desesperada que sentía que le debía una. La lectura de ese pasaje era su particular venganza y, a juzgar por la manera en la que Rachel la estaba mirando, supo de inmediato que su plan había surtido efecto.

No obstante, no tardó en sentirse como el cazador cazado. Quinn casi se ruborizó al verse observada de aquella manera. La actriz la estaba mirando con deseo, desesperadamente, podía notarlo. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía varios grados. _Maldición. ¿Cómo lo hace?_ Bastaba con una mirada suya para que Quinn estuviera excitada hasta el punto de tener que cruzar con disimulo las piernas para mitigar el punzante dolor que había empezado a latir en su entrepierna.

— **Como ven** — siguió diciendo, procurando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar traslucir la turbación que sentía, — **el auge de la novela en el siglo dieciocho produjo una gran cantidad de literatura erótica. Una de las más famosas del género es** _ **Fanny Hill**_ **, de John Cleland, de la que acaban de escuchar un pequeño extracto** — les explicó, en su tono más profesional.

Había leído mil veces aquel pasaje, pero hacerlo delante de Rachel había sido como leerlo por primera vez. Sentía las mejillas y el cuello ardiendo.

— **¿Alguien puede explicarme qué quiere decir Cleland cuando afirma que el sexo entre Fanny y Phoebe es «más la sombra que la sustancia de cualquier placer»?**

La reacción de los estudiantes a su pregunta fue exactamente como había esperado. Los alumnos sentían demasiada vergüenza y nadie quería romper el hielo. Quinn observó que la mayoría estaba intentando esconder la sonrisa nerviosa que les producía haber escuchado a su profesora recitar aquel pasaje erótico.

— **¿Nadie?** — preguntó de nuevo.

Un chico de la penúltima fila levantó tímidamente el brazo, aunque lo bajó enseguida. Quinn le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se animara a contestar, pero el estudiante se hundió en su asiento, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Entonces Rachel levantó el brazo.

 _Esto va a ser interesante._

— **Adelante, señorita Corcoran** — la animó, esforzándose por reprimir la sonrisa que quería asomar a sus labios.

— **Quiere decir que en el siglo dieciocho el sexo entre dos mujeres no se consideraba sexo «real»** — explicó la actriz, poniendo dos comillas en el aire con sus dedos al pronunciar esa palabra. — **Los escritores y el público de la época no creían que se pudiera tener sexo sin que hubiese penetración, aunque en mi opinión eso demuestra que no tenían ni idea de lo increíble que es el sexo entre dos mujeres.**

El comentario de Rachel provocó que la clase estallara en carcajadas. Una sonrisa se dibujó de forma involuntaria en los labios de Quinn. Fue apenas perceptible, ya que bajó rápidamente la cabeza, ocultándola.

El timbre sonó justo en ese momento, devolviéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Los estudiantes empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y a salir del aula en pequeñas oleadas. Quinn observó, no obstante, que Rachel no se había movido: continuaba sentada en su pupitre. Se había quedado inmóvil, y seguía mirándola de aquella manera.

Empezó a recoger sus apuntes y libros, intentando que no se le notara que le temblaban las manos. En su interior estaba deseando que Rachel se acercara, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pánico solo pensar en el momento en el que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos, cara a cara, después de todos aquellos mensajes, después de lo que acababa de leer para ella.

Cuando la vio caminando en su dirección, su corazón empezó a latir a tal velocidad que, por un momento, Quinn creyó que acabaría saliéndose de su pecho.

— **Hola** — la saludó Rachel.

— **Hola** — respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. Se moría por hablar con ella, pero no estaban solas. Todavía quedaba una estudiante en el aula.

Se entretuvo metiendo los últimos apuntes en su cartera, deseando que la alumna se fuera cuanto antes. No sabía qué le iba a decir ni tampoco cómo iba a reaccionar, pero tenía una cosa clara: quería estar a solas con Rachel. Y lo quería _ya_. Se colocó un mechón de pelo tímidamente detrás de la oreja y vio que la actriz también estaba esperando a que estuvieran a solas para seguir hablando.

Cuando la estudiante se fue por fin, Rachel aprovechó para dar un paso al frente, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que Quinn casi pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

— **Eso ha sido muy cruel por su parte, profesora Fabray.**

Justo en ese instante, Quinn supo que había cometido un error. Que había calculado terriblemente mal el alcance de su jugada. Quería devolvérsela a Rachel, sí, pero lo que no había previsto era su propio grado de vulnerabilidad ante su respuesta. Porque el tono de voz de Rachel había sido tan ronco, _tan sensual_ , que provocó en Quinn un momentáneo bloqueo. Por un instante, perdió de vista quién era y dónde y con quién estaba (a ojos ajenos, una profesora universitaria hablando con una de sus alumnas) y estuvo tentada (de hecho, tentadísima) de acortar la distancia que las separaba y probar esos labios que habían emitido aquel tono tan irresistible.

Pero eso no podía ser. No ahí, no en ese momento. ¿En qué narices había estado pensando cuando empezó ese estúpido juego? Turbada, lanzó una vacilante mirada a Rachel.

— **Yo...** — empezó a decir.

Pero no terminó la frase, y Rachel ladeó la cabeza de forma cuestionadora.

— **¿Tú qué, Quinn?** — La actriz se inclinó más hacia ella, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. En silencio, escudriñó su expresión, detectando su renuencia, y emitió un pequeño suspiro, no exento de cierto desencanto. **—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?** — susurró.

— **¿Así, cómo?** — inquirió Quinn, en un intento de ganar tiempo.

De acuerdo, ella se lo había buscado. Había sido ella la que había escogido leer ese pasaje, ella la que le había lanzado esa intencionada mirada a Rachel. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de algo que muchos enseñantes aprenden con el tiempo: que una cosa era la teoría y otra, muy distinta, la práctica.

— **Fingiendo que no pasa nada entre nosotras** — replicó Rachel, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Ante esa mirada, Quinn se dio cuenta de que el juego, definitivamente, había pasado a un nivel superior. Se había vuelto serio, tangible. Ya no se trataba de contactos virtuales, de intenciones veladas, de coqueteo sutil. De mensajes ocultos en pasajes literarios. El deseo de Rachel, claramente expuesto en sus ojos, su voz, en su lenguaje corporal, le llegó nítidamente, encontrando un abrumador eco en ella.

Aturdida, reaccionó dando un paso atrás.

— **Todavía dudo de si sería mejor olvidarlo todo** — dijo en voz baja.

El ceño de Rachel se quebró en una miríada de pequeñas arrugas.

— **Bueno, pues yo no** _ **puedo**_ **olvidarlo** — afirmó, tajante. — **No** _ **quiero**_ **olvidarlo** — insistió, aunque bajó el tono de voz para añadir, con suavidad. — **Te he echado de menos.**

Pronunció sus últimas palabras al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más y, adelantando la mano, acariciaba la cara de Quinn, que no pudo evitar hundir la mejilla en ella. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de cuánto echaba de menos sentirla cerca, su contacto físico.

— **Rachel, no me hagas esto... Aquí, no.** — Quinn ladeó la cabeza para no tener que mirarla. Si lo hacía, no estaba segura de poder controlar las ganas que tenía de besarla.

— **Hay algo entre nosotras, Quinn.**

— **Rachel...**

— **Lo hay.** — Rachel tomó su mano entre las suyas, dispuesta a mostrar todas sus cartas de una vez. — **Te deseo.** — Quinn se estremeció al escuchar en voz alta lo que había intentado negarse todo aquel tiempo. — **Y sé que tú también me deseas** — añadió, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de su mano.

Rachel estaba tan cerca que Quinn podía sentir su aliento, caliente, lamiéndole el cuello.

— **Sí** — acabó reconociendo en voz baja, en medio de un suspiro.

Rachel sonrió, aunque había una leve sombra bajo esa sonrisa.

— **Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Es porque soy una mujer?**

— **¡Por supuesto que no!** — replicó Quinn, ofendida porque lo estuviera reduciendo todo a algo tan simple. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquello había dejado de ser un problema.

— **Entonces cena conmigo esta noche y te prometo que no te avergonzaré más en clase** — le susurró Rachel al oído. — **Vamos...**

 _Dios..._ pensó Quinn, notando cómo su ropa interior se humedecía sin remedio. Podía sentir una explosión de calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Intentó mantener la mente fría, pero el deseo, palpitando en su bajo vientre, estaba acabando con todas sus resistencias.

— **¿Sabes que en algunas universidades un comentario así por parte de un alumno podría ser considerado entre grave y muy grave?** — balbuceó, con el deseo cerrando su garganta.

Una socarrona sonrisa curvó los labios de Rachel, al tiempo que alzaba una divertida ceja.

— **Entonces, tenemos suerte de que esta no sea una de ellas.**

— **Cierto, no. Pero yo sigo siendo tu profesora y tú mi alumna.**

— **¿Y cuándo podría hablar con la Quinn que no es mi profesora?**

— **Supongo que, si quisieras hablar con ella, tendrías que hacerlo fuera de clase.**

Rachel esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— **De acuerdo. ¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?**

— **Estoy ocupada.**

— **¿Mañana, entonces?**

— **Ocupada.**

— **¿Algún día del próximo año? No, espera, no me lo digas. Estás...**

— **... ocupada, sí. Rachel, sé razonable.**

Pero la actriz volvió a acariciarle la mano. Y, cuando la miró a los ojos, Quinn supo que estaba perdida.

— **Me lo pensaré** — le dijo, soltándose.

La expresión de Rachel adoptó un tono expectante.

— **¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?**

— **No sé. ¿Qué quieres que diga?** — Quinn se levantó, y terminó de recoger sus apuntes y su cartera.

— **Un sitio y una hora. Eso estaría bien, ¿no crees?** — replicó Rachel, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Quinn, a punto ya de salir del aula, se detuvo, se giró y colocó una mano en la cadera, al tiempo que reposaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna. Cabeceó, sobrepasada. Sí, de acuerdo, había aceptado. Aquello sería el fin. _Su_ fin.

Pero si tenía que acabar con su vida tal y como la concebía hasta el momento, lo haría a lo grande.

— **Mañana. A las ocho. Recógeme en casa.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, Quinn estaba dando el último retoque a su maquillaje. Salió corriendo por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación y pulsó el botón verde sin saber de quién se trataba.

— **¡Hola!** — la saludó animadamente su amiga Santana. Quinn miró el reloj. Quedaban todavía diez minutos para la hora acordada. ¿Por qué el tiempo no pasaba más rápido cuando una quería?

— **Santana, de veras que ahora mismo no es un buen mom...**

— **En realidad solo te llamaba para desearte suerte** — la interrumpió su amiga. **—¿Qué?, ¿estás muy nerviosa?**

Quinn suspiró.

— **Ni siquiera sé para qué te lo he contado. Ahora estoy más nerviosa que antes.**

— **Vale, vale. Tú... tú tranquila. Piensa que es como con un hombre. No puede ser tan diferente, ¿verdad?**

Pero Quinn sí esperaba que fuera diferente. _Muy diferente_. Y pensar en los hombres en aquel momento no ayudaba nada. Cuanto más intentaba calmarla su amiga, más nerviosa se sentía. Al final optó por mentir a Santana.

— **Te dejo, creo que he escuchado el timbre.**

— **¡Vale! ¡Buena suerte!**

Se arrepintió de haber colgado nada más consultar su reloj de pulsera. Los minutos seguían sin pasar y Santana podría haber sido una buena opción para matar el tiempo. Estaba tan nerviosa que, cuando por fin sonó el timbre, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

Salió despedida hacia la puerta, apesadumbrada por no poder cambiar de atuendo. Tras haber desmantelado el armario en busca de la prenda perfecta, se había decidido por una camisa negra con escote pronunciado en pico, que dejaba entrever un sujetador de encaje también negro. Pero quizá era algo excesivo. Quinn todavía no había abierto la puerta y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber optado por algo más recatado. ¿Qué pensaría Rachel? ¿Le gustaría o se sentiría intimidada por ello?

La respuesta la tuvo en apenas unos segundos, cuando abrió la puerta y vio en la mirada que le lanzó Rachel la del depredador que está a punto de devorar a su presa.

La actriz, además, no se quedaba atrás. Estaba tan extremadamente sexy que, aunque no llevaban ni un minuto juntas, Quinn ya tenía ganas de cerrar aquella puerta y olvidarse de la cena. Sin embargo, era una mujer de la vieja escuela, así que suspiró hondo e intentó calmarse cuando Rachel le acarició con suavidad el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para robarle un beso en la mejilla.

— **Estás preciosa** — le dijo.

Quinn se ruborizó. Definitivamente, era de la vieja escuela, sí. El beso la había cogido por sorpresa, pese a que tan solo se había tratado de un saludo de cortesía. _Dios mío, qué mal estás_ , se dijo, cuando comprobó que el sonrojo se acentuaba. Azorada, miró tan embobada como sonriente a Rachel, que hacía exactamente lo mismo frente a ella. Pasaron de ese modo unos segundos, de pie en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Rachel carraspeó e intentó normalizar el momento.

— **¿Estás lista? Tenemos reserva en media hora.**

Quinn asintió.

— **Espera, cojo el abrigo y vamos.**

Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche, que Rachel había conseguido aparcar a pocos metros de su apartamento. A Quinn aquel momento le recordó a la cena antes de la boda, cuando habían estado a punto de besarse. De aquello hacía solamente unos meses, pero ahora todo parecía lejano y diferente. Esta vez Quinn se sentía libre. La amenaza de ser expedientada por la Junta Universitaria todavía planeaba sobre su cabeza, pero la compañía de Rachel era suficiente para disipar sus miedos. Quería estar allí. Con ella. Y por primera vez tenía claro que no se perdonaría a sí misma no haberle dado una oportunidad a la química que había entre ambas. Le bastó con pensar en esto para que una placentera sensación de calma se apoderara poco a poco de ella.

Rachel había reservado mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Se trataba de un sitio discreto, como todos a los que solía ir la actriz, pero aun así no consiguieron pasar desapercibidas entre los comensales.

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente girara la cabeza a su paso, así que su reacción inicial fue detenerse sobre sus talones. Rachel la miró y pareció comprender sus miedos, porque enseguida puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

— **¿Estás bien?** — le preguntó mientras tomaban asiento.

— **Sí, estoy bien** — afirmó Quinn, con sonrisa melancólica. — **He tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en ello y ahora sé que esto es algo por lo que tengo que pasar si quiero... conocerte un poco más.** — Había estado a punto de decir «si quiero estar contigo», pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que todavía no habían hablado de ello. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿El principio de algo? ¿El final de una atracción no resuelta?. — **Aunque te confieso que en este momento no me vendría nada mal una copa de vino** — bromeó, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

Rachel rio y le hizo un gesto al camarero para indicarle que ya podía acercarse a tomarles nota.

Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos en lo único que estaba centrada era en el intenso color de los ojos de Rachel. Los demás clientes seguían allí y de vez en cuando todavía las miraban con curiosidad, pero a partir de ese momento todo empezó a girar en torno a la actriz. La conversación, sus gestos, la forma en que articulaba sus brazos... Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa y la mejilla levemente apoyada en la mano, de nuevo embaucada por esa manera con la que Rachel conseguía hechizar a las personas.

— **¿Qué?** — le preguntó la actriz, entre divertida y extrañada por la manera en que la estaba mirando.

Quinn ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— **Siempre has sido así de... ¿vehemente?**

— **Ajam. Mi madre dice que es un defecto de fábrica. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre has sido así de estricta?**

— **¿Estricta?** — Quinn arrugó el ceño, confundida.

— **Oh, vamos. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me ha costado que aceptaras cenar conmigo?**

— **Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien contactó contigo en Fin de Año.**

— **Después de meses insistiendo...**

Quinn sonrió. Rachel tenía razón. Si no hubiese sido tan insistente, probablemente no estarían allí aquella noche.

— **La verdad es que nunca imaginé que tendría una cita con una alumna. En eso te doy la razón.**

— **¿Es malo que me alegre de ser la única?**

— **No. ¡Me preocuparía si hubiese habido más de una!** —bromeó Quinn, mientras descansaba parte del peso de su cuerpo en el codo derecho.

El gesto consiguió que su escote se abriera un poco más, apenas unos centímetros, a través de los cuales Rachel pudo atisbar el encaje de su sujetador. Quinn notó enseguida el cambio en la expresión de su cara y sonrió complacida. Algo había cambiado desde las vacaciones. Por primera vez no se sentía amenazada por la mirada de deseo de Rachel, sino todo lo contrario: ahora deseaba provocarla.

Recordó entonces las cosas con las que ella misma había fantaseado esos días, esperando a que las clases se reanudaran, imágenes de ellas dos juntas, desnudas, ansiosas, y el pensamiento la hizo sentirse un poco indefensa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, y la idea la ponía tan nerviosa como excitada, así que buscó desesperadamente un tema de conversación que le permitiera desviar sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera habían llegado al segundo plato y ya estaba tan excitada que no sabía cómo alargar la velada. Era un dolor punzante, una necesidad en su bajo vientre que reclamaba la atención de Rachel como nunca había reclamado la de nadie antes. Si la cena continuaba por esos derroteros, Quinn no estaba segura de que pudieran llegar a los postres.

— **Háblame de Ashley.**

Sabía que no era el cambio de tema ideal, pero sentía curiosidad por saber más de la ex novia de Rachel desde aquel día en la playa, cuando Noah le habló por primera vez de sus aventuras con mujeres.

— **Hay poco que contar** — replicó la actriz. — **Nos conocimos en un casting, cuando todavía éramos unas desconocidas, y se podría decir que durante una temporada fuimos muy felices. Pero luego a mí me dieron el papel en** _ **Los adioses**_ **y eso lo cambió todo.**

— **Tu salto a la fama.**

— **Exacto. Fue justo cuando Will apareció en mi vida.**

— **Y eso es importante porque...**

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

— **Bueno, la única condición que Will me puso para trabajar conmigo fue que a partir de entonces tendría que mantener mi vida privada en secreto. Sobre todo en lo referente a las mujeres.** — Rehuyó la mirada de Quinn, avergonzada. Ese mezquino trato no era, precisamente, su mejor tarjeta de presentación. — **No digo que esté orgullosa de ello, pero cuando eres una actriz desconocida y alguien como Will quiere trabajar contigo, tendrías que estar loca para no aceptarlo. Pero Ashley no lo encajó bien y que su carrera cinematográfica no acabara de despegar, tampoco ayudó. Al final fue una ruptura bastante dramática.**

— **¿Es de ella de quien te enamoraste?**

Rachel asintió.

— **Aunque nunca fue como...**

La actriz no terminó la frase, y Quinn tuvo la sensación de haber estado a punto de escuchar algo importante, algo fundamental.

— **¿Sí? ¿Qué ibas a decir?**

— **Nada, una tontería.** — Rachel hizo un gesto al camarero indicándole que ya podía retirar los platos. **—¿Te apetece algo de postre?**

No obstante, en vez de contestar a su requerimiento, Quinn replicó con algo bien distinto.

— **Lo que no entiendo es por qué te casaste con Finn.**

Rachel sonrió con tristeza y empezó a enredar la servilleta en su dedo.

— **Finn era... Podríamos decir que de bajo mantenimiento. No hacía preguntas, no era celoso, y los dos hacíamos vida por separado. Le conocí, me pareció atractivo y acabamos en la cama. A partir de ahí fue algo como por inercia. Un buen día, a Will le pareció que había llegado el momento de que me casara y, como cada vez que Will sugería algo, yo ni me lo pensé. Will llamó ese mismo día a Finn y todo quedó resuelto. Supongo que después de Ashley no he vuelto a creer demasiado en las relaciones.** — Rachel se detuvo un momento y la miró intencionadamente a los ojos. — **Hasta ahora.**

Quinn sintió una inesperada ola de calor brotando en algún lugar muy profundo de su ser. Era un lugar que nadie había tocado antes y no pudo evitar sonreír, con algo de turbación. Si alguien se lo hubiese contado meses atrás, jamás se lo hubiese creído. Estaba en un restaurante magnífico, cenando con la talentosa Rachel Berry, que en ese momento la miraba como si no hubiera otra persona en aquel concurrido lugar. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, pero sueño a fin de cuentas.

Sin embargo, sueño o no, tenía su parcela de realidad, y esa realidad era que Rachel Berry la deseaba. _A ella._ De entre todas las mujeres con las que la actriz podría estar, la había elegido a ella, Quinn Fabray, profesora universitaria, una mujer alejada de los focos y la fama. Era con ella con quién quería estar.

La conclusión de aquel pensamiento no hizo sino aumentar lo que había estado sintiendo desde que había aceptado tener esa cita. La presión en el pecho. La boca seca. Las rodillas temblorosas. Y la permanente sensación de necesidad.

En ese instante fue cuando lo comprendió todo. Cuando comprendió que ella también la deseaba. _Que deseaba a Rachel_. Por la razón que fuese, llámese destino o casualidad, se habían encontrado, y de ese encuentro había nacido una confusa relación que había desembocado en ese mutuo deseo. A partir de ese momento, con esa aceptación, todas sus reservas y miedos se esfumaron. Por primera vez fue capaz de entender sus sentimientos por Rachel, y lo mucho que necesitaba expresarlos físicamente. _Dios mío..._ El súbito pensamiento la dejó anonadada, tanto por la intensidad de lo que sintió como por la certeza que traía con él: deseaba acostarse con Rachel, y lo deseaba, sobre todo, por el anhelo que siempre había sentido de experimentar, por primera vez en su vida, qué se sentiría al hacer el amor con la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

 _Enamorada... Estoy enamorada de Rachel._

La realización llegó a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a encajarla correctamente. La vertiginosa concatenación de su descubrimiento — _necesidad, deseo, amor_ — la dejó tan aturdida, que el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo resbaló de entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre su plato y armando tal estruendo que algunos de los clientes se giraron en su dirección.

— **¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?** — comentó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño, divertida, señalando el cubierto.

— **¿De qué?** — acertó a decir Quinn entre el maremágnum de sentimientos que la sacudían.

— **De haber aceptado cenar conmigo.**

Quinn solo necesitó un segundo para dar el paso definitivo. Para certificar el antes y el después de su relación con Rachel. Cerró los ojos brevemente, inspirando hondo y, cuando los abrió, la reticente y afecta a la vieja escuela profesora Fabray había desaparecido, y su lugar lo ocupaba una simple mujer rendida ante la persona de la que acababa de reconocerse enamorada.

— **No, al contrario.** — Miró a Rachel con intensidad y se inclinó hacia ella, al tiempo que bajaba el tono de voz. — **Te deseo** _ **tanto**_ **que no me hace falta mirar la carta. Tengo** _ **muy**_ **claro lo que quiero de postre.**

Terminó su réplica con una temblorosa sonrisa, pero con el deseo firme y claramente expuesto en su mirada, certificando sus palabras. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta osadía, pero estaba claro que su paso al frente venía con todas las consecuencias: o era aquí y ahora, o no lo sería nunca.

La reacción inmediata de Rachel fue palidecer, como si esta franqueza tan inesperada no estuviera en sus previsiones. Su momentáneo silencio fue acogido por Quinn con una sonrisa que empezó a ganar en seguridad ante la evidencia del impacto que sus palabras habían provocado en Rachel.

— **¿Estás bien? ¿Te preocupa algo?** — le preguntó, pasando a flirtear abiertamente. Al parecer, algo dentro de ella se había liberado con la aceptación de sus sentimientos. Algo que, por lo que parecía, se estaba llevando por delante todas sus reticencias.

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo pudo hacerlo tras un par de segundos de vacilación. Era absolutamente imposible malinterpretar las intenciones de Quinn, intenciones que, por otra parte, había dejado bien claras con sus palabras. Pero el brusco giro la había cogido con el pie cambiado y necesitaba un par de segundos para ponerse el paso.

Solo un par.

Porque, cuando por fin habló, el deseo que había leído en la mirada de Quinn constreñía ahora su garganta.

— **Quinn... creo que si no te toco pronto, voy a explotar** — susurró, con un tono a caballo entre el anhelo y el lamento.

— **Entonces, hazlo** — la invitó Quinn con los ojos brillantes.

Por toda respuesta, Rachel alzó una mano, llamando la atención del camarero, al tiempo que susurraba, impaciente:

— **La cuenta,** _ **por Dios**_ **.**

….

Quinn intentó permanecer tranquila mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento. El ruido de sus tacones chocaba rítmicamente contra el asfalto y le dio la sensación de que acompasaban los latidos de su corazón, que martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho. La distancia hasta el coche no superaba los diez metros, pero en ningún momento consiguió apartar la vista de Rachel. Cada mirada que intercambiaban era un mensaje latente, explícito, de su deseo. Cada paso, unos metros menos hasta su objetivo. Quinn casi podía palpar la corriente de energía entre ellas, como una pulsación que marcara el ritmo de su anhelo físico.

Cuando entraron en el coche ninguna de las dos pudo esperar más. Rachel la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad y Quinn sintió la lengua de ella buscando la suya con impaciencia. La deseaba tanto que se sentía mareada, casi al borde del colapso, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

— **No sé si podré esperar a que lleguemos a mi casa** — exhaló, jadeante.

— **Yo tampoco** — replicó Rachel con el mismo tono, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su muslo.

Quinn notó de nuevo aquella urgencia pulsando con violencia entre sus piernas y, a partir de ese instante, el mundo desapareció. No había nada más allá de las manos de Rachel, de sus besos, del deseo de ambas. Impaciente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, permitiéndole tener total acceso donde más la necesitaba, mientras su lengua trazaba una línea recta entre la base de su cuello y su oreja. Rachel gimió, pero bien podría haber sido ella, porque hacía varios minutos que había perdido la capacidad de discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que tenía claro era que su ropa interior estaba cada vez más húmeda, y que las caricias de Rachel no eran suficientes. Necesitaban salir de allí cuanto antes.

Y no era la única que pensaba así.

— **Quinn...**

Rachel besó con desesperación su cuello, mientras intentaba hilar alguna frase coherente entre la nube de excitación que la estaba sacudiendo. Si no estuvieran en un coche en mitad de un aparcamiento, estaba segura de que ya se encontrarían desnudas. Quinn sentía nítidamente la excitación de Rachel, y ella misma no podía recordar haberse sentido jamás así de excitada estando todavía vestida.

— **No deberíamos estar aquí, podrían vernos** — logró decir, recuperando momentáneamente la cordura. Puede que el mundo no existiera fuera del deseo que las consumía, pero desde luego que corrían el riesgo de que ese mundo sí reparara en ellas.

— **Lo sé, pero me importa un bledo.**

— **Rachel, por favor, llévame a casa** — le suplicó.

Rachel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para atender la petición de Quinn. Que fuese lo más razonable no implicaba necesariamente que fuese fácil. Los cinco minutos que las separaban del apartamento de Quinn iban a ser una auténtica tortura. Apenas hablaron a partir de ese momento, pero no iba a ser necesario. Sus cuerpos lo harían por ellas. Rachel puso en marcha el coche con dedos temblorosos, con la respiración agitando su pecho. Una mirada de soslayo a Quinn le reveló que la tela de su falda se había subido unos centímetros, dejando gran parte de su muslo al descubierto, y en ese momento supo que iba a necesitar de toda su concentración al volante si no quería que ambas acabaran en una camilla en vez de en una cama.

Quinn miró por la ventanilla en un intento de despejar su mente, de tranquilizarse. _¡Yo nunca he hecho algo así!_ Pero sus ojos acabaron tropezando con los de Rachel en el reflejo del cristal, velados por una mirada tan hambrienta posada sobre sus piernas que Quinn supo que todo intento de racionalidad iba a ser inútil. Para empeorarlo, la actriz se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente en un gesto que no pretendía ser erótico, pero que lo era, y mucho, y Quinn apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

Su reacción fue recibida por Rachel como un pistoletazo de salida. Pisó a fondo el acelerador de su deportivo y condujo tan rápido que Quinn estaba segura de que la Policía acabaría deteniéndolas. Su alivio fue inmenso cuando vio que llegaban a las inmediaciones de su casa sin ningún problema, pero fue pronto reemplazado por la necesidad. Estaba tan nerviosa que las llaves se le enredaron en las manos, y tuvo que intentarlo varias veces hasta atinar con la cerradura. Nada más traspasar el umbral, apenas le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando Rachel ya estaba besándola, enredándose en una exaltada batalla que las estaba dejando sin aliento. Se besaron con urgencia, atrapando sus labios con fuerza, caminando a ciegas hasta que toparon contra una de las paredes.

Quinn quedó atrapada entre la pared y Rachel, cuyas manos descendieron por su espalda hasta tirar de ella para acercarla. Cualquier mínima distancia se le antojaba infinita y ahora su cuerpo, pegado al suyo, solo consiguió multiplicar el deseo que ya sentía. Quinn estaba tan excitada que temió que su organismo no soportara su acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Jamás se había sentido así. _Jamás._ En ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores. Tan fuera de control. Como si no tuviese fin, como si pudiera romper todas las barreras físicas, como si su cuerpo hubiese pasado a un estado superior, en el que solo era capaz de sentir, sentir y sentir.

Apenas era capaz ya de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente. El último de ellos se evaporó cuando, con dedos impacientes, Rachel le quitó la camisa y acarició uno de sus pechos, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

— **Todavía no me puedo creer que esté aquí contigo.** — Rachel atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca y gimió sobre la tierna carne.

Quinn jadeó cuando sintió su lengua, que dejaba un rastro ardiente allá por donde pasaba, más aún cuando empezó a descender por el centro de su vientre, hacia la zona del ombligo, con tal lentitud que le hizo morderse el labio en varias ocasiones.

— **¿Rachel?** — gimió, impaciente.

— **¿Hmm?**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?** — Quinn se dio cuenta de que le costaba articular las frases.

La actriz sonrió con picardía.

— **Torturarte.**

— **Pues está funcionando.** — Quinn pasó unos dedos temblorosos por la nuca de Rachel. — **No creo que pueda aguantar aquí mucho más tiempo.**

— **Entonces** — dijo Rachel, incorporándose para besarla en la boca, — **será mejor que la metamos en la cama, profesora Fabray.**

Si en Quinn todavía hubiera restado un ápice de cordura, la idea de estar a punto de hacer el amor con una estudiante la habría horrorizado. Sin embargo, lejos de producirle rechazo, consiguió excitarla todavía más. Recordó todos aquellos días en clase, cuando sus miradas se encontraban y a Quinn le torturaban las imágenes de ambas en el barco. La frustración por su deseo fragmentado, por su historia inacabada. Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Aquello parecía ahora un recuerdo muy lejano, casi irreal, y al mirar a Rachel a los ojos supo que toda última duda, de existir, acababa de evaporarse. Deseaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo deseaba tanto que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no exigirle que la tomara de una maldita vez.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana, iluminándola tenuemente. El lapso de tiempo que habían necesitado para llegar hasta allí parecía haberle concedido a Rachel un cambio de ritmo. El deseo seguía ahí, sí, pero no quería que la primera vez estuviese condicionada por la precipitación y la urgencia. Quería disfrutarla, y quería que Quinn lo hiciera con ella. Mirándola con intensidad, acarició su mejilla con ternura, y Quinn besó la palma de su mano para hacerle saber que estaba preparada. Empezaron a desnudarse lentamente, explorando sus cuerpos por primera vez, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran por la piel que antes cubría la ropa. Quinn se recostó sobre las sábanas blancas y miró con ternura a Rachel en un intento de hacerle comprender que era suya, solo suya, y que estaba por completo a su merced.

— **Tócame** — le pidió.

Rachel se tomó su tiempo para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, como si quisiera memorizar cada instante. Su mirada reverenció cada centímetro de su piel, cada curva, el deseo abiertamente expuesto en su rostro. Y fue entonces cuando sintió miedo por primera vez. Durante un segundo, fue a ella a la que le venció la racionalidad. _¿Y si lo estropeo todo? ¿Y si la predisposición de Quinn ha sido un ataque momentáneo de locura y después recapacita y lo ve como un terrible error?_ Lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría cambiarlo todo, y su súbito miedo le dijo que sería a peor. Mordiendo su labio inferior, apeló al último gramo de voluntad que le quedaba y se detuvo.

— **Quinn...** — La voz le temblaba ligeramente. **—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? No me importa esperar.**

Había cierto grado de indefensión en su voz y Quinn sintió en ese instante que sus sentimientos por ella aumentaban exponencialmente. Con esa pregunta, la actriz le demostraba un respeto que nadie antes le había demostrado. Quinn estaba empezando a averiguar que con Rachel todo era nuevo, inédito, maravilloso. Sonriendo con una ternura que podría parecer incompatible con el crudo deseo que sentía, procuró dejarle bien claro _qué era_ lo que pensaba al respecto.

— **Rachel Berry** — dijo con la respiración agitada, — **te juro que si no me haces el amor ahora mismo saldré a la calle y me desahogaré con lo primero que pase, sea animal, vegetal o mineral.**

Su respuesta provocó una amplia sonrisa, mezcla de alivio y felicidad, en Rachel. Si bien fue efímera, porque pronto fue sustituida por el descarnado deseo, ya, sí, libre de toda atadura. Quinn acababa de derribar la última barrera, y la verdad es que no podía resistirlo más. Había esperado demasiado. Las dos lo habían hecho. Temblando visiblemente, descendió poco a poco, sin apartar sus ojos de Quinn, hasta que el cuerpo desnudo de esta cubrió por completo el suyo, arrancándoles un mutuo gemido de placer.

Ese momento, _ese en concreto_ , era tal y como Quinn lo había imaginado. Suave, delicado, perfecto, dos pieles femeninas en contacto, los pechos de Rachel rozando los suyos, el cuerpo de esta aprisionando con su peso el suyo. La sensación fue tan fuerte que sintió ganas de llorar.

— **Dios, por fin puedo** _ **sentirte**_ — gimió.

Rachel sonrió y reanudó los besos, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para que sus cuerpos encajasen. Cuando sintió la humedad de Quinn mojando su muslo, casi estuvo a punto de ser ella la que sollozara.

— **Quinn...** — gimió a su vez, estremeciéndose al balancearse. Su pierna resbaló con exquisita suavidad y volvió a gemir, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

— **Es por ti, cariño** — susurró Quinn a su oído. — **Esto es lo que me haces.**

— **Dios, me vuelves loca.**

— **Pues entonces, demuéstramelo** — pidió Quinn con un ronco susurro.

Era todo lo que necesitaba Rachel. Con un gemido gutural, empezó a mover las caderas, despacio primero, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo después, trazando círculos mientras lamía hambrienta uno de los pezones de Quinn. Ella nunca había estado con una mujer, pero no necesitó de ninguna experiencia previa para dejarse llevar y seguir el ritmo que Rachel le estaba imponiendo. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, arrancándole gemidos de placer con cada una de sus acometidas.

— **Dentro** — suplicó, cuando el placer era ya tan intenso que pensó que se desmayaría. — **Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.**

Quinn notó el orgasmo creciendo en su interior cuando Rachel accedió a su petición. El momento fue tan intenso, la sensación tan extraordinaria, que creyó que no necesitaría de ningún estímulo más para estallar. Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Rachel, los músculos tensionándose como la cuerda de un violín al cual están a punto de arrancarle una nota. Cuando Rachel se movió dentro de ella, precipitando su orgasmo, comprendió que todo lo que había experimentado antes cambiaba de nombre para nacer con uno nuevo.

Y que, a partir de ese instante, nada en su vida sería igual.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y los espasmos a ceder, Rachel la abrazó con ternura. Quinn estaba aturdida. _Así que esto era lo que se sentía al hacer el amor._ Al sentirse tan cerca de la persona a la que amabas, tanto que podrías fundirte con ella. El sentimiento la inundó con tal virulencia que creyó que explotaría si se lo quedaba dentro.

— **Rachel, yo...**

Pero Rachel no quería hablar y cruzó un dedo sobre sus labios.

— **Ssshh.** — La acalló. — **Déjate llevar. Esto es solo el principio.**

Quinn atrapó ese dedo con su lengua, sorprendida con la rapidez con la que una nueva oleada de excitación crecía en su interior. Todavía se estaba recuperando del asalto anterior cuando notó que Rachel se movía sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hasta que sintió su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus muslos.

— **¿Pero qué...?** — acertó a decir antes de que una aguda punzada de excitación le ganara de nuevo todo el terreno a su lucidez. Desde luego, estaba recibiendo un curso acelerado sobre la evidente incompatibilidad entre sexo y cordura. — **Oh, joder...** — musitó, cerrando los ojos y arrastrando un largo gemido entre los dientes.

Rachel se acomodó entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos para inhalar la esencia del deseo de Quinn. Deslizó las manos por su espalda para conseguir mayor acceso. Quería observarla mientras hacía crecer su excitación. Quería hacer que la espalda de Quinn se arquease, que sus pezones se endurecieran, que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara tantas veces como su lengua rozara su clítoris. Exploró la sensible zona con exquisito cuidado, tratando de detectar cada uno de los lugares que más placer daban a Quinn. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada rincón. La combinación de los continuos gemidos de Quinn con el dulce sabor de su excitación le hizo sentir que podría combustionar allí mismo, sin necesidad de que ella tocara ni un milímetro de su piel.

Quinn, inundada por las devastadoras oleadas de placer que la sacudían, se cubrió la cara con el brazo y cerró los ojos, buscando fuerzas para alargar el momento. Pero solo el contacto con Rachel ya conseguía ponerla al borde del precipicio, y no estaba segura de poder alargarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

— **Rache, me voy a correr.**

— **De eso se trata.**

— **No, espera...** _ **Oh, joder...**_

Los dedos de Quinn se crisparon a ambos extremos de la cama, agarrando con fiereza la sábana cuando una nueva oleada de placer inundó su cuerpo. Arqueándose, se corrió con fuerza por segunda vez, observada atentamente por Rachel, que recibía como un eco mimético los efectos de su orgasmo, llenándola de una inédita oleada de amor, pasión y deseo.

Porque tampoco para ella había sido nunca así: no había llegado jamás a ese nivel de compenetración con ninguna de sus parejas.

Quinn verbalizó lo que ella misma sentía cuando por fin pudo hablar tras recuperar el aliento.

— **¿Siempre es así?** — preguntó con un jadeo.

La actriz sonrió y se acercó para besarla.

— **No. Es mejor** — le dijo, sonriendo dentro del beso.

Fue un beso más romántico que pasional, pero el sabor de su propia excitación hizo que Quinn sintiera de repente un irrefrenable deseo de explorar el cuerpo de la actriz.

— **Quiero tocarte** — le dijo mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el estómago de Rachel.

Los músculos bajo sus dedos se tensaron, indicándole que se encontraba en el camino correcto, pero, al rozar su centro, Quinn se paralizó, alertada por la mirada de la actriz.

Había miedo en sus ojos y, por un instante, ella lo sintió también. Su corazón se detuvo varios segundos, temerosa de haber cometido algún error, de haber hecho algo mal que provocara esa reacción. Vacilante, iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando esa increíble conexión que había alcanzado con ella le dio la clave. Sonrió con ternura, comprendiendo, y trató de tranquilizarla pasando el pulgar suavemente por su mejilla.

— **Rachel, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte** — dijo. — **Estoy aquí contigo.** _ **Quiero**_ **estar aquí contigo** — le aseguró muy seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — **Y ahora soy yo quien quiere hacerte el amor.**

El miedo en la mirada de Rachel se diluyó, dejando paso a una de pura rendición. Quinn había sabido conectar a la perfección con su alma, pronunciando las palabras exactas que necesitaba oír. Asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Quinn reanudó sus caricias, haciéndolo con una exquisita dulzura.

— **¿Está bien así?** — inquirió, deseosa de hacerlo bien, de hacer disfrutar a Rachel como esta la había hecho disfrutar a ella. De transmitirle de forma física lo que sentía.

Rachel ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de darle una respuesta coherente. Todo su raciocinio estaba empezando a licuarse bajo las caricias de Quinn.

— **Más rápido, por favor** — pidió. — **No me hagas esperar.**

Quinn retomó entonces los besos mientras sus dedos seguían su camino inexperto. Quería conocer todo de Rachel. Quería encontrar el centímetro de piel más sensible, memorizar su sabor, su olor, su tacto, acompasar el ritmo de sus caricias a su respiración. Sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel culebreando de placer bajo sus dedos le hacía rozar cotas de excitación que nunca antes pensó que existieran.

Sus caricias fueron adquiriendo un ritmo mayor, hasta que Rachel hundió la cabeza en su cuello y sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Agotada, se dejó caer junto a Quinn, abrazándola en silencio. Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su agitado pecho y Rachel aprovechó para cubrir su frente de pequeños besos. A través de ese silencio, de las caricias que se prodigaron, cada una trató de transmitirle a la otra el sentimiento que había quedado expresado físicamente. Ninguna había pronunciado la palabra de manera explícita, pero aquellas caricias eran la forma más parecida de decirlo.

Pasaron así varios minutos, con la pálida luz de la calle colándose por la ventana. Rachel sabía que al día siguiente iba a ser incapaz de quitarse el olor de Quinn de la cabeza, la imagen de su piel rozando la suya, la sensación de su tacto explorando su cuerpo, la pulsación que sentía en sus dedos ante el recuerdo de la exploración que hizo del de Quinn. Se estremeció al pensarlo, y en ese momento no pudo evitar decir en voz alta lo que llevaba meses callándose:

— **Te quiero.**

Lo dijo en apenas un susurro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Quinn la hubiese escuchado. Estuvo varios segundos en tensión, callada, esperando su reacción. Pero lo único que escuchó fue su respiración, que en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto más pesada. Rachel la miró y vio que se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonriendo a su vez, besó su frente, tiró del edredón para cubrirlas a ambas y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar ella también por el sueño.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Traducción del libro de Emma Mars.**

 **Capítulo 28**

Cuando Quinn se despertó, la pálida luz de la mañana estaba empezando a colarse por la ventana de la habitación. Todavía era temprano. Rachel dormía en el otro lado de la cama, con la almohada firmemente agarrada entre sus brazos y la cara hundida en ella con un gesto sereno. Quinn permaneció un buen rato observándola, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abrían paso entre el letargo matutino.

Estar allí con Rachel había sido probablemente una de las decisiones más complicadas que había tenido que tomar, pero en aquel momento, a plena luz del día, no se arrepentía de nada. Ni de que todavía fuera su estudiante ni de que por primera vez hubiera dejado la puerta de sus emociones abierta de par en par. Estaba exactamente donde quería estar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nada cambiara, que cuando las dos regresaran a la rutina todo siguiera siendo tan perfecto como en aquel momento. Aunque a lo mejor era mucho pedir. A fin de cuentas, un mundo hostil les esperaba ahí fuera y Quinn sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ni por su trabajo ni por la profesión de Rachel. Pero cuando vio que Rachel se desperezaba y abría los ojos a los primeros rayos de la mañana, estos pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano. Tenía otra cosa más urgente de la que ocuparse.

Rachel abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando comprendió lo que la había despertado. Las manos de Quinn estaban agarradas con firmeza a sus caderas, obligándole a elevarlas.

— **Quinn, ¿qué?...** _ **Oh, Dios mío**_ — protestó cuando notó la lengua de Quinn acariciando su entrada.

— **Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.** — Pero Quinn no sonó ni levemente apesadumbrada. — **Estás tan preciosa que tenía que tocarte.**

Continuó las caricias que había empezado, sin dejar a Rachel opción a réplica, arrastrándola hasta el orgasmo antes siquiera de haber podido despertarse del todo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento, Quinn sujetó entre sus manos la cara de Rachel y apoyó la frente en la suya, escuchando su respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar el desenfrenado latido de su corazón, pero era inútil. Lo que estaba a punto de confesarle nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza ni de una manera tan clara y contundente.

— **Yo también te quiero** — le dijo.

 _También_.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco al comprender que la noche anterior sí la había escuchado. Ni siquiera le importó la razón por la que no había respondido entonces a su confesión. Lo único que le importaba eran esas cuatro palabras de ese nuevo día. Sonriendo, la besó cubriendo su boca, como si tratara de transmitirle todo su amor en aquel pasional gesto, y en pocos segundos ese beso las condujo de nuevo a aquel lugar que era solo de ellas, un sitio en el que podían explorar sus cuerpos sin prisa, esta vez sintiendo en cada caricia el amor que se habían confesado.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando por fin consiguieron despegarse la una de la otra. Rachel quería darse una ducha, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Estaba demasiado cómoda abrazada a Quinn, y aquel día no tenía nada más importante que hacer.

Quinn estaba jugando con su pelo, enredando mechones entre sus dedos, cuando abordó el tema de manera inesperada.

— **¿Vas a ir a clase mañana?**

Rachel frunció el ceño. Sinceramente, no había pensado en ello. Pero tenía claro que no deseaba que ser una de sus estudiantes fuera un impedimento para que estuvieran juntas.

— **No lo sé. ¿** _ **Quieres**_ **que vaya a clase mañana?** — inquirió.

— **Por un lado, sí** — respondió Quinn. — **Por el otro, me aterra pensar qué harían los periodistas si se enteraran de esto.** — La miró, vacilante. **—¿Has pensado qué harás si lo descubren?**

— **No, pero no me preocupa** — afirmó la actriz, encogiéndose de hombros, para pasar a lucir una traviesa mirada a continuación. **—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás cuando estamos en clase y esté pensando en hacerte algo así?** — Con una sonrisa pícara empezó a besarle el cuello.

Quinn rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

— **Evitarte lo que me queda de semestre, que por suerte no es mucho. Me preocupa más saber lo que harás tú.**

— **¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?**

Rachel mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Quinn reprimió un gemido de placer, pero se apartó enseguida.

— **Rachel, hablo en serio, esto es importante** — la reprendió. — **Imagínate que salimos y está la prensa en la puerta. Podría pasar perfectamente. ¿Qué les dirás entonces?**

— **Les diré: «Eh, chicos, será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?»** — bromeó mientras rodeaba a Quinn con sus brazos y empezaba a depositar pequeños besos en la base de su cuello.

— **Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?** — protestó Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rachel la besó, esta vez en los labios.

— **Pero soy una incorregible estupenda y, además, toda tuya.**

La boca de Quinn se curvó en una mueca burlona.

— **No estoy muy segura de que eso me guste.**

— **¡Eh!** — protestó Rachel, aumentando la presión del abrazo con el que la cercaba. — **Me quieres. Admítelo.**

— **¡Jamás!** — dijo Quinn, devolviéndole el beso.

Su gesto dio por finalizada la conversación. La cuestión que acababa de plantearle a Rachel le preocupaba, sí, pero descubrió que lo hacía en un grado infinitamente inferior a la encarnizada y sensual batalla en la que estaban enredadas sus lenguas.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

— **¿Qué coño se supone que es esto?**

El dedo índice de su publicista señaló, acusador, las revistas que momentos antes había dejado caer con furia sobre la mesa. Will se había presentado por sorpresa en el piso de Noah. No estaba contento. De hecho, Rachel nunca le había visto así. Lívido de rabia, el publicista barboteaba palabras ininteligibles y su rostro, al principio rojizo, estaba adquiriendo un alarmante tono azulado.

Marley y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Habían pasado la tarde juntas, y el día había sido muy agradable, pero esto acababa de ensombrecerlo por completo. Will estaba tan agitado que, si no era capaz de calmarse, Marley estaba segura de que iba a lamentar que Rachel no contara entre sus electrodomésticos con un buen desfibrilador.

— **¿Y bien?** — exigió saber el publicista.

— **No sé, Will, a mí solo me parecen revistas** — replicó Rachel, apoyando los pies encima de ellas. Miró a su amiga. **—¿Tú qué opinas, Marley? ¿No te parecen revistas?**

Will resopló con furia.

— **Rachel, no te hagas la lista conmigo, que no estoy de humor para aguantar tonterías. ¿Qué ha sido ese numerito lésbico en la universidad, eh?**

— **Tranquilo, Will, relájate** — intervino Marley. — **Es solo una anécdota sobre una vieja novela erótica. ¿A quién le importa?**

— **¿Sí? Una jodida anécdota, eso crees, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué cojones me ha llamado hoy un paparazzi diciéndome que tiene fotografías de Rachel follándose a una rubia en el aparcamiento de un restaurante?** — Clavó la mirada en Marley, moviendo las manos con desdén. — **Bonita, no te lo tomes como algo personal, pero de veras me interesa una mierda tu jodida opinión.**

— **Pero a mí** _ **sí**_ **que me interesa** — intervino Rachel con firmeza, poniéndose en pie para encararse a él.

Will extendió los brazos en señal de protesta.

— **¡Vale, bien! Si se trata de que opinemos todos, te voy a decir a quién le importa. Para empezar, a todos esos niñatos que han convertido el tema en** _ **trending topic**_ **mundial en las dichosas redes sociales.** — Elevó el tono hasta casi chillar para decir la última frase. **—¡Y también al ejército de periodistas que lleva todo el día llamándome porque es el cochino cotilleo del día!**

El asistente de Will, un muchacho joven y pusilánime, se acercó a él y le tendió un teléfono móvil.

— **Es Maurine, de la** _ **Vanity Fair**_ **. Dice que es muy urgente.**

— **¡Pues dile que llame más tarde, joder! ¡Estoy en medio de algo importante!** — tronó Will. El publicista se encaró a Rachel. Sus ojos eran los de un lunático, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. — **Rachel, llevo años cubriéndote el trasero para que los medios de comunicación no cuenten tus pequeños escarceos con todas tus amiguitas. Pero estás perdiendo el norte y, si no colaboras, no puedo ayudarte. ¿De veras es esto lo que quieres? ¿Acabar con tu carrera? ¿Tirarla a la basura después de todo este tiempo?**

Rachel cabeceó, conminándose a mantener la calma. Will estaba muy cerca de hacérsela perder.

— **Will, no sé de qué me estás hablando. De verdad, no creo que sea tan grave.**

— **¡Maldita sea, Rachel! ¡Te estás** _ **tirando**_ **a una de tus profesoras! ¿Cómo pretendes mantener eso en secreto?**

Los labios de Rachel se convirtieron en una fina línea. Will estaba jugando con fuego y, si cruzaba la línea y volvía a faltarle al respeto a Quinn, no estaba segura de poder mantener esa calma que pretendía.

— **Incorrecto. No estoy** _ **tirándomela**_ **.**

— **Oh, cierto. Casi se me olvida. ¡Esta vez es** _ **amor**_ **!** — exclamó él teatralmente, elevando los brazos como si esperara que el cielo se abriera en dos y un arcángel acudiera en su auxilio.

— **Y lo único que se ha filtrado es un estúpido comentario que hice en clase** — continuó Rachel. — **Que, además, todo el mundo sabe que es cierto.**

Will hizo un gesto de exasperación y la señaló con el dedo índice.

— **Rachel, te lo advierto: si no estás dispuesta a atender a razones, yo me lavo las manos. Me estás haciendo perder mucho dinero y no puedo ayudar a quien no se deja ayudar.** — Se acercó a ella, colocando el índice muy cerca de su pecho, y le espetó, con un tono lleno de soberbia. — **Yo te hice, Rachel Berry. Eres** _ **mi**_ **producto, que no se te olvide nunca.**

Ahí estaba, la fina línea que no debía ser traspasada, la metedura de pata definitiva. Rachel estaba ya más que harta de Will, y en el fondo se alegró de que le sirviera en bandeja la oportunidad de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

— **Bien, eso hará las cosas más fáciles, porque estás despedido.**

La cara de Will cambió rápidamente. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos afilados dardos que se clavaron en ella con odio.

— **¿Qué has dicho?**

— **Ya me has oído.** — Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — **Tú y yo ya no tenemos la misma manera de ver las cosas. Has sido muy útil y agradezco el trabajo que has hecho todos estos años, pero creo que nos haremos un favor mutuo si a partir de ahora tomamos caminos distintos.**

Will apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. No podía creer que después de todo aquel tiempo... tras todos aquellos años... _La muy zorra_. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Él la había creado!

Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro y vio a su asistente, claramente conmocionado, todavía sosteniendo el móvil. Marley también estaba pálida. La única que se mostraba perfectamente tranquila era Rachel, que parecía en pleno control de la situación. Will, por el contrario, estaba colérico. Desde que aquella puta profesora universitaria se había cruzado en su camino, había algo nuevo en ella, una determinación que Will nunca le había visto antes. Le bastó con mirarla dos segundos para comprender que la decisión estaba tomada. Allí se separaban sus caminos.

— **Vosotras las lesbianas sois unas jodidas desagradecidas** — escupió el publicista con desprecio. — **Lo único que espero es que te mueras sin ganar ni un patético Óscar.**

En una última concesión al más puro dramatismo teatral, Will alzó la barbilla con altanería y se giró para irse, chasqueando los dedos para que su asistente saliera corriendo detrás de él. Con un sonoro portazo, los dos desaparecieron del apartamento y, por ende, de la vida de Rachel.

— **Wow, eso ha sido intenso** — dijo Marley, mirando con sorpresa a su amiga. — **Eh, ¿dónde te han crecido esas agallas? ¡Me gustan!**

Rachel se rio.

— **No lo sé.** — Alzó las cejas, divertida. **—¿Rebeldía universitaria?**

Las dos amigas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

….

Quinn había previsto mal las consecuencias. Peor que mal. No había leído las revistas ni tampoco visto las fotografías, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que aquellos días llenaban sus páginas con especulaciones sobre la orientación sexual de Rachel. Y estaba preocupada. Según Santana, era imposible reconocer su cara, porque en todas ellas su melena tapaba convenientemente su rostro. Pero la de Rachel sí era visible y el mundo había enloquecido de repente. En el campus todos lo comentaban. Hasta sus compañeros de departamento estaban intentando interrogarla con preguntas estúpidas como si había intuido algo sobre el lesbianismo de Rachel durante sus clases o si creía que las fotografías vendidas por los paparazzis eran legítimas.

Quinn estaba asombrada de que personas adultas, con una educación teóricamente impecable, con un currículum lleno de doctorados, másteres y becas, pudieran convertirse en carne de corrillo cuando se trataba de cotillear sobre una estrella de cine.

Por si esta presión no fuera poca, el campus estaba lleno de cámaras y periodistas a la caza de una exclusiva. Habían intentado entrar en el aula de Quinn en varias ocasiones, motivo por el cual el decano se había visto obligado a endurecer las medidas de seguridad. La presión mediática era tan grande que Rachel ni siquiera podía asistir a clase.

La actriz había intentado llamarla en varias ocasiones, pero Quinn no había sido capaz de cogerle el teléfono. Su cabeza se llenaba una y otra vez de imágenes de portadas de revista en las que aparecían ella y Rachel, besándose. Puede que el mundo no supiera que se trataba de ella, pero Quinn sí lo sabía y le quitaba el sueño pensar que alguien pudiera reconocerla. Tenía miedo. Pánico, en realidad. Valoraba demasiado su privacidad y no estaba segura de querer dar aquel enfoque a su vida. Gimió con desesperación. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo al traste? Dos días atrás estaban tan felices la una en los brazos de la otra y ahora... _esto_. Debería haberlo supuesto, se dijo a sí misma mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca, tratando de ignorar el ejército de cámaras que hacían guardia a la entrada del edificio. Finalmente, el mundo _sí_ había reparado en ellas. Y lo que le daba miedo eran las consecuencias que esa impúdica mirada pudiera tener sobre su vida. Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a la presión mediática, y había querido creer que el amor sería suficiente, que a través de él podría hacerle frente a todo.

Estaba descubriendo que no era así.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar la desazón que la inundaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sabía que no atender las llamadas de Rachel era una cobardía, pero se sentía sobrepasada. En momentos así, solo lograba calmarse sumergiéndose en la rutina, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. La biblioteca le pareció un buen refugio. Debía corregir ejercicios que tenía pendientes. Estaba segura de que la bibliotecaria no permitiría que ningún periodista se colara allí, bajo pena de golpearle con algún tomo, con toda probabilidad usando para ello la Enciclopedia Británica al completo.

Caminó hasta las mesas del fondo, contenta de poder disfrutar del primer minuto de paz en todo el día. Metió la mano en la cartera, sacó la pila de ejercicios y se esforzó en concentrarse. Pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un furgón de la televisión aparcó a escasos metros del edificio. Desde allí, pudo ver a un cámara y un presentador saliendo con rapidez del vehículo. Los periodistas parecían reproducirse como setas. ¿Qué estarían buscando allí? Rachel no estaba en la universidad. Hacía días que no iba. ¿Por qué no se marchaban?

Agitó la cabeza con pesar. Si ella estaba agotada por aquel asedio, no quería ni imaginar la situación en la que se encontraría Rachel. Se la figuró, encerrada en casa de Noah, hastiada de tener a los periodistas apostados en el portal. Preocupada porque no le cogiera el teléfono. Dios sabe qué estaría imaginándose, qué pensaría de ella. Cómo interpretaría que la mujer que le había confesado su amor se negara ahora a hablarle.

Estaba pensando en lo horrible que estaba siendo su comportamiento cuando escuchó un largo bisbiseo que parecía reclamar su atención. Quinn desenterró la cabeza de los ejercicios y miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido. La biblioteca estaba en silencio y los estudiantes parecían concentrados en sus apuntes. Solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba el murmullo de alguna conversación. Convencida de que se lo había imaginado, echó un último vistazo hacia el lugar del que creía que había partido el sonido y entonces le pareció ver dos enormes ojos cafés observándola entre una hilera de libros de la estantería. Se asustó tanto que echó la silla hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caerse. Dos segundos después, los ojos habían desaparecido.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, esperó a que su corazón recuperara un ritmo normal antes de levantarse y adentrarse por los pasillos. Estaba casi segura de que lo que había visto eran los ojos de Rachel, pero aquello era imposible. Rachel llevaba días sin aparecer por la universidad. Nerviosa, caminó rápido, internándose todavía más entre las infinitas columnas de libros. La bibliotecaria tenía problemas de espalda, pero advirtió que seguía colocando los tomos con la misma minuciosidad con la que llevaba haciéndolo veinte años. Al llegar a la letra M, vislumbró una melena a media altura del suelo.

Rachel estaba sentada sobre el suelo enmoquetado, abrazando sus rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa, paralizada por el inesperado encuentro.

— **¿Rachel? Pero ¿qué...?** — cabeceó con perplejidad. **—¿Te estás escondiendo de mí o de los periodistas?**

Rachel no la miró. Parecía confusa y enfurruñada. Quinn dio un par de pasos para acercarse más a ella.

— **Este es el último lugar donde habría esperado encontrarte, la verdad.**

Rachel alzó la mirada. Había cierto brillo acusador en ella, pero parecía arrinconado por algo más doloroso: el miedo. El miedo a perderla.

— **He venido a hablar contigo. Parece que últimamente le has cogido alergia a tu teléfono.**

Quinn desvió la mirada, molesta. Sí, su actitud había sido muy cobarde, pero en realidad no sabía cómo tratar con todo aquello, de qué manera encajarlo. La idea de estar en todas las revistas de cotilleos la tenía paralizada. Solo de pensar en lo que diría el decano si su identidad quedaba al descubierto la hacía sentirse como si el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies.

— **¿Quién ha filtrado las fotografías?** — le preguntó por fin.

— **Will. Bueno, no sé si ha sido él, pero me lo imagino.**

— **¿Tu publicista? ¿Por qué?**

— **Le despedí. Creo que esta es su manera de agradecérmelo. Me dijo que un paparazzi había intentado vendérselas, pero nunca creí que fuera tan vengativo. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.**

— **Rachel, lo siento muchísimo. De veras, yo...**

— **No lo sientas. Despedir a Will es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida.** — Su mirada aumentó en intensidad cuando añadió. — **La otra es haberte conocido, y sé lo que estás pensando, pero no tiene por qué cambiar nada, Quinn, si no queremos que cambie.**

— **Sí, pero esto lo cambia todo.** — Quinn se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. — **No estoy preparada para esta exposición pública de mi vida privada.**

— **¿Me quieres?** — preguntó Rachel de repente. **—¿O estabas mintiendo cuando me lo dijiste?**

Quinn hizo una mueca, aunque sabía que era perfectamente legítimo lo que Rachel le reclamaba. No hacía ni dos días que le había declarado su amor y ahora la rehuía de la peor forma posible. Emitiendo un leve suspiro, se dejó caer, sentándose junto a ella.

— **Sí, te quiero, Rachel.**

La actriz adivinó la reticencia en su tono.

— _**¿Pero...?**_

Rachel sabía que la publicación y el consecuente revuelo mediático había afectado a Quinn. Era capaz de ponerse en su lugar. Pero eso no podía ser motivo para que lo suyo acabara. No, cuando apenas había empezado.

— _ **Pero...**_ — continuó Quinn — **tienes que comprender que yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.**

Rachel movió las manos con exasperación.

— **No es nada, Quinn. Son lobos detrás de carnaza. Mañana, alguna rica heredera meterá su preciosa y descerebrada naricita en un montón de polvo blanco y la noticia de la sexualidad de Rachel Berry quedará relegada a un segundo lugar.**

Quinn la miró con pesar.

— **¿Hasta cuándo, Rachel? ¿De cuánta paz dispondremos hasta que vuelva a saltar todo por los aires?**

— **Quinn, por favor, esto pasará y...**

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por unos gritos procedentes del exterior. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y se acercaron sigilosamente a una de las ventanas. En el exterior, un grupo de periodistas corrían como posesos hacia el edificio de enfrente. Probablemente, creían haber encontrado a Rachel. Quinn frunció el ceño con disgusto, girándose hacia ella. Puede que la actriz estuviera acostumbrada, pero ser el foco de atención la había obligado a entrar a hurtadillas en esa biblioteca. Ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan cotidiano como eso. Su vida era un continuo escaparate y, por un instante, se rebeló ante la idea del acoso al que estaba siendo sometida.

— **Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a salir** — le propuso, preocupada.

Rachel se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación.

— **Da igual, estarán todavía un rato husmeando, pero no tardarán mucho en alejarse. Acabo de pedirle a Noah que expanda el rumor de que me han visto en el otro lado del campus** — le explicó con una sonrisa lacónica, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la moqueta y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Había ido allí con la idea de convencer a Quinn de que podían tener una vida juntas, de que podrían con ello, que el amor que sentían la una por la otra lo haría posible. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que eso no sería así, al menos al nivel al que la profesora estaba acostumbrada. Tenía razón: siempre habría alguna liebre saltando, algún paparazzi impertinente rondando sus salidas, acechando su rutina.

No podía hacerle eso. Iba a cambiar su vida drásticamente, y quizá Quinn la amaba, sí, pero Rachel se preguntaba cuánto aguantaría ese amor bajo el constante escrutinio público. Cuánto tardaría en desgastarse por la constante presión de su vida bajo los focos.

Descorazonada, la miró, con la renuncia asomando a sus ojos.

— **Tienes razón, Quinn. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Siento haberte expuesto de esta manera.** — Perdió la mirada en la ventana a la que se habían asomado y bajó el tono de voz, impregnado de una cristalina tristeza. — **Si no te importa, me quedaré un rato aquí, hasta que esté despejado ahí fuera.**

Quinn estaba empezando a conocer lo suficientemente bien a Rachel para intuir lo miserable que se sentía en aquel momento. Puede que estuviera aterrorizada, comprendió que Rachel se jugaba mucho más, y que estaba afrontando el tema con muchísima más valentía. La idea mordió su corazón. Estaba siendo injusta. _Estupendo, Quinn_ , se dijo, recriminándose en silencio por el pesar que teñía la voz de Rachel, y del que asumía toda la culpa. _Dices amarla y te echas atrás ante la primera dificultad. Bonita forma de amar tienes tú._

Suspiró con cansancio y se sentó junto a ella. Rachel alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Había asumido que Quinn empezaría a alejarse de ella desde ese instante.

— **¿Qué?** — refunfuñó. — **No pensarías que iba a dejarte sola, ¿no?**

Rachel parpadeó, no del todo segura de lo que significaba el gesto de Quinn.

— **¿Eso significa que no estás enfadada?** — preguntó, vacilante.

— **No. Ahora estoy enfadada con los periodistas que te persiguen.** — Su tono se suavizó cuando añadió — **Y mentiría si dijera que no te he echado de menos.**

La vacilación de Rachel se fue transformando en una paulatina seguridad. No hacía ni un minuto estaba dispuesta a renunciar al amor de Quinn, y ahora esta le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Sonrió, intentando transmitirle que lo que acababa de decirle también lo sentía. Ella también la había echado muchísimo de menos.

Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que sus hombros acabaron tocándose. Quinn cerró un momento los ojos, permitiendo que la sensación de la cercanía de Rachel invadiera todo su ser. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Rachel estiró el dedo meñique y Quinn sintió que acariciaba el suyo. Fue solo una leve caricia, pero suficiente para despertar todos sus sentidos. Y pensó que, si un gesto tan pequeño podía provocarle aquel despertar interior, no quería imaginar cómo sería volver a besarla.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla apoyada contra la hilera de libros. Rachel se acercó hasta donde estaba y reposó con cautela su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, quien la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza, tratando de cubrirla con sus brazos cuanto podía, como si pretendiera ser su escudo contra los periodistas y, por ende, contra el mundo entero.

— **Yo a ti también** — dijo Rachel, permaneciendo muy quieta por temor a arruinar el momento.

Quinn comenzó a acariciar su melena, sin dejar de abrazarla. Notó que Rachel movía la cabeza ligeramente, de manera que sus labios quedaron pegados a su cuello. Quinn pudo sentir su boca y su aliento, caliente, acariciando la sensible piel. En las horas previas había fantaseado tantas veces con aquel momento que hasta el último rincón de su ser pareció despertar de un profundo letargo. Tendría que haberse detenido, pero se sentía tan bien estando cerca de Rachel, como si hubieran hecho eso un millón de veces, que se retorció con sorpresa al sentir una inesperada agitación.

 _Oh, Dios, ahora no. No es un buen momento, Quinn._

¿Dónde estaban los códigos de conducta cuando los necesitaba?, gimió interiormente. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser la recta profesora que por nada del mundo se comportaría así en una biblioteca del campus?

Rachel balbuceó algo ininteligible contra su cuello.

— **Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?**

La boca de la actriz se deslizó por su cuello hasta su oreja para susurrarle algo al oído:

— **He dicho que no puedes estar huyendo siempre.**

— **Lo sé, pero son muy molestos. Uno de ellos me ha seguido hasta casa. Me preguntó por las clases contigo.**

Rachel se apartó un poco para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— **No estaba hablando de los periodistas. No puedes estar huyendo de esto. De lo nuestro. De nosotras.** — Se mordió el labio inferior. — **Sé que esto trastorna tu vida y siento ser yo la causante, pero no podemos dejar pasar lo que sentimos. Hace unos minutos me estaba haciendo a la idea de que debía renunciar a ti, pero estoy segura de que habría sido la peor decisión de mi vida.** — Cogió su mano. — **Quinn, no puedo prometerte que será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que tengamos una oportunidad.**

Quinn desplazó sus ojos desde la mirada expectante de Rachel hasta la mano que acogía entre las suyas. Se dio cuenta de que encajaban a la perfección. No podía ser de otra forma. Encajaban como lo habían hecho sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos un instante. No, ella tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. No, sintiendo lo que sentía por Rachel. El miedo que experimentaba era legítimo, porque se trataba, al fin y al cabo, de la vida que conocía hasta ese momento. _Su_ vida. Pero pensó, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los de Rachel, que nada de eso importaba ahora. Que la vida estaba para vivirla, no para cumplir un programa establecido.

Se habían encontrado en un mundo lleno de desencuentros, y no podía ignorar el regalo que eso suponía.

Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre los carnosos labios de Rachel, que estaban partidos en dos. El deseo de besarla se abrió paso en ella con urgencia. Era más que un simple pensamiento, más que una simple fantasía. Se trataba de una verdadera necesidad, que se desbordó cuando la actriz acarició su mejilla y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

— **¿Qué dices, profesora Fabray?** — susurró Rachel. **—¿Quieres intentarlo?**


	31. Epílogo

**Llegamos al final y Gracias por leer esta Adaptación del libro Será Nuestro Secreto de la gran escritora Emma Mars. …..**

 **Epílogo**

 **— ¿Ha empezado ya?**

— **No, acaban de dar paso ahora.**

Santana saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y se acomodó cerca de Frannie.

— **¡Santana! ¡Las palomitas!** — protestó Frannie al ver que parte del contenido de aquel inmenso bol había caído sobre su impecable sillón de chenille.

— **¿Por qué huele a quemado?** — preguntó Noah, mientras abría una cerveza.

— **Échale la culpa a Santana, que ha quemado las palomitas** — le informó Marley, que estaba saliendo de la cocina con un inmenso plato de patatas fritas. **—¿Ha empezado ya?**

La sintonía del programa comenzó a sonar, llenando todo el salón de la casa. Era una ocasión especial y Frannie había insistido en que se reunieran para verla todos juntos. Un presentador con pajarita y chaqueta de terciopelo azul dio en ese momento la bienvenida a los telespectadores. Estaba acompañado por una mujer afroamericana que lucía un largo vestido de lentejuelas.

— **¡Que comience el show!** — exclamó Noah, sintiendo un ligero nerviosismo.

— **Dios... Realmente espero que todo vaya bien** — comentó Marley con voz preocupada.

— **Tranquila. Saldrá bien.** — Noah sonrió con seguridad.

Aguantaron la charla intrascendente del presentador durante al menos media hora, tiempo durante el cual Marley consiguió controlar un poco los nervios y se involucró por primera vez en la conversación que estaban manteniendo los demás.

Ellos no habían vivido de cerca la planificación de aquella tarde como lo había hecho ella. La nueva publicista de Rachel, una mujer tan encantadora como de ideas claras y con amplia experiencia en el negocio, había ideado aquel momento al milímetro. Tenía que ser una aparición estelar. Tenía que ser perfecta.

Marley esperaba de veras que fuera ambas cosas.

El presentador dio paso a su compañera, que estaba ya en la alfombra roja con las estrellas del mundo del entretenimiento empezando a desfilar ante las cámaras. Marley notó que se le cerraba el estómago cuando escuchó por fin aquellas palabras.

— _ **Y aquí llegan Rachel Berry y su acompañante.**_

…

Tan pronto como salió de la limusina, a Quinn comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas. El rugido de los fans, apostados en la entrada del teatro, era tan ensordecedor que sintió la tentación de quedarse en el interior del vehículo. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Rachel apretando la suya con fuerza, justo antes de que la mirara a los ojos, indicándole que estaba allí, a su lado, y fue como si de pronto el mundo entero enmudeciera. Como solía pasarle a menudo a su lado, en ese momento solo estaban Rachel y ella.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su encuentro en la biblioteca. Tal y como había vaticinado Rachel, el interés de la prensa rosa por ella fue desplazado por, en este orden, un embarazo gemelar de la pareja de actores _top ten_ del momento, la enésima recaída en sus adicciones del roquero de turno, y el sexo salvaje bajo un edredón de dos concursantes de un _reality_ de los que nadie se acordaría transcurridos unos meses desde su fogoso encuentro.

El tiempo había jugado a su favor, y poco a poco se había ido consolidando en Quinn la certeza de que salvarían todos los obstáculos que se les pusieran por delante. Tal vez en ocasiones no sería fácil, agradable ni bonito, y no estaría exento de tensiones, pero la mano de Rachel sobre la suya, su mirada, le decía que podrían con ello.

Fuese lo que fuese.

Como ahora. Lo habían hablado. Rachel no podía pasarse la vida sorteando paparazzis, ni condenar a la sombra su relación con Quinn. No se lo merecía. Ninguna de las dos. Rachel quería poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Quinn, salir a la calle con ella cogida de la mano, y eso solo lo podía hacer dando el paso que estaba a punto de dar. Quinn estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que supondría exponer su vida al escrutinio público, pero tenía fe en el rebaño de descarriadas herederas y niños de papá de este mundo y en todos aquellos desesperados por sus quince minutos de fama, que distraerían a los lobos de su simple, cotidiana, historia de amor.

Al fin y al cabo, la plebe se cansaba pronto de las novedades.

Con esa idea, y aferrada a la mano de Rachel, que con orgullo la miraba caminar junto a ella, iniciaron el ritual paseíllo por la alfombra roja. El plan era sencillo: aprovechar un evento mediático para la salida pública del armario de Rachel. Algo funcional y rotundo. Así no tendría que ir por partes. Una entrega de premios con una audiencia potencial de millones de espectadores en todo el mundo lo posibilitaría. Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba deseando hacerlo, que estaba harta de esconderse, que siempre se había sentido mal por aceptar el trato con Will, que ardía de impaciencia por desprenderse de esa sensación de cobardía que había instalado un perenne sinsabor dentro de ella.

Hoy, todo eso iba a quedar atrás. Quinn sabía que no le había resultado fácil tomar la decisión, y que existía el riesgo de que su carrera se resintiera, pero a Rachel ya no le importaba eso, y a ella mucho menos. La miró, sintiéndose orgullosa del paso que iba a dar, con el corazón rebosante de amor por ella.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

No fue, ni de lejos, lo que estaba planeado. La encantadora nueva publicista se lo había detallado: saldrían de la limusina, se acercarían a la presentadora, esta haría un par de preguntas de cortesía y después, más que probablemente, le preguntaría a Rachel por su acompañante. Porque si la aludida presentadora no estaba afectada por algún tipo de ceguera y el intelecto lo mantenía a niveles aceptables, no se le podría escapar que Rachel había llegado acompañada por una mujer, que lo había hecho cogida de su mano y que, por añadidura, estaban las recientes especulaciones sobre la orientación sexual de la actriz a raíz de unas comprometidas fotografías con una desconocida.

Bien, efectivamente, ese _era_ el plan. Pero Rachel estaba preciosa esa noche. Radiante. Orgullosa, feliz por lo que iba a hacer. Y Quinn no le iba a la zaga. Porque ella podría ser tan solo una profesora de universidad, pero el paso que estaban a punto de dar la concernía de lleno. Y había tomado la decisión, plenamente consciente de lo que iba a significar.

No podía vivir con miedo. Al rechazo, al que dirán, a una hipotética y oscura zancadilla a su carrera académica. Y si eso era lo que ocurría, pelearía. No se iba a achantar. Lucharía. Lo haría con esa preciosa, feliz y orgullosa mujer que iba a su lado.

Y por eso lo hizo. Por eso hizo saltar por los aires el milimétrico plan de la encantadora señora que velaba por la carrera de Rachel. Por eso la detuvo con un leve tirón de su mano, allí, en mitad de la alfombra roja, rodeada por decenas de fotógrafos que la cegaban con sus continuos flashes, por cientos de chillones fans que la ensordecían con sus gritos. Por eso se acercó a ella, lentamente, para que la sorprendida actriz tuviera tiempo de adivinar lo que iba a hacer.

Claro que lo adivinó. Lo vio en los ojos de Quinn, en su sonrisa, en su seguridad. Y por supuesto que no le importó mandar a la mierda el milimétrico plan, porque este, adónde iba a parar, se le antojaba mucho, muchísimo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, el fin justificaba los medios, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le diría a su encantadora nueva publicista.

Y así, cuando los labios de Quinn se posaron sobre la boca sonriente y dispuesta de Rachel, que había leído en sus ojos, perpleja y maravillada, lo que iba a hacer, y hubo una millonésima de segundo durante la cual los chasquidos de las cámaras y los gritos de los fans, milagrosamente, se silenciaron, Quinn supo que, por fin, _realmente_ , lo había conseguido.

Había logrado hacer desaparecer durante un instante el mundo.

Y, de paso, hacer que aquello dejara de ser el secreto de nadie.

\- Fin -


End file.
